Maldecka the Kid
by AshDust
Summary: Maldecka entered a new world of training, politics, and intrigue when she showed Force aptitude. Follow her on her journey as she strives to earn the title of Jedi Knight. Inspired by the story prompt forum thread for SW The Old Republic, this was written from 2012-2014. Each chapter is the result of a different prompt. Criticism and feedback is welcome. Enjoy!
1. Culture Shock

Maldecka wrinkled her nose as the warriors ran about yelling. She didn't think it so odd that a ship was coming out of the sky. Ships came to their village all the time and that never prompted so much effort. Stepping back to avoid being trampled by a passing warrior she sighed. Oh, to be ten years older so she could join her brothers on the defensive walls. But the age limit was set to fifteen for a reason, because adults always seem to have a reason.

Suddenly all the yelling stopped, and a hush fell over the village. Maldecka stood in the silence for about thirty seconds before deciding that the age limit was silly and she wanted to go see what had everyone so upset.

Creeping forward Maldecka tried to walk the way her brothers had taught her, gently placing her heel and slowly rolling to her toes, to avoid making noise.

Upon reaching the gate Maldecka saw the strongest warriors forming a half circle around two tall beings. Maldecka gasped. She had never seen Zabrak like them before. They had no horns, or tattoos, or even hair! And their skin! It was bright blue!

Maldecka frowned, because it was possible they shaved their hair or had it all tucked into the two long dangly bits hanging off their heads. But STILL! If someone is blue then they're dead!

Jumping back Maldecka realized that must have been why the Warriors were so upset, the DEAD HAD COME TO LIFE! Clenching a fist Maldecka calmed herself. She wanted to be a warrior, and warrior's do not bow to fear, they conquer it. With sudden surety in the rightness of this, Maldecka strode forward until she was right between two of the biggest warriors and took a deep breath.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU, YOU DEAD ZABRAKS!"

Maldecka blinked, she hadn't expected her declaration to make everyone look at her.

The shorter one crossed his arms and looked annoyed, "I'm not a Zabrak, I'm a Twi'lek. And I'm certainly not dead."

The taller one put her hand out to push the shorter one back, "I apologize for my padawan. As I said, we sensed a strong force presence here. We wanted to offer that individual the opportunity to train as a Jedi."

The Chief stepped forward, "Why should we give up a powerful warrior to be trained by peacenik Jedi?"

The taller one tilted her head, "We do strive for peace that is true. And yet, we are all trained to fight. Is this greeting not enough to prove even you respect what two Jedi can do?"

Maldecka did a double take when the self-proclaimed Twi'lek claimed to be trained to fight. They had no armor or weapons! Or even decent clothes; they were wearing long flowing robes. A true warrior wore armor that wouldn't get caught on everything they pass.

The Chief scowled at the Twi'leks, "Well, today's your lucky day. This girl here is the only force sensitive child in this village. Ask her if she wants to be a Jedi."

Maldecka tried to stand taller as both of the Twi'leks turned their attention to her.

"Really? Her? The one that bellows insults? Can't we just go home Master?"

"Padawan, we need to talk about your sensitivity to other cultures. Child, what is your name?"

Maldecka planted her fists on her hips, "I am Maldecka of the Sunset Tribe! I do not fear you!"

The taller one smiled sadly and Maldecka wondered if the Twi'lek could tell that she _was_ afraid. The twi'lek kneeled to be level with Maldecka before asking, "I would like to invite you to train as a Jedi. What is your answer Maldecka of the Sunset Tribe?"

Maldecka hesitated, it was clear this Jedi training would involve leaving the village, leaving her brothers. She could feel the fear of not having them around uncoiling in her gut.

Forcing a confident grin onto her face Maldecka looked her fear in the eye, "I accept. When do we start?"


	2. Allies

Maldecka's nose itched. It was very hard to focus on the meditation she was supposed to be doing when her nose decided to make itself know.

Maldecka scrunched her face up. As she did, she heard a giggle next to her. Kally, Maldecka's best friend since she arrived here four months ago, was always better at meditating. Connecting with the force just came more naturally to her.

Maldecka cracked one eye open to see Kally had been giggling at Maldecka's attempts to settle her nose.

Master Sellanni stood at the front of the class, "Alright, that's enough. You may come out of your mediation now. I believe most of you are headed to Knight Zarro's class next, yes?"

The gaggle of fifteen initiates jumped to their feet and left the room just shy of sprinting. Maldecka was pleased to see she was toward the front of the group, that meant she would be up front in the next class!

"Kally, we'll be in the front today! Kally?" Glancing around it was easy to see Kally got stuck in the back.

Maldecka slowed until she was beside Kally, "What happened? I thought you were right beside me?"

Kally frowned and shoved Maldecka, "Mally, why didn't you stay up there?! You could have saved me a spot in the front. Now we'll both be in the back."

Maldecka frowned at the little jab of hurt she felt. But there was no time to dwell on it, because they had reached the dojo where Knight Zarro taught them basic katas.

Kally had managed to snag a spot more toward the middle of the group. Maldecka was stuck in the far back corner. Normally this class made her happy. It was Combatives and she was good at it. But the sting of hurt from Kally's actions kept creeping into her mind.

Glancing up Maldecka realized Zarro had been addressing the whole group but had not taken his bright yellow eyes off her. Maldecka grit her teeth and focused on the warm-ups. It wouldn't do to anger the only Cathar in the building.

Maldecka put up with Kally's cold shoulder routine for the rest of the day. Finally, as it was nearing lights out Maldecka cornered Kally.

"I'm sorry okay. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Kally beamed at Maldecka, "I thought you'd never ask. You know that cake they had at dinner? We're going to eat the leftovers."

Maldecka glanced around to be sure they weren't overheard, "Kally, you're not allowed to have cake, remember? You got in trouble and..."

"That's why we're going after lights out." Kally quickly interrupted.

Maldecka frowned knowing her hesitation was plain as the day to someone as strong in the force as Kally.

Kally draped her arm across Maldecka's shoulders, "Come on Mally, we're friends. Would I get you in trouble?"

One dusty crawl through the vents and Maldecka was already regretting agreeing to this.

Kally had stopped at a vent panel. Crawling up to her Maldecka realized they were looking at the kitchen. The _empty_ kitchen.

Kally shoved her palm at the vent panel. It abruptly flew away from the wall and hung in the air as she manipulated the force around it. They both dropped down and started looking around for where the cakes were stored.

Maldecka was poking around the pantry when Kally called her over.

"It's got to be in here." Kally whispered as they stood in front of the walk-in cooler.

Maldecka tried the handle of the big metal door and found she couldn't budge it. Kally motioned Maldecka back and held up one hand.

Slowly the door pulled open as Kally manipulated the force around it.

"Well, go grab some cake Mally!" Kally ordered.

Maldecka crept into the cold refrigerator and spotted the leftovers of the cake high on the shelves. She would need to climb to reach it. Just as she reached the cake the main doors to the kitchen slammed open and a loud, angry voice said, "HEY!"

Startled, Maldecka leaned too far back and the whole shelf tipped over, taking her with it. Pinned down and covered in leftovers Maldecka looked to the open door.

"Help me Kally!"

Kally stood there in shock, framed by the open door. She turned on her heel and took off running, letting the heavy door close behind her.

"Kally? KALLY!" Maldecka shouted louder as the heavy door swung closed.

She couldn't hear anything through the door and the cold was creeping through her clothes. Maldecka tried to lift the shelves off herself but could barely lift it a few inches. She was completely trapped.

The cooler door was suddenly yanked open and Knight Zarro stepped in, filling the space with his presence. As he saw Maldecka, his eyes widened. Maldecka looked down, ashamed.

To her surprise the shelves where quickly lifted off and Zarro had picked her up off the floor.

"Anything broken?" He rumbled.

"No sir." Maldecka replied more out of shock than anything.

"Good, hold on."

With that Zarro sprinted from the kitchen, willing the force to amplify the strength and speed of his body. A confident turn and three powerful leaps later Zarro had them on the roof of the building, the stars spinning above them.

Gently he set Maldecka down and sighed. Maldecka remained still, not really sure what was going on.

Zarro seemed to have made up his mind. He sat on the edge of the roof and patted the spot next to him, "You're still in trouble, but I think you need a moment to collect your thoughts."

Maldecka quietly sat with him and the two of them looked out at the stars spanning from horizon to horizon around them.

"She left me behind."

"That she did Maldecka."

"She said good friends don't get each other in trouble."

"Ah, I know for a fact she's wrong. Why me and Orgus used to always get in trouble on late night snacks raids."

Maldecka giggled at the image, "I can't picture you ever in trouble, Knight Zarro."

"Oh, I wasn't always the upright model Jedi I am now." He said with a grin.

Maldecka felt her brief smile fall, "I'm going to have to explain what happened, and who was involved, aren't I."

Zarro peered at a constellation above them, "Under the circumstances, your accomplice will not benefit from protection. Punishment is not done for the health of those enforcing it."

Maldecka wrapped her arms around her knees, "Knight Zarro? Thanks for helping me back there."

Zarro grinned, "That's what Jedi do, Kid."


	3. Confessions

Maldecka walked slowly along the hallway. She was on her way to her mandatory meditation time with Master Sellanni. It was her punishment for breaking into the kitchen after hours. All things considered, Maldecka got off pretty light. Kally was offered a much steeper punishment. In the end she decided to leave the Jedi. Or her parents made her; Maldecka wasn't really sure.

Maldecka pulled her head up and tried to force the image of Kally's angry glare out of her mind. Now was the time to meditate and Master Sellanni was not happy with Maldecka's inability to go deeper than basic meditation.

Walking into the garden Maldecka was surprised to see Knight Zarro waiting for her.

The grey and black stripped Cathar grinned when he spotted her, "Master Sellanni had to meet with the Council. I hope you don't mind me taking her place today, Maldecka."

Maldecka felt a smile tug at her lips, "Not at all Knight Zarro. Though I'll warn you, Master Sellanni is pretty unhappy with my mediations."

Zarro grinned and knelt down for mediation, "I'll be the judge of that Kid. Let's get started."

Maldecka knelt and closed her eyes. She focused on slowing her breathing and reaching out to the Force. It was so much easier to feel the Force in the dojo; but this was mediation, not Combatives.

As Maldecka sat more and more images of the kitchen raid and the last time she saw Kally rose in her mind. Kally blamed Maldecka for getting caught. Kally had to go before the Council and then her parents came. Maldecka had run to say goodbye but Kally had just glared and glared and she was so angry even Maldecka could feel it...

Maldecka slammed back out of meditation, afraid to think about how that broken friendship made her feel.

"Maldecka, open your eyes." Zarro commanded.

Maldecka did and to her surprise found that Zarro was not meditating at all, but instead looking at her with quiet curiously.

"Maldecka, I could feel your emotions, you were projecting quite strongly. Why did you suddenly deny them?"

Maldecka looked down and fiddled with her hands, "Jedi don't feel emotion, they feel peace. I'm a Jedi."

Zarro placed his hand on Maldecka's shoulder, "Do you think I never feel emotion?"

Maldecka frowned, "Well, you're a Jedi so..."

Zarro reached to his side and pulled forward his lightsaber, "Between you and me; I don't buy it. We are emotional begins, having a connection to the Force doesn't spare us that. However, we can control our emotions, prevent them from controlling us. " Then he held his lightsaber between them, so its intricate design was easy to see, "Do you know that all Cathar are part of a Pride? Prides are much like your Zabrak warrior clans."

Maldecka instinctively traced the tattoo markings on her face.

Zarro grinned, "See, these claws on my lightsaber hilt are distinctive to the Pride my parents were in. Because of that heritage I handle many emotions the Cathar way so that I may be a more effective Jedi."

Zarro placed his lightsaber back at his side, "Now, I know you're afraid that feeling emotion makes you less of a Jedi, but what did your Zabrak brothers teach you about fear?"

"To face and conquer it."

Zarro folded his arms across his chest, "And how does that apply to this situation?"

And so Maldecka talked. She brought all her jumbled feelings about Kally leaving out into the light and addressed them. She explained her frustration about meditation. And finally, she admitted that she was scared she would not be good enough to be a Jedi.

Zarro nodded along until Maldecka was done. Then he smiled sadly, "We cannot help but form relationships with those around us. But there is great danger in letting those relationships get too strong. That is why I can count on one paw my friends."

Maldecka gasped, "But that's so few! Surely everyone wants to be your friend."

Zarro grinned, "That's why I pick my friends carefully. If I became friends with the whole galaxy, I wouldn't be a very good Jedi now, would I?"

Maldecka nodded in stunned silence.

Zarro rolled his shoulders casually, "Now, I think you understand why this little conversation should stay between the two of us."

Maldecka beamed at being trusted, "I understand completely, Knight Zarro."

Zarro reached out and ruffled Maldecka's hair, carefully avoiding her head spikes, "There's my fierce little sunbeam. I was wondering where you were hiding! I think I have a solution for your mediation problem; if you're willing to work hard."

If Master Sallanna yelled at Zarro the next day for teaching a five-year-old Kata Mediation, well, he would just reply that Maldecka was probably born with a sword in hand, why try to make her meditate without one?


	4. Rites of Passage

Maldecka tried to keep from bouncing of the tips of her toes. Padawan Tekka had already asked her to stop once and Maldecka figured it was a bad idea to annoy the Twi'lek while he was piloting a ship. But it was _so hard_ to stay still. It was a whole year after Master Alleth had offered Maldecka the chance to train with the Jedi. And now, today, on Maldecka's birthday, was Visitation day!

Master Alleth offered Maldecka an elegant smile as Tekka maneuvered them through the atmosphere. "Maldecka," Her smooth voice began, "You understand what this trip is for, correct?"

Maldecka stilled herself and looked Master Alleth in the eye, "Today I choose if I want to continue to train as a Jedi or if I want to rejoin my tribe. But it's also my Birthday. Will I be allowed to participate in the challenges? I'm six now, so it's a Challenge of Height!"

Master Alleth looked confused for a second before her face went back to being smooth, "A challenge? Do you not have a party with cake and gifts?"

Maldecka grinned, "If we survive our challenges then we get to sit at the chiefs table and eat as many sugar canes as we want! We also get to keep the item that we retrieve during the challenge. May I participate?"

The ship bumped slightly as Tekka landed on the surface.

Master Alleth stood smoothly, "I see no harm in your cultures customs. Come Maldecka. Padawan, secure the ship and then enjoy the day as you wish."

As Master Alleth walked down the ramp Maldecka felt a spike of fear. Would her brothers remember her? Would they still like her?

Maldecka forced a grin as she swallowed those fears. These were her brothers, she reassured herself, they were family. Even as Maldecka walked down the ramp with new confidence as small thorn of fear remained. Would they still like her if she chooses the Jedi?

Before she could think to address this fear Maldecka was swept up and tossed in the air.

"MALDECKA! YOU'RE HOME!" Maldecka had been tossed up by one of her brothers even as the rest crowded in. Master Alleth stood to the side with an amiable smile on her face. The rest of the morning passed in sharing stories and getting caught up on the happenings of the tribe.

All to soon the bells of the village began to toll. Maldecka walked with confidence to the Chief as he stood before the village gates.

The Chief smiled down at Maldecka before turning to face the crowd, "Today one of us reaches a new age in her life. With that new age comes new challenges. But today is especially unique. For Young Maldecka must also choose her path in life! To be a Warrior for the Sunset Tribe!"

A roar of cheers erupted from Maldecka's brothers and the rest of her tribe.

The Chief continued with less enthusiasm, "Or to follow the life of a Jedi!"

A single 'WOOO' went up. Maldecka turned in surprise to see Padawan Tekka had joined them and was happily cheering Maldecka to join the Jedi.

The Chief coughed to reclaim the crowd's attention, "In honor of this choice your challenge has been slightly modified. A Jedi Knight came along a few days ago to offer a token for you to claim at the end of the challenge. We have placed the Jedi token and a token from the clan at the top of the Rainbow Tower. You will climb to the top and return with the token of your choice. If you return, we will celebrate your decision at the feast!"

With that Maldecka and the Chief lead the way to the Rainbow tower, the tribe elders following. Maldecka's brothers and the Jedi guests would be able to observe from just behind the tribe elders. The rest had to be content with wherever they could stand.

As they walked Maldecka could hear Tekka talking with Master Alleth, "Master, what's so challenging about a Rainbow Tower?"

Alleth answered with uncertainty in her voice, "I do not know, but I am concerned."

Maldecka could hear their gasps as the crowd rounded the corner to reveal the Rainbow Tower. It an ancient stone and metal seventy foot structure left from some empire long forgotten. It was now tucked into a canyon cove. It received its name from the sixty foot waterfall right beside it. The waterfall's mist cast beautiful rainbows over the entire structure. It also made every surface slick and slippery.

Master Alleth turned to the chief, "You expect her to climb that?"

The chief shrugged, "Normally this challenge is for eight year olds, but since Maldecka is Force sensitive..."

Maldecka shrugged and tuned out the explanations. She could feel the Force here and could see a window ledge about twenty feet up. Taking a deep breath Maldecka leapt.

Exhaling Maldecka felt her toes touch the window ledge as the Force amplified her strength and lifted her. Staggering Maldecka tossed out a hand to regain her balance on the tower. Looking up she could see a second window on the right side of the tower. Between this window and that were several questionable foot holds, slick from the mist.

Maldecka grinned, knowing exactly what to do. Gathering the Force to herself again Maldecka launched herself away from the tower at just such an angle that she was able to bounce off of the rockface near the waterfall and leap toward the higher window. Or, she would have had her foot not slipped on the rocks. Maldecka scrabbled as she thumped against the tower just two feet short of her goal.

Maldecka hung from a single handhold, feeling a sudden and solid fear of falling. Gritting her teeth Maldecka concentrated on the window ledge above her and the arm she hung from. With a yell she bent the Force to strengthen that arm so she might launch herself the two feet she needed. Huffing, Maldecka pulled herself into the tower. Glancing outside she again realized just how high this tower was.

Maldecka turned from the window determinedly, knowing there would be time to think when she stood at the top. The floor was rotten and steel beams crisscrossed the tower periodically. Maldecka frowned, debating if she had the mental strength for that many more Force leaps. Then, to her delight, she spotted steel cables hanging down past the floor she stood on. Dancing past the rotten spots on the floor, Maldecka happily grabbed onto a cable and began to shimmy up to the top.

Getting on to the roof was simple enough. Once she was firmly planted on top, feet wide to keep her balance, Maldecka looked around. It was the finest vista she had ever seen. The mountains to her back, and the farm fields of the valley before her. And the sun, just beginning to set, painting the whole planet in shades of red and gold. Grinning Maldecka stepped to the edge and let out a reckless scream of victory. Several Eagles screeched back as they passed by on their way to hunt.

Turning her back on the beauty of her planet Maldecka gave her attention the talismans. They both hung from the top spire and it was very clear what represented who. The Tribe had placed a small sword in a new leather sheath decorated with beads and claws. At six, Maldecka would be starting sword training in the Tribe. The idea of finally having a weapon was very appealing.

Tearing her eyes away from the sword, Maldecka inspected the pendant. It hung from a leather cord and glinted in the light. Looking closer it was a silver colored symbol of the republic, circled in gold. Below it was a note.

Maldecka,

First off, Happy Birthday. Hard to believe we meet only a year ago. I wanted to give you this in person but the Force had other ideas. That's why I presented the idea of it being the token of your Birthday challenge to your Chief. No matter what path you choose today, I would like you to wear it and remember.

Keep on shining Sunbeam

Knight Zarro

PS. Don't you dare try to jump straight down, you'll break your legs.

Maldecka looked back up at the pendant, appreciating how much it shined and reflected sunlight everywhere.

Looking between the two tokens Maldecka knew where she belonged. As certainly as she knew she had two feet.

* * *

Master Alleth was having second thoughts about permitting Maldecka's participation in this ritual. Her padawan was gleefully teasing her about not respecting other cultures but both of their hearts stopped when Maldecka almost missed the second window. Now it had been some time, and they were uncertain as to where little Maldecka was in the tower.

Master Alleth smoothed out her expression. But her instincts to protect younglings cried out against such a dangerous birthday tradition.

"Master, Look!"

Alleth turned her eyes skyward just as Maldecka launched herself from the top of the tower. She was bouncing between the rocks beside the waterfall and the tower itself.

Finally, Maldecka landed on the ground before the whole group, a massive smile on her face and a confidence in her stance. Everyone shielded their eyes as something on Madlecka's chest reflected the setting sun at them.

Maldecka's voice cried out, "I am Maldecka, a Jedi of the Republic!"


	5. Animal Kingdom

Maldecka didn't know what to do.

All she had wanted to do was greet Knight Zarro when he returned from his mission so she could tell him about the Rainbow tower and thank him for the pendant. But then she had heard the chirping and discovered the baby bird sitting on the ground under the tree near the landing platform. A quick inspection uncovered that the nest was in the tree and the Mama bird was franticly jumping from branch to branch. Maldecka cupped her hands around the baby bird protectively.

She knew she couldn't jump, because she didn't want to hurt the baby bird with the sudden movement. She couldn't climb, because she couldn't hold the baby bird in one hand. Annoyed and stumped, Maldecka glared at the tree.

"That tree must hold the secrets of the Force, the way you're looking at it Sunbeam."

Maldecka spun around, "Knight Zarro! You're back!"

Zarro set down his bag and dropped to one knee with his arms out, "As are you! Come give me a hug."

Maldecka almost did, but then she remembered her unexpected passenger, "I can't. I don't want to drop the baby bird."

Zarro looked bewildered for a second but soon took in the scene, "I see. Have you tried to place the baby in back in the nest?"

Maldecka felt like a failure as she explained why she hadn't managed it yet.

Zarro hid his smile behind a stern look, "What is a smart Jedi to do when they cannot accomplish a task by themselves?"

Maldecka's eyes lit up, "Ask for help! Knight Zarro? Will you help me save this bird?" She held it out for Zarro's inspection.

Zarro bowed dramatically, "Of course. Hand it over."

Maldecka carefully passed the baby over, marveling at how Zarro could hold it in one paw. Zarro carefully scaled the tree with one hand holding the baby. As he got closer to the nest, the Mama bird panicked, thinking a cat was going to eat her chicks.

"What that... HEY! I'm helping you crazy... Ouch!" Zarro sunk his claws into the tree as the Mama Bird pecked at his fingers.

Gently, despite the best efforts of the Mama bird, Zarro placed the chick back in the nest. He then swept the force over it to remove any lingering scent from himself and Maldecka.

The Mama bird had enough and dove for Zarro's eyes. Startled, Zarro fell ungracefully from the tree, thumping onto his back.

Maldecka giggled, "I thought Cathar always land on their feet!"

Zarro huffed and sat up, "Do I get that hug now?"

Maldecka wrapped her arms around Zarro's neck, "I'm glad you're home safe, Knight Zarro."

Zarro let the disturbing images of his mission fade from his mind as he returned the hug, "As am I, Sunbeam."


	6. First Impressions

Maldecka moved gently through the basic katas. Each kick and punch were slow and deliberate, practicing form instead of power and speed. Maldecka wanted each motion to be perfect, because she really wanted to impress Knight Zarro's friend. Zarro had mentioned that his friend was coming here after a long time away. Maldecka wasn't entirely sure why Zarro's friend had to spend so long away but she figured it was some sort of important mission.

Chambering her foot Maldecka felt the Force flowing around her. As she began another kick Maldecka realized she had only felt the Force like this once before. And that was when she was on the top of the Rainbow Tower. Marveling at feeling such Rightness again Maldecka continued into the final punch. Breathing deeply Maldecka brought her feet together and swept her arms down to her sides.

Rolling her shoulders like she's seen Zarro do, Maldecka prepared to start another form. Before she was through the first punch the gym door opened. Maldecka turned, startled to see a human Jedi standing in the door looking curiously at her.

Before Maldecka could greet him, his expression turned to anger, "Bloody Hell."

Maldecka was speechless. The warriors in her clan swore all the time, but she had never heard a Jedi swear.

Suddenly the stranger strode angrily into the room looking around, "Zarro told you to be here didn't he." His tone assured Maldecka that she shouldn't answer.

Frustrated at the sudden fear growing inside her Maldecka decided to confront him anyway, "Knight Zarro did not tell me to be here. I reserved this room to practice by myself. Now either you can leave or I will!"

The stranger looked taken aback for a second before returning, "Why on earth would you need a practice room. You're what, five?"

Maldecka could feel how red her face was. But genuine anger at this man rose within her. "I am six. And I can practice alone if I so choose."

The force was doing flip-flops in the room, Maldecka felt like she was trying to swim upstream.

The stranger simply narrowed his eyes at her, a new wave of anger rolled off of him.

Maldecka decided to carry through on her threat and grabbed her stuff.

She tried to put all the insult and indignation into her voice as she could muster, "Good Day to you."

Storming from the room Maldecka was barely aware that she passed Knight Zarro in the hall.

"Maldecka? Oh no..."

She didn't see him run to the gym, nor did she hear the raised voices. All Maldecka could hear was the roar in her ears as her blood pumped. All she could feel was the Force trying its best to push her back to the gym.

Maldecka narrowed her eyes. She would not obey. She did not want to spend one more second with that man! Maldecka determinedly walked forward, letting her feet lead when the Force would not.

* * *

Knight Zarro found Maldecka on the roof sooner than she expected. Maldecka felt a spike of jealousy as Zarro scaled the walls in three effortless jumps. It had taken Maldecka ten jumps and one near miss.

Maldecka determinedly looked away and crossed her arms. Zarro ignored this and sat beside her anyway.

He let the silence sit between them for about five minutes, "Maldecka, what did you feel when Orgus entered the gym?"

Maldecka was shocked, "That man was Orgus Din? Your friend?!"

Zarro continued to look out across the landscape, face carefully blank, "Please answer the question."

Maldecka looked at her knees, not wanting to anger two Jedi Knights in a row, "I felt the same way as I did when I chose the Jedi on the top of the rainbow tower. Like everything was right."

Zarro frowned slightly, "And after you two began to talk?"

Maldecka frowned too, "It was like swimming upstream, like I was fighting something."

And uncomfortable silence settled between them.

Maldecka felt her eyes suddenly tear up, "I'm sorry I yelled at your friend. I didn't mean to be mean, or to ruin his homecoming."

Zarro snarled into the distance, "It was more of a visit anyway. And he hardly has an excuse, sleep deprived my..." Hearing a sniffle Zarro turned to see Maldecka valiantly trying not to cry.

"Ah, it's okay Sunbeam. Orgus was mad at me, not you. It was a misunderstanding that we cleared up."

Maldecka sniffed, "Then why are you still sad?"

She could physically feel Zarro tossing up Force walls around himself, "Never you mind that."

Maldecka did mind, but if Zarro didn't want to talk about it then she would let it be. For now, at least.

Zarro laughed lightly, "For what it's worth, you'd like Orgus. He was just out of sorts."

Maldecka frowned, "So was I, I should apologize to him next time I see him."

Zarro ruffled Maldecka's hair, "Might be years Sunbeam. Depends on when he's ready to come home."  
Maldecka nodded, and the two of them watched the sun set, both lost in thought.


	7. Communication Breakdown

Master Sellanni stormed through the hallway. It took a lot to drive her to such anger, and Zarro seemed to have a knack for it. It didn't help that the topic of their last discussion was the education of an initiate. Sellanni was not a fighter, she was an educator. Sellanni made peace with this a long time ago. But by the Force, just because Maldecka was clearly meant to be a knight didn't mean she could ignore her other studies!

Sellanni sighed. That was unfair; Maldecka did try. It just wasn't enough. Sellanni's pace increased as she continued to walk away from the landing site. None of the normal methods for motivation had gotten through to Maldecka. Girl had a one-track mind, if it didn't involve fighting or physical competition or exploration then she just didn't give it everything she had.

Sellanni let a scowl rise on her face. She had managed to corner Zarro on his way to another mission. Seemed he was always on missions now, must have annoyed a council member one to many times. The new combative instructor had been so impressed with Maldecka's skill, he had bumped her up to the higher class. Meanwhile Sellanni was considering holding Maldecka back due to reading challenges alone!

All Zarro had suggested was to make the information more engaging; hide bits of the lesson around the grounds, make Maldecka work for it. Sellanni felt her gut twist at trying to out explore Maldecka. The girl seemed to delight in exploration; be it the roof, the sewers or even the woods around the grounds. Sellanni wasn't even sure she could get to the roof herself.

Sellanni felt the creeping burn of frustration. She couldn't let Maldecka be, because the child needed to learn and the current method wasn't working. She can't take the Knight's advice because she physically wouldn't be able to challenge Maldecka's exploration and jumping skills. Nor should she give Maldecka the impression that the world would adapt to her needs. No, Sellanni needed to find the compromise between the two extremes; the tradition course and the Maldecka specific course.

Sellanni stopped dead in the hall, her thoughts were running in circles and no solution was forth coming. She needed to calm down and get a grip on her emotions. Glancing around Sellanni made sure no initiates or council members had seen her so un-composed.

Assured by the empty hallway Sellanni set off for the library. Maldecka went to the roof to calm down, Sellanni went to books. Just another marked difference between the two of them it seemed.

Simply walking into the library calmed Sellanni. She grinned as she walked among the holocrons and datacubes, picking them up and reading summaries, noting which sound interesting and forming a mental list for future reading. Moving quietly along Sellanni found she had stumbled into the fiction section.

Admittedly it was a tiny part of the library, barely ten shelves. Why read made-up stories when the lives of real Jedi are so much more interesting? Sellanni grinned to herself. She had spent a lot of time with these fiction stories during her training. There was just something satisfying about idealized heroes and neatly tied up plots that made the mess of real life more tolerable.

Letting her hand trail along the shelf Sellanni stumbled upon brilliance. Grabbing the first two books in a series she nearly skipped in joy to the checkout machine.

* * *

Maldecka walked uncertainly through the halls, clutching a small booklet to her chest. Master Sellanni had given her a story, written in Maldecka's native language! It was about the adventures of Alderaan Solo, Gentle Lady and Adventurer Extraordinary. Aldy traveled the galaxy recovering lost artifacts...and she did it all with the help of her trusty manka cat Spike!

Problem was the story stopped as Aldy was dangling over a Rancor pit and the evil Hutt Gubblee had a head start on reaching the Staff of the Ancients! Maldecka knew the story couldn't just stop like that so that's why she was going to see Master Sellanni.

Madlecka hesitated in front of Master Sellanni's office. They didn't exactly see eye to eye. Maldecka tried to pay attention and work hard in Master Sellanni's class, but it just wasn't as exciting a Combatives.

Maldecka rolled her shoulders to reassure herself and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Maldecka stepped through and waited for Sellanni to look at her.

Sellanni set down the paper she had been grading, "How can I help you Maldecka?"

Maldecka held up the Booklet, "I was wondering...well...is there anymore? It's just Aldy's in danger and Spike is stuck in a net and Gubblee's gonna win!"

Sellanni turned and opened a drawer, "Ah, I see, I did leave out half. Here you go Maldecka."

Maldecka eagerly took the second booklet, "Thank you Master Sellanni!"

Maldecka flipped to the first page. Sellanni watched carefully, hoping she had done the right thing.

"Master Sellanni?"

"Yes Maldecka?"

"This is in basic."

"Indeed, it is Maldecka. Many things in the galaxy are."

Maldecka chewed her lip, "But...I don't read basic very well. You know that Master Sellanni."

Master Sellanni picked up a Zabrak to Basic dictionary and shooed Maldecka over to a couch, "We better fix that then. We can't leave Aldy hanging above rancor now."

Maldecka eagerly followed to the couch, and slowly began reading.

* * *

If Zarro landed from his next mission only to find himself regaled with the tales of Aldy, Spike and Gubblee...then find he can't find any record of these people in the archives … well it serves him right. It was his suggestion after all.


	8. Health

Zarro glared at Orgus, "That's two birthdays in a row I'm going to miss because of you."

Orgus returned the glare with his own. The effect was somewhat ruined when he began sneezing. The two of them were stuck in quarantine with a nasty little space bug they picked up in the wildest swamps of Taris. And, unfortunately, it was actually Orgus' fault Zarro had been drug into it.

Orgus finally stopped sneezing, "Yes, you've explained. I'm sorry. It's not like I wanted to break my arm chasing a Sith fugitive."

Zarro stopped his pacing and looked at his friend. A broken arm was a gross understatement. Orgus wouldn't be in the field for months. And that's assuming nothing goes wrong with fixing all his tendons and muscles. Months that Orgus would be at the temple while Zarro was stuck in the field picking up the slack.

Orgus scratched an itch beneath his cast, "You're thinking too loud. I'm not going to steal your little padawan from you. I didn't know they'd send you when I asked for back up."

Zarro sneezed before saying, "We've had this conversation. I just wanted you to meet her. I didn't know …. I told you, Maldecka sensed it too."

Orgus sighed, tired of this fight, "I don't know what that was. And I've already apologized for thinking you were trying to set me up with another padawan. But we've been over this. I'm never taking another padawan. Besides, all the knights I've talked to assume you're going to take her."

Zarro sniffed, "You can't fight destiny."

Orgus scoffed and then sneezed, "I don't believe in destiny."

The two of them let the silence settle between them.

Orgus laughed, "I always wondered when a woman would come between us. I never figured she'd be seven."

Zarro snorted, and then succumbed to full laughter. The two soon started sneezing, but the conversation was once again smooth and light between them.

* * *

Two weeks later and the doctors assured them that they only needed to spend another week in quarantine.

"What is this, the Jedi zoo?"

Orgus and Zarro both turned to the viewing window.

"Nettesh? Is that you? Allwa's padawan?" Zarro was shocked to see the young woman before them.

Nettesh grinned, "That's Knight Nettesh now. I had a delivery in the area, though I'd visit."

Orgus and Zarro crowded around the window, glad of the distraction.

Nettesh grinned stepping to the side, "I brought a friend too."

"Sunbeam! What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting you! Knight Nettesh said you were sick."

Zarro laughed as he knelt down to be at eye level with Maldecka, "We're almost better now."

Orgus and Nettesh briefly watched Zarro and Maldecka talk before turning to each other.

Nettesh grinned at Orgus,"So sweet I'm getting a cavity. How are you holding up?"

Orgus shrugged, "At least Zarro and I know each other. Anyone else and I'd probably be a murderer after the first week in here."

Nettesh laughed, "Fair enough. So, you looking forward to some vacation back at the temple?"

Orgus scoffed, "The council got fed up after having Zarro underfoot for 15 months. They won't stand me for a week."

"Oh, they'll try to scare you off. But are diplomatic missions really better than teaching initiates while you heal up?" Nettesh turned as Maldecka scampered past, "Everything okay kid?"

Maldecka just grinned back. She grabbed two sheets of paper from Nettesh's pack and quickly returned to the window. Eagerly she slapped the pages against the glass.

Maldecka grinned, "I made this for you in art class, Knight Zarro!" Timidly and much quieter, " I made one for you too Master Orgus."

Curious, both knights stepped closer to look at the drawings. They were drawn in crayon without much understanding of how limbs work.

Zarro's was what looked like Maldecka and Zarro standing on the roof of the temple with a bunch of stars above them. Judging from how Zarro's smile stretched even farther, Orgus figured it had some significance.

Orgus' drawing was of Maldecka and Orgus sparing in a room. Clearly the training gym where Orgus and Maldecka had a disastrous first meeting.

Maldecka was looking at Orgus, face as blank as a seven-year-old could manage, "I thought we could spar next time you're in the temple."

Orgus held back a smile, he could recognize a peace offering when he saw one. Kneeling down he put on a mock serious face, "I see you've got duel sabers. And in bright yellow too! You must be a fearsome warrior to master two lightsabers."

Maldecka giggled, all previous fear forgotten, "I haven't mastered them yet. They only let us work on basic lightsaber forms. But I will! And then I'll fight evil like Knight Zarro!"

Orgus blinked, surprised by the intensity of Maldecka's Force signature as she spoke of the future so certainly. No wonder Zarro called her Sunbeam.

Laughing Orgus stood, "Force help the first Sith to cross you, Mal. You're going to burn them just by walking into the room!"

The four of them chatted away the afternoon. Eventually Nettesh and Maldecka left, assured that Orgus and Zarro weren't dying and would be back to the temple in a week or so.

Later that night Orgus realized he felt better than he had in years. Like the galaxy wasn't spiraling into darkness. Startled, he realized it was hope. Maybe he had been away from the temple too long, if one initiate could make him feel hope again. Orgus grinned; he was going to enjoy this time at the temple.

It was time to go home.


	9. Gifts

Maldecka huffed, glaring at the assignment in front of her. She would never be an artist, Master Sethla had made that incredibly clear in his usual overdramatic way. But he said she still needed to do this photography assignment to "further her understanding of Republic Culture". Seemed silly, Maldecka was more interested in Jedi culture; specifically, Knight culture.

Maldecka hadn't realized just how wide the divide between councilors and knights was until Master Orgus arrived at the temple. Everyone seemed so...well...boring compared to Orgus' wit and bluster. Even other Knights looked downright reverent in comparison. Maldecka grinned, pleased to have found a use for the word "reverent". One of her teachers had pulled her aside and tried to stress how important it was for Maldecka to be reverent of the non-combative lessons Maldecka was receiving. Maldecka had to look up the meaning of reverent. She didn't have to look up the meaning of disrespectful.

Maldecka honestly hadn't meant to be disrespectful. She was trying to be clever, like Master Orgus. That's why Maldecka was trying to crack jokes like Master Orgus could. It was kinda like why she rolled her shoulders like Knight Zarro, because she wanted to be strong like him. Or why she read everything she could get her hands on, to be wise like Master Sellanni. Maldecka hadn't figured out how to be pretty like Knight Nettesh, but she would.

Maldecka blinked. In her home tribe, Maldecka would be expected to pick up traits of those warriors she respected. That was just part of learning to be a warrior. But if she wasn't supposed to do that with Jedi...

Maldecka leapt to the roof before she really thought about it. The physical effort calmed her mind some. She needed to figure out if it was wrong to steal traits from older Jedi. She needed room to think. She...

"Good evening Mal."

She had found Master Orgus. He was on the roof. Why was he on the roof?

Orgus laughed at the plain confusion on Maldecka's face, "Don't worry, I'm about done up here. I take it Zarro taught you to leap like that? You're better than some of the padawans I've been teaching lately."

Maldecka grinned, pleased at the complement, "No, I just watched him do it and imitated."

Orgus nodded in approval, "Does he know?"

Maldecka tilted her head, surprised at the tone, "I don't think so. I actually need to find out if it's okay to learn like that. It is for Zabraks but the Jedi see to be stuck in a rut about it."

Maldecka covered her mouth with her hands. She hadn't meant to let one of the phrases she had learned from Master Orgus slip out.

Orgus tossed back his head and laughed, "Mal, I will personally kick Zarro's but if he doesn't pick you as a padawan. " Calming himself Orgus looked over at Maldecka, "Your imitation of me is actually why I'm up here. I got called out by Council Member Mattiax for 'wanton corruption of an initiate'. His words not mine."

Maldecka sat next to Orgus, "I don't feel corrupted."

Orgus grinned at Zarro's Sunbeam, "Mal, I'm not sure anyone could corrupt you if you didn't want it. But we do need to talk about your sense of humor. Or rather, my sense of humor. Actually, before that, tell me what else your picking up without being traditionally taught."

And so Maldecka did. Orgus grinned, knowing full well that Maldecka didn't just imitate Zarro's shoulder roll. She stood like him, walked like him, and her core combatives were so smooth and catlike she could easily be mistaken for part Cathar. Once it was mentioned, Orgus could easily spot Sellanni's influence in Maldecka's ability to reason and pick up knowledge as needed. Orgus fought back a laugh at the mention of Nettesh. He'd have to tease Zarro once Maldecka's a teenager and a lot more...focused on such things. But first Orgus needed to get Maldecka to stop imitating him before she got herself into real trouble.

Orgus was ready to explain why she shouldn't lump him in with her other role models, why he's a terrible influence, why his approach only leads to strife and conflict with other Jedi, when Maldecka surprised him.

"It's just, these traits are such wonderful gifts. I should have asked before taking them." Maldecka sounded miserable, thinking she had robbed them all somehow.

Orgus sat up, suddenly very aware that what he said next would be imprinted as truth on a young mind. Where was Zarro when you needed him? He would be able to say the right, council approved, thing in this moment.

Orgus cleared his through, buying time to think, "Mal, did you know, imitation is a form of flattery?"

Maldecka looked at him with wide eyes, quietly shaking her 'no'.

"Yeah, here amongst the core world's imitation is generally a form of flattery. Now, you need to be sure that the person you're imitating understands that, and doesn't think your insulting them. But mostly it's okay. But you should be wise about who you imitate."

Maldecka laughed, and Orgus felt a bit insulted. Here he was being serious for once and an initiate ended up laughing at him.

Maldecka turned to Orgus with a wide grin, "Knight Zarro said something very similar. That's why I picked you four very carefully. I..." Maldeckas grin fell, eyes wide. "That's it!"

Before Orgus could ask Maldecka was leaping down the temple, "Good night Master Orgus!"

Orgus leaned back, feeling his insistence on never taking another padawan was entirely justified, given how that little advice sharing instance went.

* * *

When Maldecka approached Master Sethla with her idea, he was delighted. Maldecka had to be very sneaky as she captured pictures of her targets. She had even needed to tuck her pendant from Zarro into her shirt to keep it from giving her away. It took about two weeks, and Maldecka was pretty sure Zarro and Orgus had spotted her when she got their pictures. But it was worth it. Looking at the four images she had selected, Maldecka felt a strong burst of pride in what she had accomplished.

Grinning Maldecka scooped up her work and began the last part of her little mission.

* * *

Knight Nettesh thought a gentleman caller had left the picture on her door step. It was of her practicing forms in the early morning, framed by rays of sunlight cutting through the tree branches and early morning mist. It was an honest mistake. The picture did, after all, accent her natural beauty. When Nettesh read the note attached, she felt an uncommon blush cross her face. It had been a long time since anyone had complemented her appearance simply because they thought she was beautiful with no strings attached. Grinning, Nettesh did a search on Zabrak makeup. Once Maldecka realized that boys were a bit more than just classmates, Nettesh would be ready.

* * *

Master Sellanni almost missed the photograph. It was easy for things to get consumed in paper piles on her messy desk. Looking at it, Sellanni's first though was "How did they get this angle?" When she saw who it was from, she decided it was better if she didn't know. It was an image of the book club that met in the library. Sellanni considered them her closest friends in the whole order. It was just them, in a circle, smiling, talking and laughing. It was a snapshot of happiness. Sellanni had it framed and hung in her office. It was a gift after all. She could do what she wanted with it.

* * *

Zarro and Orgus found theirs roughly the same time. They hadn't known why Maldecka had been seeking around and then run off. They agreed to not bring it up unless it happened again. Zarro had been more hurt at Maldecka not greeting him after a mission than he would ever admit.

Now, holding the reason in his hands as he rushed to Orgus' rooms he was surprised to see Orgus coming to Zarro's rooms.

They were holding identical photographs. The two of them, Zarro tired and dusty from his mission, Orgus with his arm still in a sling, greeting each other with a handshake. They were both smiling and happy in the picture. Neither could remember the last time they had a picture taken of the two of them.

Orgus kept his safe in a locked drawer, besides a few other precious things. If Maldecka's message, clumsily imitating his manner of talking was also in there, no one needed to know.

Zarro kept his in a pocket of his coat. If he snagged a picture of Maldecka and kept it there too, well, no one needed to know.


	10. Catching Up

Maldecka stared at the toddlers. The three toddlers, new initiates for the Jedi, stared right back. Maldecka crossed her arms and turned to the front again. She was almost eight now. She shouldn't be bothered by little kids looking at her.

Maldecka had been allowed to come along to see what a "fetch mission" was like. All the initiates at her level had. Knight Nettesh had been delighted when she was assigned Maldecka for this mission. Picking up the new initiates had been harder than Maldecka expected. Nettesh explained that it's hard for little kids to be separated from their families. Each of the kids they were picking up were very strong in the force, and Nettesh only laughed when Maldecka asked why they followed her around like ducklings. Now they were waiting in the space port while Nettesh sorted out paying for the spot where they left their ship. Maldecka felt very important at being trusted with the protection of these new Jedi while Nettesh went to the counter.

Maldecka scanned the crowd again, it was still just families and businessmen. Maldecka glanced over her shoulder, all three initiates were still looking at her, sitting in the corner where Nettesh directed them. Then why did Maldecka feel dread in the pit of her stomach?

"MALLY!"

Maldecka turned to the front, startled. No one had called her that since..."Kally?"

Kally sprinted up and hugged Maldecka. When Maldecka didn't hug back Kally let go, "Mally? Don't you remember me?"

Maldecka did remember. She remembered being manipulated. She remembered being left in a cooler with a shelf on top of her. She also remembered the relief of having a friend stand up for her when she was struggling with Basic on her second day at the temple.

Maldecka let a small smile grace her features, "I remember Kally. What are you doing here?"

Kally grinned, "My Dad's trying to get a casino set up here on Coruscant. I'd think three casinos on Nar Shaddar would be enough, but I guess not. He said if the Jedi can't appreciate me, then the Kings of the business world would. So, I'm here to continue learning the family business." By the end of this, Kally was striking a pose that made her expensive robes flare just right.

Maldecka could feel three sets of eyes pinned to the back of her head, "I'm glad you've found your calling."

Kally glanced at Maldecka, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're not happy to see me."

Maldecka shrugged, she had long ago dismissed Kally from her list of close friends, "I just didn't expect it. Can you blame me?"

Kally grinned, "Nope! I'm pretty surprising like that." A smug grin settled onto Kally's face, "Well I see you're still wearing those sad plain uniforms the Jedi forced on us, and no lightsaber yet. But what's this?"

Maldecka didn't like the gleam in Kally's eyes one bit.

Kally reached forward and picked the pendant off of Maldecka's chest before she could react. Kally stepped right into Maldecka's personal space, examining the pendant with interest, "Did you get a boyfriend while I was gone?"

Kally flipped the pendant over again, running her fingers over it. Maldecka resisted the urge to snatch it back and instead gently removed Kally's hand, "No, it was my challenge token from my sixth birthday."

Kally glanced back at the pendant, "Oh, so it was a gift. Do all the initiates get one? I've never seen a pendant quite like it."

Maldecka could feel the three initiates pressing into her back, something was bothering them. Maldecka swung her eyes over the crowd as she answered, "It's one of a kind." Maldecka couldn't sense anything, but something was really bothering the new initiates, they were whimpering.

* * *

Kally wasn't blind. She had known Maldecka's destiny the first time she had laid eyes on her. The Force just whispered such things to her all the time. That's why she had wanted to be friends with Maldecka. She had hoped Maldecka could change what Kally saw in the mirror.

* * *

Maldecka was carefully watching someone over Kally's shoulder, "Kally.."

"Ah, there you are Kallethamor. Who are you talking too?"

Maldecka didn't like the man who had walked up behind Kally. She didn't like the way the initiates responded to him, and she REALLY didn't like the way Kally flinched.

Maldecka stepped forward to get between Kally and the man, "My name is Maldecka. I am a Jedi of the Republic."

The man's eyebrows rose, "So you're Mally."

Maldecka growled, "My name is Maldecka. It is in your interest to learn it and move along."

The man smiled, but it was cold, calculating and unpleasant, "Very well Maldecka. We will meet in the future. Come Kallethamor."

Kally looked small and timid beside the man, but she followed, "Yes Father." Timidly she waved over her shoulder, "Bye Mally."

Maldecka felt something shift in the force. She wanted to go and help Kally but she couldn't. The initiates were all clinging to her at this point, but they had stopped whimpering.

Maldecka had no choice but to stay put and keep guard.

* * *

Many years later, with twin sabers in her hands Maldecka stood on the top of a casino on Nar Shaddar.

The man trying to crawl away snarled back, face twisted by the dark side. He glanced to a point behind Maldecka, "Now Kallethamor, strike her down!"

Kally stepped forward, rain hissing onto the red saber her father had trained her to use. Glancing between the two, Kally chose.


	11. Dreams and Nightmares

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Zarro forced all his frustration and anger into his legs, bending the force to help him leap from roof to roof. How could he have been so stupid! He never should have carried those photographs on himself. Never! But he did. He had three photographs in a secret pocket of his coat. A coat that some clever sith apprentice was holding about two roofs in front of him.

Zarro had known he was becoming a thorn in their side. He had the Jedi Order beef up security, just to be sure Lord Zethama didn't spot connections to certain people. To protect them from Zarro's current mission. Zarro thought that was enough. Except he carried those photographs around for the last year and a half! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

With an uncommon burst of anger Zarro leapt high into the air, landing right in front of the apprentice. Startled the apprentice tossed Zarro's coat at him. Zarro batted it aside, but it was just enough time for the apprentice to board his ship and take off. In desperation Zarro reached out with the force, willing the ship down. The apprentice had allies, and they shot at Zarro from the ship, hitting him in the shoulder, breaking his concentration. Zarro could do nothing as the ship left the planet.

Breathing heavily, Zarro trotted back to his coat. Reaching in it was obvious the apprentice had found the secret pocket. Zarro reached in, surprised to find two of the three photographs still in there. The photo of Orgus and himself was still there, a gift from Maldecka. The other was a photograph of him, Orgus, Nettesh and Maldecka after they organized a challenge for her eighth birthday. Nettesh was helping Maldecka put on the gold horn jewelry she had earned while Orgus and Zarro were saying something in the background.

Zarro felt himself go cold. The third photograph, the photograph of Maldecka, was gone. A flood of emotions rushed through Zarro, mostly variations of shame and anger that he had let this happen.

Folding his legs beneath himself, Zarro centered himself. Panic would not help. Breathing deeply Zarro reminded himself that he was a Jedi Knight. Reaching out to his communicator, Zarro took another deep breath.

Activating the secure line he began, "Alpha Nine? This is Knight Zarro. I have made a terrible mistake..."


	12. Family

Maldecka was scared. She hated it, but that was what she was feeling. Knight Zarro had come back to the temple, injured, and Orgus had snapped at him, right there on the landing pad. Maldecka had never seen Zarro look so small or miserable. Maldecka had tried to go over and give Zarro a hug, but Zarro was rushed off to the infirmary. Orgus had come over to Maldecka and he said that he would be going after the Sith that hurt Zarro.

The last words Orgus said to Maldecka before boarding a shuttle was watch Zarro's back. That was when the fear settled in to Maldecka's belly, about a week ago.

But that was nothing compared to the fear Maldecka felt now. She had been grabbed by someone during a field trip. One minute she's on a sky bridge, right behind the initiate behind her. Next, she's falling, held roughly against a stranger who's taken a swan dive off the sky bridge. Maldecka tried to fight but the stranger injected her with something.

And then Maldecka woke up here. In a crate. With no light or context. She had already searched for a way out, but all the seams and latches were to tight or out of reach. Maldecka had tried to connect to the Force, but it was like there's a wall up that she can't get through.

Maldecka clenched her fists. She wanted to face her fear, but she couldn't when she didn't even know what was causing her fear in the first place.

Sitting down, Maldecka continued to attempt to meditate, to confront the fear in her mind.

* * *

Orgus was a bit more alarmed than he wanted to be. He knew full well that he was protective of his few friends. Let's be honest, his family. Since that list usually contained Zarro, Master Hallett, and T7, that wasn't much of a problem. Somewhere along the line Maldecka had worked her way onto that list. When he heard about Zarro's stupid mistake, he might have over reacted. Okay, he did overreact.

But now, crawling along some air ducts, he had overheard the apprentice talking, bragging about sneaking up on an entire group of Jedi and snagging one right out from under their noses. Orgus had a sinking feeling he knew exactly who was snagged.

"So, what do you want done with the box?"

"Take it to the control room. My master will be pleased to open it."

Orgus listened as the entire group shuffled out. Gently he leapt down into the room. His target was a control panel. All he had to do was snag the information and get out. With it the Order could set up a trap for Lord Zethama. Not his normal style, but entirely appropriate when infiltrating an enemy citadel.

Orgus took one look at the control panel across the room. Then he turned and began to run toward the control room of the citadel.

* * *

Maldecka could feel the box being pushed. She could hear the muffled voices of people around her. And, even with the Force blocked from her, she could sense the darkness they were pushing her toward. Maldecka rolled her shoulders. When they opened the box, she'd come out swinging. She'd get a weapon and she'd fight whatever was out there.

Slowly the box came to a halt. Suddenly the lid as ripped off and the box tipped over, tumbling Maldecka out onto a cold metal floor. Maldecka scrambled to her feet in a fighting stance. Then she took in her surroundings. They were on an oval shaped platform, suspended in the center of a vast room. All around were cables and ropes holding up cages, holocrons, tanks...all manner of things big and small counterweighted to each other. And everything was lit with a red glow from below.

"And... what is this?"

Maldecka turned to the woman who had spoken. She was beautiful, but not like Knight Nettesh. This woman looked like you would cut your hand if you tried to touch her.

The apprentice stepped forward and pushed Maldecka hard in the shoulder, forcing her forward, "It's the little Jedi that the pesky Knight is attached to. I thought we could use her a leverage."

The woman sighed and leaned back in the chair she sat on, "No, you didn't think. You really didn't. I can't wait to see what Lord Zethama says about this."

The apprentice went to shove Maldecka again, but this time Maldecka ducked and stuck the apprentice in the shin with a swift kick. Spinning she was about to punch the apprentice in whatever nerve clusters she could reach when she was launched back with the Force. The apprentice had tossed her all the way over to the Mandalorians that had helped push the box.

The woman was holding her sides laughing while the apprentice sputtered at her, "Shut up Hannakki. Lord Zethama will be pleased with me."

Maldecka was distracted by the three Mandalorians. They were looking at her funny, thougth it was hard to tell with their helmets on. When one reached down, Maldecka grabbed the gloved and planted her foot on his chest, rolling him over to land flat on his back. Maldecka spun and grabbed a sword from the downed Mandalorian's belt. Backing up Maldecka held the sword at ready.

"What...is going on in here?" a raspy voice asked from just above Maldecka's shoulder.

She spun and struck, only to feel herself lifted up in a Force choke. Desperate, Maldecka swung her sword at the Sith anyway, but he was already striding into the room, carrying Maldecka at arm's length.

Everyone knelt, and the apprentice began, "That Jedi can be used a leverage against the knight who has ruined all our plans so far, Lord Zethama. I took the initiative of capturing her myself."

Zethama looked at Maldecka and then dropped her, "Darth Hannakki, did you have anything to do with your brother's plan?"

The woman didn't even hesitate, "No my Lord."

Without preamble Zethama launched lightning at the apprentice. Maldecka quietly began creeping away as the Sith were distracted by the apprentice's screams.

She had forgotten about the Mandalorians; but they had not forgotten her. One of them stepped over and picked her up, "What should we do about the Jedi?"

Zethama cut off the lightning and sat on his throne, "The Jedi have probably mobilized a galaxy wide search. They are awfully attached to their young after all. Thoughts, Darth Hannakki?"

The woman turned to Maldecka once again, "Perhaps we could plant her body in the strong hold of an enemy. Turn the strength of the Jedi against them, instead of us."

"Or...?"

"I could train her as my apprentice." The woman had stepped closer and was caressing Maldecka's cheek, tracing her tribe tattoos. The Mandalorian only tightened his grip.

Zethama laughed, reedy and echolike, "Have you looked at her Force signature? You would do better to turn a rock."

Hannakki turned back and stepped toward her master, "But I would like to try, she would be a valuable asset in our arsenal."

"Your arsenal more like. Mandalorians, kill the Jedi."

For a second, no one moved. But then a bright blue light flared up from below and a loud thump crashed down. As everyone turned to look at the falling tank whose counter weight had been cut, Maldecka made her move. Pinching the nerves in the hand holding her got her out of the Mandalorian's grip. A well-aimed punch had him holding himself on the ground.

"MALDECKA JUMP!"

Unquestioningly Maldecka sprinted for the edge and jumped. She would recognize Master Orgus' voice anywhere.

Orgus was holding onto the counterweight cable of the falling tank. Snatching Maldecka out of the air, the two of them were pulled up to the ceiling.

Orgus pulled Maldecka in close and let the Force time his jump. Leaping, he landed them on a service catwalk. Sprinting along it Orgus could just make out a trash chute. Angling he prepared to dive in. Or he would have, had one of the Mandaloirans not fired a flash bomb right in front of him.

Dazed Orgus stumbled. Blinking he set Maldecka down, "The trash chute..."

He had meant for Maldecka to go ahead and escape. Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled both of them over to it. Both jumped in as the enraged roars of the Sith shook the entire room.

* * *

Waking up the first thing Orgus heard was, "Eeeeewwwww."

Sighing Orgus figured that meant Maldecka was okay. Quickly he checked himself, nothing was hurting. Blinking his eyes open he realized they were in a pitch-black room. That's an easy fix. He grabbed his lightsaber and held it up, igniting it. Nothing happened, but he could hear the humm. Orgus turned it off and on again. Nothing.

Maldecka was right beside him as she spoke, "The light show is fun, but shouldn't we head out of here?"

Orgus frowned, "That's going to be a bit tricky. I think the flash grenade blinded me."

He could hear the pointed silence at his side. Then Maldecka took his hand, "Then I'll be your eyes! At least until we get back to the temple. Then they can fix you."

Orgus could hear the smile in Maldecka's voice. Grinning back, he knelt down, "Sounds like a plan Mal. But we need to mask your Force signature, then we need to be sure you can direct me around walls."

Reaching out to her Force signature, Orgus got to work.

* * *

Maldecka glanced nervously around. Master Orgus was jogging along, carrying Maldecka on his back. They had already run into Lord Zethama. Maldecka had done her best to be Master Orgus' eyes, but he still had several lightsaber burns to show from the fight. But he had managed to push Lord Zethama off a catwalk. Maldecka had heard the thump, and she had waited for Zethama to jump back up but Orgus just muttered, "Last mistake you'll ever make."

Then they continued, trying to get to the hanger and escape before the other two Sith caught up with them.

"T-intersection at 12 o'clock, Master Orgus."

"Got it. Any signs for the hanger?"

"No."

Orgus tilted his head. Malecka could feel him reaching out to the Force, but it was a tired reach. He slowed slightly.

And that was when a hand grabbed Maldecka's shirt and pulled her off Orgus' back.

Maldecka twisted, already kicking out, "It's the Mandalorians!"

Orgus had lunged to try and snatch Maldecka back, but missed. One of the Mandalorians stepped toward him and Orgus tossed him into a wall.

"Wait, wait, we're on your side!" The Mandalorian who had grabbed Maldecka had one hand extended to Orgus in a placating gesture.

Orgus, "And I'm the Queen of Naboo. Set the kid down and I might go easy on you."

There was a tense moment, the only sound was the humm of Orgus' lightsaber.

Gently the Mandalorian set Maldecka down and took off his helmet. The Zabrak warrior smiled at Maldecka.

"Oh, Master Orgus, they're okay." Maldecka stepped back to Orgus' side.

Orgus set a hand on Maldecka's shoulder, "And you know this how?"

"They're from the Sunset Tribe. They have the same face tattoos as me."

The Zabrak stepped forward, helmet tucked under his arm and flanked on either side by the other two Mandalorians, "My name is Malsept. I had no idea we were hired to hurt a daughter of the Sunset tribe. I didn't even know we had sent anyone to the Jedi!"

One of the other Mandalorians checked something on his arm, "Boss, the charges are primed and ready."

Malsept turned back to Orgus, "We were deceived and we're setting it right. This entire structure is now rigged to blow, and I have all their files on several data disks. The only thing left to do is get you two out of here."

Maldecka looked at Orgus. Orgus' face looked at ease to a stranger, but Maldecka had learned to look for the tightness in his eyes that betrayed how uneasy he was.

Gently Maldecka took his hand, "They are family. They won't hurt us."

Orgus glared in the direction of the Mandalorians before ruffling Maldecka's hair, "Sure Mal. But if they do, I'm firing you as my travel agent."

* * *

Orgus' sight had begun to return. Once he was able to see more than just blurs it was obvious Maldecka came from the same tribe as the Mandalorians. Not only did they all have the same facial tattoos, they all looked alike. That peculiar olive skin tone and dirty blond hair was universal among all four of them.

The Mandalorians had decided they would be returning to the tribe to get caught up. Turned out they hadn't been back to the tribe in over a decade. But before that they returned Orgus and Maldecka to the temple.

Maldecka had practically sprinted from the ship, eager to say hello to Zarro who stood at the edge of the platform. Orgus thanked the Mandalorians for their help and turned to leave when a hand fell onto his arm.

Malsept looked closed off and threatening, "Family is very important to Zabraks. Can I trust the Jedi with a daughter of the Sunset Tribe?"

Orgus glanced over to where Maldecka was animatedly talking about her adventure to a kneeling Zarro. Master Sellanni stood with them. Knight Nettesh was sprinting over to them to say hello too.

Orgus turned back to the Mandalorians, certain that they had seen Maldecka's homecoming too, "Maldecka is just as much a daughter of the Jedi, as she is a daughter of the Sunset tribe." Orgus crossed his arms and leveled a look at the Mandalorians, "More actually."

Orgus and Malsept stared at each other, both sizing the other up. Then Malsept snorted, "We'll see Jedi."

Orgus only grinned, "Yes, you will."

They shook hands, and turned to their respective homes; knowing this wasn't over.


	13. Deadly Sins

Zarro stood in the shade of the covered walkway, looking out on the sparing initiates. He carefully concealed his mental turmoil. But something needed to be done.

"I couldn't agree more." Orgus stepped up beside him.

Zarro snarled lightly, "I didn't say anything and I thought you were off world on a mission."

Orgus crossed his arms and looked out at the initiates, "That got wrapped up. Council called me back. They have me doing some odd jobs around here for the next couple months."

Zarro latched onto the distraction, "Really? Whose idea was that?"

Orgus scratched his head, "The trolls, I think. It's the council, not exactly the most forthcoming group of jedi. But that's not what we need to address."

They both were silent as they watched the most recent sparring match. Maldecka was up against an initiate with four arms and at least a foot on her. She disarmed him and put him in the dirt effortlessly. Zarro let a small smile come to his face.

Then Maldecka spun to the crowd of fellow initiates and challenged, "Who's next to eat dirt?"

Zarro's smile fell from his face, and his thoughts began spinning in circles again. The instructor gently chided Maldecka but was soon occupied with the next set of initiates to spar. Zarro knew Maldecka's Pride would not be stopped by gentle words.

Orgus crossed his arms again, "It wouldn't be such a problem if she weren't so good at fighting."

Zarro lifted an eyebrow, "Are you reading my thoughts?"

Orgus shrugged, "Just your body language. It helps that I've been worried about it too. Might even be my fault. She only got really bad after we escaped the citadel."

Zarro lifted an eyebrow, "Are you taking responsibility?"

Orgus lifted his hands, "Hell no. She's your future padawan. You set her straight."

Zarro resisted the urge to start the padawan argument again. Instead he looked out at the collection of initiates watching the current spar. Maldecka stood off by herself, excitedly watching the match. Zarro couldn't tell if the distance was Maldecka's choice or if her classmates were getting annoyed at always being beaten by a younger, and Proud, initiate.

Zarro sighed, "I'm open to suggestions. Talking hasn't gotten the point across."

Orgus laughed lightly, "Then don't talk." Gently he poked at Zarro's injured shoulder, "Show."

With that Orgus spun on his heel and walked away. Zarro watched his friend leave. Turning back to watch the initiates, Zarro grinned, knowing exactly what to do. After all, he had needed to do it to Orgus once too.

* * *

Zarro could feel Maldecka as she approached the gym. She was a bundle of confusion and excitement. Unsurprising since Zarro asked Maldecka to meet him in the gym without explaining why.

Zarro didn't even turn to face the door, "Come on in Maldecka."

Zarro could feel Maldecka's surprise like a lead weight. He rarely used her full name, but it seemed right for the situation.

Zarro motioned toward some training swords, simple wooden things really, and said, "Pick one, we're going to spar."

"But...you're injured Knight Zarro."

Zarro stood and used the force to pull one of the training swords to himself, "Then this should be easy for you."

Zarro could feel Maldecka's pride bloom from the complement and overtake her hesitance. Hopefully this would work. And, hopefully, Maldecka would not hate him after. Orgus had; at least until his next mission.

Maldecka had picked a sword to match her height. They stood before each other and saluted, bringing their weapons up to their face and then down to their side. Before Maldecka could move Zarro struck her on the side so hard she was tossed to the ground.

Zarro stood tall, sword at his side, "Match one to me, try again."

Maldecka's force signature flared with resolve and she pulled her sword to herself while she launched up in a jump. Zarro knocked her down by striking her legs mid jump. Zarro knew it would bruise.

Again Zarro stood tall, breathing easily, "Match two to me, try again."

And she did. Again, and again, and again. Zarro had to force each strike through, it was so hard to go at the right force to show Maldecka he was not holding back, but to not do any permanent harm.

Zarro stood tall and face blank, "Match one hundred and …" He didn't even get to finish before Maldecka was attacking again.

Zarro frowned internally. Orgus had gotten the point after about eighty matches. But Maldecka was still pulling herself up to come at him again. And again.

Zarro kept on striking. Maldecka kept on getting up. Finally, around match two hundred, and long after Zarro had significantly scaled back the force of his strikes, Maldecka pulled herself up to her knees and didn't attack.

Zarro waited, but she just sat there, looking at him.

Zarro stepped over, "Maldecka, do you remember the talk we had a few days ago?"

Maldeck looked up at him looking like she was about to say something. Then she burst into tears and ran from the room.

Zarro blinked. That was not what he was expecting. Orgus had ranted and raved at him for thirty minutes and then hadn't talked to him for a month.

Zarro picked up the swords and returned them to their racks. Then he cleaned up the rest of the gym and walked out, certain that he had just lost Maldecka's friendship. But if this taste of humility tempered her Pride, then it was worth it.

"It saved my life. She'll realize the favor you've done her eventually."

Zarro looked up at Orgus. He was leaning on Zarro's door.

Zarro tilted his head, "You have got to stop that."

Orgus just grinned, "No I don't. Come on, I'll make you dinner. Wouldn't do to let you wallow in success alone."

* * *

Zarro huffed. It was two in the morning and he could not sleep. Barefooted he walked over to his window.

It wasn't his usual rout to the roof. When Zarro silently reached the roof he was eternally grateful for that fact.

There, sitting on the edge and looking down at something glinting in her hands, was Maldecka. Zarro slunk back into the shadows, debating what to do. On one hand two in the morning is no time for an initiate to be on the roof. Also the bruises Zarro had given her were starting to darken. It looked like she hadn't treated them at all. On the other hand, Maldecka came to the roof to clear her head, so she probably wanted to be alone. Or she had wanted to confront Zarro in a place she figured he would come.

Suddenly Maldecka jumped to her feet, pulled her arm back...and launched whatever was in her hand out into the woods. She must have seriously amplified it with the Force because whatever it was flew. Maldecka stood there for a second looking at where the object had gone.

Then she made a sharp noise and sprinted for the edge of the roof.

Zarro debated following, but Maldecka was headed back to the initiates quarters. Zarro rolled his shoulders. He jumped quietly back to his quarters. Tomorrow would tell if his lesson worked or not.

* * *

Tomorrow did not tell. It screamed. Maldecka, it turned out, never when to bed. Her bunk was unslept in. Nor was she at breakfast. Or meditation, or even republic history. Lunch came and went and her teachers began to grow concerned. When Maldecka did not arrive at her Combatives class, they knew something was wrong. Security cameras at the gate showed Maldecka going into the woods around the temple. All the Jedi that could be spared were organized to look for Maldecka. Zarro took point, and the Jedi spread out to search.

Interestingly enough, Orgus was the first one to find Maldecka. She was sitting under a tree looking up. Her knees were scrapped and her clothes were covered in mud.

"Mal?"

Maldecka jumped and spun around, genuinely surprised. She had tear tracks on her face that she urgently rubbed at.

Orgus decided to not mention it and instead picked her up. He set her on a log and promptly had a seat himself, "I don't know about you Mal, but walking in the woods always makes me hungry."

Orgus casually pulled out a nutrition bar and handed it to Maldecka.

She sniffed, "Aren't you hungry?"

Orgus shrugged, "I ate as I walked kid. Dig in."

As Maldecka chowed down Orgus looked her over with the Force. No outstanding injuries except for scratches on her hands and knees. Plus all the bruises from her match with Zarro. But it was her signature that concerned him. Orgus had never seen it so dull.

He took a sip of water from a canteen and then handed it to Maldecka, "Care to explain why you decided to take a hike without telling anyone?"

Maldecka looked suspiciously at Orgus, "I would have, but no one was awake."

Orgus mimicked Maldecka's expression right back at her, "And you couldn't leave a note?"

Maldecka ducked her head, signature dulling even more.

Orgus gazed at the trees around them, "Zarro once had to beat some humility into me too."

Orgus could tell he had her attention, "Yes. I had just beaten three Sith and saved an entire cruiser of republic soldiers. And I was still just a padawan on a solo mission. When I got back to the temple for more training I was insufferable, picking fights just so I could bask in knowing that I was the best. And knowing everyone else knew too. But that wasn't all. I avoided the subjects I knew I was weak in. I didn't want to admit to anyone that I was less than the best."

Maldecka shuffled closer, intent on the story.

Orgus sighed, "I truly don't know why Zarro puts up with me. But he decided we were friends, even when I was acting a fool. So he tried to talk to me. Remind me how important humility is. But I didn't listen. So he asked me to come down to the gym for a sparring match. I agreed; confident I would win every time. You know what happened?"

Maldecka sounded miserable, "You lost?"

Orgus nodded, "Yup. Eighty times in a row. To this day I have no idea how Zarro did it. I got fed up and refused to continue to fight. I called him some pretty nasty things and stormed out. I was humiliated. My identity was dependent on being the best at fighting and that had been undone in a single evening. So I turned that shame and embarrassment into anger. I refused to talk to Zarro."

Orgus had stopped. He was surprised how hard it was to keep his composure, so many years later. Maldecka gently tapped the canteen on his arm, offering it.

Orgus took a quick drink of water and continued, "I thought if I cut Zarro out I'd go back to being okay. So I tried. Then I had another mission. The mission was dependent on negotiation between two telepathic races. Needless to say I was incredibly weak in communication across the Force. My inability to do something as simple as speak clearly to them nearly drove them to war due to all the miscommunications. I …" Orgus coughed, he had never actually told anyone this before, "I nearly let them, just so I could blame the mission failure on someone other than myself. I was hiding in the fact that I was good at fighting to justify being bad at negotiating."

Orgus glanced over, Maldecka was looking at him, wide eyed, "The night before each side planned to attack each other, I remembered that I wasn't the best at fighting either. So I called my master, defeated, and begged for help. The order sent some counselors and I was able to stall the fight long enough for them to arrive and sort everything out."

Maldecka spoke softly, "Did it? Did everything get sorted out?"

Orgus looked over at the tree where he found Maldecka, "I tell ya Mal. The hardest part, the absolute worst bit of that mission, was coming home and telling Zarro thank you. Because I thought I had broken our friendship on top of everything else that when wrong. I figured it was beyond repair, but I couldn't let him go without telling him what he had done."

Orgus let the silence settle between them. He knew he should call in that he had found her, but Maldecka still didn't seem quite ready for the crowd of Jedi to decent upon her.

Maldecka pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "I was scared."

Orgus waited but it seemed Maldecka would not continue, "Scared of what?"

"When I was captured, I couldn't fight. I tried and the Sith and the Mandalorians just tossed me around. And I was scared. I came back and everyone was so relieved but I ...the next day I beat Markis in a match. I felt good again. So, I kept winning. And I started to pick fights so I could keep winning. But I was still messing up in meditation. And writing. And I was getting scared that someone would notice. They would see that I wasn't as calm as a Jedi Knight should be. That they might kick me out for getting captured so stupidly and needing to be rescued and I don't want to end up like Kally because she seems so sad and alone and ...and .., " Maldecka was crying again, "And then Zarro wanted to spar. And I lost and I lost and I ...he never showed me if I should keep fighting or if I should give up...and I knew there was a lesson I should be picking up, but I was so upset...because if I couldn't even land a hit on Master Zarro then how can I help him fight Sith? And then I started to cry and I was so embarrassed that I ran away and then I was angry. So angry I snapped at an initiate and they looked ready to cry so I went to the roof. I thought I could meditate, figure out how to beat Zarro so I'd be good enough again. But I didn't have any ideas, and I just got angrier and angrier and I threw away the pendant Master Zarro gave me."

Maldecka was fully sobbing and Orgus had no idea what to do. So he pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Orgus tried to think of a time when he had seen Maldecka without the pendant. He couldn't, barring today.

Maldecka calmed down and Orgus let her pull away.

She was looking fixedly at her hands, "Jedi don't cry. I've never seen a Jedi cry. This is why they're going to kick me out. If I was good enough at fighting..." Maldecka looked forlornly at the top of the tree, "I thought I could at least keep the pendant. I regretted it as soon as I threw it away."

Orgus followed her line of sight. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw the pendant hanging from a branch near the top of the tree. It was too high up for any of the branches to support even Maldecka's weight, a hard learned lesson if some of the broken branches were to be believed.

Orgus gently ruffled Maldecka's hair as he stood up, "Mal. The Jedi Order is well aware that you're eight. They also know this was your first encounter with the Sith. We forgive mistakes. What you did wrong was to hide your emotions and worries instead of addressing them, either on your own, or preferably, with help."

Maldecka gave him a disbelieving look that Orgus smirked back at, "You're hardly the first initiate to do something like this. Don't be so proud that you think your mistakes are the only unforgivable mistakes."

When Maldecka looked away Orgus knew he hit the nail on the head.

Pulling out a comm unit Orgus quickly called it in. He received a variety of relieved messages back.

Turning to Maldecka, Orgus grinned, "We've got about five minutes till they all get here. That's just enough time for you to use the Force to get that pendant down."

Maldecka just blinked at him, "I've been trying. But the branches..."

Orgus shrugged, "You're in Force application level four right? So you know how to levitate that pendant down here."

Maldecka looked at Orgus, then the tree, then Orgus, "But I'm not good at it."

Orgus crossed his arms, aware they were running out of time, "There is a fine line between confidence and pride. Self-deprecation will not help you find it, only humility. Are you the best at force application? No. Are you the worst? No. So, make it happen Mal."

Maldecka looked at him. Then it was like something clicked back into place. Maldecka jumped off the log and stood in front of the tree. Orgus watched her Force signature flare back to brightness as she raised up one hand.

When the other Jedi arrived Orgus shushed them with an 'I will kill you' gesture. They remained on the edge of the clearing. Zarro strode right up to stand by Orgus. By that time Maldecka had a grip on the pendant and it was slowly being maneuvered out of the tree.

Orgus caught the sharp intake of air when Zarro realized what was in the tree. Maldecka snatched the pendant, and hung it from her neck. She turned with a smile that quickly fell from her face when she saw the Jedi rescue party.

* * *

The next couple days were spent figuring out how an initiate ended up wandering the forest, what drove her out there, and why hadn't anyone notice the after effects of the kidnapping. Maldecka was punished for leaving the temple without telling anyone. She was also assigned a mentor to aid in helping her sort through her emotions better.

Orgus and Zarro tried to lay low, but they both had to help to explain Zarro's unique method of teaching humility. It didn't sound too pretty at all.

But, a few days later. Zarro and Orgus were standing on a shaded walkway, watching a bunch of initiates spar. Maldecka was in the heart of it, giving it her all. When she put her opponent on the ground and disarmed him both Zarro and Orgus held their breath. Maldecka let the match be called in her favor. Then she held out her hand and helped her opponent up.

Orgus slapped Zarro on the back and walked away. Zarro took one last look at the initiates before he rolled his shoulders and headed back to the healing wing for one last check up before being let back on active duty.


	14. Like No One's Watching

Maldecka was fascinated. She wondered if she should alert Master Zarro to her presence but she didn't want to break whatever spell held her still. Besides, things were still a bit...odd between them.

She had been curled up in a tree reading _Alderaan__ Solo and the Ship of Dreamers_ when Master Zarro had come to the glen below her. It was tucked in a far corner of the temple grounds, and thus rarely used. He looked around and then pulled a small music device out of his pocket. Putting in headphones he turned on the device and stuck it back in his pocket.

He held out his arms as though he were going to hug someone in front of him, but there was no one there. Then he started to move his feet. It was like a kata. But it...wasn't. Maldecka wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but it was mesmerizing to watch him smoothly glide and spin across the glade. The sunlight made his silver-grey fur glint, and his face was relaxed.

Maldecka leaned forward, trying to understand how he was moving his feet like that. Suddenly her hand slipped and she tumbled out of the tree. Twisting just right she was able to land on all fours.

Maldecka looked up, right into the startled eyes of Master Zarro. He had frozen, halfway through another smooth turn, arms extended. All his fur was standing on end, giving him a poofy appearance.

Maldecka flushed and hurriedly pulled the book out of the tree with the Force, "I'm sorry Master Zarro, I was reading. I didn't mean to disturb your...whatever you're doing. What are you doing?"

Zarro blinked, attempting to smooth all his fur down, "I was dancing."

Maldecka tilted her head, trying to reconcile Zarro's smooth footwork with the dancing she had seen Zabraks in her tribe do, "No... dancing involves a lot more jumping, stomping and yelling. That was... pretty."

Zarro grinned, "I'm sure some dances are louder and more energetic. But I was waltzing."

Maldecka nodded, "Oh. Should I let you get back to waltzing then?"

Zarro pulled his little music device out of his pocket, walking over to Maldecka, "You know Sunbeam, the waltz is usually a two-person dance."

Zarro set the device down on the ground where it started to play. Zarro held out his paw to Maldecka, "May I have this dance?"

Maldecka set her book down by the music device and hopped over to Zarro, "But I don't know how to waltz!"

Zarro easily lifted Maldecka so she was standing on his feet, "You'll pick it up pretty fast, Sunbeam"

Maldecka laughed as Zarro spun both of them to the tempo of the music. Zarro just grinned in response and started counting "One two three...One two three..."

They spent the rest of the afternoon dancing and laughing in the sunlight.


	15. Anniversaries

Orgus and Zarro glared at each other. It was now obvious why the Council had kept Orgus and Zarro at the temple recently. The Choosing day, a chance for current knights and masters to select a padawan from the available pool. It would be the first Choosing day Maldecka would be eligible to become a padawan.

And that was why Orgus and Zarro were glaring at each other from across the gym. Zarro thought Orgus should take Maldecka as a padawan. Orgus though Zarro should. Both ignited their lightsabers and brought them up in a salute. Snapping their lightsabers to the side, both launched into the match. Winner's opinion would be respected.

* * *

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and smirked at Orgus, "Do you remember what today is Master?"

Orgus rolled his eyes, "No, I have no idea Mal. Enlighten me." He stretched his arms and ignited his lightaber while walking onto the sparring mat.

Maldecka smirked back, igniting her two lightsabers, "Well, it all started about nine years ago...though I can understand if you have trouble remembering back that far. The mind is the first thing to go."

Orgus resisted the urge to brush his fingers across the grey sides of his head and instead gave a sarcastic salute to the young lady across from him, "Oh, I remember. The moment my Padawan became insubordinate on the other hand..."

Maldecak smiled, Force signature flaring up in wild glee as she presented a salute in return, "What insubordination?" And the match began.

* * *

Zarro and Orgus were both breathing heavy. The match had been intense. But a winner was now clear. Zarro frowned, "I didn't want it to come to blows."

Orgus laughed lightly, "When doesn't it come to blows with us? This is just how we communicate since smoke signals didn't cut it."

* * *

Maldecka leapt up, dual light sabers spinning about her. Orgus stepped to the side at the last second, letting Maldecka's own momentum push her past. She protected her back at the last second from Orgus' strike. They continued on for hours. Yes, Orgus remembered what today was. How could he forget? It was a day he regretted for many years.

* * *

Orgus stood a bit back. He had to admit he was impressed with the pool of initiates. But even with all that, Maldecka still stood out. Her Force demonstrations were average, but every knight in the room had noticed her Combatives. Even though she was only nine they had to slot her with the twelve-year old's so she would be in a rank matching her skill.

Finally, they were at the end of the day when Knights and Masters could address the padawan hopefuls.

Orgus gently prodded Zarro in the back. He received a glare for his efforts but Zarro continued forward.

Orgus couldn't hear what was said but he would watch. Zarro knelt down in front of Maldecka and started to talk. Orgus watched until Maldecka's eyes glanced over to him. Something in her look made Orgus look away.

Glancing back up, Maldecka was eagerly nodding. Orgus let himself smile as Zarro and Maldecka walked over to the council to make it official.

Maldecka was now Zarro's Padawan.


	16. Changes

Maldecka sighed and turned around. Her feet had tried to take her back to the initiates quarters again. But she didn't live there anymore. No, Maldecka lived with Zarro in the Master/Padawan apartments. Even a month later Maldecka's feet still refused to believe it.

Maldecka herself had trouble believing it. Being a Padawan was very different from being an Initiate. Maldecka's classes has changed to a more flexible style, lots of podcasts and independent projects. Much of Maldecka's education was now supervised by Zarro.

And then there was living with Zarro. Maldecka liked having her own room, but living in an apartment took some getting used to. Maldecka had a list of chores she had to do every day before she was allowed to practice Combatives. But Zarro was a surprisingly good cook. At least with fish and vegetables. Knight Nettesh had 'kidnapped' Maldecka for a dinner, and Maldecka was a bit embarrassed by how hungry she was for red meat and potatoes.

Maldecka liked talking with Knight Nettesh. She was smart and had lots of funny stories from her own Padawan days. Knight Nettesh had also helped Maldecka figure out how to braid the thin strand that signified her status as a Padawan.

Knight Nettesh was off world at the moment. She had added a bead to Maldecka's braid when they said goodbye, "I expect this to be a perfect braid when I get back. By then you'll be earning your own beads to add to this."

Maldecka glanced down. The bead was a dark emerald green. Nettesh said it matched Maldecka's eyes. Maldecka wasn't convinced, but she trusted Nettesh's fashion sense. It still didn't match her pendant or gold horn jewelry.

Maldecka flipped the braid to her back and continued down the hall. She was supposed to go meet Zarro so they could start dinner. Orgus would be returning from a mission today, and Zarro had invited him over.

Maldecka felt her feet move faster. Padawan's were not allowed to go on missions until they were ten. And, in seven more months, Maldecka would be ten. Then she and Zarro could help Orgus and Nettesh out in the field.

Smiling Maldecka opened the door to the apartment.

"Ah, the wayward Padawan returns."

Maldecka looked up, a wide smile fixed on her face. Orgus was sitting in a chair, looking clean but tired from his mission.

Zarro walked out of the kitchenette, two mugs in his paws, "Did your feet take over again Sunbeam?"

Zarro handed one of the mugs to Orgus as Maldecka set her classwork down on a bench, " I got to thinking, Master. How are you Master Orgus?"

Orgus sipped his coffee gratefully, "Tired, you'll understand after your first mission Mal."

* * *

The dinner was lovely. Knight Zarro really did know the best ways to prepare fish. They had all laughed and shared stories from the past weeks' separation.

But, as Zarro was taking the dishes into the kitchen Orgus suddenly kneeled in front of Maldecka. He pulled a small box out of his pocked and handed it to her, saying, "Yellows a hard color to come by in the traditional crystal caves. But, out on the rim, it's a bit more plentiful."

Then with a wink Orgus stood and continued to help clean up dinner.

Later that night Maldecka quietly opened the box in her room. A beautiful amber gold crystal streaked with darker tones sat in a velvet wrap. Maldecka held up the crystal and it cast gentle beams all over, even in the unfocused light of Maldecka's room.

Grinning, Maldecka placed the crystal back in the box and added it to a growing collection of pieces. Some leather from Zarro's old coat, some delicate metal hair pieces from Nettesh's old jewelry. Maldecka grinned, all she needed was to find the case and then she'd be ready. After all the biggest change from Initiate to Padawan...Maldecka would be allowed to construct a lightsaber.


	17. Tools of the Trade

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath. Today was the day. Maybe...if everything went well.

Maldecka clenched her fist and forced herself to look down the hallway. Today IS the day. The day she earns her lightsaber.

A doorway opened and Zarro walked into the hall, "Hey Sunbeam."

Maldecka smiled up at her master, "Master Zarro. Are they ready for me?"

Zarro nodded, "Head on in. I'm not allowed to be present until later in your testing."

Maldecka walked over to the door, striving to still the nerves in her belly.

Zarro tugged on Maldecka's braid, "Just be yourself."

Maldecka grinned up at him, "It is a perfect tenth birthday challenge, isn't it Master?"

Zarro smiled and stepped back, leaving Maldecka alone before the door.

Then the door opened, and Maldecka stepped forward into the council chambers.

She fought the urge to look around and instead strode confidently forward until she was centered before the five members present.

Maldecka bowed from the waist, "Maldecka, Padawan of Knight Zarro Serrim, reporting for lightsaber testing."

Master Shan spoke first, "Padawan Maldecka, you've been with the Jedi for five years, correct?"

Maldecka folded her hands behind her back, "Yes Master Shan."

Master Kiwiiks spoke next, a pleasant smile on her face, "That is a relatively short time. Especially to bring you before us today. Some Padawan's don't earn their lightsabers until they are sixteen or older."

Maldecka tilted her head, "And some wield their first when they are six." Maldecka hesitated, realizing Master Orgus' humor might not be appropriate here. So she tempered her comment with, "There is no universal age to earn your lightsaber. That's why you have these evaluations."

All the masters just looked at Maldecka, faces and Force signatures not betraying a single though.

Master Mattiax snorted, "I don't know why we tolerated Orgus around initiates."

Master Shan leaned onto the arm rest of her chair, "Well, she didn't learn diplomacy from Orgus, Mattiax. All in favor of testing?"

Maldecka willed herself to breath. Every hand in the room went up, including Master Mattiax.

Kiwiiks stood, "Very well, we'll start with your force application."

* * *

Maldecka would never see the results of the standard testing. If she had seen the report it would have read something like this.

Force Application:

Basics: Average

Healing: Below Average

Visions: Far Below Average

Mediations: Un-able to get deeper than level 4 on 10 level scale.

Advanced Applications: Far Below Average. Could not use force persuade at all.

Diplomacy:

Languages: Bi-lingual, shows no aptitude for learning languages

Cultural Studies: Zabrak, Jedi, basic universal. Shows little interest in learning more local customs.

Diplomacy: Is slow to understand cultural interactions and balances, impatient.

Investigation: Inelegant. Does not tolerate untruths, but still fairly poor at uncovering appropriate evidence. Realign training to emphasize investigation skills.

Academics: Average.

Notes: Maldecka is no diplomat or negotiator. She is however a leader, and capable of pulling sentients to her side in the moment. Possible candidate for Armed Forces exchange.

Combatives:

Hand to Hand: Above Average. Very strong physically and smart about best application of strength.

Single Lightsaber, Basic Forms: Excellent.

Single Lightsaber, Advanced Forms: Above Average. Note: Learned advanced forms 14 months ago.

Duel Lightsaber, Basic Forms: Average. Note: Learned from Knight Zarro (single blade master) 5 months ago. Advise assigning a Duel Lightsaber master to Maldecka when she is planet side.

Marksmanship, Pistol: Average.

Marksmanship, Rifle: Average.

Combat Force: Above Average. Note: Excels in the moment, has trouble duplicating outside of combat.

* * *

Maldecka was nervous. The Council Members had written so much. No one but council members would get to see it.

But...they were headed out to the mountains, and Master Zarro had rejoined them, so that's good, right?

The group stopped at the entrance to a cave. Master Shan continued in, along with Master Zarro.

Maldecka looked curiously at the cave. The Force was moving about it oddly.

Master Kiwiiks coughed to regain Maldecka's attention, "This is one of the entrances to the crystal cave, where, if you are able to walk to, you will select your lightsaber crystal and then construct your lightsaber. If you cannot press though here, please return to us. There is no shame in failing this at your age Maldecka."

Maldecka clenched her fist. There was shame in it now that Master Kiwiiks had pointed it out. Nodding Maldecka turned to the cave entrance.

Rolling her shoulders Maldecka walked boldly into the dark.

The first thing she noticed was that it was dark and cold. Far darker and colder than a cave had any business being. Maldecka continued forward, relying on her vision to aid her.

Then, suddenly, the cave faded away, and Maldecka was left on a plane of snow. Shivering Maldecka looked around. Suddenly a blur sprinted past. Maldecka gasped slightly, only to need to duck down as two more blurs ran past. Looking up Maldecka was shocked to spot herself and Knight Zarro sparring with a large blue and white creature.

Suddenly the scene changed and Maldecka was sitting in the office of a council member. She could hear crying. Looking over she was surprised to see herself curled up on a seat and weeping. The door opened and Master Orgus walked in. Maldecka could feel sorrow and loss permeating the room. The vision of Orgus and herself walked into another room. Maldecke scrambled to stand and follow.

Then just as Maldecka got to her feet the scene changed. Maldecka was now in a tropical jungle. Walking a little further she could see wreckage. A moment and Maldecka spotted herself again, lifting pieces of debris and levitating sentients to safety. The vision Maldecka was older, and wore two lightsabers. And Maldecka could tell she was getting tired. Suddenly a piece of debris wobbled in the air and vision Maldecka was tackled to the side as the debris landed where she had been standing. A human girl the same age as the vision Maldecka had tackled her, and was now talking and getting to her feet.

Maldekca was being pelted with rain. She could hear shouting and could just make out a figure with two light sabers sparing with a Sith. But she crumpled under the weight of all the emotions flying about and could not bring herself to look up and see what was going on.

Suddenly she was back on Tython, though a part of it she had never been to before. Looking over she saw a much older version of herself walking forward with an astromeck droid at her side. Maldecka turned to where her older self was glaring. Master Orgus was on the ground, not moving, and the feet of a Sith. Maldecka could feel the cold fury and worry radiating off of her future self.

Before Maldecka could see the rest of the confrontations she was pelted with a slew of images, flashing past too fast to account for. Then everything went frighteningly still. Maldecka looked up, and saw a version of herself that she could barely recognize. She was tall, as tall as Master Orgus, and strong, wearing a simple tunic in blue, silver and grey. There was a human with bright red hair standing nearby and several dead bodies on the ground. The vision Maldecka was talking to a comm. Walking forward Maldecka realized that the comm was Master Orgus. They both radiated sadness and the other human stepped back, emotions carefully blank. The conversation finished before Maldecka could get close enough to hear what was said.

Just as she was about to reach her future self the vision faded away and Maldecka was back in the cave. But something wasn't right.

Looking ahead Maldecka could see a flickering light. Creeping closer Maldecka was surprised to see two people sitting around a fire in the middle of the cave.

A small troll, dressed as a Jedi with a slight blue transparency to him, looked over to where Maldecka was hiding, "You should know, I usually toss people at their greatest fear. But that wouldn't work with you."

Maldecka stepped forward into the firelight, "Do I know you Master Jedi?"

The troll smiled, "You do not, but I know you. That is why, instead of conquering fear to earn your light saber, you get to choose."

Maldecka glanced at the other figure, who sat cross-legged and covered in a long blue robe with a deep hood, "Choose? Why wouldn't I …." The troll was gone when Maldecka looked back.

"He does that. Thinks he's clever."

Maldecka looked back over as the figure reached up and pulled down the hood. Maldecka found herself looking at herself. An older version of Maldecka looked back with a smile much like Knight Zarro's.

"Call me Mal, no one does anymore."

Maldecka tilted her head, "But Master Orgus does."

Mal said nothing.

Maldecka felt her hands fly to her face, "No. Is he... "

Mal shrugged, face carefully blank, "I don't know. The last vision the troll showed you? That was about a day ago for me."

Maldecka sat down beside the fire, "So. I have to choose."

Mal smiled, "Yup. All those visions you saw? My memories. The Troll knew we would stomp right over any fears he tossed at us, so he plucked me from my timeline for a quick detour here."

Maldecka looked over at the knight in awe, "I become you?!"

Mal smirked, "That's the choice. Make a light saber today, become me tomorrow. All the good, all the bad."

Maldecka's reply died, replaced by a meek, "All the bad?"

Mal reached to her side and grabbed her two light sabers. Pulling them forward she held them up for Maldecka to see, "All the bad. And there is a lot of it."

Maldecka was speechless. One of the light sabers was decorated as Maldecka planned, with the leather handle and the delicate designs on the hilt. The other... the other was Knight Zarro's light saber.

Mal looked down at the two light sabers, "If you do not make a light saber today, it will change things. It will save some people, it will doom others."

Maldecka looked up, "And if I do?"

Mal smiled, "You've already seen some of it. You're going to be a Knight one way or another. The question is of magnitudes."

Maldecka reflected her confusion on her face.

Mal glanced around and leaned down, "I saw what I was not supposed too. If you choose to walk away today, you will walk away in the future. You will not do what I do because you will not be a solid rock against evil." Mal rocked back and looked sad, "Not that being a rock is the best thing in the galaxy either."

Maldecka glared at her future self, "You're not terribly helpful."

Mal laughed and suddenly jumped to her feet, light sabers in hand, ignited and humming, casting dark shadows all around Mal and her billowing cloak, "Do I look like a councilor to you? Do I look patient enough for delicate negotiations? I bring criminals to justice. I protect the Republic against those who would see her fall. I am a Knight of the Jedi Order!"

Maldecka's eyes were wide. Mal wielded Zarro's blue blade and the other...it was like looking at the sun but streaked with dark lines and spots. It was not the purity that the Jedi pursue.

Maldecka swallowed, "Are you falling to the Dark Side?"

Mal turned the light sabers off, "Yes."

Maldecka took a deep shaky breath, "That's my choice, isn't it? Make the light saber and fall, or wait and stay pure."

Mal smiled a tired smile, "Either is a good path. And the fall is slow, with many good consequences, for what it's worth."

Maldecka looked at the wall Mal gazed at. It showed flashes of Mal letting people go, talking a cyborg into surviving, sending a Sith to the temple, fighting monsters in a swamp. It showed Mal surrounded by people who cared in a sloppy way, not the clean arm's length care of the Jedi.

Maldecka turned back to Mal, "But you're still falling."

Mal frowned, "Yes. And someday it will catch up with me and I will pay a price for it."

Maldecka frowned, "If I go back, will it save Master Zarro? Master Orgus?"

Mal closed her eyes, misery radiating off of her, "I don't know."

Maldecka closed her eyes. When she opened them Mal was gone, as was the fire. Maldecka could see the glittering lights of the crystal cavern far ahead.

She sat there for a long time, looking out into the dark. She knew that the textbook answer was to go back, explain the vision and seek some wisdom from Council.

She also knew she really wanted a light saber. She wanted to do great things and be able to fight beside Knight Zarro and Master Orgus.

Maldecka took a deep breath. Holding it, she made an oath: Do justly, love mercy, walk humbly. Exhaling, Maldecka stood up. Turning she walked into the glittering lights of the crystal caverns, where her master waited.

In her hand was an amber crystal, streaked with darker tones.


	18. First Day on the Job

Maldecka scratched a rash on her arm. She had been excited. Still was, honestly.

Her first Jedi Knight mission. She and Master Zarro were assigned to help oversee a prisoner transfer. Should have been simple. Master Zarro had made her study extensively anyway. History on the prisoner, the planet, the transfer rout, everything.

Good thing he did, because of course something went wrong and the prisoner's old partner tried to spring him.

Maldecka was actually pretty proud of this bit. She had protected all the guards from laser fire with her lightsaber while Master Zarro had to catch up after being knocked from the transport. Maldecka wasn't sure she would ever forget the way the guards looked at her. It had made her feel special, untouchable.

That was around the time the crooks made their getaway. They had the home field advantage, Master Zarro had said. But...so did Maldecka, thanks to all that studying.

It was a long chase through markets, restaurants, kitchens and one theme park. Maldecka wasn't sure if she would ever look at a tilt-a-whirl the same way again.

But they had them cornered. And that was when they took swan dives into a passing garbage barge. Maldecka and Zarro had no choice but to follow. Luckily the barge driver had a head on his shoulders and maneuvered the barge away from anything within jumping distance.

That was when the criminals decided to make their last stand. They fired their guns until they had no charge left. Then they tossed trash. Maldecka tried to block a container but accidentally cut it open with her lightsaber, and ended up covered in glowing purple goo.

Eventually they were able to restrain the criminals and transfer both to secure holding cells. That was when Maldecka started to get really itchy.

"You know Mal, most Jedi don't discover alien allergies until much later on in life. Or at least not on their first mission!"

Maldecka looked up from scratching her arm, "Master Orgus! I thought you were off world."

Orgus walked in followed by Zarro, "I was in the area and really wanted to know how those clowns lead Zarro on such a merry chase."

Zarro's embarrassment was rolling off of him, "Could have happened to anyone."

Orgus just rolled his eyes, "Sure buddy. So, spill kid. What happened?"

Maldecka grinned, and started to talk.


	19. Collections

Maldecka gazed in awe across the rolling fields. She and Knight Zarro had been sent to Dantooine to investigate several wild animal attacks on some of the outlying farms. It would be their tenth mission together. Maldecka felt like she should do something for it, but she wasn't sure what.

"Come on Sunbeam. Day's burning." Zarro was already sitting on the rented speeder.

Maldecka quickly hopped over, "Sorry Master, I've just never seen such flat land!"

Zarro easily kicked the speeder into gear as they headed away from the settlement, "Most would consider it boring."

Maldecka felt the wind ripping at her coat, "No... How could anyone be the board when they can see for miles?"

* * *

Maldecka actually enjoyed this bit of missions. Asking around, figuring what went wrong, and who is guilty.

Unfortunately, after talking to their eighteenth farmer, they were no closer to figuring out the source of the attacks. All they knew was that it was at least three kinds of animals; some sort of swarming insectoid, some sort of canine like predator, and one large horned creature mauling people.

Zarro was starting to get annoyed, Maldecka could feel it across their training bond. It was still new and getting established and Maldecka wasn't entirely sure what to do with it.

Knight Zarro was supposed to use it to monitor Maldecka's meditations and emotions. Every now and then Maldecka could feel Zarro's emotions too.

Walking back to the speeder Maldecka pulled out the map and started to add notes from their last investigation.

Zarro was looking across the prairie, "Don't forget what he said about marks on the fences."

Maldecka quickly added the note, "Yes Master."

Zarro glanced over at his padawan. Maldecka tried not to jump as Zarro tapped at the bond.

Zarro reached over and ruffled Maldecka's hair, "You should have said you were getting hungry. Growth spurts need food Sunbeam."

Maldecka huffed at him and finished her note. It was true that Maldecka had stumbled into a growth spurt recently. She was nearly eleven so it made sense. But she hated how clumsy it made her. Maldecka had nearly impaled herself during a kata because she tripped over her new sized feet.

Zarro handed Maldecka a sandwich and took the map. They both leaned against the bike and settled into comfortable silence.

Maldecka let her gaze cross the horizon as she ate.

"Master?"

"Yeah?" Zarro was pouring over the map, choosing the next area to investigate.

"The map didn't say anything about a zoo, right?"

Zarro glanced up at where Maldecka was looking. He grabbed a set of binoculars and 'hmmm'd.

Maldecka could just barely see it. It was a heard of large herbivores. But the odd thing was that they were being stalked by a big vine cat, completely non-native to Dantooine.

Zarro lowered the binoculars, "No, it just says that's private land. Let's go Sunbeam."

Maldecka quickly scarffed down the rest of her sandwich and hopped onto the bike.

* * *

"I am trilled to have two fine Jedi grace my humble home here today. Why, if I had known you'd be here I would have invited you sooner. I am always happy to share my collection with those who can appreciate the variety of life across our fine universe."

Maldecka quietly sipped her sweet tea as Knight Zarro held up under the tide of words Mr. Obidabi was dishing out.

"Indeed, but I have some questions..."

"You must see the new cubs that I just had imported. They are just the cutest Manka Cat cubs I have ever seen. "

Maldecka couldn't help herself, "Manka Cat? Like Spike from the Alderaan Solo books?"

Zarro and Obidabi turned to Maldecka, "Why yes little lady. Would you like to see them?"

Maldecka folded her arms behind her back and put on a serious face, "I'm sorry, but we need to finish our mission first."

Obidabi clapped his hands, "Oh, you are just adorable. A true delight to be around! I suppose you both are here for that whole nasty animal attacks business?"

Zarro nodded, "Yes."

Maldecka sipped some more sweet tea as Zarro interviewed Mr. Obidabi. They were finally getting somewhere.

* * *

Zarro glanced between Maldecka and the cave system entrance.

"I don't see the problem Master."

Zarro could think of about fifteen problems; most of them along the lines of: you're ten, there are big creatures with lots of teeth in there, not to mention the caves don't handle radios well...

They had worked out that the animals in question had counterparts on Mr. Obidabi's reserve. Thing was, he was certain all his pets were accounted for and had records to prove it. So... either he was lying, or one of his staff has stolen animals from him.

And now he needed to investigate the cave system to see if the animal releases were intentional or not. And he needed to do something with Maldecka that preferably kept her from getting hurt.

"I can do this Master." Maldecka had a flashlight in one hand and her lightsaber in the other.

Zarro forced on a grin, "No question of that. Just be sure to use the force bond if you find anything. and do not engage unless you are absolutely forced too."

Maldecka grinned and headed toward the entrance, "You got it Master."

Zarro quickly followed and headed down the left tunnel while Maldecka headed down the right. It was dark, as expected. But Zarro could sense the clusters of Force signatures all around him.

Quietly Zarro continued forward, clicking his flashlight off. To his delight bioluminescent fungi light up the cave just enough for him to see with his Cathar eyes.

Zarro continued forward, passing intersections of the cave, and occasionally checking on the Force bond with Maldecka. Continuing on Zarro nearly missed the plaque.

It had some unidentified script on it and an arrow. Zarro paused in front of it and reached for the Force bond.

'Maldecka.'

He could feel her alarm through the bond. But he had explained what the Force bond could do, right?

'MASTER?! HOW ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?'

Zarro flinched, apparently, he had forgotten to tell Maldecka about this.

'Lower the volume Sunbeam. Have you passed any signs in the caves?'

'Yeah..I mean yes Master. I'm following them.'

Zarro frowned at that, Maldecka's focus had dwindled off...but why?

'Maldecka? Padawan?'

'Master, it's a collection of...someone's coming.'

Zarro frowned, 'What? Where are you?'

Silence. Zarro grabbed his lightsaber. He reached out to see what general direction Maldecka was in.

Striking out he sped along the tunnels, amplified by the Force.

* * *

Maldecka was embarrassed. She had been so taken aback by stumbling into a gigantic chamber with an entire wall devoted to mounted animal heads that she nearly gotten caught. Unable to flee she had jumped up the wall and wedged herself between and rancor head and a creature will saw teeth.

Now she was stuck, because the five strangers below her were sitting about having tea or something. Since three of them wore hunting trophies mixed with armor, Maldecka figured Knight Zarro would not want her to engage.

Maldecka readjusted her hand, bracing herself between the two predators. She would try to send a message to Zarro, but she was so busy trying to hold herself up that she couldn't focus. So instead she listened.

Of the people below her, she could recognize one of Mr. Obidabi's field hands. He seemed excited to always talk about 'the game' and 'the hunt'. The other four were strangers to Maldecka.

Maldecka could feel her hands slipping as she began to sweat from the effort of holding herself up.

"But what about the beasts that escaped?"

The field hand waved his hand foppishly, "It has been taken care off. We are also equipping all our beasts with shock collars. If the Hunters can not get the kill, our equipment can."

"You've got an awfully cushy racket here. Surprised the zoo lets you do this."

"Oh, Mr. Obidabi loves his furry predators. He would never tolerate this if he knew about it. But there is no finer variety of creature to be found within ten systems of here."

"I'll take your word for it. So, about the Manka Cat hunt..."

"No!" Maldecka bit her lip, surprising herself as much as the men below.

"What the..?"

"Shoot!"

Maldecka leapt to the rancor head as laser fire began landing all about her. Propelling her legs, she attempted to leap to another head while pulling out her lightsaber.

But then she felt the shot hit her shoulder and she fell.

She didn't even register the pain until she was on the ground, with weapons pointed at her head. Then her arm felt like it was burning. She tried to lift it but it was a dead weight at her side.

"What is it?"

"A Zabrak."

Maldecka ignited her lightsaber with her non-dominant hand and raised it into a fighting stance, facing the poachers.

The field hand only tilted his head in amusement, "No, a Jedi. How do you boys feel about a real challenging hunt?"

"You want challenging? Here I am."

Maldecka had never been so glad to hear Zarro's voice in her life. He was standing in the entrance, robes flying out behind him and light saber giving his features a supernatural glow.

In the ensuing fight Maldecka drew two conclusions. Master Zarro had been holding back, way back, in all of their spars. And Maldecka never wanted to be on the opposing end of Master Zarro at full force.

* * *

Maldecka poked at the bandages on her arm again.

"What has you so happy?" Zarro asked with a grin.

"It's my first battle scar. It will scar, right?"

Zarro glance up from his report. They were crammed into a shuttle headed back to Tython.

Maldecka poked at her wound again, "Battle scar collections are a sign of luck for Zabraks."

Zarro looked briefly horrified before his features smoothed out, "You don't need luck Sunbeam. You need to be good. Then they'll be even more impressed at how small your collection is."

Maldecka scrunched up her face and thought about it. Zarro waited patiently for the idea to take root.

"Are you just good Master? Or do you have some luck?"

Zarro glanced back down at his report, "I am good because I train hard. But I also got you as a Padawan, so I'm pretty luck too."

Maldecka just beamed at him and returned to attempting to write her own report of the mission.

Zarro glanced down at the picture on top of his report. It was of Maldecka petting a Manka Cat with Mr. Obidabi. Zarro wasn't sure why he kept taking a single picture from each of their missions, but he just slid it into his pocket to add to the growing pile in his desk back at the temple.


	20. Disguises

Maldecka flapped her arms again, annoyed at the draping brown cloth covering them.

"Sunbeam, you need to stop that."

Maldecka glanced over at Knight Zarro where he was attempting to put on full battle armor in the style of the Mandalorians.

"And don't give me that look." He didn't even need to look up from the piece he was working on.

Maldecka flopped her arms about in defiance, "You can't even see my face because of this stupid mask! And the glowing makes my eyes hurt. Why do I have to do this?"

Zarro looked up from his attempt to get the shoulders to sit right, "Maldecka, do I look short enough to be a Jawa?"

Maldecka crossed her arms, "And I do? I've been having growth spurts! I'm tall enough to be a Mandalorian."

A high and light laugh came out of the side room, "Is it like this with you two all the time? We need to go on more missions together." Knight Nettesh walked out, dressed in a dancer's outfit.

Zarro scoffed and finally got the shoulders to snap in, "I try to avoid undercover missions. They don't suit me."

Maldecka crossed her arms, "Or me."

Nettesh smoothed the small amounts of fabric she wore, "Well I agree with you kid. Sadly, this is a three-man job, and you two were the only ones available on short notice."

Zarro picked up his helmet and glared at the paw print symbols on it, "I take it this was Orgus' doing?"

Nettesh glanced over as she pulled her hair back, "Yeah, he also said to get a picture of you two 'dressed to the nines'."

Zarro scoffed and tucked his helmet up under his arm. Turning he picked up all three light sabers and walked over to Maldecka.

Kneeling he smiled, "Sunbeam, I know you're annoyed at having to wear such uncomfortable clothes. But you have the most important job. Without you we won't be able to smuggle in our light sabers."

Maldecka looked up from where she was glaring at the dark mask, "Okay Master. I'm sorry I was complaining so much. It's for the mission, right?"

Rolling her shoulders, Maldecka took the light sabers and tucked them into her scratchy robes.

Zarro then slammed his helmet on and stood up, "Good girl. Let's get this over with."

Nettesh sighed, "You too are just so sweet. Smile!"

Then both looked over just as the camera flash went off.


	21. Parenthood

Orgus watched Zarro and Maldecka with a bemused smile. Then had bumped into each other at one of the Jedi Houses, places in the galaxy for temple rest without having to travel all the way back to Tython. This Jedi House sat on a tropical island, surrounded by crystal clear water and beautiful coral reefs.

A delighted giggle drew Orgus back to the objects of his attention. Zarro and Maldecka had been sparring, but that quickly devolved into some sort of game of tag. Orgus grinned to himself. He knew Zarro would be the better Master for Maldecka.

When Zarro stopped and glanced over at him Orgus stepped out into the sunlight.

"Master Orgus! I thought you were still meditating in the gardens!" Maldecka sprinted right over to him.

Feeling playful Orgus scooped her up and tossed her onto his shoulder before continuing over to Zarro. Maldecka giggled and attempted to escape. Orgus quickly let her, given how fast her growth spurts were happening he wouldn't get away with that much more.

"I felt like coming to see you two. Besides, it's your birthday Mal. Got to give you a challenge."

Maldecka was practically skipping at his side, "What's the challenge? Is it rock climbing? Hunting?"

Zarro shook his head, "Sunbeam, be polite and let him finish."

Maldecka flushed red and stood at Zarro's side, "Sorry Master Orgus."

Orgus grinned and pulled a small parcel out of his pocket, "You can swim, right Mal?"

Maldecka looked up, eyes wide and eager, "Yes."

Orgus grinned and held up the parcel, "Good, go fetch this."

With that he pulled back his arm and tossed the parcel as far out to sea as he could.

Maldecka wasted no time kicking of her shoes and top layer. Clad in just pants and undershirt she sprinted for the water and quickly dived in.

Orgus laughed lightly and turned back to Zarro. The look on Zarro's face immediately brought Orgus back down.

"What?"

Zarro crossed his arms, "What? What are you thinking!"

Orgus lifted an eyebrow, "You did say I could come up with the challenge this year..."

Zarro glared at him, "I expected you to come up with something safe."

Orgus tilted his head, "She climbed a decaying tower when she was six."

Zarro barred his teeth, "There are sharks out there! And riptides! She could cut herself on the coral and get an infection!"

Orgus was speechless. Truly Stunned. He knew something was bothering Zarro since Maldecka got hurt on one of their recent missions. But he had never seen Zarro snappish.

Gently Orgus asked, "You do know she's training to be a Jedi, right? Big bad dangerous galaxy won't hold back."

Zarro looked out across the water to spot Maldecka paddling away, "I know...I know."

Orgus watched and waited for Zarro to continue.

And continue he did, "She was so small when she came to the temple."

"Still is."

"No, she's growing. Becoming a young lady."

"She's turning eleven. Still a kid."

"Eleven isn't six. Did you know Nettesh talked to her about the changes she's going to be going through in the next couple years?"

"Everyone takes health class."

Zarro glared at Orgus.

Orgus laughed, "What? Your standing here acting like she's about to be knighted! She's eleven for a whole year. Then she'll be twelve for a whole year. See the pattern Zarro?"

Zarro returned his gaze out to the sea, "Still..."

Orgus scoffed, "Still nothing. She's a Jedi, not your daughter."

Zarro's shoulders pulled up.

Orgus kicked at the sand, "I know how tricky it is to walk that line, believe me. I also know the consequences of not walking that line. There are some councilors at the temple that can help you figure it out."

Zarro turned slightly to look at Orgus. It was a rare day when Orgus volunteered information about his own padawan experience.

Zarro glanced back out to see that Maldecka was swimming back, "I'll look into it."

Orgus clapped him on the back, "Good. Now, let's go celebrate. Looks like Maldecka caught dinner too."

Sure enough Maldecka was wadding out of the water; a massive smile on her face with the parcel in one hand and an eel as long as she was tall in the other.


	22. Laws and Governance

Zarro glanced down at the beeping on his comm. He and Maldecka were on a shuttle headed back to Tython after three missions in a row and the sound of it seemed to fill the whole cabin.

He blinked sleepily and looked at the message. It was a new mission with all the data attached. They were to head there immediately. Some sort of negotiation oversight...?

Zarro yawned and stood up, careful to not wake Maldedcka, who was sleeping like the dead next to him.

Zarro spoke quietly to the pilots, "Have you seen this message."

"Just received it, sir. Shall we adjust course?"

Zarro stifled another yawn, "Yes please."

He shuffled back to his seat and pulled up his data pad to read the mission brief. His eyes couldn't focus on the screen he was so tired.

Maldecka shifted in her sleep and settled herself against Zarro's side.

Wrapping and arm around Maldecka Zarro turned off the data pad. 'We'll figure it out when we get there.' He thought.

They both slept all the way to the space port.

* * *

Maldecka quickly re-read the mission brief as her Master paced and fumed. They were stuck inside the space port. Security refused to let Zarro enter the city.

Zarro walked up to them again to try a different angle for getting to the negotiations.

That was all it was supposed to be. Two alien races needed an impartial witness to a trade and peace treaty. But as soon as the delegates sent to retrieve them set eyes on Zarro they panicked. They fluffed up into puff balls and lost their ability to form coherent sentences.

Maldecka glanced over at the delegates again. Both species were bird like in appearance. They each had big wings and beaks. The key difference was one was tall legs and long beaks for their marshy planet and the other had short legs with large talons and sharp beaks for quickly killing prey in their mountain homes.

Both flinched if Zarro got to close.

"I am a Jedi Knight of the Republic. I mean you no harm!" Zarro was reaching the end of his patience.

One of the security guards flapped his wings, "You are a Cathar! We do not recognize your species as equals and we do not permit you in the city without a permit!"

Both Maldecka and Zarro zeroed in on the unfortunate guard, "You've never mentioned a permit..."

The guard shifted, uncomfortable, "A...pet permit."

Zarro's eyebrows shot up, "Pet? You think my species are pets?"

One of the diplomats stepped forward, his long legs tapping on the floor, "It is a very rare thing but sometimes a businessman comes through with such a pet along with their slaves. We must accommodate the other cultures of the galaxy after all!"

Zarro crossed his arms, "So why don't you acknowledge the Cathar cultures? They are after all part of the Republic."

The other diplomat, wings short and molting from old scars, "And that is why we are not."

Zarro stood tall, taller than both diplomats, "You requested a Jedi witness. Here I am. You may make use of me or you may not."

"What about the girl?"

Maldecka looked up at that. Zarro glanced back at Maldecka.

The taller diplomat beat his wings together excitedly, "Oh she would be fine. Zabrak are always welcome on this moon."

Zarro put his hands up, "Woah now. She's only a Padawan..."

The shorter Diplomat scoffed, "So? Everyone knows Jedi are deadly from the age of three."

"They can fly..."

"Shoot lightning..."

"Commune with the song of the Universe..."

"And are impossible to defeat in a debate or combat."

Both diplomats were smiling and beaming at Maldecka, completely ignoring Knight Zarro.

Maldecka quickly tapped into the Force Bond. 'Master? I think I can do this.'

She could feel Zarro's unease, 'Normally I'd agree. It's not much effort to be a witness. But something's not right with this mission.'

Maldecka let her confusion bleed through.

She could feel Zarro's frustration at not having a clear answer, 'The temple sent me, a Cathar, for starters. That's some poor decision making or poor research. If it is the second then we have no guarantee that this is a simple job.'

The diplomats were shifting uneasily.

Maldeck could feel absolute certainty as she thought, 'Then it is all the more important we be here.'

Zarro smirked, making all the guards flutter nervously, 'Indeed it is. Go with them, keep in touch over the bond. I'll make some calls and get us some back up.'

Zarro reached over and squeezed Maldecka's shoulder. Maldecka was glad he didn't ruffle her hair. She needed to appear mature and powerful in front of the diplomats. "My Padawan will oversee your treaty. I will remain in the space port. Does this satisfy?"

Both diplomats smiled down at Maldecka, "Absolutely."

Maldecka ignored the sudden coil of fear in her gut and strode forward into the city.

* * *

As soon as Maldecka and the diplomats left Zarro sprinted for his comm. What bird brained fool had assigned them to this mission?

Half-way through punching in a number for the temple Zarro paused. What if it wasn't a mistake?

Zarro let that idea roll around in his head for a moment. Then he canceled the call. But he still needed help.

With sudden surety Zarro punched in a number.

"What is it? Do you know what time it is here? Or have you finally decided to go back to nature and go nocturnal?"

"Orgus, I need some help."

* * *

Maldecka had to admit she was very impressed with the city. Its buildings were tall alabaster towers and pedestrians flew from entrance to entrance.

Both Diplomats were silent in the car provided for her convenience. Maldecka had expected some level of talk but both just looked out their respective window in silence.

Soon enough they pulled up to the hotel where the meeting was happening. It was dripping wealth. Maldecka hopped out and followed the quiet diplomats inside. Security gave Maldecka a card and a room key. Then they all went into the meeting room.

Maldecka had to stop and stare for a second. If she thought the rest of the hotel showed wealth then it had nothing on this room. A long wooden table was divided with a gold strip to mark the two respective sides. On the walls were all manner of shiny objects, back lit by light and cut through with waterfalls at points. Greenery was intermittent everywhere. Getting over her surprise Maldecka turned her attention to the two parties in the room.

Everyone was staring at her.

Maldecka could feel fear roar up inside of her. Fear that she would mess this up, fear that the delegates wouldn't like her, fear that she would let Knight Zarro down...

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and lifted her chin, "I am Maldecka of the Jedi Order. I look forward to witnessing a peaceful and pleasant treaty signing."

The delegates nodded and were soon introduced en mass to Maldecka. She could barely pronounce the names, much less remember them. And most of them were indistinguishable to her eyes anyway.

All but three that is. The two delegates who retrieved her at the space port, and a short young warrior named Trrr*!kk. He was wide eyed and shifting nervously while everyone else carefully masked their emotions.

Soon enough Maldecka was sitting at the head of the table while the two groups began to finish the last parts of the treaty.

As it turned out this meant they would argue about specific asteroids and space objects and trade route taxes.

As voices began to rise in volume Maldecka resigned herself to a long day.

* * *

Zarro prowled. He knew he should tone it down because everyone in the space port was giving him a twenty-foot distance from the bench he was stuck camping out on. But he couldn't help it.

Spinning around and striding back he pondered. When he had tried to meditate and calm himself all he had gotten was a deep sense that something was terribly wrong.

Zarro tried to rationalize it as his own discomfort at having to send Maldecka in alone. He was overly attached like Orgus said. Maldecka was ready for a solo mission and this sounded easy enough...

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It didn't help that the hotel she walked into had some sort of force suppressant around it.

Zarro had already figured out five no casualties routes into the city. He has pulled up a map and figured out seven ways into and out of the hotel. He knew more about these two species than he ever wanted to. And now all that was left was to sit and wait for the right time to spring into action. If needed. Hopefully it won't...

Hearing his comm chirp Zarro all but lept to get to it.

"Zarro here."

Orgus grinned up at his friend, "Good news. I've got an old friend in the area who can come and help you out. He should be there in five hours or so."

"Who? Reunions with old friends of yours generally end badly for me."

"You probably don't remember him. Its..." The small hologram of Orgus turned his head suddenly.

Zarro looked at the now crouching hologram with concern, "Are you calling me from a stakeout?"

"Trap actually. Jedi do make the best sith bait."

Zarro rubbed his face, "Force Orgus...thanks for calling in your contact. Be safe."

The hologram Orgus shot him a look of contempt with a grin, "Be safe? You must have called the wrong number, Zarro."

With that Orgus shut down his end of the hologram. Zarro was left looking at the little device.

Sitting down on the bench he set his watch for five hours. Sighing he attempted to meditate again.

* * *

Maldecka was apparently terrible at space Pictionary. She had accidentally walked into and used the men's bathroom. Good thing, given what she had just overheard.

Several hours into the squawking arguments that will eventually become a treaty the delegates had called for a break. Maldecka naturally sprinted for the restrooms and hadn't had time to sort out for sure which winged symbol meant female.

But now she needed to do something about the schemes she just over heard.

Tapping at her force bond Maldecka realized she couldn't feel Zarro at all. Panicking she put all her strength into reaching him. It was like the bond didn't go to anyone anymore.

Maldecka glanced out the window wondering what on earth she should do. She wanted to go hunt for her master but she needed to be at the negotiations, especially given what was coming.

Maldecka closed her eyes and tapped at the Force, wondering if it might give her a hint. To her surprise she felt a strong pull to a cantina of all places.

Rolling her shoulders Maldecka leapt out of the hotel onto the street. She trotted over to the cantina and wandered inside.

"Maldecka? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice called from the shadows.

* * *

"Whiskers!"

Zarro's eyes flew open. "Oh Force no..." Before he could finish Zarro found himself scooped up into a rib crushing four-armed hug.

"Ah, you old geezer. Still running about the galaxy? I figured at your age they'd have you in a nursing home!" The red skinned alien stepped back, shaking his head and forcing passerby's to duck under the long horns coming off of it.

"I'm only 37 Taar'lep."

"Only 37, most people die at 30!"

Zarro resisted the urge to throttle the tall alien before him. Taar'lep's species lived very short brutal lives. They had four arms and long horns, about a meter across. And they were loud, dirty and annoying asteroid miners. Orgus though Taar'lep was hilarious. Zarro wished they had never crossed paths.

Instead Zarro folded his arms behind his back, "Did Orgus fill you in?"

Taar'lep let his constant smile fall a bit, "One of the little jedi is stuck in the city with a potential military coup brewing."

Zarro tilted his head, "Military coup? What military coup? We're here for a peace trea... I must get into the city."

Taar'lep threw back his head, nose ring bouncing, smile restored, "Got you covered Whiskers. My herd's been mining the fields around here for almost a decade now. We're pretty good at forging their documents." He passed Zarro a sheet.

Scanning it Zarro felt his frown deepening, "You're kidding, right Taar'lep? This is a joke?"

Taar'lep was already pulling out a collar, "Nope. Only way to get you into the city."

Zarro took the collar, reading the tag, "You wrote Whiskers on here. How did you do this so fast?"

Taar'lep rubbed his head right behind his horns, his gold nose ring shifting as he scrunched his massive nose, "Orgus may or may not have intended it to be a joke. We just never could figure out how to trick you out here and kinda forgot. It was years ago when we were young."

Zarro grabbed his bag, "Okay, fine. Let me send a quick message and we'll head out."

* * *

Orgus ducked as another lightsaber swung for his head. He knew he was dealing with amateurs, but with five amateurs running about swinging lightsabers, something vital might get cut off. Orgus would prefer it not be cut off of him.

Hearing his comm chirp Orgus leapt up to the high ground and tossed some debris at the sith. Four ended up stuck in the ensuing avalanche of junk. The last one launched himself at Orgus as he pulled out the comm.

Calmly Orgus caught the sith midair and clicked the comm open. It was a simple text form Zarro.

'Payback is coming.'

Orgus just threw back his head and laughed, much to the chagrin of the captured sith.

* * *

Maldecka settled herself back at the head of the table. All the delegates were looking over her shoulders at her guests.

"They aren't jedi."

Maldecka smiled, "They are currently in my service and thus should be afforded the same treatment I receive."

She could hear a quiet roar of twitching feathers and shifting wings.

Maldecka instead motioned to the table and tried to mimic Knight Zarro's business voice, "Now I believe we are all here for a peace and trade agreement?"

Malsept and his brothers adjusted their weapons as they stood behind Maldecka. Every delegate felt their glares as they watched everyone come back to the table.

* * *

Zarro could feel anger and resentment racing about like a riptide through the Force. He was staggering a bit under the pressure of it. Turning to Taar'lep he sputtered out, "How long has it been this bad?"

Taar'lep shrugged, sending pedestrians scuttling back from him, "I'm not sure when it started but some of these birds got the bright idea that the Republic is pretty swell. Save for the Cathar. Nothing unifies people like a boogieman they can all hate."

Zarro strode forward, intent on the hotel, "Then why bring in Jedi? What does that achieve?"

Taar'lep shrugged, happy smile on his face, "Maybe they wanted you to put in a good word for them?"

Zarro waved his right hand irritably while his left scratched under the collar, "No... then they wouldn't have put force blockers around the hotel..."

Taar'lep shrugged again, "Did they request a padawan/master team? Everyone knows how protective Jedi are of their little ones."

Zarro stopped dead in his tracks. Taar'lep turned back to see Zarro staring at him.

Zarro flexed his claws, "How well can you fight?"

Taar'lep punched his fists together, "I never lose, Whiskers."

* * *

Maldecka was carefully watching the guards around the room while the diplomats continued to argue about the treaty.

As it turned out, both sided had come with the intent to stab the other in the back. They coordinated together to kidnap a jedi and hold them hostage for some moon near their territories. But then each side secretly planned to rescue the jedi to get their race on good relations with the Republic.

Maldecka had neatly tossed a wrench in that when she found Malsept.

When she found him in the cantina, she had quickly explained that she needed someone to go find Knight Zarro. Malsept, in return, explained why bunch of mercenaries were on the planet to begin with. They settled on sending two brothers to get Zarro at the space port while the other three follow Maldecka to the negotiations.

Now the diplomats were completely hung up on a single asteroid.

Malsept quietly leaned down to whisper into Maldecka's ear, "They're using code. I can't tell if the asteroid is you or your master."

Maldecka tensed up before she could help it, "Have you heard from my master yet?"

Malsept shrugged carefully under his armor, "Apparently he left the space port with a Herdling. They're trying to track him down now."

Maldecka willed herself to breath, "What's a Herdling? Did it hurt him?"

Malsept glanced up at the still bickering negotiators, "Big brutes. Good drinking buddies though. If he has hurt your master our Brothers will take care of him."

Maldecka wasn't sure what to say to that. A Jedi shouldn't take revenge after all. But she felt quite a bit of satisfaction that her master would be found and, if injured, avenged.

Tilting her head Maldecka tried to spot the code Malsept seemed to think was there. Now that she was listening for it, they weren't really talking about an asteroid the way one normally does.

Maldecka looked over at Malsept, "How did you spot the code?"

Malsept shifted his rifle strap, "Experience, little sister. And two years at a listening post on Nar Shaddar."

Maldecka grinned at him and shifted her attention back to the delegates and their fake negotiations. They seemed to have come to some consensus.

And then they struck.

* * *

Zarro could see the hotel. He picked up his pace and started to reach out to the bond. Still nothing from Maldecka but there was...

Zarro had his lighsaber spinning in his hand before he even thought of it. He tripped Taar'lep and smoothly deflected the laser bolts that had been aimed at them.

Zarro glared at the shocked soldiers above him. He was vaguely aware of screaming citizens and Taar'lep's string of profanity, but his main concern was the sudden streams of soldiers flocking to the hotel. They were pouring out of every tower and flying to every window of the hotel. All of the soldiers were screeching at each other in their native chirps and whistles.

Zarro dropped into a ready stance, "Taar'lep! What are they saying?"

Taar'lep tilted his head, "Capture...capture the jedi. Capture, do not kill the jedi. Do not kill the jedi. Jedi is small Zabrak female."

Zarro flexed his claws, "Come on!"

The two of them sprinted for the ground entrance of the Hotel. Several of the soldiers continued to take shots at them, simply alarmed by the glow of a light saber where they didn't expect one. Ducking under the overhang of the hotel entrance Zarro turned to guard their backs. Something had changed, all the soldiers were panicked and angry now, not just the enthusiastic rush of the first attack.

Taar'lep tugged on the doors, "Whiskers, we got a problem! They bolted the doors!"

Zarro glanced away from two rapidly approaching specks, "Step back."

Taar'lep barely got clear before Zarro smashed through the doors with the force. He strode through the doors lightsaber held at his side.

Some small part of Zarro's mind chided himself that he was being over dramatic. But it had the desired effect. The soldiers were fluttering everywhere to get away from him, and any return fire was sporadic and unorganized.

Taar'lep peered around the ragged edges of the door, "They're trying to decide if you're the jedi they were told to capture."

Zarro grinned, well aware it would display his fangs. Then he flexed his claws. Every eye in the lobby was now trained on him. "Now that I have your attention, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. All I want is the safe return of my Padawan."

One of the braver officers stood tall, claws clicking against the tile. With a quiet rustle she raised her wing and every rifle rose in response.

Taar'lep quietly cracked his knuckles, "Whiskers, when you said we'd be fighting, I imagined it would be more...hand to hand brawling..."

Zarro's ear flicked, he could hear something.

Just as the officer dropped her wing, two Mandalorians raced inside on jetpacks firing indiscriminately into the ranks of soldiers.

Zarro glanced over at Taar'lep, "Friends of yours?"

Taar'lep tossed a chair at several soldiers who were shooting at their flying allies, "They are now!"

Zarro shook his head and pushed a group of soldiers out of the air with the force. Calmly he strode over to the officer who had rallied the troops, "Miss, I do not want to kill you or your troops. But I will if you continue to deter me from my Padawan."

The officer ruffled her feathers, and was about to snap back a reply when she tilted her head. Suddenly she let out two sharp whistles and every soldier in the lobby stopped fighting.

Zarro glanced around, fully aware he had not convinced her to stand down. He looked up the long vertical shaft at the core of the building. Somewhere up there was the conference room where the 'negotiations' were supposed to be, and hopefully, Maldecka.

Taar'lep quietly stepped up to Zarro's side, "So how do we find the little one?"

Zarro was about to reply when he was suddenly lifted from the ground by one of the jetpacking Mandalorians, "No worries Master Jedi! She's of the sunset tribe. Nobody wins against us for long."

Zarro would have replied but he had been completely winded by the unexpected tackle. And now they were rising up the tunnel, Taar'lep being lifted by the Mandalorian behind them.

Zarro was more than a little grateful to be dropped up on one of the uppermost floors. Looking around at the walls he was more than a little alarmed at all the battle damage.

"Master! I was so worried when Malsept said he couldn't find you at the airport! And the bond wasn't working! You are okay, right? Not hurt or kidnapped? Well, clearly you aren't currently kidnapped..."

Turning, Zarro saw Maldecka sprinting over, a large smile on her face and a towering Zabrak Mandalorian trailing after her.

Zarro ruffled Maldecka's hair and gave her a once over, "Me? It was you they were after! Are you alright Sunbeam?"

Maldecka nodded, "Oh yeah. They never even go close thanks to my brothers. That was why they called in all the troops but we repelled them too. Then I got the diplomats to sit down and give this scheme up."

Zarro glanced into the conference room where quite a few of the negotiators were looking absolutely humiliated.

Zarro turned back to Maldecka, "How did you find Mandalorians? and did you say they were your brothers?"

Maldecka waved at each of the Mandalorians in turn, rattling off names and then said something about going into a cantina and Zarro decided to just stop her. He really didn't think he wanted to know.

Unfortunately, one of the Diplomats got up the courage to address them, "You ...do you have a permit to be in the city?"

Zarro felt a fleeting sting of sympathy when every eye in the area fell on the lone diplomat. But then it was gone under the weight of his exhaustion and stress.

Zarro instead waved cheerfully, "Gentlemen, rest assured that you will get the attention from the Republic you wanted. This will be well documented and the Republic will be in touch."

With that he spun on his heel and jumped out into the vertical space, dropping all the way down to the lobby.

He couldn't help the grin when he felt Maldecka and the rest of their group follow suit without hesitation.

* * *

Maldecka was drifting off to sleep despite her best efforts.

She had spent hours talking with her brothers, just catching up on what they were up to in the years since they last met. Then Maldecka got to listen to Taar'lep tell funny stories about Knight Zarro and Master Orgus. She thought he was hilarious.

But now, she and Zarro were happily seated on a shuttle returning to the temple. But something was still bothering her.

"Master?"

"Hmmm?" Zarro was as close to sleep as she was.

"Why are you wearing a pink collar?"


	23. Cross My Heart

Maldecka quietly worked on her history paper. She much preferred to be out on missions but sadly, being a padawan didn't get her out of school work. Thus she was holed up in the library trying to get ahead in her assignments.

Math was easy once it clicked. Maldecka was actually two levels ahead in Math for her age group! Unfortunately that didn't mean much to her professors since her history and basic grammar was a year behind for her age group.

That was why Zarro decided to stay at the temple for three months, so Maldecka could get all caught up in class. At least, that was the official reason.

Maldecka huffed at her computer screen. Writing about how Coruscate became a planet wide city was boring compared to what was going on with Master Zarro and Master Orgus right now.

Maldecka knew they both suspected something was wrong in the order. A mole or something. They wouldn't talk about it with her, though Orgus had her help him break into the records databanks a few weeks back.

Maldecka rocked back in the chair, history paper all but forgotten. It bothered her a lot that Master Zarro wouldn't tell her what he thought was going on. She wasn't a little kid anymore. She'd be twelve in four months after all.

Twelve and still writing at an age ten level, a dark part of her mind supplied.

Gritting her teeth Maldecka returned her attention to the history paper. It she could get it done maybe Master Sellanni would help Maldecka find the next Alderaan Solo book. And then she could try to pump Master Zarro for information about whatever was going on.

Maldecka was so engrossed in her effort to write she didn't notice a Council Member walk up.

She didn't even notice as he stood there for five minutes.

However, when he cleared his throat, that's when Maldecka noticed Master Mattiax.

* * *

Orgus was going a bit mad. Zarro certainly wasn't helping. They both knew somewhere in the order, something had go wrong. And now Maldecka had a target on her head.

When Orgus needed to get to the records he discovered that he was to big to reach the control panel to break in. That's why he had Mal help. Zarro was none to pleased with involving Maldecka in this but the data gleaned from the records proves that someone is deliberately mismatching Knights with missions.  
It also proved that the corruption went a lot higher than Zarro or Orgus originally suspected. And then Zarro found the account of the break-in.

Hens the frantic search for wherever Maldecka hid herself away this afternoon. Zarro said the bond was very quiet and subdued, a typical response when Maldecka focused on subjects she didn't like. Unfortunately this also meant Zarro couldn't sense where she was nor tell her to get back to the apartment.

So Zarro was checking the temple grounds, and Orgus was searching the temple study rooms.

Orgus speed walked the library as quietly as possible. That was when he heard the voices.

"I know that you don't want to betray Master Orgus's trust. But you need to believe me, he's in danger, along with anyone else investigating this. That's why I need to know who all is involved."

Orgus froze, hoping he didn't hear what he just heard. Quietly he scaled a shelf of data chips and looked down on the scene from above.

Maldecka had her study materials spread all over a desk. Council Member Mattiax was calmly sitting across from her.

Orgus glared at Mattiax. It didn't look like he was threatening Maldecka. He even sat so he wasn't blocking the only way out of the nook, a deliberate choice by the looks of it.

Maldecka sat with the forced stillness of someone who doesn't know what to do.

Mattiax offered a rare smile on his stern face, "You're going to be an excellent knight someday. Don't worry Padawan Maldecka. I will simply ask Orgus now that he's arrived."

Orgus watched Maldecka look all around trying to spot Orgus. Mattiax simply looked up to where Orgus was perched on the top of the shelf units.

Orgus leapt down quietly, deciding it would be foolish to keep playing possum. "Alright, here I am. So when did it become council policy to interrogate Padawans?"

Mattiax frowned, "When something rotten slipped into the Jedi Order. You're lucky I spotted that little stunt with the records before anyone else did, but I need to know who else is involved."

Orgus offered a frown right back, "For all we know you're the one sending knights on doomed missions."

Mattiax stood to his not unimpressive height, "I will not let Jedi die because of past differences between us. Read my mind. I am loyal to the Jedi Order and I want to eliminate this rot wherever it is."

Orgus hesitated, but reached out with the Force. Master Mattiax had lowered all his defenses, exposing his soul to Orgus. Seeing all he needed to Orgus stepped back to physically communicate that he understood.

Mattiax shifted slightly as he put his shields back up around his mind, "Do you understand now?"

Orgus idly ruffled Maldecka's hair. She was spilling confusion and curiosity everywhere.

Orgus looked back up at Mattiax, "You can't do this alone."

"I must."

Orgus shook his head, "No, you'll die and then what? Who has the authority to seek out this rot you describe at all levels?"

Mattiax was silent as he narrowed his eyes at Orgus.

Orgus held out his hand as he lowered his own shields, "Take a look. You can trust me. I can do the legwork, you can see the big picture. But we need to protect the Order."

Mattiax eyed Orgus, but did not reach out with the force.

Then Mattiax shook Orgus's hand, "I don't need to look. Whatever your faults you are a sincere man."

Maldecka picked this moment to speak up, "You do know it will be weird for you to suddenly be friendly to each other, right?"

Orgus was momentarily torn between slapping himself for not thinking about that and praising Maldecka for being observant.

Mattiax scratched his chin, "I believe I can create appropriate cover without drawing suspicion. Well spotted Padawan Maldecka."

Orgus knelt down beside the chair Maldecka sat in, "You understand that you can't tell anyone about this Mal."

Maldecka looked at Orgus with eyes far too trusting, "Not even Master Zarro?"

Orgus felt his gut clench, there would be no going back on this path, and who knows how far down it would lead. He didn't want Maldecka or Zarro anywhere near such danger. "Not even Zarro. Understand?"

Maldecka frowned and glanced between Orgus and Mattiax. For a second Orgus thought she would say no.

Maldecka bowed her head, "I trust you Master Orgus. I'll stay quiet."

Orgus impulsively kissed the top of her head, "Good. Go back home and tell Zarro where you are. I suspect we won't see each other for a while."

Spinning on his heel before Maldecka could respond, Orgus walked out of the nook. He wouldn't look back, he would not bring his family along on the long road he just choose. It is best that Zarro and Maldecka aren't involved.

* * *

Maldecka watched as Master Orgus walked out of the nook. Something was terribly wrong and the Force was blustering around trying to account for it. Hesitantly Maldecka looked up at Council Member Mattiax.

He looked down at her as if he had something to say.

Maldecka quietly waited and he left without saying a word.

She gathered her materials and send a comm to Master Zarro.

By the time she arrived at the apartment, Master Zarro had received a list of missions. They wouldn't be back at the temple for at least a year.

They got word halfway into their first mission that Master Orgus would be appointed assistant to Council Member Mattiax. Master Zarro was shocked. Maldecka was unsurprised.


	24. Food

Zarro patiently sat through the thank you speech from the Mayor of the latest city he and Maldecka had saved. Zarro honestly wasn't listening at this point. He was far more concerned with Maldecka and Orgus' behavior as of late.

Maldecka was quiet and withdrawn and her Force signature was dull and still. Completely un-natural for her.

And Orgus had essentially fallen off the face of the galaxy as far as Zarro was concerned. At first he thought it was some sort of plot by whomever was messing with the mission rosters. Especially since as an _Assistant to a Council Member_, Orgus should be a highly visible Jedi.

But that was when Zarro realized Orgus himself was the one avoiding Zarro. Between that and this absurd and growling list of missions for the Zarro-Maldecka wonder team, Zarro wouldn't have a chance to track Orgus down and beat some sense into him.

Zarro smiled at the crowd as the Mayor waved at him. As soon as the attention left, Zarro let his thought descend again.

He couldn't do anything about Orgus, but he could help Maldecka.

Glancing over Zarro could see Maldecka standing by his side, a sad blank look sat on her face. Zarro just wanted his Sunbeam back.

Looking back out at the crowd Zarro had to admit Maldecka was more driven and focused on missions like this. They had already knocked out three off that ridicules list. But she clearly wasn't having fun or remotely enjoying it.

Maldecka had even gotten caught up in her history and grammar classes, and if that wasn't a sign of things being wrong Zarro would eat his own ears.

The Mayor finally finished and strolled over as the crowds dispersed. He took Zarro's paw and shook it enthusiastically, "Please Master Jedi, if there is anything, _anything_, I can do for you, just name it."

Zarro frowned at the Mayor. Suddenly inspiration struck like lightning from the sky.

Zarro put all the warmth he could into his smile, "Do you have a kitchen?"

* * *

Maldecka was more than a little surprised when Master Zarro didn't immediately head to the spaceport once the Mayor finished. Instead Zarro and the Mayor talked about something for a few minutes and then Zarro led the way to...here.

Here being an industrial kitchen. Maldecka looked around curiously. She rarely stepped into a kitchen of any kind, much less an industrial one.

Maldecka let her eyes catch on the freezer door. Glancing at Zarro, who was doing something with the computer over the main counter space, Maldecka stepped closer to the freezer. She hesitantly put her hand on the handle. Last time she had paid any attention to one of these she hadn't been able to open it herself.

Pulling on the handle Maldecka held her breath. The door opened at her command with only its weight as resistance. Maldecka let the cold air wash over her as it escaped the freezer.

She nearly dropped the door when Zarro spoke up from behind her, "Sunbeam?"

Maldecka spun to see Master Zarro looking into the freezer, "Yes Master?"

Master Zarro shook off the faraway look and smiled at Maldecka as he presented a list, "Pick your favorite three recipes."

Maldecka glanced at the list, "These are all Zabrack recipes."

"Of course. So pick."

Maldecka quietly pointed out her three favorite and Zarro started the wander around collecting the ingredients from various storerooms.

Maldecka watched this for a moment before curiosity won, "Master, what are you doing?"

"I," Zarro paused for effect, "am cooking."

Maldecka let annoyance seep into her voice, "Why are you cooking?"

Master Zarro had his back was to Maldecka, "Because I feel like it."

All was quiet as Zarro began cutting up vegetables to cook with the meats.

Maldecka tapped at the Force bond, seriously concerned about Master Zarro's mental state. She had the bond locked down. It had been quiet ever since they were last at the temple.

Maldecka huffed and stomped over to Zarro. Crossing her arms she gave her voice all the authority she could, "Master Zarro. What is wrong with you?"

Master Zarro abruptly stabbed the cutting knife into the board, startling Maldecka from her frustration, "You and Orgus are my problem. Something happened and neither of you are talking about it. Orgus has essentially fled from me and you've been on emotional lockdown since we left the temple!"

Maldecka forced herself to stay put as Zarro put his head back and huffed at the ceiling, "Then there's the issue with the missions being assigned deliberately poorly..."

All was still and quiet in the kitchen.

Master Zarro looked sideways at Maldecka, "You didn't just hear that last bit."

Maldecka blinked in surprise, "Oh, I already knew about that."

Master Zarro spun to face Maldecka fully, "What? Did ...Orgus. It was Orgus, wasn't it."

Maldecka dropped her eyes to the floor and fought to not shift guiltily.

Master Zarro put his paw on her shoulder, "Maldecka, tell me how you found out."

Maldecka looked up, biting her lip. She wanted to tell Master Zarro, especially since he was projecting warmth and affection through their bond. But she just couldn't betray Master Orgus's trust.

Maldecka rubbed her eyes as they started to burn, "It's not fair. The Jedi are supposed to be the good guys. I shouldn't have to choose between you or Master Orgus. There shouldn't be 'rot' in the Order."

Maldecka sniffed, losing the war with her tears, "It's not fair, it's not good and I can't stand it! I can't change anything and now...I don't want to pick between you or Master Orgus."

Maldecka stiffened as Master Zarro pulled her into a hug. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and took the comfort offered.

She could hear Zarro sigh above her, "I know it's ...upsetting to find out that all sentients are fallible. And since the Jedi Order is run by us, it will sometimes reflect that. That's why we hold ourselves to the codes and rules we do. To try and fight those dark parts of our nature. Not everyone is successful, but that doesn't mean you stop trying to walk the high road."

Maldecka sniffed in response, vaguely aware her tears were getting all over Zarro's robes.

Zarro patted her head, "I know Sunbeam. But I need the truth, what's this about choosing between Orgus and I?"

Maldecka tightened her grip on Zarro to avoid looking at him, "I'm not supposed to tell. Master Orgus doesn't want us involved."

Zarro gently pulled back, forcing Maldecka to look into his eyes, "Sunbeam, I'm not going to make you choose between me and Orgus."

Maldecka sniffed and tried to rub the tear tracks off her face.

Zarro smirked lightly, "However, if Orgus ever tries to make you give such a silly promise again you have my permission...no, I order you to kick him where it hurts."

Maldecka smiled weakly back, "Okay Master Zarro."

With that Zarro turned and returned to cooking.

Maldecka looked around at the collected ingredients, "So, why are we cooking? You never answered my question."

Zarro laughed lightly, "Don't you know? It's the second anniversary of when you became my padawan. I thought celebrating might get you out of your funk."

Maldecka grinned up at her Master, "Really? Thanks Master! But we should make one of your favorites too!"

Zarro pulled up a recipe and pointed at it, "Think you can handle it Padawan?"

* * *

Needless to say, dinner was a disaster. Maldecka had never tried to bake before and thus had no idea how to make the mint brownies Master Zarro requested. She did her best, but amateur skill begets amateur results.

Zarro on the other hand had little experience with all the red meat required for Zabrak cooking, resulting in mostly undercooked or overcooked meats throughout the meal.

Plus there was a food fight halfway through.

However, as Zarro and Maldecka sat to eat the burnt and questionable fruits of their labor, neither could be happier.


	25. Groomed

"Maldecka" Knight Nettesh called gently.

Maldecka tilted her head to look at Knight Nettesh, "You don't need to whisper. My headaches not that bad."

Nettesh scoffed lightly and went back to braiding Maldecka's hair, "Maldecka, I've had concussions before. Don't lie to me."

Maldecka rolled her newest bead between her fingers, "Okay, my head still hurts a little."

Nettesh slid one of Maldecka's five beads onto her braid while Maldecka looks around the room quietly. They were on an ice planet at one of the Jedi Houses. The stillness of the snow outside seemed to carry inside, creating a cozy and mellow environment.

Nettesh went about braiding the next part. Maldecka stared out the window at the snow.

Nettesh sighed, "Are you upset that we didn't let you do a 'proper birthday challenge'?"

Maldecka almost pulled her braid out of Nettesh's grip when she whipped her head back around, "No, I thought the challenge was a lot of fun. And the bead is really pretty."

Nettesh looked Maldecka in the eye until Maldecka returned her gaze to the snow.

Nettesh stilled her hands and looked outside too. A handsome teenager walked past and Maldecka blushed.

Nettesh didn't even bother to hide her grin, "I knew you've been acting differently."

Maldecka's blush got worse, "What?"

Nettesh slid another bead onto Maldecka's braid, "On the mission. You and Zarro were both acting…tired? Certainly not the same as the last mission we got to enjoy together."

Nettesh winked at Maldecka, "But now I know it's just you growing up. He's cute. Should have known strong boys would be your type."

They both settled into the silence as Nettesh finished Maldecka's braid.

Maldecka held it up in her hand, "You know I can do this myself, right?"

Nettesh tugged it in response, "Yes, but sometimes it's nice to play with other's hair."

Maldecka's eyes glanced at the window again.

Nettesh leaned back, waiting for the words Maldecka clearly wanted to say.

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and looked at Nettesh, "Could you teach me to be pretty?"

Nettesh smiled, "Maldecka, you are already pretty. But yes, I'd be happy to teach you how to apply makeup."

Fresh snow began to fall as they walked away from the window.


	26. Irresistable Urges

Maldecka felt each breath like needles in her lungs. She had lost her gas mask somewhere in the tunnels behind her. But it didn't matter.

Because the Sith were running right in front of her.

Maldecka wasn't sure where exactly Master Zarro was and vaguely felt she should be contacting someone. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

All she could think about was the Sith in front of her. They were murderers, poisoning bacta and causing troops to die under the hands of the people trying to help them. And then the refugees were hit.

And these Sith had laughed, the Force coiling like oil and tar around them with each chuckle. It made Maldecka _burn._

It wasn't fear or even the spikes of anger Maldecka sometimes felt when fighting on other missions. It was something else.

It was the absolute need to destroy them raised to an intensive drumbeat Maldecka had never felt before. And she liked it.

Because it let her put aside her aching lungs, her injured arm and her sore feet. It let her see the movements of the Sith, to predict them, to wield the force to keep them from separating, to put obstacles in their path.

Maldecka was gaining. And she _burned._

With a twitch of her hand the tunnel ahead of the Sith collapsed. They stumbled to a stop and spun around, lightsabers extended.

Maldecka slowed and stood at the edge of their reach, _burning_ with the desire to move forward. The hand holding her lightsaber twitched.

Maldecka could hear footsteps in the tunnel behind her. It didn't matter. It was time for the Sith to face justice.

Maldecka gritted her teeth trough the burn, through her own desires, to ask, "Do you surrender peacefully?"

The left most Sith shot lightning at her. Maldecka cut him down before she realized she was moving.

As the last Sith fell, Maldecka finally felt the burn ebbing away, leaving satisfaction and exhaustion in its wake.

She was barely aware as Zarro slipped her gas mask back on.

* * *

Zarro had finally caught up. He wished with everything he had that he hadn't.

Fifteen missions and this was the first on where Sith were involved. It was the same as any other mission until they actually caught sight of the Sith.

It was like a switch flipped in Maldecka's head.

And there was nothing Zarro could do about it. She wouldn't stop chasing. Even when the Sith were able to knock her gas mask off, Maldecka just kept after them.

Zarro had tracked the bond, and tracked the fight. But he could not figure out what had happened. So Zarro followed, trying to bring his Sunbeam back alive.

As she struck the Sith down Zarro _saw_. Maldecka had killed before. She was very level headed about it, probably due to being a Zabrak.

This was different. Her eyes had glowed blue and white and the force was singing within her. It was driving her forward to act. It was declaring to everyone around that this was Maldecka's purpose. Even the Sith could feel it, cowering before a twelve-year-old.

Zarro can't fight that.

He can't deny Maldecka that.

But by the Force, Zarro didn't want to know this.

This blood and dust and grime and chase and pain and justice and death.

This would be Maldecka's destiny.


	27. Your Song

Zarro glared at the data pad on the table in front of him. The last thing he wanted was to read another case of a Force BloodHound falling to the dark side.

Zarro rocked back in his chair and closed his eyes. Master Sellanni was very helpful when Zarro explained what he needed researched. The fact that it was Maldecka certainly helped persuade her to keep it quiet.

Turns out the Temple has a lot of recorded cases of Jedi who fall into a combat trance. However, this was different. Mostly because it was involuntary. The ones with glowing eyes and inability to stop themselves were called Force BloodHounds. They were uncommon, but not rare. However, universally, they either dropped dead from a fight or fell to the dark side themselves.

Seems it would always be either one or the other. And there was no cure or method of controlling it.

Zarro open his eyes as one of his favorite waltzes started up. Glancing over Zarro say Maldecka standing hesitantly by the ship stereo.

"I know you're worried about the BloodHound thing buuut…..May I have this dance?" Maldecka was holding out her hand.

Zarro stared. What was it Orgus had said? 'She's going to be twelve for a whole year?'

Smiling Zarro rose and formally bowed to Maldecka, "It would be my pleasure Sunbeam."

They danced in a circle around the cabin until the songs changed.

Maldecka kept her gaze fixed on some point over Zarro's shoulder, "I should have told you. But I really didn't know it would be like that."

Zarro gently spun them in a circle, "Tell me what?"

Maldecka followed on light feet, "That I knew I'd chosen to fall to the dark side when I went through the crystal cave on Tython."

Zarro, to his credit, only missed one step, "Care to explain?"

"I had a vision. Well, it was actually future me, but she was falling. She said if I build a lightsaber that day I'd fall. If I turned back, I would stay …good."

Zarro stopped them and made Maldecka look him in the eye, "Maldecka, why didn't you turn back?!"

Maldecka gulped and rolled her shoulders before answering. "I wanted to fight with you and Master Orgus."

Zarro took a deep breath. Gently he processed the rush of anger he felt. It was driven by his concern for Maldecka. Acknowledging this he exhaled and let the anger pass. Then he looked at his padawan.

Maldecka as looking at him like his next words could break her. So Zarro smiled, "Well, you were never meant to be a Counselor. That is certain."

Maldecka looked at him in blanket confusion.

Zarro continued as he started the dance up again, "We'll need to speed up your combat training, especially if you're going to be tearing off after Sith all the time. We'll also need to find you some Knights we trust to hold you accountable, try to keep you in the Light as long as possible."

Maldecka's Force signature was brightening, "Really Master?"

Zarro grinned back, "Really Sunbeam."


	28. Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

Maldecka shrugged her shoulders as she stomped through the snow, "You know Master, generally the skies go on the bottom."

Zarro glared up from where he kneeled next to the destroyed snowmobile, "Channeling Orgus is not helping Sunbeam."

Maldecka laughed lightly and tugged her hood up higher. They had been out on a mission to take care of a wild monster that's been terrorizing the local Republic base. It was white and blue and had led them on a long chase, nearly out pacing the snowmobile they were riding.

The creature had spun and attached the snowmobile, giving them a chance to fight and kill it. Unfortunately, it also left them stranded a significant distance away from the base with a very cold wind cutting at their coats.

Zarro continued to mutter at the broken snowmobile while Maldecka walked a wide circle of the area they were near. There weren't any caves nearby or leeway's to take shelter under while a search party comes to find them within eyesight.

Maldecka spun at a noise. There was a shadow in the haze. Maldecka lifted her lightsaber and called over her shoulder, "Master."

Zarro looked up ready to fight. Maldecka could feel his mood shift to a more positive place, "Good thinking Sunbeam."

Maldecka scoffed as Zarro strolled past her, "What?"

* * *

The 2300 shift is normally not very exciting. Checking curfews and helping drunks return to their beds safe mostly.

However, the story of two Jedi riding wild Tauntanus out of the dark dragging a monster in the snow behind them would be passed around for years after.


	29. Worlds Colliding

Maldecka could barely contain her excitement. She was about to turn thirteen and for her birthday challenge she'd be going on a solo mission.

Maldecka quickly reviewed the items in her pack. Clothes, lightsaber, mission brief, some credits, and of course the package she needed to deliver on Secara 7.

She felt her lips turn up in a grin when Zarro laughed lightly behind her. Turning she saw him leaning against the door frame watching her.

He shook his head as he walked fully into the room, "Shine any brighter and you'll set something on fire Sunbeam."

Maldecka couldn't help but bounce on her toes, "I'm just so excited Master Zarro! My first solo mission!"

Zarro laughed, "Are you excited about the mission or the fact that you'll get to test for a second lightsaber after you return?"

Maldecka blinked, wondering how on earth to answer that she was over the moon for both.

Zarro grinned, sensing her hesitation to answer, "I know Sunbeam. You've studied the mission brief? Memorized it? You have enough credits?"

Maldecka smiled up at her master. Knight Zarro tried really hard to not be more than a master to Maldecka. But it wasn't really working, especially after Master Orgus cut them both off. They still hadn't been back to Tython since then.

Zarro determinedly walked to the door, grabbing his own pack from the floor where he dropped it, "We'd best get you to the space port. Can't have my padawan late for her first solo mission!"

Maldecka eagerly snagged her own bag and shot out the door to catch up with her Master.

The walk from the hotel to the spaceport was extremely short. But it was more than enough time for fear to rise up inside Maldecka's heart. What if something went wrong and she failed her mission? What if she accidentally goes into bloodhound mode and hurts someone innocent? What if something happens to Master Zarro on his mission? What if she dies in a crash?

Zarro put a clawed hand on Maldecka's shoulder, jolting her out of her panicked spiral.

Maldecka grimaced and tried to figure out what the fear was coming from. As the two of them reached the intersection where they would separate, Maldecka realized it was simply fear of facing this alone. Fear of not getting to see Knight Zarro again.

Knight Zarro had stopped and turned to face Maldecka, "This is it. We'll meet back here in twenty days should everything go as planned."

Maldecka looked up at Zarro a sudden and sharp fear zipping through her heart and mind.

So Maldecka gave Zarro a hug. As tight as she could manage hoping it would convey everything a Jedi is not to say.

Before Zarro could return the hug Maldecka stepped back and rolled her shoulders, "See you soon Master!"

She spun on her heel and started to walk to her shuttle, alone. After all, a warrior faces her fears.

"Be careful Sunbeam!"

Maldecka laughed without looking back. Seems she's not the only one worried about going on a mission alone.

* * *

The shuttle was cramped and noisy with many other passengers. The Jedi Order had splurged on a single room for Maldecka since she was travelling alone, but the cafeteria and lounge were shared by everyone.

It was the third day in a seven-day journey and Maldecka was bored to tears. She was even bored enough to meditate voluntarily. All that accomplished was a feeling of something being not quite right.

So Maldecka went a-wandering. Up and down the corridors where she was allowed. And occasionally into the areas where she was not allowed.

On her third lap of the ship Maldecka heard an unexpected sound. The sound of a punch and an ensuing grunt of pain.

Suddenly tense and alert Maldecka pressed herself against a wall to creep up to the corner of the corridor. Moving forward she tried to get a feel for the situation.

A young lady was backed into a corner by several men. The woman had her hands up and looked more than ready to fight back. One of the men was sporting a black eye and another was hopping on one foot holding the other.

"Well girly, care to explain what someone like you is doing on this ship? And alone at that?" The oldest man had his arms crossed and a furious glare directed at the young lady.

The young lady only narrowed her eyes and tightened her lips.

"Well speak up girly."

"I'm not sure you would want her to. Might not end well for you."

Everyone turned to face Maldecka after her declaration.

The leader crowded his eyebrows as he stepped toward Maldecka, "A Jedi? You got a lightsaber…"

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and held herself the way Zarro did when he was negotiating, "I am Maldecka. And I would like to know what is going on."

There was silence in the corridor.

Suddenly the young lady stepped forward, "Please, I'm trying to get to Secara 7. I need to find my brother!"

She was roughly shoved backwards by the nearest man, "Sure, 'find your brother'. Pray tell why you need a blaster to do that?"

"For protection from this!" she snapped back.

Maldecka stepped forward as the group started to turn ugly, "Hold it. Did this young lady actually do anything wrong or was she just defending herself?"

The young lady tried again to move forward, "I've done nothing wrong! I…"

She jerked backwards as one of the men punched her. Her head snapped back into the wall and she slid down to her knees trying to stay awake.

Maldecka leapt forward, "HEY!"

And the fight was on. Maldecka made embarrassingly short work of them.

When the last of them had either run or been knocked out Maldecka turned to the young lady.

She was sitting on the floor staring at Maldecka, blinking slowly.

Maldecka frowned as she approached, pondering the possibility of a concussion, "My name is Maldecka. What is yours?"

"Aikell."

* * *

"Thank you Maldecka. You really don't need to do this."

"I can't really let you go back to the bunks with those men after you. And someone needs to keep you awake with that concussion."

Aikell smiled at Maldecka. The smile bothered Maldecka because it has an edge of disbelief. She set it aside as a side effect of the concussion.

"I must admit I never expected to meet a Jedi like this."

Or it could be Jedi awe. Oh, how Maldecka couldn't stand Jedi awe.

Aikell continued to just stare at Maldecka, "You're a bit younger than I expected too."

Maldecka rolled her eyes at that, "I'm almost thirteen I'll have you know."

Aikell smiled a real and genuine smile then, "I had to be rescued by someone two years younger than me. Micken will never let me hear the end of this if he finds out."

"Is that your brother? Micken?"

"Yes."

Maldecka smiled lightly. Concussion or not, Aikell would only give the exact amount of information she intended and no more.

"Well. Get some rest. I'll wake you in two hours to check your concussion."

"You sure I can take the bed? And that you'll let a stranger into your room?"

"One, yes. Two, it's a lot of room from one person. And I could totally take you."

"Goodnight Maldecka."

"Goodnight Aikell."

* * *

The next few days were spent in a blur of exploring and hanging out.

Maldecka had never easily connected to other Jedi her age. She was either too rough from her Zabrak upbringing or too ambitious due to all the missions she and Zarro went on.

With Aikell this was no problem, though they were very different.

Aikell was classy and elegant, from the way she walked, talked and all the way down to the way she ate and read. When she spoke, it was cleverly and sharply, though her wit was far more subtle than Master Orgus's blunt charm and sarcasm.

And the two of them got along fabulously.

They talked about Aikell's technical schooling and Maldecka's pilot training. They explored the ship by playing follow the leader to see who could get from place to place the most impressive way. They giggled about the cuter boys on the crew and Aikell taught Maldecka some tricks with her hair.

Long story short, Maldecka had found a friend.

* * *

Orgus stormed down the corridor, anger and frustration barely held in check. Working for Council Member Mattiax was not progressing as quickly as Orgus had hoped it would. And the slow progress left Orgus tired and annoyed at the slow deliberations of the council and the seemingly dishonorable methods of tracking down the party responsible for bad mission assignments.

Among other crimes as Orgus and Mattiax had discovered. That was depressing enough as is.

Orgus finally reached Mattiax's offices. He huffed at the lifted ceiling. The office was one major perk of being a lackey for a council member. Orgus was halfway convinced Mattiax's office was bigger than his apartment. And that excluded the apartment suit attached to the offices for council members.

"Are you well Orgus?"

Orgus scoffed, "No. I am not well. I've been fielding council duties all day, we're no closer to finding the infiltrator, and I'm willing to bet you have a stack of mission assignments for me to double check."

Mattiax looked back down to his desk, "You're supposed to be in the process of being groomed for council membership for your cover, we are a great deal closer to finding the guilty party, and yes."

A stack was slid across the desk. Orgus picked it up and started to walk over to his own desk.

"And I haven't talked to my best friend and his padawan in over a year." Orgus mumbled under his breath.

"You could just pick up a comm. Your connection to them is more than a bit obvious to anyone who wants to do you harm, forced exile or not."

Orgus glared at Mattiax as he sat down. Mattiax hummed and returned to his own work.

And then there was Mattiax. Force help him, Orgus figured they would get along like oil and water but Council Member Mattiax had surprised Orgus. He was wise and only spoke once he had thought through what he was trying to say. And if he spoke, he rarely backed down.

All in all, an excellent mentor to Orgus, despite their partnership having nothing to do with actually grooming Orgus into a council member candidate. And Orgus did find himself learning, despite not expecting too.

Idly Orgus went through the mission assignments. Until one in particular caught his eye.

"Mattiax? Why is Zarro on assignment without Maldecka?"

"I'm not sure. How old is the assignment?"

By now Orgus was flipping through the missions trying to spot Maldecka's name, "About seven days!"

Mattiax stood to head to his computer screen when Orgus suddenly stopped his frantic search.

Noting the color draining from Orgus's face Mattiax felt he knew what happened, "Orgus? How bad?"

"Secara 7. They sent her on a solo mission to a battlefield."

* * *

Finally. Finally, the shuttle would be landing and she could find her brother. Aikell scanned the room one more time to be sure nothing would be left behind. Maldecka was doing the same check herself.

"You all cleared out Maldecka?"

Maldecka bumped into Aikell's shoulder, "I leave no trace."

Aikell laughed lightly as they walked down the hallway to wait with the other passengers, "Is that a Jedi thing?"

Maldecak smirked up at Aikell,"No, just a common sense thing."

Aikell smiled as they waited to be let off the shuttle. She had to hand it to Maldecka, the girl had a sense of humor. A bit hit or miss on delivery but Maldecka was on the way to being a very snarky Jedi.

But Aikell was an eternally curious human, "So, do I get to find out what's up with that super special package."

Maldecka shifted her pack's weight on her shoulders, "As soon as you tell me your plan to rescue your brother."

Aikell turned her gaze away from Maldecka. She had become genuinely surprised by how well she got along with the young Jedi. And there in lay the problem. Aikell never made friends, because attachment m

* * *

eant more points of weakness.

And here she was hunting for her missing brother and becoming friends with a Jedi of all people.

A Jedi that she is sorely tempted to seek help from. Because Aikell is wildly out of her depth.

Maldecka gave Aikell a gentle shove as the shuttle opened the doors, "You know…it would be cheaper for both of us if we rent a transporter together."

Maldecka had been attempting to not so subtly offer to help Aikell to find her brother pretty much from the moment they met. Aikell still couldn't tell if that was a Maldecka thing or a Jedi thing.

Walking out into the dusty sunlight of Senara 7 Aikell had one last defense against Maldecka's help.

"The Solomon Valley is probably in the opposite direction as where you're headed."

Maldecka blinked, "Solomon Valley? I actually pass right through it."

Aikell stopped so suddenly that Maldecka took several steps before she noticed, "You do? That makes no sense!" Aikell knew what was supposed to be in the valley. No Jedi would go there…unless…

Maldecka's eyes and posture suddenly shifted, to what Aikell wasn't sure. Maldecka did a slow turn, taking in the spaceport and the people around them.

Suddenly Maldecka's hand snaked out and Aikell found herself being pulled forward by the Jedi, "I'm guessing you'll agree to splitting the cost of renting a speeder then Aikell?"

Aikell was suddenly acutely aware the Maldecka she had gotten to know over the last couple days was Maldecka's softer side. Now Maldecka the Jedi was out and Aikell knew nothing about her.

"That sounds good to me Maldecka. But…if I say run, I need you to run and not look back."

Maldecka laughed, "I never run. Don't worry Aikell. I'll protect you."

Aikell couldn't help but wonder who would protect Maldecka.

* * *

Maldecka was on one hand glad to be out of the city, but on the other hand absolutely terrified because her briefing had clearly been wrong. Secara 7 was on the edge of civilized space but supposed to be safe enough. However, upon landing it was abundantly clear that the situation on Secara 7 was more than a rough frontier planet.

Glancing around Maldecka continued to pull Aikell forward. Refugees were everywhere, their despare and fear echoing on the Force so strongly even Maldecka could feel it. Maldecka's briefing was wrong, so she had to assume the worst. Fortunately, her goals were abundantly clear; deliver the package and get Aikell and her brother safety off the planet.

The speeder rental was directly in front of them. Maldecka released Aikell's arm as they stood before the counter.

A four-armed man was reading a magazine on the other side.

Maldecka pulled a ticket out of her pocket, "Hello, I have a speeder reserved."

"You old enough to drive?"

"On my planet I am."

"On Secara 7 you need to be fourteen at least."

Maldecka frowned. Distraction might help, could get some handy info too, "From the looks of things that law is a rather low priority right now. Where are all the refugees from?"

"Where do you think? They're headed south. Everywhere else you're liable to be blown up in the fighting."

Suddenly Aikell reached past Maldecka and snatched up the keys, "I am old enough to drive. Thank you, sir."

Maldecka followed Aikell into the garage. Aikell was clicking the keys trying to get a speeder to respond.

Maldecka pulled the keys out of Aikell's hand with the force, asking, "What are you doing?"

Aikell looked long at the ground. Then she looked at Maldecka, "You're still going North, despite the danger. And I need to know if…I need to find evidence of my brother. Just…if I say run, you run. Right?"

Maldecka pointed the keys at the correct speeder. It chirped in response.

Maldecka tossed her bag into the back and looked at Aikell, "I won't leave you behind. Jedi help people, that's just what we do."

A minute later a tan speeder pulled out onto the road against the refugee traffic.

* * *

Orgus had long ago learned to be ready to leave on a mission in an instant. He kept a backpack with all the essentials at the ready beside his door. However, untangling himself from council duties took a bit more effort and several hours.

Finally, he had found people to cover all his duties. And he has a personal ship ready to go. Just before he crawled up the ramp to leave Mattiax arrived.

"Orgus, wait."

"What?" Orgus was only aware of how his voice snapped when several passing councilors took a collective gasp.

Mattiax put his hand on Orgus's arm, "I know your instinct is to be most concerned about the youngest individual in danger. But I am sending you to aid Knight Zarro."

Orgus narrowed his eyes, "That makes no sense. Zarro is a knight, Maldecka isn't."

Mattiax tightened his lips in frustration, "And Maldecka can fly under the radar. You showing up would raise red flags all over the place. Zarro on the other hand is going into a dangerous mission without the backup he has become accustomed to."

Orgus bit his lip. This was why he couldn't help but respect Council Member Mattiax. Mattiax was able to see and process the big picture while Orgus was still fairly reactionary.

Orgus gently removed Mattiax's hand from his shoulder, "I understand. I have the data for both their missions. Once I've got Zarro we'll pick up Maldecka."

Mattiax stepped back, "Good. May the Force be with you."

Orgus nodded and walked into his ship.

* * *

Maldecka blinked the grittiness out of her eyes as they drove. The grown was pock marked with craters and trenches. Most all plant life was torn up husks.

Glancing over Maldecka could see Aikell pouring over the map again.

"We have another day of driving at least before we reach Solomon Valley, Aikell."

"I'm looking for a safe place to hole up for the night."

"Oh?" Maldecka had been eyeing the setting sun, wondering what exactly they would need to do for the night.

"Yes, turn left at that tree and we should be able to take shelter over by the cliffs there."

Maldecka could see where Aikell was talking about. Having a wall would certainly help in case they were attacked.

It wasn't thirty minutes till they were pulling up to a crag in the cliff face. The speeder just fit and they set about setting up camouflage to conceal it. They planned to just sleep in the speeder. Aikell surprised Maldecka by pulling three little motion sensors out of her pack. She arranged them around their little camp and rigged them to chirp softly and wake them should anything approach.

The camp was as secure as they could make it.

* * *

It was around 5 in the morning when the motion sensors went off. Aikell jumped to wakefulness at the light chirping. She was about to speak when Maldecka put a hand over Aikell's mouth.

Glancing over Aikell realized Maldecka was already alert and ready to go. Aikell followed Maldecka's gaze but the morning haze and dark was too deep for Aikell to see through.

Maldecka rose and silently leapt out of the speeder. Aikell reached for her blaster, fully aware that she wouldn't be able to so silently exit the speeder.

Maldecka crept forward, blurring into the darkness. Aikell breathed deeply trying to still her racing thoughts. Maldecka clearly knew what to do and Aikell knew how to shoot if she needs to.

_But Maldecka has probably done something like this before._ Aikell shook her head to clear it. She had to find her brother, no matter what. And if she needed to kill someone to get to him…so be it.

Suddenly a hum and a light cut through the dark silence. Aikell's eyes widened. She knew Maldecka had a lightsaber, all Jedi do. But she had never seen one before, and certainly had never seen one in action. Maldecka was confronting a rough group of about four, targeting their weapons and forcing them back. It wasn't long before Maldecka had them all unarmed and stunned on the ground.

"Who are you and what is your intent?"

Aikell readied her blaster, wondering why Maldecka even bothered to ask.

The group looked in shock at Maldecka's lightsaber until one of them looked up at her, "We didn't know there would be Jedi here."

Maldecka rolled her shoulders, "What did you expect to find?"

The group looked at each other before looking back up at Maldecka, "Imperials."

Aikell held her breath, wondering what would happen next.

Maldecka relaxed her posture and turned off her lightsaber, "Leave, and tell no one about us."

They all scrambled to their feet and ran without another word.

Aikell hopped out of the speeder as Maldecka turned around, "Did you see how thin they were? They'll sell us out for a bit of bread!"

Maldecka turned a hard look upon Aikell, "Would you have me kill them?"

Aikell furrowed her eyebrows, "Have you?"

Maldecka was collecting the motion sensors, "Have I what?"

"Killed anyone."

Maldecka paused briefly in her work. Then she grabbed the last sensor and returned to the speeder, "Yes. I've killed before. I am trained to pursue and thwart enemies of the Republic."

Aikell took the sensors and placed them in her pack, "What about Imperials? Or Sith?"

Maldecka laughed as she jumped into the speeder, "You might say I specialize in Sith. Don't worry, we have no proof the Imperials beat us to your brother."

Aikell suppressed her shiver and crawled into the speeder. She would, after all, do anything to find her brother.

* * *

Maldecka glanced up at the rising canyon walls. When they had found the bottom of the canyon blocked by a landslide, Aikell had spotted a path that kept a good fifty feet above the bottom of the canyon and kept them in the shadow of the valley walls. Solomon Valley itself was a bowl hemmed in by steep mountains that could only be entered through three canyons.

She couldn't deny she was nervous to be going anywhere near where Imperials were spotted. She had fought and beaten Sith before but that was with Knight Zarro or Master Orgus with her. She had never actually been close enough to the edge of Imperial space to encounter any.

But Maldecka knew this was a simple fear. One that would be easily put to rest as soon as any Imperials were spotted.

Aikell suddenly yelped, "Stop!"

Maldecka slammed on the breaks, tossing both of them forward against their restraints. Looking around Maldecka had trouble spotting anything in the road that they needed to stop for.

"We need to get down there!" Aikell was pointing down into the canyon.

Maldecka looked but could not see anything of note, "What did you see?"

Aikell eagerly shook Maldecka's shoulder, "Heard, not seen. It's got to be my brother, Maldecka."

Aikell was eagerly looking over the side of the path again. Maldecka didn't have the heart to ask about the possibility of Aikell's brother being dead.

Maldecka noted their position on the map and set the speeder going forward.

Aikell practically leapt out of her seat, "What are you doing? We need to get down to the canyon floor!"

Maldecka smiled at Aikell, "Unless you know how to levitate a speeder down fifty feet then we need to find another path. I marked the coordinates on the map."

Aikell settled slightly, "So we're doubling back."

"That's the idea."

"Oh. Sorry I freaked out."

Maldecka grinned and kept her eyes on the road, "No worries. I've seen Jedi Masters have worse reactions in a crisis so you're doing well."

It took them another hour to find a rout down to the bottom. They were practically inside the valley at that point.

Maldecka had spotted a lot of smoke rising up but she couldn't tell what exactly it was from. So long as it didn't drift over and fill the valley they should be okay.

Aikell was unusually nervous as they doubled back on the canyon floor. Maldecka could feel it even with her weak Force connection.

"We'll find your brother."

"Yes, um… I can go on alone if you need to take care of that super special package delivery."

Maldecka glanced over at Aikell, "You're kidding, right? You want me to let you go forward alone when there's Imperials, bandits and who knows what else out there."

Maldecka turned determinedly forward, navigating the speeder slowly around the rubble and corners of the canyon.

It was around one of these corners that the Force suddenly began to scream. Before Maldecka could react, a rifle was leveled at her head. Imperial soldiers had been hiding behind the boulders waiting. Glancing sideways Maldecka could see Aikell was in a similar predicament.

The Imperial with a rifle to Maldecka's head spat onto the ground, "Who are you and why should I let you live?"

Maldecka hesitated, uncertain of how to reply. That hesitation gave Aikell all the opening she needed.

"I'm Aikell and I think my brother may have some issues with you shooting me and my friend here, Harrin."

The Imperials lowered their weapons, "Little Aikell? I thought you were at nerd school!"

"I heard about what happened here. I had to come."

The Imperial, Harrin, hopped into the back of the speeder, "Wise or not I'm sure Micken will be thrilled to see you. Drive forward kid."

Maldecka gripped the steering so tight it creaked, "Don't call me kid."

Harrin went quiet for a moment, "Okay girly, please drive forward ifin' your high and mightiness don't mind."

Maldecka complied, quietly seething. Aikell was apparently an Imperial. Was their entire friendship an act to get Maldecka's guard down?

Fear and betrayal and anger raced around Maldecka's soul as they drove into the heart of an Imperial encampment.

"Aikell? What the hell are you doing here?"

Aikell leapt out of the speeder before Maldecka put it to a stop, "Micken!"

Maldecka watched surprised as Aikell and Micken embraced. Maldecka could feel her turbulent emotions melting away. Aikell was doing this for her brother first and for most. Maldecka just got caught up in it like a fool.

Equilibrium restored, Maldecka took a closer look at the camp they had found. It was small and ramshackle, only a hundred or so men in hasty shelters. Most all of the soldiers were injured with a few medics attempting to keep them all alive. This was no base of operations, it was a last stand.

Maldecka carefully slipped her lightsaber under her cloak as she stepped out of the speeder. She felt a lot better about her odds of fighting her way out if most of the soldiers were in fact injured.

Maldecka stood tall as Imperials began to converge on them.

"So, who exactly is your friend here Aikell?"

Aikell stepped between Micken and Maldecka before answering, "I met her on the ship over here. She's headed further north to visit family, she gave me a lift"

A crackling voice caused everyone's heads to turn, "You're going to be a good liar someday, child. But today…you are caught."

A Sith strolled forward from the shadow, his arms carefully concealed beneath his dark cloak, "Don't feel bad. If this Jedi didn't shine like the sun your lie would have worked, couched in truth as it was."

Maldecka could feel the weight of the eyes looking upon her.

She carefully stepped forward, "You are very insightful for a Sith. Fortunately for you I did not come here to fight."

Micken pulled Aikell protectively behind himself, "Then why are you here Jedi?"

Maldecka rolled her shoulders, "I have business on Secara 7. I shall go about mine and you can go about yours."

The Sith threw back his head and laughed. It echoed on the walls of the canyon.

A timid silence fell over the canyon as the laughter faded away.

In the stillness a fading echo of explosions could be heard.

Aikell pulled slightly away from Micken, "Is that from the valley?"

Micken, "Yes, getting closer every day. They haven't found us yet though."

Maldecka frowned, "Why haven't you left? You're clearly wounded and unable to fight."

The Sith stepped closer to Maldecka, "Take a look jedi. They did a strafing run on the canyon as we tried to escape. Caused a rockslide that blocked out path. Caused the dust that obscured us too."

Maldecka narrowed her eyes at the Sith before turning to face the rubble. It was boulders as large as speeders with mud and gravel acting as a glue to hold the entire mess together.

Maldecka stepped toward the rubble, "I think I can help..."

A flash was all the warning the Force offered. Maldecka still felt the sharp sting of a cut across the back of her neck as she ducked and kicked out. The sith grunted in pain as Maldecka's foot connected with his chest. Spinning on her toe and heel Maldecka came up to face the sith in a fighting stance.

The sith was on the ground, his coat flung open by the fall. His entire chest was bandaged and his right arm was clearly broken and splinted.

The sith coughed lightly, "Didn't know Jedi could kick so hard."

Maldecka touched her lightsaber, mildly wondering why she couldn't feel the burn forcing her to kill this Sith.

Brushing her now cut hair out of her face Maldecka addressed the group at large, "I have an idea, but it will need explosives and all Force users you have in this camp."

Rolling her shoulders now that she had their attention, "However, I will require that you leave all heavy ordinance and intelligence behind. Take only rifles so you can defend yourself against bandits."

Micken spoke up first, "Why would you help us?"

Maldecka smiled lightly, recalling some of Zarro's first advice to her, "I'm a Jedi. It's just what we do."

* * *

Micken soon organized those who could help into a scavenging team to collect as many explosives as possible close to the rubble. Aikell had joined some of the engineers in taking apart devices to jurry-rig ignitions for the ordinance.

Soon is was evening and the wounded gathered to share what rations were available for today. Maldecka sat a bit away from the others and passed on taking any of their rations. She had enough in her own pack to support herself through this journey. It seemed she would not be left in peace though.

Aikell stood awkwardly a few feet away from Maldecka; close enough to show she wanted to talk, but far enough that she could still run.

Maldecka turned a blank face toward Aikell, forcing her to make the first move.

Aikell tugged at her hair, expression clearing as she pulled out her gold barrette and held it out, "You need something to help hold your hair back since Darth Yippillik cut it off. You said yourself that a warrior should never willingly obscure your own vision."

Maldecka kept her face even, "So I did. Just how much am I going to regret telling you that? Not to mention all the other bits of information I shared with a friend."

Aikell didn't need to fake the guilt written on her face. Her signature was singing with it too. "I know, but would you have helped me find my brother if you knew I was an Imperial?"

Maldecka stared Aikell down before letting her gaze drift over the wounded imperials, "Now we will never know."

Aikell followed Maldecka's gaze, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I hid who I was from you. You helped me out when no one else would. And now you're helping us even after you found out."

Maldecka scoffed, "Don't paint me a hero. It is a small victory for me when I can show mercy to my enemies."

Aikell tilted her head, "That's one I've never heard before."

Maldecka laughed lightly, "It's a bit...specific to me."

Aikell crossed her arms, "Well, I can see why you would view Darth YipYip as your enemy..."

Maldecka gave a true giggle at that.

Aikell continued, "but I don't want to be your enemy. I really don't."

Maldecka gave a real smile to Aikell, "Me either. Now how about helping me with this mess Darth YipYip left me with."

Aikell happily moved behind Maldecka to fix her hair. And to treat the small burn on her neck.

Maldecka sat still without reaching for her lightsaber. If giving someone your back wasn't a show of trust, then Maldecka didn't know what was.

Right as Aikell was finishing with the bandage Micken stepped over, "Miss Maldecka? We're ready to go."

Maldecka stood. The sooner she got these troops on their way the sooner she could finish her own mission.

The idea was fairly simple; use the Force to move the boulders once the explosions loosen the mud and sand holding them together. Then the Imperials could leave under the cover of night and Maldecka could take off in the other direction. Problem was that there were so many boulders that at least two Force users would be needed.

Micken had the wounded in trucks a safe distance back while Maldecka and Darth Yippillik would stand much closer to catch the boulders. Aikell was doing one last check of the trigger systems; oddly she was the most qualified in the canyon.

Maldecka rolled her shoulders as Aikell flashed a thumbs up.

Aikell scrambled to move back from the wall, "On the count of 6! Six...five..."

Maldecka tensed slightly as the countdown continued. She could feel Darth Yippillik pulling the Force to himself beside her.

Aikell's voice was muffled as she ducked, "ONE!"

The explosion was not loud, but it echoed terribly.

Maldecka and Yippillik moved quickly to start moving rocks before they settled and solidified again. It was exhausting but there was soon a path big enough for the trucks to escape the valley.

Maldecka slumped her shoulders exhausted as the last truck rolled past. Aikell stood with Micken across the way watching as the truck navigated through the narrow opening.

Aikell turned with a smile to say something. Maldecka blinked as Aikell's expression fell into shock at something over Maldecka's shoulder.

Reaching for her lightsaber Maldecka rolled forward as she heard a shout from behind her.

Flipping onto her back Maldecka was un-surprised to see Darth Yippillik standing with his lightsaber held above his head. The burnt hole in his head was surprising.

Maldecka looked around to spot the shooter as the Sith's body fell.

"Aikell..." Micken sounded profoundly sad.

Maldecka turned to see Aikell holding a blaster in her hand, still pointed at where Darth Yippillik had been standing.

Micken grabbed the blaster back but it was too late. Every Imperial in the last truck had seen what Aikell had done. Maldecka knew killing a Sith was a traitorous crime for Imperials.

Maldecka took a step forward, trying to say something. Aikell just stared at the body on the ground.

Micken grabbed Aikell's arm and pulled her along behind him to catch up with the truck.

He looked over his shoulder with hate and fear in his eyes, "Don't follow us Jedi. Just don't."

Maldecka stood in the dust beside a corpse for a long time. She was waiting for the Force to say something just went wrong, but... there was nothing.

So Maldecka turned on her heel and returned to her speeder. On the passenger seat was a small comm unit with a note from Aikell telling Malecka to keep in touch. Aikell must have slipped it into the speeder during the chaos from moving the rocks. Before she had killed a Sith.

As Maldecka drove into the valley a small smile crept onto her face. She reached up and touched the gold beret holding her hair back. She really did make a friend after all.

* * *

The rest of the mission was remarkably smooth considering the field commander had been expecting a Jedi Knight, not a Padawan. But the package was delivered and Maldecka was back in the space port waiting for Master Zarro.

Mildly annoyed Maldecka looked at her watch again. She really wanted to talk to him about Aikell and everything that happened and he was late. Huffing Maldecka leaned back onto the bench.

Suddenly the Force snapped and Maldecka lurched up, ready to fight.

"Mal."

Maldecka looked over to see Master Orgus. A huge grin spread on her face, "Master Orgus!"

Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder Maldecka nearly sprinted over to Master Orgus.

But as she drew near, Malecka's steps slowed, "Master Orgus?"

Orgus was grieving. It radiated off him through the Force and his posture.

When Maldecka got close Orgus looked her in the eye.

Maldecka wanted to run, because she knew and she didn't want to.

But she needed to be sure, "Master Orgus?"

"I am so sorry Mal."


	30. Turning Point

Orgus was lost. Not physically, he practically had the whole temple memorized. But he was lost emotionally, and he knew it. Between not arriving soon enough to actually save Zarro and trying to also balance being a councilor's aid and investigating the Rot….Orgus couldn't do it.

And then there was Maldecka. No one knew what to do with Maldecka. Especially since her master isn't technically dead.

Orgus stepped quietly into the medical wing. It hadn't taken the doctors very long to conclude they really couldn't do anything to help Zarro, but they could keep him alive.

Orgus felt anger at the galaxy in general rise in his gut. The Sith had a knack for uncovering ancient nasties and who do they try their new toys out on? Jedi, obviously. Especially certain Cather Jedi who aren't smart enough to not be as good at what they do as they are and have a little padawan waiting at a space port for them and….

Orgus deliberately stopped and breathed before continuing down the hall, forcing his thoughts onto a more productive path. He was lost, and he knew it.

Quietly Orgus stepped into the room set up for Zarro. Typical coma life support, with the exceptions being the worried padawan in a chair and the Sith artifact coiled around Zarro's chest.

It was an ugly thing. It looked like some undersea creature, but made of stone and hate. It occasionally pulsed red and Zarro's heart rate would rise. Then nothing for hours. Then another pulse.

And no one knew how to get the damned thing off. Orgus had tried his lightsaber and it did nothing. Several other methods had been tried and nothing even scratched this thing. But it could come off. The keyhole right in the center of it was proof of that, even as it sat there and mocked them.

Orgus turned his back on Zarro and instead looked at Mal.

She looked like she belonged here in the medical wing. When they arrived at the temple Maldecka had gone straight to the medical wing. She filled out her post-mission forms there and to Orgus's knowledge, hadn't left her masters side since.

Orgus sighed, "How are you holding up Mal?"

Maldecka didn't even look at Orgus as she answered, "I was going to test for my second lightsaber. We needed to come back to the temple for that and Zarro wanted to track you down to find out why you weren't talking to us."

Orgus looked away, unsure how to respond to that flat voice. Maldecka hadn't even cried yet. Even Orgus had cried at this point.

Orgus forced himself to look back at Maldecka. He hadn't saved Zarro. He could save Maldecka.

Then his comm beeped. His other duties were demanding his time.

* * *

Orgus stormed over to the council doors, not even bothering to conceal his anger.

"You won't help your friends acting like a rancor you know."

Orgus forced himself into some level of composure before turning to Council Member Mattiax, "Know something I don't?"

Mattiax smirked, "That would fill books Orgus." Then his expresion turned serious. "You should take a deep breath before going in there."

Orgus felt the hairs on his neck rise, "Oh?"

"They want to ask your opinion on replacement masters for Padawan Maldecka."

"What? Who?!"

Before Mattiax could answer Orgus had opened the doors and stormed in to the shock of every Master and Knight in the council chambers.

Orgus scanned the wannabes, noting who wouldn't look Orgus in the eye and who glared right back.

Scoffing, Orgus turned instead to the actual council, "Masters, how on earth did you find this many knights wanting to be temporary masters?"

Council Member Shan frowned and rocked backwards, "We didn't. They wish to be Maldecak's permanent masters."

"Zarro isn't dead!"

"He certainly won't be able to teach Maldecka as he is." One of the knights spoke up.

Orgus silenced them all with a hostile glance over his shoulder before turning back to the Masters.

Council Member Shan continued, "Padawan Maldecka shows great promise. She needs a capable master to help guide her. You know her well and your input on who might teach her best would help us greatly."

Orgus felt like his heart had been swallowed. Zarro was gone and now they are attempting to take Maldecka from him!

Orgus pulled his thoughts back. His grief was making him crazy. They weren't taking Maldecka away. They were trying to help.

Not much help if they can't get Maldecka out of the medical wing, his cynical side provided.

Orgus knew he was taking way too long to reply, "Please put the list of names on my desk. I will review them and make my suggestion tomorrow."

A bit more pomp and ceremony and Orgus had finally escaped back to the medical wing.

He snagged a sedative as he walked past a nurse and strode into Zarro's room. Without warning Orgus walked up behind Maldecka and injected the sedative into her arm. Maldecka went limp almost immediately.

Orgus quickly lifted her up and, after grabbing one more item from the room, walked determinedly away from his deathly still best friend.

* * *

One good thing about being a council lackey is the sofas. They spanned an entire wall and soft leather encased the overstuffed padding. They were good for a quick nap after a long council meeting, or in Maldecka's case, sleeping off a sedative.

Orgus glanced up from his deskwork as he sensed Maldecka's awareness returning.

He dutifully ignored her confusion as she tried to figure out where she was. And he deliberately flipped through some of the knight's papers as Maldecka's anger focused on him.

"You ….how dare you!"

Orgus finally looked at Maldecka. That honestly hadn't been the response he was expecting.

Maldecka stood with her hands in fists, "I need to go back."

Orgus kept his face blank, "Why?"

Maldecka looked honestly surprised at the question even as she started walking to the door, "Master Zarro might wake up."

Orgus slammed the door shut with the force, "No he won't."

Maldecka spun and glared at Orgus, "How can you say that! Of course he will wake up."

Orgus nodded, "Yes, he will wake up."

Maldecka just glared at Orgus.

Orgus motioned back to the sofa, "Sit down for a minute Mal. We need to talk. Once we're done, I'll open those doors and you can go wherever you like."

Maldecka sat as begrudgingly as possible.

Orgus tried to compose his own emotions into some sort of control, "Zarro won't wake up on his own. We both know it, even if it is hard to accept."

Maldecka's eyes began to water, but Orgus continued regardless, "But that thing can be taken off. We've both seen that keyhole, means there's a key out there. It won't be soon, nor will it be easy. But someday we will find that key, and we will wake up Zarro."

Maldecka shook her head, "One key in the whole galaxy."

Orgus tensed as Maldecka's tears began to fall. He knew this was painful but necessary. If crying helped Maldecka face the current situation, then cry she should. It didn't mean he liked being the one to make her cry.

Maldecka determinedly avoided looking at Orgus, "It could be anywhere. They could have ejected it and it could just be floating in space and how will we find it?"

Orgus stood up and walked over to Maldecka, "I don't know. And it will probably be years before we even get a hint about where it is. We will not give up on him. But we won't stop living either."

Maldecka finally looked Orgus in the eye, Force signature a bundle of mixed emotions.

Orgus knelt in front of Maldecka so they were eye level, "You said you're testing for your second saber. I think you should put it off for a while."

Maldecka tilted her head, "But you just said..."

Orgus held up Zarro's lightsaber, "I think you should use Zarro's as your second lightsaber."

Maldecka's eyes were wider than Orgus had ever seen.

Orgus passed the lightsaber to Maldecka as he stood up, "Until he wakes up and asks for it of course. You know how grouchy Zarro can be early in the morning."

Maldecka looked at the lighsaber in her hand. Then she stood and clipped it onto her belt as she looked at Orgus with a small smile.

Orgus smiled as he walked back to his desk. Maldecka's signature was flaring back up. She was still mourning, but she was on the mend.

Maldecka looked around in genuine curiosity, "Sooo, assistant to a councilor must not be much fun judging from the way you're looking at that paperwork."

Orgus winced, "These are actually...potential replacement masters for you."

That got Maldecka's attention. Orgus passed her the list and she glanced through it.

"But none of them are fam..." Maldecka cut herself off quickly with a wide-eyed blush.

Orgus ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "I know Mal."

Maldecka looked at him and then back at the list.

Orgus shrugged, "You still get the final say."

Maldecka carefully set the list down, "I trust your judgment. I also haven't showered in a week, so …"

Maldecka stepped quickly from the room.

Orgus rocked back in his chair, trying to deiced if that was a win or not. Maldecka took Zarro's lightsaber, and was starting to look at the hard facts. But needing to adjust to a new master too?

Orgus grabbed the papers and pushed them to the corner of his desk. The answer was obvious if he was brave enough.

* * *

The next day the council members and the assembled wanna-be's were gathered to hear Orgus's opinion. Maldecka stood to the side looking much better, and sporting two lightsabers on her hip.

Tossing on his most confident smile Orgus strode to the center of the room.

Council Member Shan spoke first, "Have you chosen a suitable Master for Padawan Maldecka?"

Orgus smirked, "Yes Master Shan. Me."


	31. The Droid You are Looking For

Maldecka crept out of her new room. She had moved into Master Orgus' apartment due to her recently becoming his padawan.

Maldecka smiled lightly, recalling the shock on everyone's face when Orgus volunteered.

The smile faded when Maldecka realized that she was indeed alone in the apartment. It was a nicer apartment, mostly due to Orgus being a council members' aid and possibly needing to entertain important guests.

Maldecka rolled her shoulders, trying to shake the feeling of being unimportant. Orgus seemed to always be busy with something or another. Seemed the entire order needed his attention. But, Maldecka reminded herself, Orgus was hunting the Rot and that trumps everything.

Maldecka rested her hand on Zarro's lightsaber. She would never truly be able to thank Orgus for pulling her away from Zarro's side and then accepting the burden of her training. And it would be a long burden, if her vision was to be understood.

Maldecka let her eyes wander over to the kitchen. She couldn't truly thank Orgus, but she could help a bit.

* * *

Carefully balancing the two meals from the commons Maldecka quietly stepped into the upper hall. Feeling absurdly small under the stone gaze of past Masters she looked for the office Orgus used.

As she neared the door Maldecka was surprised to hear a series of beeps.

"Yes, yes. Twisting my arm, I swear…"

"BWEEEEP bee bwww Beep."

"Hang on."

Maldecka jumped back startled as Orgus suddenly opened the door. He deftly caught the meals as Maldecka tumbled gracelessly to the floor.

Sheepishly Maldecka stood back up, "Hi Master Orgus."

Orgus looked at the meals he had reflexively caught and then at Maldecka, "I told you to just call me Orgus, Kid. Come on in."

Maldecka followed Orgus into the office. An astromech droid sat beside a table looking at them curiously.

Orgus waved one of the meals at the droid as he walked over to the coffee table, "T7, meet Maldecka, Future Hero of the Jedi and currently my padawan. Mal, meet T7-O1, most suborn hunk of metal ever spat out of a star."

Maldecka and T7 looked at each other for a startled moment.

Maldecka bowed her head slightly, "Nice to meet you T7."

T7 then rocked on his wheels, "WRRRReeeeeP!'

Maldecka blinked, "I …I don't understand you."

Orgus looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa opening one of the meals, "Really? Actually I can believe that. Zarro always was a bit weird about droids. Come join me; you standing their makes me feel like some kind of slave master."

Maldecka reached for her own meal as she sat down on the sofa.

Orgus was quickly eating, "T7's been working with Mattiax for several years now. He's the one that caught our little escapade in the records."

Maldecka could have sworn T7 looked smug as Orgus talked.

"Mattiax has had him cross checking the mission algorithms and outputs, trying to figure out where exactly things are being messed up."

"DooooWEoooo EEP."

"Thing is, T7 thinks it's time for him to be back in the field. Wants armor and weapon upgrades before he hands over the latest findings."

"REEEE dooo-ooooww beep beep."

"Team player? You insufferable trash can…"

Maldecka couldn't help but giggle. Seeing Master Orgus having a stare-down with a three foot astromech droid was too much.

Orgus and T7 looked at her surprised.

Maldecka ate another bite of food and attempted to look innocent.

Orgus grinned, "Nice try Kid. How's that Basic report coming along?"

Maldecka took another bite, "Finished and turned in."

Orgus looked a bit confused, "The science study?"

"Done."

Orgus frowned, "Math."

"Completed last week."

"Dinner?"

"The commons."

Orgus put on a mock hurt face, "Good grief Mal, what do you need me for?"

Maldecka grinned, "For laughs, Master."

"Dwepwepwepwep!"

Maldecka glanced over, she had forgotten T7 was there.

Orgus was losing the fight against a smile of his own, "Why T7, I didn't know you were capable of humor. Or laughter for that matter."

T7 stilled himself and looked at them.

Then he nodded his round sensor head once, "Dwee-ooooo-oeeeooo. Beep."

Maldecka looked to Orgus for a translation, but judging from the annoyed expression on his face she wasn't going to get one.

Orgus half rose as T7 sprinted from the room, "No. Stop you presumptuous…" Orgus let his statement end early.

He then settled back onto the sofa and turned to Maldecka, "Thanks for bringing dinner. Are you really all squared away with your class work?"

Maldecka nodded as she finished her meal.

Orgus smiled, "Sparring?"

"Waiting for you."

Laughing Orgus stood up, "I'll meet you in the sparring rooms in one hour Kid. Now go read Aldy books or something."


	32. Working out the Kinks

Maldecka took a deep breath for the twentyth time this morning. Sadly, breathing didn't help the itch in her head go away. Or the itch in her feet from standing.

She and Orgus had finally established the training bond, just before they and Council Member Mattiax were sent out on a diplomatic tour of some of the border worlds in the Republic. The bond was settling but it just didn't feel right.

Maldecka cast her gaze across the assembled dignitaries listening to this world's leader greet Council Member Mattiax. Lots of pomp and circumstance, plus Orgus had given her a run down on what she was supposed to say and how to act around politicians and journalists.

It was nothing like investigating with Master Zarro.

Maldecka narrowed her eyes as she squashed the spike of emotion that thought brought. Not fast enough to prevent Orgus from looking over his shoulder at her inquisitively. Maldecka smiled lightly and Orgus turned back to the crowd.

_You going to explain or am I going to need to guess? _

Maldecka just barely kept herself from jumping as she heard Orgus through the training bond. _Is something wrong? _Maldecak returned.

Orgus shifted slightly. _No, this planet is not likely to attempt to assassinate __Mattiax__. But I'm guessing you're as board as I am. If not more._

Maldecka didn't even try to hide the confusion as she responded. _Zarro never uses the bond to talk unless we get_ _separated in combat._

Orgus tossed up a wall around his signature so fast that Maldecka physically winced. Mattiax glanced back at the two of them as well.

Maldecka watched as various dignitaries came up to talk with Mattiax. They wanted to shake a Jedi's hand and use their one minute with him to improve their standing on various platforms. Some even asked Mattiax to test their children for Force aptitude.

Maldecka and Orgus were largely ignored. Maldecka frowned, knowing full well she needed to say something but was scared of how Orgus might respond.

Maldecka huffed lightly to herself. She was never one to let fear control her.

Maldecka put as much repentance as she could into one small phrase. _I'm sorry._

Orgus smiled and tossed an arm around Maldecka's shoulder, pulling her forward to stand beside him, "Mal, I know that having me as a Master is a huge change. Zarro w...is one of the temples best investigators and he was grooming you to build up your own skills. I'm sorry I can't help continue that. If you want, I can avoid the bond conversations."

Maldecka glanced over to where Mattiax's hand was being shaken with a bit too much enthusiasm by the latest dignitary.

Maldecka then smiled up at Orgus, "No. I don't want you to try and be Master Zarro. Zarro wouldn't even want you to be like him. I want to learn from you. And if that means learning how to be political while making snarky comments on the bond, then I'm game."

Orgus ruffled Maldecka's hair and let her go, "Just what I wanted to hear Kid." He then continued in the bond. _I know how challenging this has been, and will be for you. We'll figure it out and meet in the middle Mal._

Mal grinned. _And mock the talking heads while we're at it?_

Mattiax and the dignitaries turned and glared at Orgus' laughter.


	33. Climate

Maldecka smiled at the nurses as she walked past. She, Orgus and Mattiax had just returned to the temple after touring five different boarder worlds.

Maldecka felt her sore muscles pull as she pushed open the door to Zarro's room. Nothing had changed. The artifact was still wrapped around Zarro's chest and Zarro was still unresponsive.

Maldecka grabbed a chair and pulled it up to sit at Zarro's side. She tapped at the training bond between her and Zarro. It was still as frozen as it had been since the artifact was placed on Zarro.

Maldecka closed her eyes and started talking, "Hi Master Zarro. I know I haven't been by to see you in a while, but it's been a bit crazy. Orgus is my master now, but only so long as you are...down."

Maldecka opened her eyes to see there was no response from Zarro.

"He's actually a really good Master. Not as good as you, but fun. Even though all we do is work for the Council. Council Member Mattiax is actually alright too. Orgus certainly seems to respect him; tolerates at least.

"We, the three of us, went on a good-will tour to several worlds on the boarder of Republic space. It was pretty uneventful until the last planet. You would have hated it. This place never stopped raining. Apparently that's just the way it is on this world. Light rain, heavy rain, but always rain."

Maldecka smiled as she got into the story, "So the three of us show up dressed for rain, right? But the entire city and all its diplomats show up in white robes. They tried to convince us to also dress in white because we arrived right at the start of their Water Festival. Seems like an odd thing to celebrate when you have constant rain but it's actually because they terraformed the planet from a desert.

"So, we politely decline the robes but the entire time we're forced to spend in the rain. Dinners, speeches, meet and greets. We even slept in the rain. Orgus was able to get the three of us out of the rain on the pretense of 'Jedi Voodoo'. His words not mine, and he got an earful from Mattiax for such deception, but we were all glad to get out of the rain for a few hours each day.

"And a good thing too, because while we were hiding from the rain, an anti-terraforming group attacked the festival. They wanted to get the codes to destroy the systems that keep the planet from reverting to a desert."

Maldecka glanced at Zarro's face. Still no change. "Luckily they weren't expecting three Jedi to come out swinging. It was the first time I was using two sabers in actual combat. Orgus and I were responsible for taking out the bombs while Mattiax confronted the terrorist leader with the police. We won pretty easily. Orgus at least seemed really pleased with how well we worked together in combat."

Maldecka rolled her shoulders, "They were really grateful and 'honored' us by making us sit under the waterfall for the final feast of the festival. We were all pretty sick on the flight back to the temple, but we got better pretty fast once we finally dried out."

Maldecka fell silent and watched the heart rate monitor for several beats.

She stood up and moved the chair back to the corner, "And that's about it Master. I'll be back after my next mission."

Quietly Maldecka opened the door. She turned her head to look at Zarro, "Orgus and I won't abandon you Zarro. Keep fighting."

And then she left.

* * *

Orgus glanced up from the chicken soup on the stove as he felt Maldecka return to the apartment. He knew she had gone to visit Zarro, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up, or if he should.

Maldecka wandered into the kitchen, hunger floating across the bond, "Is that soup? You can cook?"

Orgus smirked, "Yes and Yes. My culinary skills range from canned soup all the way to sandwiches."

Maldecka just smiled, letting her signature flare up in amusement as she grabbed two bowls for them.

As Orgus dished out the soup Maldecka finally spoke up, "There's no change with Zarro. Do you think we could travel to a desert on our next mission?"

Orgus gave Maldecka a look, "Kid, we really need to work on your deflection. If you want to visit Zarro after each mission then do so. Just make sure you come back to me okay?"

Orgus mentally winced at his phrasing, but Maldecka was already responding in the affirmative and walking to the table with her bowl of soup.

Orgus grabbed his own soup and followed, "And yes we are going to a desert. We're going to the Bone Moon."


	34. Shopapalooza

Maldecka felt herself about to trip on the hem of her skirt again. _This is absurd Orgus, _she thought bitterly through the bond.

She could feel Orgus smiling under his face plate. They were under cover on the Bone Moon as a young Naboo Noble woman and her guard. The only problem was Maldecka had little to no experience walking in the long robes traditional to the Naboo elite.

Maldecka reached down and lifted her hem while sticking her nose in the air. Undercover work was not her forte, but they needed to be here to see an auction that T7 thinks is related to the Rot in the Order.

The market on the Bone Moon was almost as good for illegal goods as some of the markets on Nar Shaddar, according to Orgus at least. Maldecka was just glad that the Bone Moon lived up to its reputation as a desert. She still felt like she was drying out from their last mission.

Orgus was glaring at anyone who got close to them, _Do you see the door on the left? That's where we need to go. _

Maldecka tossed her head to adjust some of the beads hanging out of her wig, _Okay. Let's go get them._

Maldecka started walking before Orgus could reply. They had practiced this on the ship many times but Maldecka still felt a spike of sharp fear.

The bouncer frowned at her as she approached, "Miss, I think you're at the wrong door."

Maldecka took a deep breath, and tried to remember everything she could about Mally, "I am precisely where I mean to be. You on the other hand are impairing the excellent business prospects of your employer if you continue to hamper my progress. Honestly, if this is how you treat your customers, then why should I trust that your goods are any good."

The guard looked appalled but Maldecka didn't give him any time to interrupt.

"Honestly, look at yourself. Dusty pants, dirty shoes, and I don't even want to think about the stains on your shirt. Is that rust on your armor? I was under the impression that this supplier was one of the best on the Bone Moon, but honestly, if you are anything to go by, I would do better to buy from the Red Sandsnakes down the road."

"No! Ah, Come right in Miss." Name dropping a competitor had completely unnerved the guard.

Maldecka huffed as she floated past with as much disdain as she could convey through walking. Orgus followed behind her like a ghost.

_I want to know and I don't want to know. But wherever you pulled that attitude from, nice job Mal._

Maldecka permitted a small smile on her face as they descended to the dark auction floor. _I hope I can keep it up. _

Orgus was already scanning the crowd. _Greet the boss. Then we look for T7._

Maldecka made her way over to the Hutt in the corner, trying to keep her head tilted up in an arrogant manner. It was easier that she expected, she was probably the shortest sentient in the room.

The Hut was huge. He was lounging on a sedan smoking something from a contraption at his side. Several aids and guards were arranged around him, watching everyone approach with sharp eyes.

Maldecka stepped forward, trying to appear confident. The Hut narrowed his eyes at her as Orgus stepped up behind her and to the left.

Maldecka tried to smile the way Mally would, "Ah, Rattaki, it is a pleasure to finally meet face to face. I am Emalli."

Orgus sent a sharp thought at her, _Of house Andos._

Maldecka bobbed her head slightly, "Of house Andos."

Rattaki leaned back and started to laugh, "You are tiny, even for a human. I could eat you in one gulp."

Maldecka tensed up, unsure of how to respond. Orgus was silent behind her.

Rattaki grinned at her, "I hope you find your heart's desire here at my auction little Emalli of, hehe, house Andos."

Maldecka and Orgus moved back into the crowd as they were dismissed.

Maldecka looked around sharply, _I've got five different comebacks now. Couldn't think of a thing at the time. _She let her frustration bleed through.

Orgus was right beside her, looking around and over the sentients nearby. _I think he knows we lied._

Maldecka tensed up and began to reach for where she hid her lightsabers. Orgus put a hand on her shoulder.

_He's letting us get away with it for now. _Orgus reassured her. _He either really want's our credits or he doesn't realize that we are actually Jedi. So stay calm and keep up the act._

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and then resumed looking down her nose at everyone.

"Bweep, Bweep, BEEP."

Both of them turned to see T7 decked out to serve drinks to the assembled customers. T7 offered one specific drink to Maldecka.

Orgus glanced around, _Take it Mal. _

Maldecka took the glass and looked into it. At the bottom was a data chip encased to look like an ice cube. "Thank you..."

_NO! No..._ _don't_ _say his name. _Orgus let his emotions bleed slightly into the bond.

T7 nodded at them and wandered off, beeping at anyone who seemed thirsty.

Maldecka gripped the glass, about to grab the chip when an oily voice cut in, "Miss Emalli of house Andos. Might I share a toast with you?"

Maldecka turned to find one of Rattaki's aids, a pale green Twelik, holding his own drink.

Maldecka lifted her chin some more, "I don't drink with the un-named."

Maldecka could feel Orgus eyeballing the aid. _We don't know what's in the drink. Have you had alcohol before?_

Maldecka split her attention between Orgus and the aid who was bowing deeply before her, _No. What do I do?_

The aid was talking in that oily tone, "I am a mere shadow beside the great Rattaki. I suspect I know what you desire."

The aid motioned over to the wall where the curtain was rising on the items to be auctioned. Maldecka felt Orgus' sharp surprise over the bond. The items were a mishmash of artifacts. Three of them were holocrons.

Orgus wasn't looking at the holocrons though, _I know what we're here for._

The aid was grinning at Maldecka as he held up his drink, "Call me Benny. A toast to your success today."

Maldecka smiled fakely and lifted her own drink to her lips. They both eyeballed each other to see if the other was actually drinking.

Orgus tensed beside her, _Make a scene Mal._

Orgus darted away from them even as Benny reached for something in a fold of his robes. So Maldecka spit her drink into his face.

Benny blinked at her in shock as Maldecka took a deep breath. Then she began, "HOW DARE YOU SIR."

A hush fell over the auction floor as every eye turned to her and Benny. Benny twitched his hand away from whatever he was reaching for.

Maldecka tossed her arm up in an accusatory pointing finger, "Is this what guests of Rattaki can expect? To be accosted and robbed after they have enjoyed food and drink? And then to be made lewd offers?"

Every eye turned to Benny as he tried to deny Maldeckas' accusations. Maldecka quickly slipped the microchip out of her drink and into her pocket as everyone was distracted.

Benny was more than surprised, "I..no.. She's lying!"

Maldecka gasped as dramatically as she could manage, "And now to be accused of dishonesty? Is there no honor amongst us tasteful collectors of antiques?"

Maldecka could feel the crowd getting riled up even as Benny's eyes started to flicker around in panic.

_I got it, now make a quick exit and head for the ship Mal._ Orgus was looking at her over the crowd.

Maldecka lifted up her glass to where Rattaki was sitting up, "I had hoped to become a regular at your auctions Rattaki. But I will not tolerate such treatment. Good day to you."

She spun on her heel and angrily walked to the stairs without looking back.

The sunlight outside was bright and the guard was quick to bid her a good day as she stormed past.

Maldecka moved quickly toward the spaceport. Her noble dress without having Orgus around was drawing many unwanted eyes.

But she reached the spaceport just about the same time as Orgus without incident. They moved silently to the ship where they were surprised to see T7 waiting for them. All three quickly boarded and they took off without incident.

Once they were safely on their way, Orgus turned his chair to look at Maldecka. Then he started laughing.

"When I said make a scene I did not expect you to spit in that guys face. That was priceless."

Maldecka scowled at him, crossing her arms defensively, "You said make a scene, and he was creepy."

Orgus was still smiling as he pulled out the stolen item from his pocket, "No disagreement there, couldn't get a read on him through the Force either."

"Bweep EEP?" T7 cut in.

Maldecka was slowly getting more accustom to Droid speak and quickly pulled the microchip out of her pocket and handed it to Orgus, "So what did you grab?"

Orgus held the microchip in one hand and a decorative knob, common in the council chambers, in the other.

Orgus let the mirth fall from his face, "It's a recorder. The Jedi Council has been compromised for longer than we thought."


	35. Stomping Ground

Maldecka breathed deeply as she stepped off the shuttle. Tython had a very distinct smell to it, though Maldecka wasn't sure if it was the clean forest air or the Jedi Temple that caused it.

Orgus stepped past and tugged on Maldecka's padawan braid, "You okay kid?"

Maldecka grinned and started to follow Orgus into the temple, "Just glad to be home, Orgus."

* * *

It had become Maldecka's habit to visit Knight Zarro after each mission away. After being Master Orgus's padawan for almost ten months now, everyone had just accepted that this was something Maldecka did.

Maldecka let her thoughts wander as she left the medical wing of the temple and traveled back to Orgus's apartment. It had been a very busy ten months too. Adjusting to a new master, reorienting her training to better meet the needs of the diplomatic missions she and Orgus were often sent on, though Orgus had sent her of a couple of missions with Knight Nettesh so her investigative skills wouldn't become rusty. Then there was Council Member Mattiax. Once Maldecka had gone on missions with him, she found him to be much more than his harsh demeanor would make you think. He was like some kind of immovable object. And he was a Knight in his youth. Maldecka could freely admit she liked to hear his stories about Coruscant and the temple and the wars.

Then there was the Rot. After letting T7 take a look at the camera, they had been able to hack the feeds from the council room. After figuring that out, they had found other recorders all over the temple in critical places. It made Maldecka very nervous and Orgus had needed to coach her on how to behave so she wouldn't tip their enemy off.

Still, Maldecka felt very in control of her emotions about the whole thing. Amazingly. Though a lot of that could be attributed to Orgus. The man loved to talk. She remembered Zarro once explaining that Orgus was a verbal processor, and that's how he sorts through his emotions. It may be a human coping mechanism, but talking things through with Orgus helped her a great deal too.

Maldecka glance up at the apartment door. She smiled to herself, it wasn't quite home but it was nice to have a place to sleep.

Stepping inside Maldecka was surprised to see Orgus and Mattiax sitting at the dining room table. Orgus's discomfort was clear through the bond, though his body posture seemed completely at ease. Both turned as Maldecka joined them.

Orgus kicked out a chair for her, "Hey Mal. Any change with Zarro?"

"Nothing's changed. What's going on?"

Mattiax took a sip from his drink, "Orgus needs to go undercover to better track down the Rot and we can't agree on what to do with you."

Maldecka blinked. She had just gotten used to Orgus as her master. She really didn't want to be handed off to another master.

Orgus jabbed her in the shoulder, "I'm not going to pass you off to another knight."

Mattiax frowned, "But she cannot go undercover with you. It's too dangerous."

Maldecka bristled at that, but Orgus' discomfort wasn't explained by those two options, "What's option three?"

Mattiax looked fairly impressed. Orgus offered a thin smiled before leaning forward, "We send you to go undercover with Malsept."

Maldecka nodded. Orgus always seemed frustrated with Malsept. The mandalorians actually checked in with Maldecka fairly regularly, claiming it was their job to help look out for their sister since they were all distanced from the Tribe. But Jedi are supposed to cut family ties and Malsept was not making it easy.

Maldecka narrowed her eyes, "So what bothers you about the third option?"

Orgus leaned back, "Where to begin? Your Jedi training would be delayed for three or four months if not longer. You're risking reforming emotional ties to your Tribe that are inappropriate for a Jedi. You'll be exposed to who knows what with those mercenaries. Then there's the Rot. What if they notice you're missing? I might not make it back and then who would they send to extract you? What if something happens and you need back up? Then theres your academics..."

Mattiax put his hand over Orgus's mouth, clamping onto his jaw, "The fact is your choices are to either become my temporary apprentice or you go undercover with these brothers of yours. But if you remain at the Temple, we need an exceptional cover mission to send Orgus on to distract from what he's actually doing. If you both disappear then the cover mission will be that much better of a distraction because they will be looking for two individuals working together instead of one single person."

Orgus was glaring daggers at Mattiax, but Mattiax just tightened his grip, "The choice is yours. Are you ready for that much of a challenge to your oaths?"

Maldecka took a deep breath, "We'd be undercover for how long?"

Mattiax finally removed his hand from Orgus mouth. Orgus glared at the council member before responding., "Six months max Kid. Mattiax will extract you then if not sooner."

Maldecka stood up, "I'd like to think this over a bit. Excuse me."

* * *

Maldecka found herself on the roof of the temple. She hadn't been back to the roof in a long, long time. But sitting under the stars on the roof was the most comfortable she had been in a long time. No cameras, no Rot and if she closed her eyes she could almost pretend Zarro would be joining her and they could watch the stars together.

If she stayed at the Temple, then her loyalty would be saftly unchallenged and she could come up to the roof pretty often. Maldecka felt a laugh break free. She sat down and laughed uncontrollably at the sky. The idea of staying behind. It was a joke. There was no choice.

Maldecka was going. She had disregarded red flags in the crystal caves, and with the whole bloodhound issue. She couldn't even imagine meekly taking the safe path at this point. She felt another giggle rise in her throat. She really had decided her fate back in the crystal cave.

Standing up Maldecka pulled out her two lightsabers and looked at them. One was covered in Zabrak symbols, the other in Cathar markings. But they were both the weapon of a Jedi.

Maldecka took one last look around the roof. She really did love it up here. But it would be here when she got back.

Maldecka ignited the lightsabers and twirled them, letting the bright blue and golden yellows cut through the night. Maldecka smiled up at the stars, "Get ready Malsept. It's going to be an interesting couple of months."


	36. Alternate Perspectives

Malsept would be a liar if he said he wasn't surprised to be contacted by Orgus Din. In truth he had been convinced it was a prank right up until Maldecka actually strolled onto their ship and they took off.

He had felt like Maldecka was his responsibility after finding out about her. They had gone back to the Tribe, but they acted like Maldecka was a good as dead because she became a Jedi. Meanwhile Malsept and his brothers had been welcomed with open arms despite having joined the Mandalorians.

So when Malsept had crossed paths with Maldecka again, he made sure he had a reliable way of contacting her. Someone needed to be sure she was challenged and taught the ways of the Sunset Tribe. And then the opportunity literally fell into his lap with this need to go undercover.

So of course, they took her on board. She was already dressed the part in lightly armored clothes that had hidden pockets for her lightsabers. After a month on board she had absorbed a great deal about the dynamics of the group, the workings of the ship and the combat moves of the Tribe.

It was still strange. Strange enough that he wasn't comfortable calling Maldecka 'little sister' anymore. Malsept looked up as a noise to see Maldecka cleanly take down a Zabrak twice her size in the combat pit, a vent shaft repurposed for sparing matches. She pinned him and let the match be called in her favor. Then she reached down to help her opponent up.

Malsept called down, "This is when you gloat, Girl."

Maldecka looked up and let the corner of her mouth lift, "We all know I won, so I don't need to gloat."

Malsept shook his head, returning to his musings. That was the thing about Maldecka. She didn't emote, or at least not openly. It was like the Jedi had sucked all the emotion right out of her. Malsept knew she could smile. He has seen it. He had seen her laugh too. But something changed and Maldecka didn't smile with her teeth anymore.

Malsept could guess it had something to do with the Cathar master she had. He hadn't come up in conversation and Malsept wasn't sure how to ask the questions nagging him. Everyone knew the Jedi were distant and weird but it was strange seeing it up close for an extended amount of time. Especially when Malsept could compare this Maldecka to the little captive he had first met.

Malsept stood up as the combatants climbed the ladder out of the pit. He braced himself to pull Maldecka aside to settle all these thoughts in his head. Then the proximity alarm went off.

* * *

Malsept was stomping down the elegant halls of the luxury starship. They had been escorting a cruise ship through a dangerous part of space and the pirates had finally shown themselves. Maldecka had picked up a gun and stuck with Malsept as ordered and they had cleared out the pirate ship pretty well. The problem was a good number of pirates had already boarded the ship by the time Malsept's crew had shot all the shuttles. So now they were sweeping the ship. Malsept's brothers had gathered the guests and crew to guard them in one of the ball rooms.

Then Maldecka and Malsept found the pirate captain. Who just so happened to be a Sith. And it was like Maldecka went mad! She just suddenly tore after the Sith. All Malsept could think was that she was going to get killed and it was his fault for bringing a 13-year-old along, Jedi or no!

Malsept stumbled to a halt as he stepped into the climate dome. A massive pool surrounded by plants and elegant stone spanned the space in front of him. Above him Maldecka and the Sith were violently attacking each other with their lightsabers. Malsept blinked, since when did Maldecka have two lightsabers?

The two of them landed at the side of the pool and Maldecka was forced back, lightsabers blurring as she blocked blow after blow. The Sith was right on her until Maldecka motioned with her hand and swept a wave of water over the pirate. The Sith landed in a heap in the bushes and Maldecka was leaping after him. A bolt of lightning shot out and Maldecka was launched across the pool. As the sith stood up Malsept fired a volley of bolts at him. The Sith causally reflected them at Malsept, forcing him to roll behind cover. The Sith never took his eyes off Maldecka, not sparing Malsept even a glance.

Malsept looked up, unsurprised to see Maldecka and the Sith right back to trading blows. They were up on one of the cross beams high above the water. Maldecka was giving as good as she got, even with her size disadvantage. The Sith snarled something to Maldecka. She just dropped one of her hands to the beam and lightning crackled around the whole thing and causing the Sith to yell out in pain.

The Sith stumbled back but Maldecka was rising up and pushed her hand with the yellow saber out toward the Sith. Malsept heard the absolute crack as the Sith's head hit the wall. He could only stare dumbly as the body dropped from the wall to the ground. The Sith was dead.

Malsept looked up to where Maldecka stood on the beam. Her eyes were glowing white hot and her shoulders were rising and falling with every breath she took. Her lightsabers were steady in her hands though. She looked like she could take on half the Empire from there.

And Malsept had to admit defeat. Maldecka was a daughter of the Jedi, not the Sunset Tribe.

A sniffle behind him made Malsept spin around, his rifle up and at the ready. One of the crew had taken shelter behind an overturned table and was staring at Maldecka with shock.

Malsept called over his shoulder, "Put those away Girl. Go check on your brothers."

Maldecka leapt down saying, "You got it Boss."

Malsept let her walk away without taking his eyes off the crewmember in front of him.

Maldecka may be a daughter of the Jedi, but Malsept was still her brother. And he wasn't going to let her cover be blown by some punk bragging that he had seen a Jedi and Sith fight.

Malsept tilted his head at the crew member, "Would you like a smoke?"

* * *

Several weeks later and Malsept was back to watching Maldecka spar with her brothers. She had apologized for running off without warning but Malsept waved it off as a Jedi thing. Maldecka had looked relieved and it bothered Malsept that that was the greatest amount of emotion he had gotten out of her.

Still, Malsept was okay with this. He had made sure that Maldecka learned some rougher skills here while she traveled with them, and he would be on hand to do evil so she wouldn't have too.

Malsept called down to the just victorious Maldecka, "Isn't your birthday coming up Girl?"

Maldecka looked up with a smile in her eyes, "Yes, it is."

Malsept casually leaned on the rails around the combat pit. "We should be sure to challenge you."

Maldecka shifted her stance to face Malsept fully, along with everyone else watching on the rails, "Actually, I have a challenge already. It's a challenge for you too, if you want."

Malsept glanced around. Most of the crew had assembled. "Oh?"

Maldecka gave him a full smile, teeth and all, "We're going to rescue my Master."


	37. Signed, Sealed, and Delivered

Orgus stumbled down the side of the hill. The mud was thickening in the rain. On one hand, it would help cover his escape after his cover was blown. On the other hand, the rain was transforming the flood plain into a marsh.

Orgus scratched at the collar around his neck as he pressed forward. It was some Sith artifact and was blocking his connection with the Force. He had sent some kind of message to Maldecka across the bond before they cornered him. Without feedback, he had no idea what had gotten through.

Orgus looked over his shoulder as the howls of the tracking beasts came closer. To take stock, he had no lightsaber, no Force, no transport and three Sith on his trail. And worst of all, Maldecka was probably going to try to help him instead of going to Council Member Mattiax.

Orgus ducked his head and continued on as the rain came down harder.

* * *

Maldecka followed Malsept on light feet. Three more of her brothers followed behind her. They were all dressed as fierce Mandalorians. She lifted her head and put more effort into letting her signature look wild and free. Untrained. As she followed Malsept into the main hall of the compound she let genuine fear crawl around her gut. What if this didn't work? She had to leave her lightsaber on the ship and without them she felt naked.

She had called Council Member Mattiax and he had a brilliant plan. A risky plan, but brilliant. And it helped to ensure the Jedi Order was well removed from the whole situation.

Malsept and Maldecka stopped in front of a desk that must be ten feet long. The Sith behind the desk was giving them a very disdainful look. Maldecka shivered as she felt him examine her Force Signature.

She pushed back in as unorganized a manner as she could. The Sith immediately turned his physical gaze on her and raised his eyebrow.

Maldecka lifted her chin and mirrored Malsepts wide stance, "You didn't ask permission to look."

The Sith leaned back in his chair, "I don't need permission. You can't be a Mandalorain, child."

Malsept lit a cigarette and casually looked around the hall, "She's my daughter. Got good instincts, but still needs the experience."

The Sith smirked, "Good instincts. Is that how they say Force-sensitive now?"

Malsept tapped some of his ash onto the Sith's desk, "One and the same for all intents and purposes."

The Sith leaned forward and arced lightning in his hand, "Hardly, with some training you could hold the power of the universe in your hand. Interested?"

Maldecka tossed back her head and laughed, "A fistful of credits seems a more satisfying weight in my hand. Do you want your Jedi problem handled or not?"

The Sith rocked backwards in the chair, "Oh the ignorant desires of the young."

Malsept crossed his arms and frowned, "It's a pretty good desire in our line of work. Do you want a contract with us or not?"

The Sith frowned but he pulled up a screen anyway, "We through he was a butler. But we discovered that he was actually a Jedi undercover to steal our secrets. We were able to place an inhibitor collar on him but he escaped into the flood plain a week ago."

Malsept frowned at the screen, "You didn't mention his lightsaber."

"We haven't found it."

Maldecka and the Mandalorians made a show of asking questions about Orgus' abilities and habits. She had to carefully control her glee that the Sith truly didn't know much about Orgus. They didn't even know his name.

The Sith seemed to get tired of their questions and his ignorance through, "I am prepared to offer you fifteen thousand credits to kill this Jedi."

Malsept put out his cigarette, "The target is a Force user; a highly successful Jedi. He may have a lightsaber and thus have his force abilities back from cutting off the collar you are so impressed with. We know vaguely where he is but he has had a week to pepper the flood plain with traps for my team. And you only offer us fifteen thousand for him."

Maldecka followed as Malsept began to walk away from the desk. She tilted her head toward the Sith, "Did we waste our time?"

Malsept scoffed, "Yeah, we wasted our time."

"Forty thousand."

Malsept kept walking.

"One hundred thousand."

Malsept stopped. Then he turned, "What the hell aren't you telling us about the target?"

Maldecka didn't need to fake her confusion. Malsept really meant that.

The Sith frowned, "The Jedi has …. vital information."

Then Malsept crossed his arms, "Vital to whom? If it was the Empire then they have people for this."

The Sith genuinely struggled to compose his words, "Vital to me. I require the information returned to me as soon as possible."

Malsept grinned, "Half now, half upon the return of your blackmail material. Let's draw up the contract."

Maldecka stepped forward with genuine curiosity.

* * *

Orgus was looking at the contract for the hit on him. Maldecka couldn't feel much through the bond and that worried her a bit. Orgus had looked pretty bad when they had finally cornered him. And he had been very quiet as they recover his lightsaber and since they brought him onto the ship.

Still she smiled, "You could have gone a bit easier on us when we were tracking you."

Orgus looked up and took the bowl of soup Maldecka offered, "I really didn't know it was you. Did you know your name is on this contract? For my life?"

Maldecka sat beside Orgus with her own bowl, "It's actually for the blackmail information, not you. And yes, I did get a cut of the take."

Orgus frowned, "That explains the second copy Malsept was so eager to make."

Then Orgus reached over and pulled Maldecka into a one-armed hug, "I am proud of you through. I was in a tight spot. What made you think of that plan? Or was it Malsept and crew?"

Maldecka smiled, "It was Council Member Mattiax's plan."

Orgus choked on his soup. Malsept looked up from the other side of the galley to be sure they were okay.

Orgus finally recovered his air, "You called Mattiax? Really?"

Maldecka shrugged, "I wasn't sure what to do. Master Zarro once told me smart Jedi ask for help. And it was a great plan."

Orgus gave a wiry smile to his soup, "I guess I'll thank Mattiax when we get back to the temple."

Maldecka shifted a bit, "Actually, he wants us to stay undercover for a bit longer until the heat on us cools a bit."

Orgus looked at Maldecka. She could feel his emotions flashing across the bond. Then Orgus turned to look at Malsept.

Malsept raised his glass in a toast and called over, "With two Jedi on our crew the next couple months will set us up for life!"


	38. Discovery

Maldecka wanted to scream. She and Orgus had been travelling with Malsept and his Mandalorian mercenaries for several weeks now. In two more they would be able to return to the Jedi temple.

However, this morning, Malsept mentioned how Maldecka had killed a Sith while Orgus was still on his own mission. Normally nothing Maldecka would worry about.

The problem was that Malsept asked about the way Maldecka zeroed in on the Sith and couldn't stand down. He mentioned the glowing eyes too. And of course, Orgus was able to recognize it as the signs of a Force Bloodhound and now he's a bundle of strong emotions about the whole mess.

And Maldecka was mad.

Frustrated and not sure how to let the emotion go, Maldecka went down to the combat pit to workout and clear her head.

When she arrived, she was surprised to find Orgus brutally attacking one of the punching bags.

Maldecka watched for a few minutes, noting the swirl of emotions around Orgus as he worked.

Then she spoke, "Master Orgus? I would like to spar."

Orgus stilled the punching bag as he looked over his shoulder, "I don't think that's a good idea Maldecka."

The use of her full name convinced Maldecka that it was a good idea, "No. Let's spar."

She ignited both her lightsabers to solidify her point.

Orgus turned and gave her a long look. Narrowing his eyes, Orgus pulled his own lightsaber over to his outstretched arm. A quick salute was all the warning Maldecka got before Orgus was on the offensive.

She parried and blocked and gracefully gave ground until they crossed the middle of the sparring area.

Then she twisted her legs and began her own offensive, driving Orgus back with one lightsaber while blocking with the other, "You're wrong to be mad."

Orgus suddenly struck downward in a blow amplified by the force, "Oh really? And why, pray tell, should I not be mad that my padawan willfully hid something like this from me?"

Maldecka spun on her foot to land her other food on Orgus' side, "Because you were the one who pushed me and Zarro away in the first place!"

Both pulled back for a second. Maldecka could feel their mutual anger and frustration like static in the air.

Suddenly Orgus was striking again, "I needed to keep you both safe! It was the only way…"

"Great job with that." It was out of Maldecka's mouth before she could think about it. Regret at the obvious hurt on Orgus' face fought with Maldecka's anger at the events of the past two years.

Orgus must have let his own anger win, because suddenly he was striking with twice the speed and power, "I tried to get to Zarro in time. I did everything I could. I chose the best possible option under the circumstances by sending you two away!"

Maldecka's own anger made her more than a match for her Master, "You didn't tell us anything! I only barely knew why and you told me to not tell Zarro. He was hurt by your actions. He wanted to help you hunt the Rot. And when he needed you, _you_ were still pretending you could make us disappear by sending us on wild missions!"

Maldecka could see Orgus' anger flare even higher but she didn't want to stop, "I know he sent you messages after we discovered that I am a Force Bloodhound. I know you ignored them. That hurt him more than the initial brush off. And now he's comatose. And it's your fault."

Orgus pulled back his attack so suddenly that Maldecka nearly lost her balance. She regained it just in time to see Orgus giving her a strange look. Maldecka's own anger burned brighter at Orgus' sudden calmness.

Furious, Maldecka leapt to the offensive. Orgus calmly parried her blows. Maldecka could feel the exhaustion in her arms.

Suddenly Orgus struck and disarmed Maldecka. He pushed her down as both lightsabers clattered into separate corners.

Maldecka could only blink from the floor as Orgus held a ligtsaber at her throat and held down her right arm with his foot.

Orgus took a deep breath before beginning, "It is my fault. I won't apologize for sending you two away. But I should have responded when Zarro was begging for my help. I should have let you both know how widespread the Rot was getting. I should have done a lot of things. But I didn't, and now we are here. Hacking at each other when we should be unified against our enemies. More than that, I am failing you as a Master for letting you harbor this anger for so long. That changes today. I won't lose another Padawan to my hesitancy to teach properly."

Maldecka was speechless. She knew Master Orgus had a padawan before her. But that padawan chose to convert to a Sith. Orgus wasn't to blame for that. And yet, Orgus self-exiled himself for several years because of it. And here was Maldecka letting her anger rage away like she was a new initiate.

Orgus stepped back and turned off his lightsaber. Then he held out his hand to Maldecka.

Maldecka reached up and took it.

They both stood and took measure of each other as Maldecka pulled her lightsabers to herself.

Glancing up Maldecka realized that Malsept and most of the crew had ended up watching the match. Maldecka considered leaving this and putting the weight on Orgus to fix it. But that's the coward's rout.

Instead Maldecka rolled her shoulders and bowed respectfully while pushing words through the bond. _I was out of line Orgus. I apologize for not informing you of my nature and for letting my anger get out of control._

Orgus blinked in surprise. Then he returned the bow. _I was out of line too Mal. I've let your training slide and I should have been more attentive to the specific training you need. But from this point on, no more secrets._

Maldecka and Orgus lifted out of the bow. Grinning Maldecka spoke aloud, "Yes Master."

Both turned as Malsept coughed politely, "If you two are done trying to kill each other, then suit up. We have a client coming on board that we need to entertain in ten minutes."

* * *

Maldecka clapped on the last part of her armor just as their potential clients arrived. Orgus was grumbling under his helmet. It was designed with horns to help Orgus pass as a Zabrak from the Sunset Tribe.

Maldecka stood beside him as they prepared to follow Malsept into the meeting room. Hesitantly she reached across the bond. _There is another secret I should probably share with you Orgus. I don't think it will actually impact anything._

Orgus kept his signature carefully blank as he responded, _I'll be the judge of that._

Maldecka calmed her heart as the door opened and they walked in behind Malsept. _I've been in contact with an Imperial named, _"Aikell?!"

"Maldecka?" Aikell had shock in her eyes as she stood beside a tall Zabrak with Sunset Tribe tattoos on his face. Both were dressed in Imperial grey uniforms.

The meeting room was silent as everyone stared at each other.

Orgus scoffed, "Not going to impact anything she says."

The Imperial Zabrak spoke to Aikell after appraising Orgus and Maldecka, "How do you know a daughter of the Sunset tribe?"

Maldecka couldn't help but notice that Aikell's poker face had greatly improved since they had last been face to face, "Sir, you know how. And I suspect that she is why we are here today at all."

The Imperial's only sign of approval was across his Force Signature, though MAldecka suspected that Aikell had no idea.

Malsept angrily stepped forward, "Do you have a contract for us or not Tanno."

Tanno offered a raised eyebrow to Malsept, "No, but I have brought ten thousand credits to appease your base motivations and compensate you for your trouble."

Malsept offered a sneer back, "Well thanks for your generosity _Brother._"

Tanno turned his back on Malsept to instead face Orgus and Maldecka, "You are no brother of mine; but you have your uses. Though I was under the impression you only lead six of the tribe astray with your silver platter promises. Who is this?"

Orgus lifted his head up. Maldecka had no doubt Orgus was glaring daggers under the helmet, however she wasn't sure if it was Tanno or Malsept on the receiving end.

Malsept interrupted before Orgus could reply, "He's from the same tribe as the little sister. Now get off my ship boot-licker."

Maldecka panicked. She really wanted to find out how Aikell had ended up out here and how a member of the Sunset Tribe ended up an Imperial.

Orgus stepped forward and clapped a hand onto Tanno's shoulder, "We've got it from here Malsept. Go count the credits and give Mal her fair cut. I'll handle him if he tries anything."

Malsept looked like he considered arguing but instead retreated from the room with the rest of the crew. Only Tanno, Orgus, Aikell and Maldecka remained.

As the door closed Tanno looked pointedly at Orgus' hand. Instead of removing it Orgus flipped him and tossed him into a chair.

Maldecka could feel the weight of the Force that Orgus applied to ensure Tanno stayed in the chair.

Tanno frowned as he looked more curiously at Orgus, "I was under the impression that Maldecka was one of the most recent additions to the Jedi from our tribe."

Orgus let his body posture speak for him.

Finally, Tanno sighed, "You must be Zarro. That explains the fake horn helmet since you're a Cathar. I mean you and your padawan no harm. But If my apprentice and yours insist on continuing their short messages to each other then they should have a less traceable means, don't you think?"

Orgus tilted his head, "What are you suggesting?"

Tanno frowned, "I'm well versed in military and criminal encryption. What do you think I'm suggesting? Usually I go through the tribe to contact anyone in the Republic I care about, but in this case a one to one seemed more practical. Especially given the Jedi business. I also wanted to see her for myself. Building a strong network of allies can be hard for young agents. They sometimes choose more for foolish reasons than to amass a strong web."

Orgus released the Force hold on Tanno, "Step out. We'll let the girls talk for a bit without us hovering over them."

Tanno nodded and amiably left the room calling out, "Two hours Aikell."

Maldecka felt like she could breathe again as Orgus loosened his hold on the Force in the room.

Orgus turned to Aikell and held out his hand, "I understand you are friends with my Padawan?"

Aikell took the offered hand and gave it a good shake, "I am, Master Orgus. I am also very sorry about Master Zarro."

Maldecka could feel how startled Orgus was that Aikell knew, and didn't correct Tanno.

Orgus left the room verbally silent, but offering begrudging approval through the bond to Maldecka.

Aikell and Maldecka stared at each other in silence before both began to giggle.

Aikell was the first to speak, "Of all the ways to cross paths again. And what on earth are you dressed as?"

Maldecka struck a pose, "A Mandalorian obviously."

Aikell laughed, "A short Mandalorian. Is it Jedi business?"

Maldecka nodded. They had agreed to not talk shop to each other, it made the friendship easier.

But Maldecka had to know, "Can I ask what you are doing here? Why are you with Tanno?"

Aikell looked uncertain for a second. But then she sat at the table and motioned for Maldecka to sit too.

Aikell looked at the ceiling like it held all the answers, "I killed a Sith, and there were witnesses. I should have been executed when I arrived on Imperial soil. Instead one of the witnesses hushed everyone up and recommended me to Tanno. He pulled me from the technical academy I was at and started me on an aggressively paced path through all the training for a sniper in the Intelligence Agency. Sometimes he pulls me into the field to be his assistant and to learn how field work goes."

Maldecka lifted an eyebrow, "Do you want to be doing this?"

Aikell laughed slightly, "I don't know, but I really don't think I can say no. He's currently protecting me from execution, I can't really argue with that."

Maldecka smiled, "I never properly thanked you for that."

Aikell waved her off, "You were busy. Orgus seems to be pretty calm about this, did you tell him about me?"

Maldecka shook her head, "About one second before he met you."

The two girls shared a silent moment.

Aikell leaned forward, "I know we don't talk shop, but I've overheard things. Things that concern me. Why are you and Orgus here instead of at the temple? And what exactly is wrong with Zarro? You never explained beyond comatose."

Maldecka leaned back in her chair, thinking. Aikell was both her friend and an apprentice to a spy. That made trusting her very difficult.

Maldecka dropped her gaze to the table top and took the risk, "Zarro is in an induced coma from a Sith artifact wrapped around his chest. He was sent on a mission that was compromised by someone within the order. Master Orgus and I are helping to hunt down and destroy this internal Rot. And simultaneously looking for the key to the Sith artifact on Zarro."

Maldecka kept her gaze on the table as she heard Aikell shift in her seat.

"That's awful."

Maldecka couldn't help the laugh that stumbled from her mouth, "That's one way to phrase it."

Aikell shifted some more, "Aren't you going to ask?"

Maldecka lifted her gaze, "Ask about you knowing anything about the Rot? No. I don't want to challenge your loyalties. You're too good a friend."

Aikell got a look on her face, "You are ….so" Aikell trailed off before beginning again, "I'm glad to be your friend. I'm glad to have someone who is blunt and honest and not using me for their own ends. Thank you Maldecka."

Maldecka smiled, "That bad huh?"

Aikell gave an exaggerated sigh and dropped her head into her hands, "Spies are the worst people in the galaxy. Everything either means the opposite or is a thinly veiled come-on. So many mind games."

Maldecka grinned, "They kind of sound like politicians."

Aikell lifted her head and gave Maldecka a brilliant smile, "You going to back that up? Because I can tell you stories..."

* * *

Orgus, Malsept and Tanno did not have as charming a time. Mostly it consisted of the following:

"So, how does it feel to be a Zabrak for a while? That helmet has got to be doing a number on your fur Zarro. You can take it off you know."

"You can go to hell, Boot-licker."

"I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to the jedi. Maybe some fish will draw you out? Kitty want some fish?"

"Meow."

* * *

Maldecka led Aikell down to where the airlock was, figuring that was where Malsept would take Tenno.

Aikell bumped into Maldecka's shoulder as they walked, "Don't take two months to reply next time. I was starting to wonder if you were dead."

Maldecka bumped Aikell back, "Malsept and company have been keeping a close eye on me. Your boss is right about that at least, we need more secure communication."

They rounded the corner to see Tenno and Malsept inches from each other, glaring daggers at each other.

Orgus turned and nodded at Maldecka before returning his gaze to the grumbling tribesmen.

Tenno suddenly swept his leg out to trip Malsept. Malsept caught his balance and used his momentum to push Tenno toward the airlock. Tenno rolled with the push with an easy smile on his face.

Malsept snarled, arms flexed and held out slightly, "You've paid us and seen what you want to see, now leave before I ask the Jedi to stick you to the ceiling again."

Tenno tugged his shirt back into place and tossed a grin over toward Orgus and Maldecka,"Don't let Malsept spoil you toward me. I really am just helping facilitate further communication between Aikell and Maldecka."

With that Tanno spun on his heel and strolled through the airlock, "I'll be in touch Jedi. Come Aikell."

Aikell pulled Maldecka into a quick hug, whispering, "If I hear anything, I'll send it your way."

Maldecka was stunned, "You don't need to."

Aikell offered a blinding grin to Maldecka, "Exactly, stay safe."

Aikell then nodded to Orgus, "Sir. It was nice to meet you."

Orgus nodded back, "Agreed Imperial."

Maldecka watched Aikell follow Agent Tanno. Then the airlock closed and disengaged.

Malsept huffed at the door, "Sometimes I really hate the Tribe and all its little branches. Not you Girl. The Jedi are alright, but some of the Imperial guys..."

Orgus stepped forward and held out his hand toward Malsept, "Your about to like them even less."

Malsept held out his hand and received several tracking devices, "Damn him. I want a full scan of my ship."

Orgus and Maldecka watched as Malsept lead his crew off to inspect the ship.

Maldecka rolled her shoulders as Orgus turned to face her.

"Any other surprises Kid?"

Maldecka smiled slightly and let her shields on the bond drop a bit, "Not that I can think of Orgus."

Orgus slumped slightly and pulled off his helmet, "What am I going to do with you? A Force Bloodhound being friends with an Imperial who didn't blow my cover to her mentor. Did Zarro know about this?"

Maldecka felt a small spike of sorrow, "No, I met Aikell on my first solo mission."

Orgus frowned, "Oh."

Maldecka wasn't sure what to say, so she stayed silent.

Orgus shook his head and laughed as he pulled Maldecka into a hug, "Your training just got a whole lot more complicated. Zarro got to do the easy part of training a padawan."

Orgus pulled back and held Maldecka by the shoulders, "You will work hard, you might even start to hate how hard I make you work. But you will study, and learn and develop instincts to help you navigate your incredibly broad and complicated universe. You will learn how to balance on the knifes edge of grey between the light and dark sides of the Force. And I will help you, any and every time you ask and even when you don't."

Maldecka let her gratitude and confusion bleed through the bond, "I didn't know there was a Grey side."

Orgus smiled with his mouth alone, "Very few do, and they usually don't talk about it. Because it's not a side, it's a compromise. And that compromise can be very costly."

Maldecka thought of the first time she met Orgus, the anger and frustration he carried. Still does in some ways.

Then she thought about Aikell, and Malsept, and Zarro and the thrill mastering a new lightsaber form, and the overwhelming joy of bringing justice to the galaxy, and the visions in the crystal cave.

Orgus glanced at the doorway, hearing Malsept returning to check on them, "Do you believe in Destiny? Do you believe your only options as a Force Bloodhound are to die in battle or to fall to the dark side?"

Maldecka rolled her shoulders as Malsept got closer, "No. When do we begin?"


	39. Teachers and Heroes

Maldecka gave Malsept a tight hug. Her mercenary brothers were dropping her and Orgus off now that they could return to the temple.

Malsept hesitated before returning the hug, "Didn't figure you for the hugging type."

Maldecka stepped back and gave Malsept a grin, "I don't hug just anyone. Thank you for everything you've taught me in the last few months."

Malsept smiled back, sincere surprise in his eyes, "We'll be in touch Girl."

Maldecka waved to the Mandalorian crew as she stepped down the ramp to stand beside Orgus.

Orgus let his lips lift slightly as they walked away from Malsept and his crew.

Maldecka let an amused thought cross the bond, _I don't think Zarro ever reacted so strongly to my brothers._

Orgus kept looking ahead, _Zarro only had to deal with them once._

Maldecka let her amusement float across the bond. While she tried to be cold and distant to her brothers at the start to avoid attachment, she could not maintain it. So, she limited it to Malsept. Just as Zarro advised.

Maldecka followed Orgus around a corner to where they would find their transport back to the Temple.

_So, you haven't talked much about how my training would change. I was caught off guard when you encouraged Malsept_ _to teach me my Tribes combative moves._

Orgus grinned slightly, _I needed to do some research, make sure I had a good lesson plan for you._

Maldecka stopped dead in the street. _How afraid should I be?_

Orgus kept walking, a chuckle on his lips, _It's not a question of fear, it's a question of courage Mal._

* * *

"Again!"

Maldecka resisted the urge to glare over at Orgus. Instead she narrowed her eyes at the two knights in front of her.

They came at her from both sides, forcing Maldecka to block and leap to avoid being cornered. One chased her through the air while the other attempted to get behind her on the ground.

"Mal, who was the Jedi Knight who defected to the Mandalorians?"

Maldecka rolled sideways to avoid a lightsaber to the head, "Reven."

"And why did she do this?"

Maldecka ducked and tried to sweep the feet out from under one of her attackers.

"Answer the question Kid."

Maldecka huffed and searched her brain for the answer, "She...uh felt that..."

The sudden burn of a low powered lightsaber across her shoulders forced Maldecka to the ground.

She rolled over on the stone of the sparring pad to look up at the two knights who had bested her.

Orgus called out from the side, "Take a break, but have your answer ready Mal."

One of the Knights, a Zabrak from a tribe Maldecka was unfamiliar with, reached down his hand to help Maldecka up, "Don't look so discouraged, you're doing great."

The other Knight scoffed, "Don't lie to her, Biennoct. Orgus must be insane making you fight two knights while reciting answered and forming arguments. What's the point?"

Maldecka stood with them and offered a tired smile, "The point is to be able to fight while processing everything else, I think."

Biennoct and Halle gave Maldecka a look before Halle struck a pose, "My master never did such a thing and look how I turned out."

Biennoct playfully shoved Halle in the shoulder, "And who had to save your sorry butt from the fire on your last mission?"

Halle looked indignant, "Not my fault someone assigned me to a planet with every flower I'm allergic to!"

Maldecka took a swing of water as Biennoct and Halle bickered. Mattiax and T7 had make a lot of progress with the data Orgus had collected while undercover. The problem was that all they seemed to find was proof the Rot was far more wide spread than anyone through.

Orgus returned from wherever he had wandered off to, "You three ready to go again?"

Maldecka took a low stance across from Biennoct and Halle before saluting them.

"Again."

* * *

Mattiax knocked on the doorframe to Orgus' office.

Maldecka looked up from her paperwork surprised, "Come on in Council Member Mattiax."

Mattiax smiled as he strolled in, "Mattiax will be fine Maldecka. I wanted to check on you. You seemed to be taking more notes than usual during the Council meetings today."

Maldecka grimaced as she motioned to the papers in front of her, "Orgus wants me to record what was said by whom, the motivations behind them, and the way each thing is heard by others."

Maldecak watched unsurprised as Mattiax's eyebrows raised slightly. She was getting that response a lot lately.

Mattiax looked over one of the analysis Maldecka had finished, "This is very thorough. When will he read it over?"

Maldecka shrugged, "He might read it, or he'll ask me to explain during my next work out. I really couldn't say for sure."

Mattiax got an unreadable expression on his face. Then he moved around the table to be on the same side as Maldecka, "In that case, may I show you something?"

Maldecka stepped slightly over, "Of course."

Mattiax grabbed a sheet of paper and began to draw on it, "I find this diagram more useful than paragraphs for mapping out motivations and intents. You start with ….."

Maldecka was enraptured by the spiraling web Mattiax drew. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the two of them mapping out the council in its entirety.

* * *

"Why did Reven return to the Jedi?"

Maldecka rolled backwards and sprung to her feet in time to block a blow from Biennoct, "She realized the threat posed by the Mandalorians under Darth Malic."

Spinning Maldecka landed a blow onto Biennoct's side, tapping him out of this round.

"She created the threat, why then did she want to stop it?"

Maldecka ducked under Halle's swing, "No one knows exactly."

"Speculate."

Maldecka leapt into the air only to have Halle striking at her anyway, "She must have known something, but she lost that knowledge when she lost her memory."

Maldecka was being forced back by Halle with no means of escaping.

"Does that justify her actions? Knowing something?"

Maldecka spun as she blocked, "Kinda, no.. wait.."

Suddenly she stepped on Halle's foot and was able to land her lightsaber across his belly, winning the match.

Maldecka spun to face Orgus with a grin on her face.

Orgus lifted an unimpressed eyebrow, "Your answer?"

Maldecka's smile faded, "I don't know. I need to think about it."

Orgus nodded, "Fair enough. I think we'll need some more knights for you to fight though. Halle? Biennot? Got any suggestions?"

Halle shrugged from his spot on the ground, "Yallwoo should be arriving tomorrow. He's always itching for a fight."

* * *

Master Sellanni walked softly up to where Maldecka was set up at a Library computer.

Maldecka nodded and motioned to her screen, "If this is about the history paper, I'm revising it right now."

Sellanni looked at the screen and then placed a hand on Maldecka's shoulder, "Actually, I wanted to take a walk. Would you join me please?"

Maldecka quickly gathered her things and let Master Sellanni guide her out to the forests around the Temple.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes, moving deeper into the woods.

Sellanni spoke first, "You should know, Master Orgus came by my office and essentially interrogated me about Force Bloodhounds."

Maldecka let that sink in for a moment before wondering if Sellanni actually knew or was fishing.

Sellanni continued for her, "He was not as polite as Zarro was. But the connection is obvious."

Maldecka relaxed her tensing muscles. She wants to trust Master Sellanni, she really does. But what if she's with the Rot?

Sellanni looked ahead of them down the path, "I'll be publishing a report on Force Bloodhounds in the next couple weeks. Why else would I have looked up such a thing twice in such a short amount of time."

"After all," Sellanni let her eyes fall on Maldecka, "there are no Force Bloodhounds in the order at this time."

Maldecka smiled.

They walked in silence for a bit more before Maldecka finally spoke, "I've never thanked you for introducing me to Alderan Solo, have I."

Sellanni remained silent.

Maldecka continued, "A hero with so much passion that she could barely control it, but she always channeled it for good causes. She had certain rules she never broke, and that let her get away with a lot. She's a good role model."

Sellanni and Maldecka shared a smile.

Sellanni gently turned them to start heading back to the temple, "You know, we have the latest Solo Book in the Library. You should stop by so we can talk about Aldy and her troubles some time."

Maldecka nodded but couldn't help adding, "Aldy wouldn't have gotten very far if it wasn't for her wise early mentors."

Even Maldecka could sense the swell of pride and happiness from Master Sellanni.

* * *

Maldecka ducked under the two lightsabers swinging for her head. She was up against four full-fledged Jedi Knights now.

"Tell me about the Slave Sith."

Maldecka struck out blindly, hitting one of the knights by dumb luck, "He's a Sith."

"Details Maldecka, I want details."

Halle snickered, so Maldecka targeted him for a flying kick. Then she rolled to get beyond the reach of the knights behind her.

Maldecka grunted as she blocked a blow from a knight built like a brick wall, "He was a slave, and a sith. He obliterated an entire race to save his friend and he nearly threw the empire into chaos."

Biennoct struck Maldecka on the back with his lightsaber, "You forgot that he could snuff out entire stars and then turn them back on."

Yallwoo reached down to help Maldecka back up, "He supposedly could be everywhere in a fight at one time."

Maldecka looked around confused, "Why do you know so much about him?"

Halle tossed Maldecka a water bottle, "Because he's fascinating. A Sith that supposedly wasn't fully in the Dark Side? Who cared so much for his friend that he was willing to sacrifice an entire race? Who had a shot at an emperor's throne and turned it down? It's hard to believe the Slave Sith was all one guy, and not several stories that have been mashed together."

Biennoct slapped Halle's shoulder, "You talk like he's real. The Slave Sith is just a legend."

Yallwoo spoke up, "No, he was real. You ever been to Alcor? His planet?"

Maldecka piped up, "Alcor isn't part of the Empire."

Yallwoo grinned as he turned to face Maldecka, "Ain't part of the Republic either. Alcor was freed by the Slave Sith, so they refuse to bow to anyone now."

Biennoct scoffed, "See, that's just not Sith behavior there. They made him up."

Maldecka shrugged, "It's slave behavior though; freedom at all costs. And why make up a legend about being freed by a slave?"

The fourth knight, Anawy, spoke up, "That's fairly perceptive of you, Padawan Maldecka."

Halle grinned over at Anawy, "You're still new to this, Maldecka here is a very sharp girl."

"She's also a very distracted one," Orgus cut in, "Form up. Again."

* * *

Maldecka followed Orgus up the mountain, "I'm enjoying the hike, but I thought we would be meditating this afternoon."

Orgus turned and began walking toward a small river, "Oh, we are. I just thought you'd enjoy a change of scenery."

Maldecka follow Orgus down to the river bank.

Orgus grinned and leapt in, diving down toward a rock wall that the river passed under.

Maldecka followed not a second later. As she passed under the wall into the cave, she realized that there was an air pocket above her.

Rising up Maldecka heard Orgus wringing out his clothes, "Come on Mal, the current gets a bit stronger the further over you go so it's best to walk."

Clambering onto the rocky bank inside the cave Maldecka couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the stone. The water had worn it smooth over the centuries.

Orgus led them down to the exit of the cave, right at the top of a waterfall. The vista looked out over the valley the temple sat in.

Maldecka let the awe seep into her voice, "It's beautiful."

Orgus hopped over to the left of the opening and sat down, "If you ask, most every knight has somewhere they like to go. To think, to relax, to talk."

Maldecka moved to sit beside Orgus, "Like Zarro and the roof?"

Orgus grinned, looking out over the valley, "Kinda, most Knights respect that the roof is Zarro's spot. But sometimes it's awfully convenient. I mean, have you ever tried to break through the ice during winter up here? It's a nightmare!"

Maldecka grinned, watching the hawks over the valley, "So why are we out here?"

"To talk. To meditate. I, as your master, need to be certain you're processing all those finicky emotions we have to deal with in a properly Jedi manner."

Maldecka grinned, "Isn't that what the bond is for? We use it often enough."

Orgus leaned up against the rocks, tilting his face into the sunlight, "I try not to spy on your feelings unless you are projecting strongly. Anything you willingly send my way I'll look at but I don't dig."

"Except for right now."

"Yes, but we're talking. Digging while talking is very different from just jumping into your head and shuffling things around."

Maldecka scoffed and looked back out over the valley. Clearing her throat, she began, "I'm still upset. I want to be hunting down the key. I want Zarro to wake up so I can tell him all about working with you and Mattiax. I want to actively do something about the Rot instead of chasing leads and only finding more trouble than we started with. And I'm a little resentful at being trounced by seven knights all at once while you quiz me. I think I understand why, but the constant losing streak is starting to mess with me."

Orgus said nothing. Maldecka leaned back up against the rocks and closed her eyes. She could out wait Orgus.

Perhaps an hour of quiet thoughts passed, and Maldecka had to admit she felt very peaceful up here.

"Why do you think I've been making you study all these fallen and redeemed Jedi, like Reven?"

Maldecka grinned and pulled her knees up, "The same reason Master Sellanni put an Alderran Solo book in my hands, to give me examples."

Orgus pushed intense approval across the bond.

Maldecka frowned, "If these Jedi are to be examples for me, then how does the Slave Sith fit in?"

Orgus narrowed his eyes, "I know you've asked the other Knights for more stories about him. If you had your best friend dying in your arms, would you kill an entire race to save him?"

Maldecka briefly considered lying. But she wasn't that foolish, "If it were you, Zarro or Aikell I'd do it. Malsept would be insulted if I pulled him away from a glorious death in battle."

Orgus turned to face Maldecka, "Malsept?! You're kidding right?"

Maldecka just kept her eye out over the valley.

Orgus closed his eyes as he leaned back, "Fine, include Malsept. But when you're in the heat of battle and one of us goes down, what will you do?"

Maldecka rolled her shoulders, "I don't know. I want to save you and be a good Jedi and those might not be the same thing."

Orgus narrowed his eyes at the Temple, "But you're thinking about it. And when the time comes, you will have decided what path you will choose."

Maldecka laughed, "So you put a mix of fictional and real legends in front of me to help me choose?"

Orgus shrugged, "Is it working? There's not exactly a guide book on training your Force Bloodhound Padawan."

Maldecka shoved Orgus in the shoulder, "Fair enough. And the knights?"

"So you'll be able to analyze a situation while fighting impossible odds. Can't have you dying in battle after all."

"Why a Sith?"

"Because he's like you. He just approached the grey compromise from the other direction if you will."

"He ended badly."

"Then learn from his mistakes, Kid."


	40. Head Of Class

Maldecka tumbled backwards before launching herself up into the rafters. Three of her opponents followed her up while the remaining five danced about below.

Maldecka darted forward, landing a hit on two of her opponents. She spun around to face the third as his fellows fell to the ground, dismembered.

Maldecka, Orgus and Mattiax had been on another visiting tour when Orgus had to go bail out a Jedi Knight in a nearby system who got in over his head.

Maldecka leapt down to drop into the circle of the five below her, blades dancing about her.

So Orgus had left and then Mattiax receives word of a second Knight having trouble with their assignment. Or, specifically, the extremist group that wanted a live Jedi subject to experiment on.

Maldecka nearly folded herself backwards avoiding one of the electric batons the extremists wielded.

The Knight in question, Rathom, had been badly injured just as Maldecka and Mattiax arrived. So of course, they jumped into the fray. Unfortunantly Maldecka had gotten separated from Mattiax and Rathom right at the start of the fight.

Leaping back up, Maldecka struck down another two attackers. She then bolted for the now cleared doorway.

Something wasn't adding up, and it was driving Maldecka up a wall. Orgus had made her study all the systems they were scheduled to visit and then he expanded the task to all the nearby systems, including this one.

Deflecting a few stray blaster bolts, Maldecka risked a glance out the window. Mattiax and Rathom were holding their own in the courtyard below.

This planet was well positioned as a trade corridor, and the monarchy in place took measures to ensure their people benefited from this.

Maldecka cartwheeled backwards before ducking behind a pillar.

The current King called the Jedi to complain about an extremist group that has been kidnapping people and medically experimenting on them.

Maldecka tensed as the Force shouted a warning. Ducking around her pillar, Maldecka pushed back as a grenade exploded right near her. The Force push redirected the damage back at the extremists.

Maldecka took a deep breath and stilled herself in this moment of peace. Then she looked out the window again.

Rathom had arrived and almost immediately been attacked. They got him to the Palace and then all this happens just as more Jedi arrive.

Shouting was echoing down the corridor, so Maldecka snagged a second grenade off the belt of one of her attackers and lobbed it at the window. One explosion later she had a nice exit. As Maldecka leapt out the window she couldn't help but feel she was missing something obvious.

Rolling onto the roof below was simple enough. Righting herself in time to deflect laser blasts from three different vantage points was a bit harder. Then Maldecka glanced into the courtyard again. There were no bodies of the palace guards. Maldecka barely deflected a bolt to her face as this sunk in. Then she leapt down into the courtyard.

"Mattiax!" She could only hope her cry was loud enough as she was waylaid by extremists.

"Maldecka! To me!" Mattiax sounded call, but it was a firm command.

Determined, Maldecka plunged into the fray, a whirl of death and destruction. She stood back to back with Mattiax shortly. "There are no guards! Do you see?"

Mattiax glanced around, but Rothem asked, "Yeah, what of it?"

Maldecka kicked her immediate opponent into the two behind him, "That means they were let into the Palace, specifically to get Jedi subjects. But the monarchy likes the wealth of being in the Republic. So, what is so important that they would put that at risk?"

Rothem flinched and paused. Maldecka ducked in front of him to prevent him from being struck down by stray blasts.

Mattiax sent a Force wall into their opponents, "Something to share Rothem?"

Rothem shook himself, "They have a son. He's been unwell since birth, but they love him none the less. But he's their eldest."

Maldecka grabbed some glass shards with the Force and tossed them into the midst of their enemies, "A cure? Are they that desperate to turn to illegal experiments?"

Rothem shook himself, "Why do you think the Order cautions so against attachments."

Mattiax spun, "Enough. That means we're better off to go into the city instead of into the Palace. Follow me."

Mattiax took point while Maldecka was rear-guard. Rothem limped along best he could with his injuries. Soon they were clear of the Palace walls and were able to disappear into the city itself.

* * *

"Kid are you okay? No injuries? No lifetime trust issues with monarchies?"

Maldecka laughed at the last question. Orgus has swung by and picked the three of them up barely five hours after they hid in the city.

Now they were safely in space and trying to treat the injuries sustained by Rothem and Shallip, the Jedi Orgus had to go rescue.

Maldecka just elbowed Orgus in the stomach as he hovered about the medical bay with some bandages in his hands, "You have a terrible bedside manner. And I'm fine. No lifetime traumas to speak of today."

Orgus grinned and ruffled Maldecka's hair. Then he turned to Rothem, who had been watching Maldecka intently since they boarded the spacecraft.

Orgus just lifted an eyebrow, "You got a concussion Rothem?"

Rothem shook himself, "No..I…I didn't believe the rumors."

Orgus and Maldecka exchanged glances.

Rothem waved his hand in the air, searching for the right words, "The Knights talk. I heard Master Orgus had gone insane and was making his Padawan spar against multiple Knights while unraveling complex puzzles and logical fallacies. After seeing the results of such training in action, I'll probably make my own future Padawans do the same."

Shallip looked over at that, "She that good?"

Rothem nodded, "She figured out that it was the King funding the extremists. Whoever goes in next will have that knowledge right from the start, so hopefully they will be able to hunt down who exactly is responsible for this whole mess."

Shallip frowned at the ceiling, anger in his voice, "If whoever they send in next has the right credentials."

A suffocating silence filled the hold. Everyone glanced at each other, as if trying to gauge if they shared the same suspicions.

Shallip turned to face Orgus and Maldecka as the silence stretched on, "How did you end up assistant to a Councilor anyway? Assistants don't normally have Padawan's of their own. Too little time for both after all."

Orgus crossed his arms, "Maldecka doesn't require much coddling. And she is already a very capable Jedi."

Shallip narrowed his eyes, "Still doesn't explain you. You aren't ever actually going to be on the Csouncil, so there is no point in training you as an assistant."

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and took a risk, "It's the same reason you both had distress signals pre-recorded to send out."

Another silence filled the room.

Maldecka reached out with the Force. Both Rothem and Shallip were giving off fear and frustration. But both were holding a tentative hope as well.

Orgus coughed into his hand, "You are both extremely fortunate that T7 already cleared you as not part of the Rot."

Shallip and Rothem both sat up, eagerness visible in both of them.

Orgus held out his hands, "Don't look so excited. This whole thing has been extremely slow going. And I don't have a specific enemy to sic you on yet."

Rothem breathed, a tightness in his shoulders gone, "But you're doing something? You and Council Member Mattiax?"

Orgus nodded. Rothem leaned back in his seat, "I was starting to think I was alone."

Shallip turned to Maldecka, "Your training is starting to make more sense. Now we have a general, a captain and a lieutenant."

Maldecka glanced at Orgus before speaking, "I'm not a leader. But I will be ready and on the front lines once we can move against them."

Orgus started to clean up the bandages, "Besides, we have no army. Can't always tell who's Rot or not."

Shallip and Rothem looked at each other. Then Shallip spoke with Rothem nodding along, "Can I help with Maldecka's training?"

Orgus glanced at Maldecka before laughing slightly, "Sure. You can even _recommend_ anyone else to help."

Maldecka grinned. It wasn't a huge step forward, but If her training could be a front for clean Jedi to amass, then that's all the better.

And hey, clearly, she was getting better, so more training all around.


	41. Navigation

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and leaned up against the tree bark. She was back in the glen where Zarro first taught her to waltz.

Looking down she could almost see a ghost of Zarro dancing across the grass below. Breathing deeply Maldecka tried to reassure herself that Zarro would be able to dance again. To do anything again.

But that wasn't what had driven her this far north of the Temple. She had considered going to the roof but Yallwoo was already sitting up there and Maldecka didn't want to interrupt his meditation.

Leaning forward Maldecka crossed her arms over a lifted knee while her other leg dangled off the side of the branch. Orgus was concerned when Maldecka requested the afternoon free of training but he was happy to give it to her.

Maldecka scoffed a bit. She had no doubt Orgus would try to sort out what was bothering her over dinner. He had been trying very hard to help her maintain control over her emotions, even when such conversations made him very awkward and uncomfortable.

Maldecka watched as a small bird hopped about the glen hunting for seeds.

"Maldecka?"

Maldecka flinched, but didn't jump, "Mattiax? What are you doing?"

Mattiax stood under the tree where Maldecka sat. He looked out across the glen, "I came up here to think, though I see you beat me too it."

Maldecka shifted to jump down, "Oh, I can leave if…"

"No." Mattiax interrupted. He was looking at Maldecka with sharp eyes.

Maldecka stilled and waited for Mattiax to say more.

To her surprise, Mattiax leapt up and settled himself on a branch near Maldeckas, "What's wrong?"

Maldecka turned to better face Mattiax, wondering how to say what was in her head. And wondering if Mattiax was the right person to talk too.

Mattiax had a neutral expression on his face, but his eyes showed sincere concern.

So Maldecka began, "You know how my training is no longer just to improve me?"

Mattiax narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"A couple of Knights that I had never met before came to training a week ago and addressed me as Lieutenant. I didn't think much of it since it could be that they thought that was a code to 'get in' or something. But then a Knight pulled me aside to review her mission with her before she headed out. Then another knight, then a padawan/Knight team…then at training today, I realized that we had over 50 knights at my training. I was only sparing with ten at a time but everyone rotated through. And then afterward Orgus and I were cornered by Halle. He wanted to know if we knew a Knight who was more familiar with the planet he had just been assigned a mission on."

Maldecka trailed off and looked at Mattiax. Mattiax sat there with a neutral look on his face.

Maldecka threw her hands up, "I am so… I didn't sign up for this!"

Mattiax widened his eyes, "For being a Jedi?"

Maldecka brushed her hair out of her face, "No, for being a leader. I'm a warrior. I'm fourteen. I'm not even a knight yet. And they are coming to me for…leadership and guidance and I don't feel …I'm not a leader."

Mattiax sat silently as Maldecka recomposed herself.

Then he spoke softly, "What is the definition of leadership?"

Maldecka raised an eyebrow, "Leading people?"

Mattiax raised his own eyebrow, "I knew it was a bad idea to let Orgus be around padawans."

Maldecka smiled at the old echo and tried again, "Leadership is helping people achieve their best and helping to coordinate toward a common goal."

Mattiax then nodded, "And what makes for a good leader?"

Maldecka let her mind wander over all the examples Orgus kept providing her. Reven had couched her goals in the culture and desires of the Mandalorians, helping both to feel accomplished as each goal was met. The Slave Sith cared intensely for his people, going so far as to do terrible things on their behalf.

Maldecka looked up, "I truly don't know. I'm never really thought about it. Shouldn't you ask if I even want to be a leader?"

Mattiax laughed, "Oh, you don't get to choose once people have chosen you. Take it from me."

"You didn't choose to be a leader? But you're a Council Member!"

"I tried to choose to not be a leader, but the underground rebels fighting the Empire on Sakkoori chose me. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I wanted no part in leading people. No matter how far I ran, they wanted to follow. And It nearly cost the Republic the entire planet. Once I resigned myself to being the leader of the rebellion and we regained Sakkoori, the Jedi put me in charge of another rebel cell. Then a Jedi house in one of the more dangerous areas of the Galaxy. Before I knew it, I was on the Council, and I had a very different perspective on reckless knights."

Maldecka blinked to get rid of her wide eyes, "I didn't know."

Mattiax shrugged, "Most don't, they've gotten so used to me as a Council Member that no one really seems to remember that I once put an entire planet at risk just so I didn't need to shoulder responsibility for other people."

Maldecka looked morosely out at the glen, "So am I stuck?"

Mattiax put his hand on her shoulder, "You are not stuck. You didn't seek it and you didn't request it, but you can influence people. You can change things. That one of the perks of being a leader."

Maldecka looked back at Mattiax, "What am I going to do?"

Mattiax leaned back, "You are going to be a good and kind leader."

Maldecka scoffed, "How?"

"By caring about people, by being an expert in your field and by listening to what people are actually saying. You are a fierce Jedi, who is more than capable of holding her own. The Knights are scared and you are more approachable than Orgus and me. The fact that you have tried to answer their needs speaks a great deal of your heart."

Maldecka looked at Mattiax for a moment, before she echoed those three rules back.

Then she looked over to where the towers of the Temple were visible over the tops of the trees, "Are you sure I can't convince them to pick someone else?"

Mattiax actually laughed as he hopped out of the tree, "You can try. But I'd go out of my way to send them in your direction again, Lieutenant."

Maldecka let an unexpected smile settle on her face as Mattiax walked away.


	42. Fashion

Nettesh arrived at the Jedi House like a tornado on the plains.

"Maldecka, you punk! You're up to fighting knights and I don't get invited to the party?"

Maldecka grinned as Nettesh ran over for a hug, "Nettesh!"

Nettesh spun Maldecka and held her at arm's length, "Oh, you've hit another growth spurt haven't you. Filling out into a lovely young lady right before my eyes."

"Nettesh, we're the same height."

"And you show no signs of slowing down. It is good to see you again Maldecka. Let's grab some food, I'm starved."

Maldecka followed Nettesh over to the cafeteria. She had wondered why she and Orgus were cooling their heels here in a remote Jedi House for a week. Getting to see Nettesh for her birthday was a wonderful gift. Maldecka said so out loud.

Nettesh practically skipped, "Oh, that's not all. I'm the one who gets to challenge you this year. And oh boy do I have a challenge for you."

Maldecka grinned and let Nettesh lead on.

* * *

Maldecka rolled her shoulders before facing the fifteen Knights. Orgus stood tall among the fifteen as Nettesh stood off to the side.

Nettesh held a package in her arms, "Tag out all fifteen and the package is yours Maldecka."

Maldecka saluted the fifteen grinning Knights and Orgus saluted back.

Nettesh took deep breath, "Begin!"

Maldecka launched forward on legs like rockets, striking two knights out and numbing the arm of a third. Then she launched up in to the air and took advantage of the tight quarters to strike another three.

The match quickly dwindled to just Maldecka and Orgus. The two of them danced back and forth on the sparing mats until Maldecka almost landed a hit. Orgus had jumped to the roof in surprise and Maldecka followed eagerly.

Most of the knights at the temple chased after them to watch the Master/Padawan fight. Maldecka and Orgus chased each other around the House ground for twenty minutes before Orgus was able to disarm Maldecka of her lightsaber. As Maldecka and Orgus spun to regain their balance Maldecka swung wide with Zarro's lightsaber and caught Orgus across the belly.

Orgus tumbled down the roof and caught himself on the gutters. He then softly dropped to the ground and pulled Maldecka's lightsaber to himself.

Maldecka stood quietly on the roof, waiting.

Orugs looked up and smiled. Then he started to clap and all the assembled knights began to clap and cheer along.

Maldecka could feel her smile stretching from ear to ear.

* * *

Nettesh had shoved Maldecka into a room with the package insisting she put it on right now.

Maldecka couldn't help the smile that seemed glued to her face as she opened the package and looked at the clothes inside. Nettesh had done her research.

The tunic was cut in the same style as what the Steel Age warrioresses from the Sunset Tribe had worn, arm bands and all.

Maldecka let her mind echo back to those old legends. The warrioresses had to fight because the men had all been killed in a prior battle and no one was left to defend the tribe. So, the women dressed themselves as maidens and picked up weapons and shovels and did what needed to be done. They farmed, they fought, they led, they built and they raised the next generation until the genders balanced out again.

Maldecka slipped the last band onto her arm before thinking about the colors Nettesh chose. The soft browns on the pants echoed Orgus' tan and gold tunics. But the dark blue echoed Zarro's favorite blue robes. The silver though gave Maldecka pause. Silver and Black were the colors of the Slave Sith according to some knights. Others thought it was brown and gold.

Maldecka traced her fingers over the silver details on her shoulders. The warrioresses, the Slave Sith, and her two masters. How appropriate.

Smiling she clipped her two lightsabers on and stepped out to where everyone was waiting.

A hush fell as everyone looked up. Nettesh tilted her head, "That did not look so good in the pictures."

Orgus glared at Nettesh but Maldecka just laughed, "I love it. I love the cut and colors."

Orgus stepped forward to tap at the dark blue bands on Maldecka's arms, "Zarro would …well, he would choke at the idea of you running around with an exposed mid-drift, but he would be honored you were wearing his favorite color."

Maldecka pulled up the hood and struck a pose with her two lightsabers.

Orgus laughed, "Well, no one will mistake you for anyone else on the battlefield, Kid."

Maldecka grinned, "Good. Got to tell the Galaxy I'm coming."


	43. Worst Day Ever

Aikell narrowed her eyes at the exam in front of her. She could feel the glares aimed at the back of her head. As she finished the last question, she couldn't help the resentment for her peers that rose in her heart.

Yeah, she was seventeen when they were twenty. Yeah she had been on field missions when they had never left the academy. Yeah, she was going somewhere, but that didn't mean they had to take that personally.

Aikell glanced over her work and stood up, test in hand. The glares intensified, even though several others had already turned in their exams.

Calmly settling her test on the pile Aikell smile stiffly to her teacher. Then she strolled out the door.

Here at the academy Aikell had learned to wear a mask at most all times. She had also learned to double check her dorm for listening devices and to scan her food for poison.

Aikell glanced up as several of her peers rushed passed. Something was going on in one of the lobbies.

Aikell walked over quietly, blending into the crowd.

One of the cadets who had dropped out of the Sith Academy named Riiplle was standing on a table, shouting.

Aikell crept closer through the press of cadets until she could hear him clearly.

"Dead. One of the Jedi Council Members. Blew his head wide open. Heard his blood splattered all over the Jedi he was travelling with."

One of the other cadets piped up, "Did they die too?"

Riiplle frowned, "No one's sure yet. But the Council Member is confirmed dead."

Aikell threw her voice to the other side of the crowd, "Who killed the Jedi?"

Riiplle turned with hungry, vicious eyes away from Aikell, "Who do you think? It was the Lord of Vice and Sin!"

The cadets buzzed with rumors they had heard about that particular Sith Lord. He was the only Sith Lord to own multiple casinos. Because of this he often felt the need to prove himself as equal to the Sith who came into power through more traditional means.

Aikell forced herself to mirror the glee apparent on other cadets faces. The Lord of Vice and Sin. No other name had stuck despite his efforts. He even took credit for successfully activation an ancient Sith torment device. The Jedi he claims to have experimented on however escaped with the device, so most in the Empire think he's making it up.

Aikell held the knowledge that Zarro was the Jedi in question very close to her heart.

Before Aikell could ask which Council Member had been killed a Staff member came into the lobby to chase Riiplle off the table.

* * *

Aikell dropped off her bag in her room and scanned herself for any bugs planted on her in the crowd. Finding one she pulled it off and deactivated it, setting it aside to dissect and figure out who planted it later.

Checking for a message from Maldecka, Aikell was dismayed to see nothing.

Grabbing a random report off her table Aikell looked about her dorm again and strolled from the room.

She walked with deliberate poise and peace, holding her report in such a way that it was clearly just a cadet project for anyone she passed to see.

Shortly she was standing In front of Cipher Tenno's office.

Knocking, Aikell waited.

"What?!"

"Cipher Tenno? I'd like to go over one of my reports with you please."

A short pause replied.

"Enter."

Aikell stepped in and quietly closed the door behind her. She did like Tenno's office. He has almost nested in it, covering the walls with things from his travels and awards for his service. No pictures of people though, for obvious reasons.

Tenno looked up from his desk, "I was wondering when you'd stop by."

Aikell kept her cool mask in place, "Was it Council Member Mattiax?"

Tenno leaned back in his chair, "Yes."

Aikell then tilted her head, "Supposedly the Lord of Vice and Sin did it. But that doesn't fit to me."

Tenno grinned, "So who do you think did it?"

Aikell resisted the urge to rock onto her heels, "One of His Darths perhaps, hoping to earn favor. Or another Sith with a personal grudge against Mattiax."

Tenno said nothing and simply looked at her.

Aikell let her mask fall to her shock, "Or someone who wants to move a puppet into power."

Tenno shrugged, "The Jedi order is on the verge of collapsing into itself as this rouge Sith group takes it over like a parasitic larva. This could just be their most current move. I understand Mattiax was a pretty clear roadblock to that end."

Aikell had lost her composure, "The Jedi can't fall. Who will oppose the Sith?"

Tenno shrugged, "Orders and empires fall all the time. They get complacent and the few voices advocating strength and diligence are silenced. Pity the same thing won't happen to the Sith."

Aikell narrowed her eyes, "How do you know so much about this? You've never shown interest before."

Tenno turned back to his paperwork on his desk, "I have a distant sister in the Jedi. So I started collecting knowledge. "

Aikell stepped closer, "Like what?"

Tenno flipped several of his papers over to read the other side, "The list of all dirty Jedi. And the kill list."

Aikell felt a cold shiver on her spine. This was a test. A horrible test with not just lives but legacies and Empires on the line. "What are you going to do with the lists?"

Tenno looked up, "Nothing."

Aikell couldn't hide the anger in her eyes, "Nothing? At all?

Tenno leaned back in his chair, "Did you or did you not take an oath to the people of the Empire? While I don't like the Sith being unchecked by the Jedi, the Jedi have shown themselves to be enemies of the Empire we serve. They lost. That's one less enemy for us."

Aikell forced her mask into place, "What list is Maldecka on?"

Tenno narrowed his eyes, "The kill list."

Aikell held her mask in place.

Tenno sighed, "I am sorry you get to experience this so early in your career. But we can't always save our network. Sometimes we can only be witnesses to history. For your sake, don't take any action. Focus on your classes and I'll get you into the field again soon."

Aikell paused for only a moment, "Is this a test?"

Tenno, "No, this is me mentoring you. You could be an excellent agent. If you don't screw up and let your attachment to a friend mar your entire career."

Aikell narrowed her eyes, "You're one to talk about attachment."

Tenno also narrowed his eyes, "My strong attachments are within the Empire. And my brothers know better than to discuss Republic and Empire affairs over dinner. Nor do we expect each other to bail the other out once one or the other wins."

Aikell kept her mask in place.

Tenno waved his hand, "Do nothing. Mourn your friend. And get out of here."

Aikell grabbed her cover report, and stepped from the room.

She checked her mask, and made sure to walk calmly. But inside she seethed. Her friendship with Maldecka got her into this mess. Currently Maldecka was truly the only friend she had.

And she was supposed to meekly let Maldecka and the Order she loved fall. Well, Aikell wasn't supposed to kill Sith and that hadn't stopped her.

Arriving back at her dorm Aikell was relieved to see a message from Maldecka.

Mattiax dead. Rot assassin? Master injured.

Aikell winced. Maldecka had been trying for so long to track down the Rot and Tenno was sitting on the list that would make all the difference this whole time.

Aikell re-read the message again before deleting it. Maldecka was well enough to send the message, which would need to be enough for Aikell.

But Maldecka was on the kill list. Now that Aikell knew, she was accountable.

Taking a deep breath Aikell thought about her loyalties. She loved her brother, she loved her countrymen, and she hated the senselessness of the Sith. Even more so now that she had been at the academy for two years.

Aikell took a deep breath and again contemplated treason against her Empire. The big question was how to get ahold of the damn list.


	44. The Morning After

Maldecka scrubbed at her face again. She scowled and deliberately lowered her hand. She had scrubbed her face raw and now she had to leave it alone to heal. At least that's what Orgus had said when he broke into the bathroom to pull her away from the sink.

Maldecka's hand rose. She had been covered in grime from battle before, but it was so easy to convince herself that it was just dirt when it was all mixed in together. There was no denying what had splattered all over her face.

Who uses an exploding arrow anyway? Those bastards.

Orgus had been fast enough to sense the second and he had pulled Maldecka behind him while pushing the explosion away with the force. Wasn't quite enough to deflect all the splinters, and several had pierced Orgus.

Dantooine, the planet they were visiting, had been horrified. They had sworn to hunt down the assassin. Orgus and Maldecka had beaten them to it. The assassin took a pill before they could ask him anything. And the pill melted his teeth and face. They had to rely on DNA to id him and of course he wasn't in any Republic record.

Maldecka willed her hand back to her armrest. Seeking distraction Maldecka looked out at Tython.

She and Orgus had been recalled to the Temple. The Council wanted Orgus to put Council Member Mattiax's affairs in order so they could usher in a new member.

Maldecka couldn't help the spike of sorrow that rose in her heart. They lost him so suddenly. Maldecka thought about some of the last conversations just the two of them had shared. Mattiax was wise and, as a knight, brought a very different perspective to the mostly councilor Jedi Council.

Maldecka looked over at where Orgus was piloting the ship. The Rot had a hand in this, Maldecka could just feel it.

Orgus looked over to meet her eyes as they broke the atmosphere.

Turning back to the windows he spoke through the bond. _We won't stop Kid. They will not get away with this._

Not for the first time, Maldecka wondered how quickly Orgus' assistant position to Mattiax stopped being a ruse and became reality.

_How? Without Council cover we won't be able to move as freely. T7 will probably be assigned to whoever takes Mattiax's_ _spot on the council._

Orgus tightened his grip on the controls. _They'll probably be Rot. A puppet to really start screwing with us._

Maldecka frowned. _What about the knights? We can still hold my practices._

Orgus tightened his eyes as the Temple control lower cleared their landing. _We have to. The knights are our best bet for fighting this, but how will we communicate with them? How to coordinate when we don't have Council resources anymore?_

Maldecka felt a small lift to her mouth as Orgus let his thoughts spiral into how to do the impossible. They would coordinate a counter-force right under the Council's noses.

As Orgus powered down the ship, Maldecka grabbed the bags. She still felt in a fog so it took her a moment to notice the crowd outside the ship.

"Orgus? We have company."

Orgus joined her, holding his wounded side, "Those are the Council Members. Probably here for the body."

Maldecka refused to look at the refrigerated room that neither of them had been brave enough to open on the way back.

Orgus patted Maldecka's shoulder and reached for the button to open the door, "Deep breath Kid. Smooth your face."

Maldecka followed his instruction and was composed as the ramp lowered to the ground.

Council Member Shan stepped forward as they came down, "Master Orgus, Padawan Maldecka. I am glad you two are safe."

Orgus and Maldecka bowed respectfully. Orgus rose and addressed the Council, "Do you have an Honor Guard?"

Shan motioned to a group of Jedi Knights nearby dressed in longer formal robes. They stepped forward silently and boarded the ship.

Shan then nodded and focused again on Orgus, "If you are able, I would like to swear you in within the hour."

Maldecka could feel Orgus mirror her confusion.

Several of the other Council Members stepped forward, "You cannot be serious! We must deliberate and vote on the given candidates!"

Council Member Shan didn't so much as flinch, "But we did deliberate. When Council Member Mattiax first asked for Orgus to serve as his Assistant. Assistants are trained to be able to fill the Council Member's seat should anything happen."

Council Member Allwymm frowned, "Fill yes, until the true replacement is decided upon."

Council Member Shan nodded, "Normally yes. However Mattiax and I discussed the sharp lack of Knights on the council. Without him we would have no Knights on the council. We agreed that should anything happen to him, Orgus would take Mattiax's seat on the Council. This was Council Member Mattiax's desire."

Council Member Allwymm nearly shouted, "Mattaix is dead!"

In the hush Maldecka looked around at the crowd that was watching the Council argue. Knights, councilors, and padawans were looking on in shock. It was a very rare thing to see Council Members being anything but perfect Jedi outside of their council chambers.

The Honor Guard passed by in the silence and everyone stood to face them.

As they disappeared into the Temple Orgus turned to Shan, "Did Mattiax really want me to be his successor?"

Shan came as close as Maldecka had ever seen to comforting, "He wanted you to be his Legacy."

Orgus squared his shoulders, "If the Council is willing to accept Council Member Mattiax's request, then I am honored to accept."

Maldecka kept her face blank, but she wondered if anyone else could feel the absolute wreck of emotions Orgus was slipping into.

Shan lifted an eyebrow toward Allwymm. Allwymm folded his hands and bowed his head slightly, "I object to the blatant disregard for protocol, but I understand the need for a Knight's voice among us."

Nodding, Council Member Shan turned on her heel and motioned for all to follow, "If we are in agreement, let's get you sworn in Master Orgus."

Maldecka looked around at the assembled Jedi who just witnessed this. Then she rubbed her hand over her face. Then she rolled her shoulders. Then she elbowed the shock still Orgus in the uninjured side, "Master? We should follow them."

Orgus began stepping forward then, "We should." _But we don't._

Maldecka breathed deeply. _At least this will simplify coordinating the Knights._

Orgus reached out and ruffled Maldecka's hair as they walked into the Temple.


	45. Life has No Reset Button

Maldecka patted Zarro's paw and stepped out of his room, nodding at the nurses as she left the medical wing.

These past seven weeks of being padawan to a Council Member has been very bizarre to say the least. Maldecka had needed to help pick up the slack as Orgus tried to maintain his current responsibilities while filling the void left from Mattiax. Pretty soon he had to send her out with T7 to perform missions on his behalf.

Maldecka grinned. She had been a bit insulted at Orgus sending T7 to essentially guard her, but she had actually become pretty good friends with the little astromec droid.

She and T7 had just gotten back from a good will visit that had ended up as a mix of rescue and advising to several Knights on the way back. Being able to talk to the knights was surprisingly powerful. Maldecka simply had to prompt them and they were relieved to talk about what they had figured out about the Rot on their own. And they were more than willing to heed the rules Maldecka and Orgus had laid down to conceal how coordinated they were becoming. They didn't want anyone else assassinated.

Maldecka looked up from her contemplation as T7 barreled down the hallway toward her, beeping franticly.

Maldecka blinked in surprise, "What do you mean Orgus is missing?"

* * *

Maldecka scowled at the river. Fall was coming and that the water was going to be cold. However, Maldecka was pretty sure this is where Orgus was.

Taking a deep breath, Maldecka plunged into the cold water and swam under the rock. Crawling onto the bank inside the cave, Maldecka couldn't help but shiver. The water had been colder than she had expected.

Stepping forward Maldecka was relieved to see Orgus sitting at the top of the waterfall in the bright sunlight. He was looking out over the valley, though Maldecka had no doubt he was aware of her presence.

Maldecka sat and joined him in gazing at the grand colors of Fall blanketing the trees.

Maldecka was nearly dry before Orgus spoke, "Things were never supposed to be this way."

Maldecka turned to face Orgus, but stayed silent.

Orgus motioned, "Me, this. Never should have been. I'm the Jedi who can't control his emotions. Who's sarcastic and overly attached. Who failed a padawan so terribly that that student was lost to the darkside. I didn't even figure on living this long."

Maldecka frowned, alarmed at that last statement, "What brought this on?"

Orgus hunched his shoulders, "The Council was discussing the age of the Jedi fleet and if we needed to update the engines currently on several of our cruisers. I was arguing that ship speed could easily be the difference between life and death. I cited several examples of Knights trying to rescue each other but the travel time to arrive was just enough to sentence a Knight to death."

Orgus got an awed look on his face, "Somewhere in that argument I realized that they were listening to me. The Jedi Council was actually listening to me and my voice swayed the vote to outfit several of our ships with high grade engines and thrusters."

Orgus turned back to the valley, "After we dismissed, I wanted nothing more than to track down Zarro and talk or brag or I don't know. Zarro is in a coma, Mattiax is dead, I'm on the Council and you are a leader among Knights still wearing your braid."

Orgus shook his head and spoke in a voice so soft Maldecka could barely hear it, "What the hell happened?"

Maldecka looked out across the valley. Then she spoke, "I chose to join the Jedi. That's what happened."

ORgus sat up at that, "What, no…"

Maldecka talked over him, "You chose to come back to the Temple. That's what happened. Zarro chose to treasure us both. That's what happened. Mattiax chose to take on the Rot. That's what happened. Malsept chose to take us in. That's what happened. Aikell chose to be my friend. That's what happened."

Maldecka turned and looked Orgus in the eyes, "The Knights chose us to lead. That's what happened. So, what do we choose to happen next."

Orgus sat silently staring right back at Maldecka. Then he laughed and pulled her in for a hug, "You are going to do great and terrible things, Kid."

Pulling back Orgus laughed a bit, "Thanks. I needed that."

Maldecka grinned, "You said it was a two-way street when I became you padawan. We need to help each other."

Orgus scoffed, "Yours is certainly not a traditional padawan's path." Then Orgus' expression shifted to a frown, "You are okay with this? You don't regret how things are turning out?"

Maldecka looked out over the valley, dusted in yellow, orange and red, "No more or less than you, I suppose. Though I really hope you don't expect me to step into your shoes should anything happen."

Realizing what she said, Maldecka winced. Orgus just stood up and dusted himself off a bit, "No. I wouldn't wish a Council seat on anyone. Though Mattiax would box my ear and this little indulgence of mine today."

Maldecka stood and followed Orgus back.

If they stopped at Mattiax's grave before resuming their respective duties, then only the dead needed to know.


	46. Mix It Up

Maldecka quietly followed Orgus past the landing pads of the Jedi Temple. She was exhausted after a trying diplomatic mission followed by an intense rescue of a fellow knight.

Orgus glanced over his shoulder and lifted his eyebrows in question. Maldecka put some spring in her step to catch up to his side.

"How are you holding up Mal?"

"I just need some sleep Master."

Orgus smoothly stole Maldecka's satchel from her shoulder and transferred it to rest beside his own on his shoulder.

Maldecka smiled at him sending a burst of gratitude through their bond when she found herself without words.

Orgus determinedly looked away, "I've got some meetings with the Council, but you don't need to be present for them."

Maldecka's smile only grew. She could feel her shoulders lift out of their exhausted slump as they continued along. Orgus had essentially just said take an afternoon off, something Maldecka was happy to do. Or she would be if the Force would calm down.

Maldecka stopped and turned, aware that Orgus mimicked her movements.

A male human was running up to her. Maldecka flexed her hands, unsure just what was going on.

"By the Force, my dream didn't do you justice." The stranger blurted out.

Maldecka felt her face flush. She really loved the robes Nettesh made her win for her fifteenth birthday. Sure her midriff was exposed but the sleeveless top was well cut and easy to move in and Maldecka loved the hood and blue color and the silver patterns. Not to mention the bands around her arms reminded her of some of the ancient warriors from her clan's legends.

The only problem was the catcalls. Something Orgus teased her about incessantly.

Except Orgus didn't seem too happy about in this situation if his expression was anything to go by.

"Mussasshi what in the Force possessed you to take off like that?" A Master Councilor was joining them.

Orgus smiled lightly, "Ah, be nice Anmar. No man his age can ignore a pretty girl."

Maldecka sent a spike of annoyance over the bond only to receive a smug laugh in return as Councilor Anmar focused on Orgus, "Master Orgus, it's good to see you again."

"Like wise Councilor Anmar," Orgus let his gaze fall on the stranger, "Your friend here is pretty bold, though his line could use some work."

Maldecka watched as Anmar's face and signature flew through several emotions.

Then the stranger jumped in again, "Wait, wait. That's not what I meant by it!"

Maldecka eyed him, sensing his sincerity, "Then what did you mean? I find "hello" to usually be a better ice breaker."

She watched as the stranger squirmed emotionally. Then his eyes lit up, "Those facial tattoos, you wouldn't happen to be part of the Sunset Tribe, would you?"

Maldecka went for a diplomatic eyebrow raise, "I am…"

"Because I'm from the Sunset Tribe too!"

Maldecka blinked. This stranger didn't share her coloring or facial marks. Or species.

"Well, to be more precise I'm from the Sato Family." He clarified.

Maldecka could feel Orgus' inquiry through the bond. He had noticed the discrepancies too.

Maldecka rolled her shoulders, "So you know some history. That proves nothing stranger. I am Maldecka, Jedi and daughter of the Sun Set Tribe. I will not be so easily appeased by namedropping as proof."

The Stranger looked briefly taken aback before he dropped his bag on the ground and brought his hands up to his chin in a fighting stance, "The only fitting way I can convince you that I'm part of our tribe and a member of the Sato house."

Maldecka tossed some confidence through the bond to her master before dropping into a similar stance. When she had gone undercover with Malsept he taught her the fighting forms of the Sunset tribe. Each Zabrak tribe had several distinct moves all their own. Only tribe members used those moves.

Now to see if this stranger would fall back on those moves when pushed.

Orgus looked at the two with nothing but amusement. He already knew what would happen, Zarbrak training or no.

"So, is he really from the Sunset Tribe Anmar?"

"That he is. He's the son of Commander Malcon Sato, commanding officer of the 28th all volunteer division."

Orgus could feel Maldecka's attention perk up at what she overheard.

Ignoring Mal, Orgus opted to disinterestedly scratch his chin, "Son of the Hero of Mekran. Must be adopted."

Anmar laughed lightly beside him, "The Commander never did like that nickname. And yes, how ever did you guess?"

Orgus scoffed, "The species thing was a big hint. I take it you want to train him as a Jedi?"

Orgus knew Maldecka hadn't sensed the innate Force ability in the stranger. He also knew she would put him in the dirt.

_Let's see what he can do Mal._ He thought through the bond.

Maldecka didn't hesitate once Orgus gave the go ahead.

All of Maldecka's exhaustion fell away as she began to kick and punch at gradually increasing speeds. The stranger was good, and caught or blocked all her attacks. Sure enough he did use the move set from the Sun Set tribe, better than herself, Maldecka had to admit.

They continued for another minute or so. The stranger was starting to breathe more heavily while Maldecka's remained only slightly increased.

Then Orgus piped up from the sidelines, "Quit playing with him Mal, we've got places to be."

Maldecka grinned, and opened herself to the Force to amplify her speed. Surprisingly the stranger seemed aware of this since his eyes widened. The warning didn't help him and Maldecka had him pinned to the ground with his hand held behind his back and his face flush with the stone path in seconds.

There was a moment of stunned stillness before the stranger attempted to escape. It was soon evident Maldecka's hold had him pinned.

"Okay, fine. Clearly you're of the tribe Sister."

Maldecka stood and offered a hand down to the stranger, "That's Padawan Maldecka to you, Brother."

Taking her help the stranger stood up, "Mussashi, Sister."

Maldecka let a smile cross her features, "What are you doing here Mussashi Sato?"

Mussashi seemed to be happy to set aside his bruised pride and move on, "I'm becoming a Jedi."

Orgus stepped up at that point, "If the Council okay's it. I wasn't kidding when we have things to do. But I'm guessing you're headed to medical."

Maldecka nodded her affirmative to Orgus and then turned to face her tribe brother, "Mussashi. If you are to be a Jedi, then we will speak again. If not, then say hello to our Brothers upon your return."

Bowing to Orgus and the councilor Maldecka spun on her heel and walked away. It was after all, the nature of her tribe to test and challenge. Overcome and you are rewarded. Fail and you are judged.

Maldecka smiled at the nurses and walked a now familiar route. Quietly she opened the door as she does after every return to the temple.

Zarro lay on the bed, still comatose. The Sith artifact sat wrapped around his chest and neck, unmoved. Maldecka sat beside the bed and began to talk.

"A Son of the Sun Set tribe is attempting to become a Jedi. I'm not sure how I feel about this since he got to grow up within the tribe _and_ gets to be a Jedi. I had to choose. He doesn't, not really. But anyway, the mission. Master Orgus and I….."

* * *

Master Orgus cast a critical eye over the young Mussashi as he stood before the council. This kid's Force signature was nothing to laugh at. He not only had warrior training from his tribe but also a natural aptitude for connecting and wielding the Force. And he was polite when required and relaxed the rest of the time, something Maldecka still struggled with.

Briefly he felt a spike of jealousy that Anmar was getting an obviously gifted padawan. He couldn't help but scoff at himself for it as it faded.

Mussashi clearly wouldn't be a knight. His connection to the Force was to…deliberate. Very much unlike Maldecka, who could struggle with the most basic Force tasks and then turned around to enter combat trances so deep she literally can't be stopped.

Orgus grinned as he watched the new padawan and Councilor Anmar walk out. Let Anmar struggle with her capable padawan. Let her sort out realigning his loyalties to the Jedi and the code.

As far as Orgus cares, he already had the best.


	47. Boring Conversation Anyway

Maldecka rubbed her face and rolled her shoulders. The Jedi Council had been in debates all morning long and Maldecka was sore from standing at attention the whole time behind Orgus.

She cast a look at the two other assistants for current council members. Both had been brought in after Orgus had been promoted to Council Member. She figured they were puppets at best and Rot at worst.

Despite the growing web of threats; Maldecka felt more at ease and like herself since Orgus was promoted than she had in a long time. Orgus had been making more jokes and seemed more at ease too now. Mattiax wanted Orgus as his legacy, and Orgus seems to finally be making peace with this. They had also made more progress with finding the dirty Jedi and bringing the clean knights into the fold helped them as much as the knights.

_Focus Mal._ Orgus chided over the bond as a new Master entered the chamber.

Council Member Shan stood at the head of the table, "We will hear your proposal Master Billst."

Master Billst nodded his long head several times, "Oh..Good…Good."

Silence reigned in the chamber for a moment.

Council Member Neppit, waved his fin encouragingly, "You sent a message about asteroids."

Billst seemed to realize he actually needed to speak, "Oh, yes. Asteruids needs plants. Badly."

Shan narrowed her eyes, "Why would an asteroid need plants?"

"Asteruids."

"Which ones and why?"

"Oh, all of them I imagine. They don't have many plants you see."

_You don't say,_ Orgus sent over the bond. Maldecka stifled her grin; not every day you get to watch the Council chase their own tails.

Neppit was frowning, "Why do you want to bring plants to asteroids?"

Billst was nodding, "So they could grow food."

The council paused as one for thought.

Shan was looking at the ceiling contemplatively, "Increased farming space would be a boon to the Order's revenue flow."

Another councilor shook his head, "No. Besides, how would you get the carbon dioxide, oxygen and water to the asteroids?"

"Oh, I imagine they will provide it themselves." Billst offered.

"The asteroids."

"Yes, the Asteruids."

Another pause hovered over the council.

Orgus finally spoke, stirring the pot, "What about soil?"

Billst shook his head violently, "No. Zoil doesn't need plants."

Neppit raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? What would you grow the plants in?"

"Soil."

"So, soil needs plants."

Billst was frowning at this point, "No, Zoil doesn't need plants. Asteruids does."

Shan was shaking her head, "Why do you think soil doesn't need plants?"

"Because Zoil already has plants while Asteruids is completely bereft!"

A final pause settled on the council.

Shan clapped her hands together, "Alright, we need a break to deliberate over you proposition."

Master Billst almost tripped as he was repeatedly bowing his way out of the chamber.

Maldecka had to bite her tongue to keep from smiling. She sent a quick thought to Orgus, Y_ou are going to straighten this out, right?_

Maldecka could feel Orgus' amusement as he leaned forward to address the rest of the council, "Let's talk about the differences between an asteroid and Planet Ateruids…..


	48. Goals and Ambitions

Maldecka sat in silence, listening to the beeps of Zarro's heart rate monitor. She reached her arm up to rub her face but was stopped by the cast on her left arm immobilizing it.

Maldecka glared at the cast, angrier at herself than the cast itself. Rolling her shoulders best she could Maldecka began to talk.

"Master Zarro, we're coming up on three years since you last talked to me. I miss you. And I need your advice now. Because I've really messed up."

Maldecka paused and did a quick inspection of the room to clear it of listening devices and such. Satisfied, Maldecka returned to her seat by Zarro and began again.

"I was sent to bail out two knights who we weren't able to switch out with a more apt team. After I arrived on the planet and before I found the knights, I caught wind of a rumor about you. Or, more specifically, about that artifact and it's key. And so I perused it, against T7's advice. I abandoned the knights who needed me to chase what turned out to be a dead end."

Maldecka could feel her anger rising even higher. She took a deep breath to call it.

"Well, I did get a name of the Lord who siced that Darth on you. The Lord of Vice and Sin. Once I hit that wall I went back for the knights. But I had wasted too much time. One knight died in the interim and the other is in critical condition. And if I had gotten them out sooner I might have been able to save both."

Maldecka fell silent, glaring at the floor. She could feel the anger settling into her chest. She had known the power and authority she held in this fight against the Rot, but this was the first time she felt it. The weight pressing down on her heart and mind.

Maldecka wanted to defeat the Rot and defend the knights who trusted her. But she also wanted to find that key, that one way to save Zarro from the Sith device on his chest.

Maldecka let her chin drop to her chest as she closed her eyes. She had to pick, if she wanted to achieve either.

Slumping her shoulders, Maldecka sighed heavily. The wise path was all too clear. But it physically hurt to admit it.

So Maldecka raised her head and rolled her shoulders. She rubbed her face while brushing away the wetness on her eyes.

"I'll still visit. But I cannot pursue your rescue while the Rot is still there. But after. After the Rot is gone, I'll ask permission to focus solely on finding that key. After."

Maldecka rose and shifted her cast to rest more comfortably. Her two bone breaks and muscles on that arm were throbbing terribly.

Without looking back, Maldecka left with silent feet, stiff shoulders and a burning anger in her heart.


	49. Hide and Seek

Aikell rocked her head back against the cool metal wall. She was in way over her head on this mission.

It had been going well right up until Aikell crossed paths with the Sith in charge of the renegade group. He had seen her intent immediately and had her tossed in here.

Aikell pulled lightly on the chains tying her hands together. Basic handcuffs only took about a minute to slip off with the tips agent Tenno gave her.

Looking around Aikell considered how exactly to do this escape. Contemplating the handrail she was cuffed to Aikell realized it was fairly loose.

Aikell then turned to the door and vents. Both were well sealed against any tampering on the inside. So she needed to get them to open the door, then break the hand rail and loose the cuffs in the time between then checking in the window that she was still contained and them actually opening the door.

Once outside she would need to clean up any records of her being here, to discredit any witnesses. Then she needs to re-secure the data and then escape.

Aikell thumped her head against the wall, running through the floor plan for this place and contemplating all the places she would need to access to clean this up.

Once she was certain of her plan she called out, "Hey! HEY!"

A guard opened the small view port on the door and looked in, "What?"

Aikell put on a face of fear and curled her shoulders in to make herself smaller, "I'm ready to talk."

The guard narrowed his eyes at her, but he slid the viewport closed. The jingle of keys could be heard.

Aikell braced her feet on the wall and pushed, pulling the bar from the wall. Tumbling forward she pulled the bar down just in time to smash it into the face of the guard as he opened the door.

Aikell dropped the open cuffs onto him as she strolled past, moving on to the next part of her escape.

* * *

Aikell could feel the wind as she drove away from the burning complex. She had decided to go ahead and destroy it for good measure.

Now Aikell just needed to contact Agent Tenno to report and then get off this planet. But Aikell's hand hovered over the comm. The list of dirty Jedi was tucked under the insole of her boot but Aikell hadn't been able to tell Maldecka incase Tenno was monitoring their communications.

Right now however, Tenno thought she was captured. So a delayed check in was excusable.

How to contact Maldecka without alerting Tenno? The regular comm won't work, and it's not like Aikell can just walk up to a Jedi and ask for Maldecka.

Aikell listened to the wind as she continued to drive across the planes. She could hear the engines of several speeders catching up.

Maybe she could slip a message past Tenno.

Decision made Aikell reached for the comm for Maldecka, "Mayday, mayday. Yelsha moon 5. Injured. Sith."

Aikell glanced at the speeders in the rear view mirror. She just had to play damsel in distress for a little bit longer.

* * *

Maldecka responded immediately when she received a message from Aikell. _Orgus, I need to go to Yelsha._

Orgus' reply was steeped in confusion. _What? Why? What's wrong?_

Maldecka glared at the spacecraft outside the window. They were only two systems over! _Aikell_ _needs help. She's injured._

Silence answered Maldecka. She knew Orgus was concerned about her after she lost a knight in a recent mission. Maldecka couldn't help but hope that would tip things in her favor.

Finally Orgus replied. _Go undercover. Take the ship. Stay in touch._

Maldecka only needed ten minutes to collect everything she needed.

* * *

Aikell shivered beside her small fire. She had gotten a message that Maldecka was on her way, but nothing since.

Looking up, Aikell was surprised to see Maldecka standing on the other side of the fire.

Maldecka looked tenser than Aikell had last seen. She also had a bemused expression on her face, "You okay? I saw the bodies and ruins."

Aikell smiled, genuinely glad to see her friend, "I treated my injuries. I'll heal."

Maldecka settled on the ground across the fire, "So why did you call me? You seem to have this all under control."

Aikell looked into the fire, "I'm watched, all the time. I was also told to not get involved with your fight against the Rot." Aikell then began to take off her boot.

Maldecka's expression got even tighter and more guarded.

Aikell pulled the list out of her boot, "I wouldn't cry wolf or take advantage of you. But I couldn't figure out any other way or time to get this to you."

Maldecka took the list and began to read it. Her eyes widened as she read, "These are…all the dirty Jedi?"

Aikell poked the fire, "It's accurate as of five weeks ago."

Maldecka dropped the hand holding the list into her lap, looking up at Aikell in shock, "Thank you."

Aikell smiled, "Happy Birthday Maldecka."


	50. Mission Accomplished

T7 rolled down the hallway, beeping idly to anyone who he passed. Most didn't respond to him at all. Though no one in the Jedi order had ever kicked him for rolling past, something he couldn't say about other parts of the galaxy.

T7 rolled up to Council Member Orgus' office. His scanners indicated that both Orgus and Maldecka were already inside. Both were talking in hushed tones.

T7 merrily beeped as he rolled in, deliberately interrupting the duo. Orgus and Maldecka both looked up in surprise. Maldecka was clutching a piece of paper with her good arm. The other was still in a cast.

Orgus closed the door behind T7, "There you are, I sent for you an hour ago! Did you decide to argue with the dishwasher again?"

T7 liked Orgus. However the man could be infuriating at times, even to a droid. "Bweep, Beep EEEEEE."

Maldecka smiled at the exchange. She didn't always understand what T7 was saying, but she was getting much better. He liked her a lot, though he was concerned Orgus might be a bad influence.

Orgus motioned at the paper Maldecka held, "We need you to verify a list, cross it with your secret database, and determine if it is legit or not."

T7 turned to Maldecka, "Bip, Bwoop Beep?"

Maldecka held up the list for T7 to see, "Aikell hand wrote it so I can't upload it to your banks. We can't type it into a computer either for obvious reasons. I did make a second copy for you and Orgus though."

T7 opened one of his side panels and reached out for the paper, "EEp Bwwoooo Ep."

Orgus spun on his heel, "Nar Shaddar? Tattooine? Do you want to be Jawa scrap?"

T7 pulled the list inside his chassis and closed the panel. Then he turned to face Maldecka, "Bweep! Boop WeeEEp."

Maldecka smiled at T7 as Orgus rolled his eyes, "Good luck and stay safe T7."

T7 rolled out the door, sensor disk bobbing up and down in an imitation of laughter.

* * *

Getting off Tython was laughably easy. T7 just had to edit a shipment manifest to include him and then relax in the hold.

Getting to Nar Shaddar was a bit trickier since he didn't want to leave a trail, so he had to risk just rolling onto a ship and then proving useful enough to keep around.

But here he was, on Nar Shaddar, with the multitude of neon and helium lights being registered by his optical sensors. As he rolled away from the landing bays T7 wondered why so many oxygen based life forms took deep breaths when they looked out at the city. Then they would sigh in a positive way, despite oxygen being one of the least available elements in the air.

T7 rolled along, contemplating the strangeness of the life forms around him. He was by all metrics more efficient, and yet they never ceased to amaze him.

T7 shook his sensor disk as he entered a seedy burger joint. Without preamble, T7 rolled into the back.

"Look what the solar waves brought into our fair city."

T7 smiled up at Utillappi. T7, even after his centuries of existence, wasn't sure what kind of alien Utillappi was.

Utillappi moved over to T7 with a smile, "What can I do for you little friend? Does this have to do with your program in the back room?"

T7 pulled out the list, "Bwoop, BEEP REEEP bwoo-oooOOooo. Brwooooop."

Utillappi pulled back and stroked his face with one of his tentacles, "An odd request, but I think I have just the machine for you. Move over there."

T7 rolled to where Utillappi motioned. Utillappi gave a happy trill and returned to T7.

"This computer has no internet, wifi or long term memory. I can type your list up and download it to you and no one will ever know."

T7 shook out the list to hold it up for Utillappi to see as he typed, "Beep."

"My, that is quite a list. Is it all names? Why are these people on this list?"

T7 immediately pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Utillappi.

Utillappi lifted his arms and tentacles, "Sorry, sorry. Sometimes questions slip out. I know better than to go looking for answers."

T7 narrowed his optics at Utillappi, measuring his multiple heart rates and breathing patterns. Satisfied, T7 lowered the blaster and shook the list again.

The next thirty minutes were spent in silence save for the tapping of Utillappi's fingers on the keyboard.

Finally Utillappi stretched his limbs, "Done. I take it you'll be using your program then?"

T7 nodded is sensor disk. Then he set a velvet bag down beside Utillappi as he rolled past.

As T7 accessed half of his program and fed it the new data he could hear the coos and chirps from Utillappi as he examined the crystals T7 had given him.

* * *

Getting to Tatooine wasn't too bad either, though T7 was forced to act as a serving droid for a while. He held a great dislike for such a role because no one would really talk to him. And it was boring.

But here he was rolling out of the space port and again pondering the strange behaviors of lifeforms. Here they would pause just as they stepped into the sun and many would look up, as if mimicking a plant seeking sunlight.

T7 rolled past the lifeforms and made a note to clean the sand out of his system once he returned to Tython. At the moment though he needed to reach the correct sand crawler.

As T7 moved through the markets and toward the walls of the city he scanned the radio waves. They were here.

Moving with purpose now T7 approached the sand crawler. The Jawa soon swarmed him and ushered him inside where the chief sat below a black and white symbol in a gold box. T7 looked at the symbol and wondered if he would ever feel the awe that the Jawa's felt when they saw it.

The Jawa chief narrowed his optics at T7. T7 swiveled his sensor disk around and pulled out another velvet bag. The chief took the bag and looked inside.

T7 already knew the medicine would be enough to pay for the use of the second half of his program. But given how the Jawa reacted, he might have under estimated their need of it.

The chief nodded to T7 even as he was passing the medicine to their onboard doctor.

T7 moved quickly to the back rooms. He truly disliked the sand crawlers. Seeing fellow robots and droids torn apart and hung up like some horrible butchers shop make T7 very uneasy.

Still T7 was able to upload the first set of results with the new data into him program and then he set it to run.

That was when the Jawa snuck up on him with an electro staff.

* * *

T7 rarely got to experience rebooting. He hated it, the idea he had missed any amount of time. T7 really couldn't understand how organic lifeforms could do this every night.

T7 pulled his blaster out and fired at the closest Jawa on principle.

The chief stepped forward as the target Jawa scurried for cover, "Equivalent."

T7 focused his optics. The chief's basic was terrible, and he had chosen a complicated word.

The chief pointed to the medicine, then the computer with the program, and then to T7, "Equivalent."

T7 lifted his blaster as he ran a diagnostic on himself. Then he retracted the blaster and opened his optics wide as he ran a second diagnostic on the new device.

The chief crossed his arms and nodded, "Equivalent."

* * *

T7 rolled down the hall, beeping at anyone who passed him. Rolling into Orgus' office gave him a familiar scene. Orgus and Maldecka were planning and joking and generally in a rare good mood.

Maldecka turned to him first, "T7! Welcome back, how did it go?"

T7 bobbed his sensor disk, "T7 = successful / T7 + adventure = good."

T7 took a picture of the expressions on Maldecka and Orgus' faces. Just for good measure.


	51. To Market, To Market

The sword was forged in the fires of a dwarf star they say. True or not, it was able to deflect light in strange ways.

Because of this the sword was revered. Its wielder would salute the sun with it each day letting the edge of the blade cut the light of morning, casting a huge shadow behind the wielder. This ritual was habit for all the wielders of the sword.

Through the ages, the sword collected accessories. A case that was as hard as diamond. A belt of the finest silks. Gloves of soft leather. They all served the sword.

This sword had taken the heads off despots and presidents, had bleed the guilty and innocent, and had always come out victorious. Even against the light sabers of Sith and Jedi.

For all this, the current wielder felt confident of his victory over the Jedi before him as he had with all his opponents. She had been sent to rescue the others, a futile task in the eyes of the wielder.

The sword glittered in the rays of the rising sun. Its carbon handle settled comfortable in the grip of the leather gloves. The belt was secure at his waist and the case was a balancing weight at his side.

The Jedi was headed toward the wielder. The sword was held high, the rays of the sun splitting and bowing before the sword. Her prized lightsabers would be useless here.

The Jedi flipped high in the air, lightsabers flashing. She brought her foot down on the flat of the sword, forcing it to the ground, and shattering it.


	52. Membership

Maldecka rubbed her face and rolled her shoulders. Then she looked out at the knights milling about her 'training'.

She and Orgus had used Aikells' list to narrow down who the clean Jedi were. And they were only knights.

Most of the Jedi on the dirty list were councilors with a handful of Knights. Maldecka hadn't been sure what to say about that.

But here they were. Orgus and Maldecka had reached out to the clean knights. They used Malsept's ship as a secondary headquarters and relay station. Through Malsept they would re-arrange knights on their missions to better match up skills and talents.

"Hey Lieutenant!" Biennoct slapped his hand onto Maldecka's shoulder.

Maldecka grinned over at him, "Hello Biennoct. Haven't seen you around in a while."

Biennoct looked out over the knights, "I've been busy. Saving the galaxy and all that business."

Maldecka followed his gaze to the Jedi. They were talking and sparring. Perhaps thirty of them, only a fraction of their real force. "How is Halle?"

Biennoct frowned, "He would have been a lot worse off without your rescue. They took him out of IC two days ago."

Maldecka smiled, "I'm glad he's okay."

Biennoct elbowed Maldecka, "I'm glad you're here Lieutenant. I was never partial to the Sunset tribe. My people thought you guys were all inbred weirdoes."

Maldecka frowned, "The Sunset tribe has had laws about that for centuries now."

Biennoct laughed and squeezed Maldecka's shoulder, "It doesn't show. See you later Lieutenant."

Maldecka looked out over the knights again. Only a select few talked to her so casually anymore, even among the clean Jedi. To the rest she was either the padawan of a Council Member or the right hand of the Restoration as some have started calling it.

Biennoct, Halle, Yallwoo, Nettesh and Orgus among the clean Knights. Master Sellanni, Malsept, T7 and Aikell among the rest of the galaxy. Maldecka took a deep breath. Zarro once told her to choose her friends carefully. But how could she not return the kindness of this select few who still saw not just the right hand of the Restoration, but Maldecka herself?


	53. Goodbye

Maldecka rubbed her face and rolled her shoulders around her arm cast. She was feeling completely caged in. The knights needed her to help calm them, Orgus was exhausted from his daytime council work and nighttime Restoration work, and Maldecka was exhausted by needing to put on a face for the other council assistants and those who she knew were Rot. And then there's her class work.

The Jedi Order was at risk and Maldecka had to do a report on Republic History. It was too much.

Maldecka snagged up her lightsabers and abandoned her report. It was the only thing she could abandon.

Maldecka opened up the window of Orgus' apartment and looked around. She braced herself and, when no one was looking, leapt onto the roof across the way. She waved her hand to close the window behind her.

Then she ran, Force amplifying her speed and distance. She shivered in the crisp autumn air, idly wishing she had grabbed a jacket. She ran blind, letting her feet just go.

It barely took any time for her to be up in the glen to the north of the Temple. Maldecka frowned out at the gentle grass and circle of trees; dressed in their autumn finest. Here was a place where she read Alderan Solo books. Here was where Zarro first introduced her to waltzing. Here was where Mattiax taught her the basics of leadership.

Maldecka scrubbed at her face, the feeling of blood splattering there never seemed to fade. It had happened so fast. So unjust and wrong.

Maldecka felt a snarl rising in her throat. First Zarro, then Mattiax. Who next? Maldecka had already sacrificed her padawan status. Sure she still wore the braid and title, but she would never enjoy the generous tolerance most padawan enjoy when considering their performance. Maldecka not only always had eyes on her, but she had Jedi following and relying on her.

Maldecka closed her eyes and screamed. All the frustration and anger and rage and sorrow. She howled at the sky, until she couldn't feel her voice anymore.

Coughing hoarsely, Maldecka looked around and scanned through the Force to be sure no one saw that. Maldecka had to meet a higher standard. Too many were relying on her.

So Maldecka folded her legs beneath herself and attempted to meditate. It took only moments for her to realize that this would not work.

So instead Maldecka stood and grabbed her lightsaber. She racked her brain for a single saber form she could enter kata meditation with.

The only one she could think of was a two person form, with an aggressor and a defender.

Maldecka lifted the lightsaber in the aggressors' stance. As she stepped into the first movement, she could already feel her distressed mind calming.

Step, sweep, block, cut, jump, swipe, kick, sidestep…Maldecka's breathing evened out and she could feel the Force around her. She was still angry. She was still resentful. But she was loyal, and she knew better. She had to be better.

"It's hard to confront your fear when it's your own emotions, isn't it."

Maldecka's eyes flew open and she stumbled the next step in the form. For a second she could have sworn she saw Mattiax in the defender's stance across from her.

Maldeck looked around and tapped at the Force. Nothing.

So Maldecka rolled her shoulders and stepped into the defenders stance. She kept her eyes open as she stepped into the motions.

As she calmed herself and settled into her Kata meditation, a blue form began to appear in front of her. Sure enough, Mattiax was there, performing the aggressors' role.

"This is actually my favorite Form, you know. I didn't know you were familiar with it." He commented idly.

Maldecka continued into the next part of the form silently.

"I'm guessing your only doing this Form because your arm is broken. Is that correct Maldecka?"

Maldecka stepped into the next stance, "Are you real?"

Mattiax let a slight smile come to his face, "I'm not a figment of your imagination if that's what you're asking. But I am not…corporal… either."

Maldecka considered this as she stepped into the next block. She could feel resistance against her lightsaber. And it was Mattiax's Force signature.

Mattiax swept low and when he rose, he had a pitying look on his face, "You're not doing well Maldecka. I know. Not to alarm you, but I've been keeping an eye on both you and Orgus."

Maldecka narrowed her eyes. They had reached the part where they switch positions and Maldecka became the aggressor.

Mattiax kept that almost sad expression on his face, "You're mad because of the responsibilities forced upon you. You're sad because you can't help the people who stand close to your heart. You're afraid because you know now that you won't be able to save everyone."

Maldecka winced, and landed her next strike with extra force.

Mattiax blocked it calmly, "I know it is only a fraction of what you are dealing with, but I forgive you."

Maldecka stepped into the last stance, "But I failed you. I was right there, closer than Orgus even."

Mattiax mirrored Maldecka, "I know. And I know you feel responsible. So know this Maldecka. I forgive you and I want you to go on to do great things without this holding you back in any way."

Maldecka looked at Mattiax, searching for any deceit in the blue form in front of her.

She rubbed at her face, "But you're dead."

Mattiax folded his hands behind his back, "And you are alive. Don't let that change anytime soon."

Maldecka turned her lightsaber off, "Are you always here Mattiax? In the glen?"

Mattiax looked down, "No. I needed to ensure you and Orgus would be alright and then I must continue on."

Maldecka looked down too, blinking back tears, not even sure what emotion was winning out.

When she looked up, she was alone. Somehow she just knew that if she entered kata mediation, she would see no one there.

Taking a deep breath, Maldecka considered the implication of Mattiax's forgiveness. It was permission to have been weak, and it was an escape from her guilt. And it was freely given.

Maldecka let a bit of the tension in her release. She rolled her shoulders and folded her hands behind her back.

With head held high and face composed she looked out at the glen. Then she bowed, silently, before turning and walking back to the Temple.


	54. Where are They Now?

Maldecka rolled her shoulder and folder her hands behind her back. Orgus glanced over. Something strange crossed his eyes but he said nothing.

Maldecka had finally been able to remove the cast and her arm felt great. Weak, but great.

Unfortunately, she and Orgus had been sent by Council Member Shan on a Good Will Tour to the southern side of the Republic, so Maldecka wouldn't really be able to focus on getting her arm back into fighting shape.

Today they were dealing with one of the planets on a critical trade route. Curiously, it was actually near the planet where the bird like species had refused Zarro access because he was a Cathar.

Maldecka smiled as she followed Orgus away from the delegates. They had finished for the day and were scheduled to head out tomorrow.

Orgus reached out and tossed an arm over Maldecka's shoulder, "How you holding up kid?"

Maldecka scoffed and elbowed Orgus in the side, "I'm fine." _Just wondering how we're going to save the Jedi Order while balancing these silly missions._

Orgus gave Maldecka a look. _Silly? Really?_

Maldecka rolled her eyes. _I know these are the way the Jedi Order helps to ensure the rest of the galaxy likes us. I know we are the ones who secure donations and land for the Order. Not to mention new Jedi when these cultures see sending someone to the Jedi as a blessing and opportunity. It still feels small relatively._

Orgus scoffed and stepped away as they both prepared to walk along the road. They needed to present the image of perfect Jedi. _And if we save the Order from the Rot but then have no new Jedi to train? What then?_

Maldecka sent a bit of annoyance across the bond. She couldn't let it show on her face as they walked along. The citizens of this planet were watching.

Orgus was looking down right regal. But his mind wasn't on it. _Details are important Mal. They can decide a close battle just as your training and effort can._

Finally, they were near the entrance to the Palace, where they could be a little less formal. _I'd happily be training right now. This? Still feels silly._

Orgus huffed. He knew that Maldecka had heard his message loud and clear, and he was just letting her have the last word.

Maldecka glanced around as they came into the cool of the palace. The staff were scurrying all over the place as the monarchy set about offering all sorts of comforts to their guests.

Maldecka let Orgus handle the pleasantries and instead wandered over to the bank of windows where she could look out over the palace grounds. There on the grounds below the window was a tall red skinned alien with four arms and long horns coming from his head.

Maldecka grinned as she double checked through the Force and confirmed her suspicion.

Decision made Maldecka leapt from the window yelling, "Taar'lep!"

Rolling out of her landing Maldecka sprung up and sprinted over to the very surprised Taar'lep. She skidded to a stop in front of him, "It's me, Maldecka."

Taar'lep was old. He seemed to have aged three times the amount Maldecka had in the same period.

He blinked his eyes and adjusted the subtle glasses on his nose, "Maldecka? Zarro's little padawan?"

Maldecka nodded with a big smile as she felt Orgus landing behind her.

Taar'lep laughed and scooped her up into a hug. He was still strong, despite his wrinkles around his eyes and the grey on his snout, "Look at you. You've grown so much. Is Whiskers here?"

Maldecka stepped back when Taar'lep set her down, "No, I'm actually Orgus' padawan now."

Taar'lep blinked at Orgus before an even wider grin spread over his face. He then promptly scooped Orgus up into a hug just as tight as Maldecka's.

Orgus actually laughed, "Taar'lep you old punk. How are you? What are you doing here?"

Taar'lep set Orgus down again and let his eyes crinkle in the corners, "I needed a retirement job. I'm master of the drink here in the palace. It's essentially a fancy way of saying head bartender but it's a good calm job. Come, let me mix you both a drink."

They stayed up all night talking with Taar'lep. He was old, very old for his species. But he was happy, and enjoying his twilight years. He was saddened when Maldecka explained what happened to Zarro. He laughed heartily when they told him about Orgus' unexpected promotion. Both Maldecka and Orgus were glad to hear that Taar'lep had two sons and a loving wife. Then Taar'lep insisted they tell him the truth, and they explained the Rot and the Restoration.

In the end though, Maldecka and Orgus had to leave and return to their mad lives. Orgus insisted that Taar'lep stay in touch this time, though they both knew at his age it was not about staying in touch.

Maldecka smiled into the last hug Taar'lep gave them, both scooped up into his four arms and squeezed tightly. Into their ears he whispered, "You need a glory play. A single decisive moment to change everything that will be forever remembered." Then he set them down and pushed them toward their ship.

A last goodbye and good luck. And the key to the Restoration.


	55. House of Something

Maldecka looked intently out the window at the Jedi House they were approaching. It was tucked into a canyon wall with desert all around except for the canyon floor where a river ensured the plant life would thrive.

Leaning back to refocus on her dashboard Maldecka considered the glory play, as Taar'lep had described it.

She nudged her joystick and extended the landing gear. What sort of action could they take that would address the Rot without giving the rest time to cover their tracks or flee the Republic?

Maldecka gently set the ship down on the landing pad and powered it down.

Orgus uncrossed his arms, "You're getting better at that. A bit more practice and you'll be as good as me soon."

Maldecka grinned over at him, "Fishing for a complement on your teaching?"

Orgus grinned as he moved to the exit of the ship, "I believe in giving credit where credit is due."

Maldecka followed Orgus down. She knew Orgus was mulling over the problem just as much as she was.

They were at the Jedi House because Orgus had requested a week to focus on training Maldecka. It was actually a week to meet up with Halle, Biennoct and Yallwoo to try and coordinate what to do next.

Maldecka breathed the hot desert air into her lungs. _So how compromised is this temple._

Orgus nodded to several Jedi bowing to him. _Not terribly actually. Some of the rooms and the commons, but the overseer is one of ours, so he keeps an eye on how bad it is._

Maldecka let her understanding bleed through the bond. All that meant was that their meetings would be during her 'distance runs' in the desert.

All in all, not a bad proposition.

* * *

Maldecka rubbed at skin below her goggles. They all were wearing them, due to the intense glare and dust up above the canyon.

"If we take out a group of them, then the rest will just scatter. If we try to corner them, then we lose our element of surprise. Neither is a good plan." Halle was not shy about his opinions. He had been assigned to this House while he recovered. Unsurprisingly, hosting didn't suit him at all.

Yallwoo smacked Halle on the arm, "You are both a vital part of planning and an incredible annoyance, Doubter."

Halle scowled and crossed his arms.

Biennoct turned to Orgus and motioned helplessly, "So is it more important to have the surprise or to take any victory, Council Master Orgus?"

Orgus scuffed his boot into the sand and then he bent down and picked up a stone. He then walked over to the large rock Maldecka was perched on and began to write. The other three Knights crowded around to see what he was writing.

Finally, Orgus turned his back what he had written, "Our victory conditions are the elimination or imprisonment of all known dirty Jedi, the conversion of the remaining Council Members to our side and informing the unknown third of the order."

The knights looked on without saying anything.

Maldecka leapt down to stand in front of the knights, "You want to do this all at once, don't you?"

Orgus nodded, "I don't see any other way. We're too few to draw this out. We need to take all in one go. Ideas?"

As the day wore on the rock became covered in notes and marks. By sunset, the rock was coated and the Jedi were satisfied.

Orgus stepped back from the rock, "Take a good look and memorize it. Everyone clear on their part in preparation for this?"

A long moment passed as the Jedi studied the rock. One by one, they stepped back until Maldecka was the only one still by the rock.

She reached out and touched the writing, "Orgus, we're sure this is the best path?"

Orgus crossed his arm, "I am, Mal."

Maldecka stepped back and Orgus lifted his hands. The other Knights already headed back, all to arrive back at the House at different times from different locations.

Orgus willed the Force to move the sand up around the stone, stripping the writing off of it. Once the controlled sandstorm had done its job, Maldecka and Orgus were looking at their own reflections in the polished rock.

Orgus reached out and squeezed Maldecka's shoulder, "This is right Maldecka."

Maldecka wasn't sure who Orgus was reassuring.

* * *

One week after, Halle was standing in front of a polished rock in the dessert. He held out his now three fingered hand and put it against the smooth stone. Halle wasn't even sure why he was here, just that he felt he should be.

"Is this it?"

Halle turned to see Knight Rothem standing behind him. Swaying would be more apt.

Halle reached out to steady him, "Should you be out of the medical bay yet?"

Rothem pushed away from Halle and stumbled up to the stone, "It is, isn't it?"

Halle winced on Rothem's behalf, "It is. This is where we planned it." Rothem was one of the unlucky knights, badly injured in the attack but not killed.

Rothem braced his one crutch and put the stub of his arm onto the stone. Then, with a concentration of the Force, he burned the print of his stub onto the smooth rock.

"What are you doing?" Halle asked, genuinely curious.

"Signing it. So everyone will know what I paid for this."

Rothem stepped back, evaluated his mark on the rock, and then turned to hobble away.

Halle looked at his own hand before stepping up to add a three fingered handprint to the surface of the stone.

Over the coming weeks and months, the stone would become covered in marks from the surviving Knights. Only the knights spoke of it, and even then, it was theirs alone. No one marked a map, no one wrote it down. But it, and its meaning were passed along, so on one would forget them and their pound of flesh.

And two specific hand prints would never join the others on that stone. They had already changed it enough.


	56. Loyalty and Betrayal

Maldecka sniffed the air. Something smelled delicious, always a hazardous thing in Orgus' apartment.

Warily, Maldecka walked into the common area. Orgus was unpacking a meal from the commons onto the table.

Looking up Orgus gave a wane smile, "Mal, go grab the plates would ya? I, your master and provider, have hunted down nourishment."

The joke fell flat, but Maldecka smiled anyway, "More like you just used your council privileges to boss the cooks around."

Orgus shrugged and continued laying out their meal. It was a nice three course meal with chicken pasta, veggies and mint chocolate brownies for dessert.

The table was quickly set and they sat down to enjoy the meal. It was fantastic food, but it was tasteless to Maldecka.

They tried to talk, but the conversation kept falling flat. Finally, Orgus reached out and lifted his cup saying, "To treason and devotion. Both are our masters tonight."

Maldecka smiled and lifted her own cup, "To betrayal and loyalty. Or attachments are few but strong."

Both laughed at the terrible statements and downed their drinks. Neither would be able to actually eat any more anyway.

Orgus stood and motioned toward a box, "It's time. Malsept sent you something."

Maldecka went over as Orgus began to put on his armor. In the box was a custom set of armor, reflecting both the Jedi and Sunset stylings. It was surprisingly light.

Both were soon geared up as the last rays of the sun dwindled behind the horizon.

Orgus turned to Maldecka. He gave her a long look as she settled the armor in place.

Then he shook his head, "I wish I could say I was worried about you. Like a proper master would be."

Maldecka looked up in surprise. Orgus was worried, she could feel it spilling through the bond.

Orgus clapped a hand onto Maldecka's shoulder, "Instead I am eternally grateful to have the best as my right hand."

Maldecka felt the swell of pride in her heart. Her relationship with Orgus had never really been the traditional Master/student. But he had never treated her as an equal until now.

Maldecka shook her head, determined to lighten the mood, "I think you should leave the soul stirring speeches to Council Member Shan. She doesn't trip over her delivery."

Orgus grinned and ruffled Maldecka's hair, something he now had to reach up to do.

Maldecka responded by enveloping her master in a hug. As tight as she could.

"Easy Kid, leave a little of me for the Sith."

Maldecka let go and both of them turned to the door. Two deep breaths and they both smoothed their faces and secured their force shields. Anyone looking would see ideal Jedi.

"I won't fail you Orgus."

"I know Kid. See you on the other side of history."

* * *

The assembled Knights were nervous for good reason. Maldecka looked them over with a critical eye.

They were scared and frightened of what was about to happen, for good reason. Here in the trees though, they could let their fear spill out a bit.

Maldecka turned her back on them and looked down on the Temple. It looked so peaceful in the moonlight. That would soon change and depending on the outcome, Maldecka and her company would be branded heroes or traitors.

Dismissing these thoughts, she looked up into the sky. They had tried to finagle it so that Padawans and Initiates would all be at the various Jedi Houses during this time. They were only about 60% successful.

They were successful in ensuring that the dirty Jedi were all accounted for here and at three select Jedi Houses. Knights stood ready at all four places. The rest of the Jedi were spread out and isolated as best as Orgus and T7 could manage without raising suspicion.

Maldecka checked her watch. The serum in the food had time to work its way through the systems of all the jedi. It was as close an approximation to the ancient anti-force serum as they could find. And it would give them the edge in the fight. They were facing 2 to 1 odds so they needed the help.

Rolling her shoulders Maldecka turned back toward the assembled Knights. Orgus would be in the council chambers at this point and T7 should have locked the council in. This way Orgus had a captive audience to explain things to.

Halle, Biennoct and Yallwoo each took one of the Jedi Houses. That left Maldecka to lead the Knights here at the Temple.

Maldecka folded her hands behind her back and looked out at all the assembled Kngihts. She offered a slight smile, "I know you're scared. You would be fools not to be."

The knights shifted around, but kept their eyes on her. Every single one of them were older than her.

Maldecka offered a feral grin, "But you are here. And there are no finer Jedi that I would want beside me in this fight."

The knights began to sit up straighter.

Maldecka stepped forward and motioned behind her, "Tonight we march on our own Temple. Tonight, we light fires under the feet of our enemies. Tonight, we restore the Order."

Though not a single word was said, every knight was mirroring MAldecka's own expression of grim excitement. The Force was singing around them.

Maldecka turned and began to walk forward, "Follow me."

The knights followed.

Maldecka walked with a steady pace. In her ear, T7 confirmed the council was trapped and Malsept was confirming his Mandalorian's had secured the airspace around Tython.

It was time.

Maldecka rolled her shoulders as she walked through the high arches that marked the start of the kept Temple grounds. She held up both hands and motioned to either side.

She didn't need to look to see the Knights break into three groups, going left, right, and following her into the main hall.

They all knew their targets. The goal was to take as many alive as possible. Maldecka's group was the distraction.

Maldecka listened with her ear and though the Force. Fifteen minutes after the other knights began sweeping the dorms and apartments, shouts and panic began to be heard and felt.

Striding forward Maldecka flung her hand out, pushing the main doors open with the Force, slamming them open. The sound echoed around the Temple, sure to draw their enemies out.

As the first Jedi stumbled into the main hall of the Temple, Maldecka zeroed in on them and ignited her lightsabers.

* * *

Orgus stood tall under the shouts raining down onto him. All the Council Members were enraged that they were trapped and when Orgus stood to take credit for it they began to shout and yell, preventing Orgus from explaining.

Only Council Member Shan remained silent. She had her hands folded and was gazing over them with a piercing look at Orgus.

When the barrage of words had a collective moment of silence Orgus sharply raised his hand.

The Council Members eyed his armored glove warily.

Orgus tilted his head, "Do you hear that? Can you feel it?"

In the silence the faintest sounds of clashing lightsabers could be heard.

Council Member Allwymm snarled at Orgus, "What have you done?"

Orgus met Allwymm's gaze evenly, "I am doing what I swore to do upon becoming a Knight. I am fighting the Dark Side wherever if appears."

The council listened in strained silence as the battle continued beyond the doors.

Shan finally spoke, "You and your followers seem to think the dark is here among your fellow Jedi. Why?"

Orgus motioned to the wall behind him as T7 put all their evidence there, "Four years ago I began noticing little errors in how knights were assigned to missions. The missions were no longer being given to the most qualified knight but instead to the least. Injuries and failures began to grow, and I began to investigate this in earnest. What I and Council Member Mattiax discovered was that there was a Rot in the Jedi Order. Jedi who had turned their backs on the oaths they took for either wealth or power. The motivations seem to vary widely. Tonight, though I have rallied the Order and we are purging the Rot from amongst us. All our evidence is on the screens."

The council chambers lit up with four years of research and evidence. Money transfers, little edits on mission assignments, unaccounted for disappearances and returns. The cameras and data mining.

Council Member Shan stood up, "Why do you have Council Member Allwymm's name on this list of Dirty Jedi?"

Orgus never got to respond. He was too busy ducking under Allwymm's lightsaber staff. Rolling to his feet Orgus pulled up his own lightsaber just in time to deflect the next swing from Allwymm.

Allwymm was shouting, "You are the minority Orgus. We cannot win against the Sith so why not join them?! To resist is foolishness. The darkness always wins! Why not enjoy life before then?"

Orgus broke away from Allwymm and ducked underneath the lightsaber staff. He drove his lightsaber into Allwymm's belly.

He considered saying something like 'not today' but it didn't feel right. Not with the council all staring with wide eyes and open mouths at Orgus and Allwymm's cooling body. It had been too long since they had been in the field.

Orgus raised his lightsaber and pointed at the list, "I know the enemy. The knights know the enemy. Do you?"

He waited with the lightsaber held aloft for an answer.

* * *

Maldecka flipped back and struck out at another attacking Jedi. Casualties were low thanks to the rear guard of Knight at the ready to move the third segment of Jedi to safe areas. The dirty Jedi seemed to know they were had. It had turned the fight into a last stand.

Maldecka ducked under the lightsaber staff aimed at her head as she resolutely concluded that she hated fighting against last stands. Desperate Jedi were absurdly dangerous.

Leaping up Maldecka kicked her attacker back before stepping in to slice off his leg. They weren't being very successful at bringing them in alive. It had turned too quickly to panic.

Maldecka twirled to the side to avoid a tossed lightsaber. She leapt up the wall and landed on one of the higher walks, lightsabers up and ready. The knight behind her had just been badly struck and needed a reprieve to regain his balance. So Maldecka went on the offensive for him.

She glanced worriedly at the Council Doors. Orgus was supposed to have joined the fight by now and Maldecka couldn't help but be concerned and his continued absence.

Bending over backwards Maldecka considered the feel of the Force around her. Something was coming and it made her skin itch.

Pulling herself back up and slicing into her opponent Maldecka realized what she was feeling. She was slipping into the Force Bloodhound state.

Maldecka shook her head to try and clear the rising burn, but it was futile. Glancing around Maldecka tried to see who had triggered it hoping she could maintain control if she could remove the trigger. When her eyes fell on one of her fellow Council Assistants she knew.

And she burned.

* * *

Orgus narrowed his eyes as the remaining council continued to examine the evidence. On one hand he applauded their dedication to getting to the bottom of this. On the other he wanted nothing more than to join the fight.

Then the calls began to come in. T7 transferred the messages to the council chambers.

First from Yallwoo: _Yavin House secured. 17 captured of 86. Rest dead. Knights; 4 dead, 12 injured._

The council fell in to a respectful hush. Good or bad, 73 Jedi had killed each other. All on their watch.

Next came in from Biennoct: _Serrikl 3 House secured. 13 captured of 79. Remainder dead. Knights; 8 KIA, 16 injured._

The hush had somehow turned from respect to horror.

Finally the message from Halle: _Reppill House secured. 6 captured of 103. 19 escaped, remainder dead. Knights; 47 casualties. They were ready and waiting for us. Send help._

Even Orgus felt his guts clench at the last. The Jedi House at Reppill was the closest to Empire Space. It was also the only house used tonight that the Knights did not have control over.

Orgus turned to the rest of the Council, "How bad will the casualties be here at the Temple?"

Shan stepped toward the door, "For now we must stop the fight here on our own ground. There will be time to sort out the truth of this night tomorrow."

As one the Council stood to approach the door.

Orgus stepped to the front, "T7, let us out."

* * *

Maldecka could fell only the burn. The Sith were infront of her, three of them. And the Force wanted them dead.

Leaping between two columns Maldecka gained the high ground. She rolled and caught a blast of lightning with her lightsaber. She burned; the Force was demanding she focus only on the Sith in front of her.

Instead Maldecka talked into the earpiece, "Status report!"

She ducked under the whirling lightsabers and stuck upwards, forcing her fellow assistant back a step. It was enough for her to reach in and slice off his arm.

"East wing cleared."

"North wing cleared."

Maldecka lept above a lightsaber aimed at her legs and kicked out at the Sith's face. She burned and it was so hard to focus on hearing the messages in her comm because she _burned_,

"West wing cleared."

"Prisoners secured."

Maldecka nodded. The only place not secured was here in the great hall. Maldecka let go and gave into the burn, letting her world narrow down to the three Sith in front of her.

She launched forward and sliced the assistant in two before turning on the remaining. She danced around an attempt to toss her with the Force and sent a volley of lightning at the Sith. One was smart enough to bring up his light saber, the other served as the conduit between metal railings.

Finally, only one Sith remained. Maldecka launched forward, sliding for his legs. The Sith jumped and Maldecka was right there when he landed, cutting up and through.

The burn began to ebb and Maldecka could look around and take stock. The battle was over and everyone was looking at her. Orgus had finally arrived and was marked with splatters from his own fights. The council trailed after him but they were also looking to Maldecka.

Maldecka spoke into her earpiece, "Casualties?"

"We captured 24. The rest…."

Maldecka shook her head, "Ours. What of ours?"

A different voice piped up, "Injured are still coming in, but we're up to 53 in knights alone."

Maldecka nodded and leapt down to Orgus. There she kneeled and declared, "The Temple is ours."

Orgus clapped her shoulder and pulled her up, "Good job Maldecka." Then he addressed the nearby Knights, "Help secure the prisoners."

The Council and the Knights had begun to separate the injured from the dead, leaving Orgus and Maldecka in a semblance of privacy.

Orgus held out a hand and passed something over, "You dropped this, Kid. Now get out of here and lay low. Everyone saw."

Maldecka looked down. She was holding her cut padawan braid.


	57. Defenses

Aikell breathed deeply and double checked her poker face as she tried to focus on her professor.

The entire Academy was abuzz with rumors. Two days ago something big went down with the Jedi. The Order released a single press release that stated that this was an internal affair and that the Jedi Order would still be serving the galaxy as usual. Here though, information reigned as king. And everyone had their bit.

Most were wild speculation presented as fact, but few cadets were sure of this. Aikell was one of them only because she helped bring this event around.

Normally, knowing more than her peers would give her a sense of confidence. However, today Tenno returns from a mission and Aikell knows he's going to call for her soon.

The professor tapped one last time on the board as he dismissed the class. Aikell's comm buzzed in almost perfect timing with the end of class.

Come to the Black Star. Bay 2 Hanger 77.

Aikell relaxed her shoulders and took her time walking to the hanger. This could go any sort of way. The trip was still too short for Aikell's tastes and she was soon standing before the beautiful black and silver ship that Tenno and his crew manned.

Aikell didn't waste time composing herself but strolled into the ship confidently. She was probably already being watched for her reactions.

Once aboard Aikell walked over to the conference room. Tenno was sitting in there alone looking at a galaxy map on display before him.

Aikell knocked on the side of the doorframe, "Agent Tenno? You asked to see me?"

Tenno let his eyes crinkle as he looked up from the map, "Come in Aikell. Tell me, what do you see?"

Aikell walked into the room and set her messenger bag on one of the chairs, "I see the galaxy, divided into Republic, Empire and Neutral space."

Tenno rocked back in his chair, "Really? I see a galaxy where everything has been tossed into the air due to recent events. Do you think, when things settle, that the Empire will be stronger or weaker?"

Aikell looked at the map again, "The Empire will be stronger, because the Sith will be weaker. Weak sith are more willing to see reason."

Tenno offered a false laugh in response, "Or they get more desperate. So tell me, when did you steal the lists?"

Aikell feigned ignorance, "What lists?"

Tenno rolled his eyes and leaned forward, "I'm not trying to get you in trouble. I just want to know when you got ahold of the lists and when you passed them on. I had my crew trailing you for five missions and we were convinced you weren't going to go for them."

Aikell offered her own practiced scoff, "Is that why they kept following me around? I was starting to wonder."

Tenno squinted at her but Aikell had started taking poker lessens from some of the kitchen staff. They were good allies to have and they had corrected her on quite a few tells.

Tenno let his friendly mask fall, revealing the serious and dangerous agent beneath, "I know you gave Maldecka the lists. How and when did you do it? I can't find any record of a digital copy being made."

Aikell kept her own face calm as she read her teacher's face, "You have no proof and yet you are accusing me of shaking up the galaxy. You were the one who told me to never accuse without proof."

Tenno's mouth was becoming tighter, a sure sign Aikell was pushing it, "I know because she is your friend. I've seen how far you are willing to go for friends and family. So talk."

Aikell tilted her head and told a bald faced lie, "I never copied those lists and I never passed them on to Maldecka or her master."

Tenno rocked back in his chair, mouth even tighter, "Her master. You knew that Knight Zarro was comatose when we visited my mercenary brothers and yet you let me assume, incorrectly, that I was speaking with Zarro. Why didn't you correct me?"

Aikell kept her face blank. She didn't have any answer for that one.

Tenno leaned forward, hands now in motion, a sure sign he was letting real emotion bleed through, "I'm not asking purely for curiosities sake. I need to know your strengths and weaknesses so I can format your training appropriately. And I can't do that if I don't know how you got those lists. I am your friend…"

"You are not my friend." It was out of Aikell's mouth before her mind could catch up. It had been three years since she had lost control of her speech. A loose tongue would easily get you killed at the academy.

Tenno seemed as surprised as Aikell. "I am your friend. I erased that little murder in your past. I got you this spot as a cadet and I've been accelerating and customizing you training. I've.."

"No. No you are not. My. Friend. You are a caretaker of a tool or a treasured pet. You never once asked if I wanted this. This needing to check my food for poison and needing to always suppress my emotions. Half my peers think I'm sleeping with you to secure my ranking as a top cadet, the other half think I'm paying you off with blackmail or credits. None of them like me simply because I'm their equal or better and no one here likes an achiever. It takes away from their glory. I was never asked if I wanted to live like this." Aikell willed her poker face to remain even if her mouth was running away.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

Aikell laughed, she laughed so hard she had to hold her sides, "Say anything? SAY ANYTHING? I WAS FIFTEEN AND FACING TREASON! WHAT THE HELL WOULD I HAVE SAID? And then, oh by the time I realized I had a choice the only options were continue down this path or die. I know what they do to the cadets who make it past a certain point and then fail. Sentients talk about the brutality of the Sith? They have nothing on the clinical efficiency of us, do they."

Aikell growled in a breath, taking off her poker face for the first time in three years, "My relation to the Knight Rebellion two days ago doesn't matter because you have no proof. And you will never have proof because you are not my friend. You are a resource, a mentor and a means to survival. But you. Are. Not. My. Friend."

All of Aikell's fury marred her face. She could feel facial muscles pulling in ways they hadn't in years.

Tenno narrowed his eyes and said only two words, "Get out."

Aikell grabbed her pack and left the ship in silence, poker face in place by the time she stepped out of the ramp.

As she trekked back to the academy she took stalk of her current network. Between the cooks and the some of the hackers she should be safe enough for now, but she would need to craft some new contingency plans quickly. And possibly develop a contact in the academy security forces.

Her dorm was empty when she returned. Aikell dropped her bag beside the desk and did a quick scan for any listening devices and the like.

Satisfied Aikell pulled out a small device. She didn't care that Tenno could access all messages on this thing.

I screwed up. Burned bridges with T.

Not five minutes later Aikell had a response.

Need extraction?

Aikell smiled. Maldecka was probably exhausted and she was still willing to hop in a starship and come zooming to the rescue. Suddenly Aikell felt guilty. Maldecka and her Master were probably exhausted, if not still running around putting out fires. But Aikell needed a friend right now.

No. Need to vent.

Now a minute passed before Aikell got a response that rallied her spirit and reassured her that she had chosen well.

T an idiot. Tell me what happened.


	58. Bushido

Maldecka scanned the horizon as she navigated the planet's atmosphere. She was still on round-up duty two weeks after what everyone was calling the Knight Rebellion. The knights were still calling it the Restoration, just another mark of the divide between the Knights and seemingly everyone else.

Double checking her coordinates, Maldecka prepped the ship for landing. She was over a nice tropical planet. Several Councilors and their students had come here to practice deep meditation techniques. They had gotten stranded and Maldecka was responsible for fetching all the stranded Jedi. There were a lot scattered across the Republic, many more than anyone other than T7, Orgus and Maldecka realized.

"Message = sent / Jedi = waiting." T7 whirred at her.

Maldecka smiled, "Thanks T7. Any surprises with this group?"

T7 beeped a negative. One of the other groups had a dirty Jedi that no one had caught hidden among them. After that Orgus had assigned T7 to guard her. Maldecka had just started to wear her armor daily.

T7 was beeping and moving about as Maldecka put the starship down on a cleared beach, "T7 + Jedi = Team / Team = Unstoppable "

Maldecka adjusted her hood, "We're a team. A good one. Let's go."

Stepping out of the ship Maldecka was unsurprised to see the Councilors emerging from the trees. The ten of them formed a semicircle a safe distance from Maldecka at the edge of the sandy beach.

Most were strangers to Maldecka but she did recognize Mussashi and his Master.

Holding her empty hands out Maldecka began her speech, "I am Maldecka, Padawan to Council Member Orgus. I know you have questions and I will do my best to answer them on our way to the nearest Jedi House. For now, know that the Jedi Council has reviewed the evidence and found the actions of the Knights reasonable."

"Liar." One of the councilors stepped forward, fist clenched.

Maldecka took a deep breath, releasing her frustration to the Force, "What statement did you find disagreeable?"

The councilor pointed at Maldecka, "There is nothing reasonable about _murdering_ your fellow Jedi, Bloodhound!"

Maldecka narrowed her eyes as she rolled her shoulders. She could tell they were scared, having been unexpectedly stranded and then only hearing bits and pieces over the comms. Maldecka deliberately folded her hands behind her back and lifted her chin, "Knights were being killed off. Action was taken to address this and we must go forward from here. The Council has ordered that a due process must be taken from here on out, so you have nothing to fear from your fellow Jedi."

Maldecka motioned to the ship, "I'd imagine you're all pretty hungry and tired. I have food water and showers on board."

No one moved.

Mussashi finally spoke up, "Why are you in armor Sister?"

Maldecka kept her composer, "Because the Rot is still present, and I don't plan to let it hurt any more Jedi. Knights, Councilors, or Initiates. Thus, I will always be ready to fight."

Anmar, Mussashi's master put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him forward, "I for one have had enough of the heat here, and I think we will get a lot more answers at the Jedi House."

With that the Councilors began to move forward onto the starship. Maldecka showed nothing on her face, but she took a closer look at each of the Jedi as they boarded the ship. Something was wrong, the Force twisting in Maldecka's head. None of them stood out as the cause though.

Maldecka followed them all in and let T7 begin to boot up the message from the Council as Maldecka moved to the bridge. Mussashi followed her, despite Maldecka not being in the mood to talk after transporting Councilors around for two weeks.

He sat beside her in the other chair as Maldecka fired up the ship and began takeoff procedure, "Why are you dressed like the warrioresses?"

Maldecka did an idle calculation of how much fuel was left, "It was a gift from my Brothers."

"Biological?"

Maldecka paused at that. But then Mussashi has probably been struggling with the concept of breaking ties with his family. He had spent a great deal of time getting attached to his adopted roots. "No, my tribe brothers. Malsept."

Mussashi nodded and looked out the windows, "So…why is your padawan braid so short?"

Maldecka rolled her shoulders. She still wasn't sure of Mussashi, "Do you have a point?"

Mussasshi leaned forward and looked more serious than Maldecka had ever seen, "The Sunset tribe values loyalty, and the Jedi are no different. And yet …. something drove you to this. Why didn't you tell me? We're tribe, I'd have helped!"

Maldecka engaged the engines. She knew the Sato side of the Tribe had some weird ideas and focuses but this was too much, "Surely even the Sato's value basic self-defense."

Mussashi narrowed his eyes, "If this was self-defense you would have taken your evidence to the council, not to the battlefield."

Maldecka scoffed, "You don't understand. We had no one on our side in the Council."

Mussashi scoffed, "Except for Orgus. He was on the council. And still, why didn't you tell me?"

Maldecka watched the readouts from the ship systems, "We were down half in numbers. There is a copy of the evidence in the back. Go look at it if my word isn't good enough."

The starship was airborn, but Mussashi continued, "Your word is good, but I still don't understand why you jumped to something so drastic."

Maldecka tensed, "So drastic? Did you not hear me? The Knights were half dead!"

Now Mussashi was tense, "There are a lot of missions to go on, of course there will be exhaustion in the ranks. You're of the Sunset, we're taught how to address that."

Maldecka cleared the tree line, "Not tired, dead and in the ground. Un-mourned by their oh so loyal fellow Jedi. You have no idea what the survival rate for knights is, do you?"

Mussashi's eye's narrowed, "Councilors risk their lives too, going deep into enemy territory to bring back vital intel. You act like Knights are the only ones to die."

Maldecka tightened her grip on the steering, "The Councilors don't have a survival rate of 42% right now."

Before Mussashi could respond a series of thumps and shouts came from the main parts of the ship.

Suddenly Maldecka could feel the Force pushing down on the ship. The engines strained against it. And then they failed.

Maldecka twisted the joystick, attempting to glide the ship down. They still hit the water hard.

* * *

Maldecka blinked awake seconds later, thankful of the helmet hidden under her hood. Glancing up she could see the water rising over the windows as the Starship tilted on the reefs.

Maldecka struggled up and out, noting that Mussashi was struggling to awareness behind her.

Leaping up Maldecka appraised the councilors. They were already had the doors open and were helping everyone get into the water.

Maldecka turned and held out her hand to Mussashi, "Come on."

Mussashi held his head in his hands where he stood on the sloped ground, "Ugh."

Maldecka frowned and pulled at Mussashi's shoulder. He hadn't been wearing a helmet and had likely gained a concussion in the crash. Maldecka shook him lightly to get him to look at her. His pupils weren't dilated. Maldecka pulled him forward and further up the ship, lettign the harsh standards of the Sunset Tribe take over, "Walk it off. I need you to get the Councilors to the beach."

Mussashi gained a determined look on his face. Maldecka let him stagger past, certain that his sense of responsibility would help him through. She then followed into the main part of the ship, looking around for T7. Who was spinning his wheels where he lay on his side.

Maldecka reached out and righted T7 with the Force, "T7, can you jump to the shore if I toss you out?"

T7 nodded his optics disk.

Maldecka smiled and followed the Councilors to the doors. Once there she pulled her arm back and tossed the astromeck droid high into the air. T7 engaged his small jets and navigated himself to the shore where the Councilors and their students were heading.

Maldecka felt the ship with the Force. She was the last on board and thus far no water had gotten in. Slamming her hand on the panel, she closed the door while launching herself into the air.

She tumbled to the ground on the beach. Turning back Maldecka started counting heads as T7 rolled up to her.

Maldecka narrowed her eyes, "I'm three short."

T7 spun his optics disk and pulled out a blaster, "Mission + surprise = Bad. / T7 = wrong."

Maldecka patted him on the disk as the rest reached the beach, "I don't blame you."

Then Maldecka turned her attention to the water logged Jedi, "What happened?"

They blinked in surprise, "It was Jioppska. He just went mad, tossing us about and then putting the ship down."

Maldecka looked around the crowd. The Jedi who called her a liar was missing, "What about the other two?"

Mussashi was standing beside Amnar, "Yetaap and Hrakko? Did we leave them behind?"

Maldecka answered as Anmar examined Mussashi's head, "No, I cleared the ship."

The councilors looked around, as if waiting for another to speak up.

Maldecka looked out at the jungle. Something wasn't right. Jioppska didn't seem the kind to spontaneously attack his fellow Jedi. Especially after his comments to Maldecka earlier.

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and looked out at her crashed ship, "Between the seven of you, you should be able to lift my ship. It's our only..."

"Something's coming." Mussashi suddenly spoke up.

Anmar tensed slightly beside her padawan, "Are you having another vision?"

Mussashi nodded, "Sith, I see Sith. They're coming here in force."

Maldecka turned her head up to the sky, "How many and how soon? Do you know where they will land?"

Mussashi straightened up, "No, we should prepare to fight them. There is a field just a few hundred meters into the jungle with rocky cover overtop a cave system."

Maldecka laughed, "Would this be the Force Sensitive Cave that is the whole point of meditating here? The Sith will head right for it. That is a terrible plan. You four," Maldecka pointed at four of the councilors, "Move the reefs around and submerge my ship carefully. It's still our way home but we need to hide it. Mussashi, you will not do anything as stupid as take on a Sith head on, instead I want you all to find cover and lay low. Conceal you Force Signatures and hide, anywhere except the Force Cave. Anmar, I need you to mark on a map where your main camp is, and any significant landmarks. Mussashi, mark any cleared flat areas or Force significant areas and then _avoid_ them. Also mark where you will likely hid out until I give the all clear."

For a moment the Councilors just looked at her. So Maldecka snapped out, "Do you want to see a Sith cut open your bellies? You have your tasks, move."

Finally, they began to move around, shifting the reefs and double checking their packs were secured. Anmar and Mussashi pulled out a map and marked the appropriate spots before handing it over to Maldecka.

Maldecka let T7 scan it before putting the map in her belt. Then she addressed the councilors, "Good job with the ship. We have enemies of unknown strength and intent coming toward us. I will get you home but I need you to trust me for that to happen. All of you will lay low until we have a better idea of what the situation is. T7 and Mussashi both have a good understanding of this sort of operation, so they will be able to help you. I'll be rounding up our lost Councilors."

The Councilors began to argue but Maldecka silenced them with a raised hand.

Then she looked up at them, "If I need help understanding the Force and meditation, I go to you. Let me handle my specialty and I'll let you handle yours. Lay low until I say otherwise. Do not engage."

Anmar and Mussashi began to lead the councilors into the jungle. T7 and Maldecka hung back.

T7 focused his optics on her. Maldecka nodded to him, "If I don't contact you within thirty-six hours, call Orgus. Take care of them."

T7 nodded his optics sphere and rolled after the Jedi.

With that, Maldecka set off into the jungle to track down the wayward Councilors.

* * *

Maldecka frowned as she crept closer to the cliffs edge. The Sith ships had entered the atmosphere not one hour after Maldecka sent the Councilors into the jungle. And the Force was buzzing in the back of her head. That it wasn't quite a full burn was the only good thing Maldecka could say about it.

Still Maldecka crept a bit further forward. Jioppska was standing on the edge. She could feel his confusion and fear and angers. The swirl of emotions seemed too many to count.

Jioppska was innocent, somehow Maldecka just knew it. So, she stood to her full height, clipped her lightsabers to her belt and then lowered her shields.

Jioppska spun to face her, "You! What are you doing here?"

Maldecka held out a hand, "I just want to talk Jioppska. I know it wasn't your fault."

Jioppska half turned from her and was looking down the cliff again, "You don't know that. I could have killed them. I nearly killed all of us. And why? Why did I lose control like that? I've never done that before. I could have killed my fellow Jedi."

Maldecka could feel the spiral of emotions getting worse, so she began talking, "What do you know about Force Bloodhounds?"

Jioppska leveled a frustrated and annoyed look at her, "You looking for fear from me? Or are you saying my darkness is driving you to kill me?"

Maldecka reached up and removed her hood and helmet, "Neither. I'm saying I know how humiliating it is to have your free will stolen away in a heartbeat, and how disorienting it can be to sort out what you did."

Jioppska looked at her. He was still a mess of emotions, but he was listening.

Maldecka looked him in the eye and held out her hand, "Hello Jioppska. My name is Maldecka. I'd like to help you get home."

Jioppska tilted his head, considering. Then he shook his head, "But I'm not a Force Bloodhound. And I tried to kill…"

Maldecka kept her hand out, "I think someone made you do it, as a distraction. When you confronted me on the beach you reacted honestly. You were scared but willing to talk it out, to discuss. You didn't jump to violence then and I don't think you would now."

Jioppska looked down the cliff, "I wouldn't hurt you or my fellow Jedi."

Maldecka shuffled closer, "It's not me I'm worried about. Your guard was down and someone took advantage. It's not your fault. Come home where you can get help. You don't need to do this, to kill yourself in penance or shame."

They stood on the cliff for ten minutes in silence before Jioppska turned and took Maldecka's hand. She smiled brightly and pulled him back from the cliffs edge.

Chancing to glance down Maldecka saw the two Sith and their entourage of soldiers. She pulled herself and Jioppska back before they could be seen.

Maldecka placed her hand on Jioppska's shoulder, "The others are all laying low until we know more about the Sith that just stopped by. You can go join them or you can help me track down Yetaap and Hrakko."

Jioppska looked at Maldecka in surprise, "You think they did this? But they are model Jedi."

Maldecka put her helmet and hood back on, "Model Jedi don't run into the woods right after a starship has been brought down in mysterious circumstances. Especially with Sith inbound."

Jioppska took a deep breath with his eyes closed. Maldecka could feel him reigning in his emotions and re-establishing his shields. Lifting his own hood into place he turned to Maldecka with a determined glint in his eyes, "Lead on, Maldecka."

* * *

Jioppska was actually a very talented Shadow, a specialized councilor who is able to wield the Force to find people and information. Kinda like a spy.

Maldecka was more than happy to let Jioppska track down the location of Yetapp and Hrakko through the Force. And she restrained herself to only one 'tracking dog and force hound' joke.

They were closing in so Maldecka leapt into the canopy of the trees. Jioppska followed silently with a skill Maldecka envied.

Holding up a hand Maldecka called for a stop. Below she could see Yetapp and Hrakko arguing.

"I don't know what you were thinking."

Hrakko practically snarled back as he paced back and forth. "I had to do something. That damn Force Bloodhound would have killed us once we got into space."

Yetapp shrugged as he watched Hrakko, "She didn't have a clue. We were safe."

Hrakko actually laughed at that, "I bet Vippani thought the same thing. And she's dead."

Yetapp put his head in his hand, "Did you have to call in the Sith?"

Hrakko was back to snarling and pacing, "I didn't call Darth Anglina. That woman is insane. But she has the only ship. So, we need to get onto her good side somehow."

Yetapp looked down toward the ground, "What if we go back to the Jedi? Say we're sorry and reform."

Hrakko spun with such anger that the Force rippled and fractured jaggedly, "Say we're sorry? Orgus knowingly harbored a FORCE BLOODHOUND. We know about the Padawan but who else does he have up his sleeves? We won't get any mercy from them. We just need to be able to fight off the Sith. How hard can it be?"

Even Maldecka could feel Yetapp's disbelief of that statement.

Hrakko sighed before continuing, "Look, let's go greet this Sith and see what happens, okay? If it goes wrong, we'll just back out. We can fight if we need to."

They stood and began to walk away. Jioppska moved to follow but Maldecka held out her hand to stop him. She let the two below pass along before turning toward Jioppska, "What do you know about Darth Anglina?"

Jioppska shook his head, "Nothing. I've never interacted with the Lord of Vice and Sin or his darth's before."

Maldecka flinched. The Lord of Vice and Sin was the one who put Zarro into a coma. "Okay. We need to go back to the others before moving forward."

They turned and quickly began to move through the jungle.

* * *

Aikell huffed as she landed her small stealth craft on the jungle planet. She had been without protection for only a month and several higher ups had decided to 'test her out' on small personal missions.

Standing Aikell checked her gps and radar. At least the toys were top of the line for this. Agent Tenno had been in the habit of giving her an old magnetic compass and topographical maps. Aikell sighed, not for the first time wondering how big a mistake she made burning that particular bridge.

Still, this was simple enough, and her graduation from the academy was on the line. Just go in, get the data chip, and get out. Easy.

Aikell shook her head at her own foolishness as she started walking. It was never easy.

* * *

Maldecka dropped to the ground with a nearly silent thump. Jioppska followed seconds later.

Standing up, Maldecka was unsurprised to see T7 aiming a blaster at her. She was surprised she couldn't see Mussashi, Anmar or one of the other councilors in the group.

Before she could speak T7 was rolling forward beeping and wirring, "Jedi = Fight + Sith / T7 + reason = Failure / Sith Jedi"

Maldecka was unimpressed, "I'm guessing Mussashi was behind this somehow?"

One of the other Councilors stepped forward, "Actually it was Hallip. He saw that they had a prisoner in a vision and ran off to save the prisoner. Mussashi and Anmar headed out to stop him."

Maldecka gave a sharp huff, "I never have this problem with the Knights. Okay, where were they headed?"

"Down toward the beach."

Maldecka turned to Jioppska, "Can you sense what's going on down there?"

Jioppska turned and closed his eyes for a moment. It seemed to drag but Maldecka distracted herself with rolling her shoulders. Then Jioppska turned back to her, "There are two Sith connecting to the Force. They most likely know we are here. They have fifteen others with them. Hallip has passed on. Mussashi and Anmar are injured and seem to be captured. I do not know the last one approaching the Sith."

Maldecka narrowed her eyes, "Last one?"

Jioppska nodded, "The last is furthest from us, and hardest to see. The Sith are broadcasting if you will. Though one is on the beach and the other is with Mussashi and Anmar."

Maldecka nodded, wondering what to do. She rolled her shoulders and looked out over the jungle. Then she turned to the Councilors, "How good are you at fighting?"

* * *

T7 really liked working with Padawan Maldecka. She listened to his input and never treated him like a piece of furniture. That said, sometimes T7 found Maldecka incredibly difficult to predict. She had rallied the Councilors and split them into two groups, one to hang back as reserves and the other to go rescue Mussashi and Anmar.

He, Maldecka and Jioppska went forward and soon were upon their enemies. Anmar was unconscious on the ground and Mussashi was being held up in a choke by the Sith. Maldecka's eyes glowed white and she tackled the Sith with approximately 5000 pounds of force, about a thousand more than her average T7 noted.

T7 and Jioppska flanked the group, steadily eliminating the accompanying guards while Maldecka and the Sith danced around each other. T7 fired on the last guard before wheeling over to where Councilor Anmar laid on the ground. She had lightning burns but her heart rate and breathing were within acceptable standards.

Suddenly Maldecka landed beside Anmar and T7. She pulled up her hands in a block as the Sith flung his hand out at them. The ground approaching them and to either side buckled under the invisible influence. But Maldecka held and soon was returning such destructive volleys, forcing the Sith back. Not for the first time T7 made a note to find a sensor that can read the Force.

Jioppska came over and hoisted Anmar onto his shoulder before turning to T7, "Check on the Padawan, droid."

T7 beeped in annoyance but rolled over to the stunned Mussashi anyway. Mussashi was kneeling on the ground, watching the fight with glassy eyes.

T7 tapped at his shoulder as he scanned for injuries, "Knight Sith / Councilor + time = good."

Mussashi didn't even spare T7 a glance, "Look at her. No one is that bright."

T7 turned his optics disk just in time to see Maldecka get a lightsaber inside her enemy's defense. The fight was over.

Maldecka held out a hand and the burnt remains of a blaster jumped to it. She then stepped over to where Mussashi was still dazed on the ground and held the item in his face, "What is this nonsense?"

Mussashi focused on it and then looked up at Maldecka, "A last resort Sister. How did you fight him? I could barely stand under his blows!"

T7 briefly scanned his databanks for a familial relationship between the two, but he couldn't find any.

Maldecka shook the item in Mussashi's face and then tossed it over her shoulders, "Because I hit harder. And you are an idiot. Everyone knows that overloading a blaster can kill you just as easily as your enemies. And what do you mean last resort? Why were you all the way out here anyway? The other died a way back on the trail."

Mussashi frowned, "They were able to see me. We broke off into our own group and got caught."

Maldecka narrowed her eyes before turning toward the beach, "T7, Jioppska, get these two back to the others. I'll clear the rest off the beach and ensure we can get out of here."

Jioppska tilted his head, "Why the rush? And you said you need to plan around the Force Bloodhound triggers."

Maldecka pointed at Mussashi, "They need medical treatment asap, and we can't let the Sith call in reinforcements. I'll just have to fight it off until their communications are down."

"I can still fight" Mussashi protested.

Maldecka lifted an eyebrow, "How many times have you hit your head in the last three hours? Better yet, how many fingers am I holding up."

Mussashi squinted at Maldecka's hand, "Fou...Three?"

"Two, go with T7."

Maldecka then nodded to T7 and turned into the woods. T7 liked working with Padawan Maldecka, but sometimes she really is impossible to predict.

* * *

Aikell crept closer to the Sith encampment. She couldn't help but feel something was off. Settling onto the ground Aikell pulled out her scope and took a look at the guards milling around on the beach.

Aikell tracked her scope over to the ship of the Sith. Somewhere in there was the data she needed. There's the fin of the ship, there's the ramp, there's Maldecka, there's the front gunner...

Aikell jerked back and took a deep breath. Maldecka was standing on the ship fidgeting with the communications array. She seemed to be struggling with something, twitching and shaking her head, like she had a headache or a bug in her face.

Aikell dropped the scope and considered what to do. She didn't want to interrupt whatever Maldecka was doing but she also couldn't fail this mission. The cypher who sent her made it very clear that failure would result in a failing grade on her final examinations at the academy.

Aikell slid the scope back into its pocket and began to creep forward. She would stay out of Maldecka's way as well as the Sith.

Or she would if Maldecka didn't look like she was in such pain. Almost looked like she was poisoned or something, the way she was struggling to stay on task.

As Aikell got closer she heard the cry of one of the guards. Rounding a tree Aikell watched Maldecka leap off the ship and land in the middle of the guards, creating a crater and sending the guards flying back. Maldecka looked up for a brief moment and then spun to face Darth Anglina.

Aikell only paused a moment in her shock. Maldecka's eyes had glowed a brilliant white, completely unlike Aikell had ever seen.

But whatever was going on with Maldecka it was the perfect distraction. She sprinted for the ship, boarding it while everyone was distracted with the whirling death Maldecka presented.

The computer was right there for the taking, and Aikell couldn't help but look up nervously at each sound as the data was copied. Finally, it was done and Aikell headed back to the exit of the ship.

Looking out Aikell was amazed at the damaged that had occurred in the time she had been out of sight. Several of the guards were dead and the sand was gouged and scattered. Quite a few trees also fell down at some point. Maldecka had her lightsabers locked with Darth Anglina's.

Aikell hesitated in the opening of the ship, deliberating her next action.

Maldecka and the Sith parted and sprung back from each other. Darth Anglina took some scrap from what must have been a truck and tossed it onto Maldecka. Maldecka caught it but she was struggling under the weight as Darth Anglina looked like she was pushing it down.

Aikell found her feet moving as Maldecka was buckling under the weight. With a flying tackle, Aikell pushed them both clear of the crushing metal. Darth Anglina crumpled the metal flat against the ground on principle as she screeched in rage.

Both rolled up face to face. Aikell recoiled from the complete lack of recognition in Maldecka's blazing eyes. Maldecka suddenly reached out and pulled Aikell clear of Darth Anglina's lightsabers. Aikell struggled to stay on her feet as Maldecka pulled her long. Aikell reached for her blaster and fired on the few remaining guards.

Maldecka and Darth Anglina were dancing around each other again. Suddenly Darth Anglina reached out and pulled hard on the medallion Maldecka always wore. Its cord snapped, but not before painfully lurching Maldecka off balance.

Darth Anglina leapt back and looked at the medallion in her hand. Then she started to laugh, "Mally? Or do you prefer Sunbeam now?"

Darth Anglina leapt back to her ship, laughing between words, "I'll keep the pendant. I've always liked silver and gold."

She disappeared inside and had the engines running as Maldecka sprinted for the ship. Aikell chased after her and just barely managed to grab onto Maldecka's legs to keep her from trying to follow the Sith.

Maldecka spun and Aikell found herself with a lightsaber at her throat and cold white eyes evaluating her.

Aikell didn't move and slowly the burning white faded from Maldecka's eyes. When they cleared, Maldecka quickly pulled the lightsaber away and blinked in surprised, "Aikell? What are you doing here? I…my pendant …." Maldecka's eyes widened even further, "What did she call me?"

Aikell sat up beside Maldecka, "Sunbeam, I think."

Maldecka shook her head, "No, she called my Mally. Only Kally ever called me Mally. But that wasn't Mally. Why would a Sith know that?"

Aikell shook her head, uncertain of what to say. She had never seen Maldecka this disoriented, "Did Kally have any relation to the Lord of Vice and Sin?"

Maldecka looked over, "Kally was an initiate with me in the Jedi. Does Darth Anglina have a connection?"

"She's one of his Darths."

They sat in silence for a moment before Maldecka suddenly reached over and gave Aikell a hug, "I'm really sorry if I messed up one of your missions but it's really good to see you again."

Aikell returned the hug. She found herself crumpling into it. It was the first friendly hug she had had in years.

Maldecka must have picked up on it and just hugged Aikell tighter as Aikell had a little breakdown.

Finally, Aikell leaned back and attempted to fix the tear tracks on her cheeks, "Look at me, crying over nothing. Your pendant is gone and your Order is at risk. I'm sorry Maldecka."

Maldecka scoffed, "You're at risk too."

Aikell gave up on her face, "I'm building a network and I'm nearly done with the Academy. It's actually less cut throat after you graduate. I'll be able to trust people again."

Aikell was eternally grateful Maldecka didn't correct that last sentence, even as she looked like she wanted to.

Maldecka stood up and pulled Aikell up too, "Come on. Let's get you on your way before any of the other Jedi catch you here."

Aikell nodded and followed after Maldecka. She had many questions, but it was nice to be in the company of friends for a bit.

* * *

Maldecka couldn't send Aikell on her way, because Yetaap and Hrakko beat them to her little ship. Aikell fired some shots after them on principle. Then Maldecka left Aikell on the beach with an emergency beacon to summon Malsept. She could only hope that Aikell and Malsept wouldn't kill each other.

Then she brought the Councilors down to the beach, had then pull her ship from the water and retrieved the dead councilor's body in under two hours. She had them airborne in three.

The Councilors were not happy and let it be known the entire way back. Maldecka was too tired and just let them sit in the back of the ship and stew.

Jioppske refused to let her be though and confronted her on the other presence. Maldecka spun a lie about there being a friendly smuggler who helped her with the Sith's guards. It was truthful enough that he accepted it.

At the Jedi House Mussashi and Anmar were taken to medical and the rest of the Councilors dispersed.

T7 already had the next coordinates for stranded Jedi punched in as the ship fueled up.

Jioppska lingered however, to the point where Maldecka was concerned he wouldn't talk to anyone who could help him deal with being controlled, however briefly.

Then he asked her to lower her hood as he lowered his own. Both stood there for a moment, faces un-obscured before he spoke, "I used to think the faults of the Knights were their greatest weakness. Especially compared to the model Jedi councilors often appear as. Now I see dealing with your passions out in the open is your greatest strength. It makes you deal in reality, not illusion. For all your faults, you are very courageous. And you have my respect and loyalty, Padawan Maldecka."

He then pulled his hood back up into place and walked away on silent feet. Maldecka looked at his retreating back before she put her own hood up into place. She took off and got the ship to where she could hand over control to T7.

Then she when to the comms and called Master Orgus.

As soon as he opened the comm Maldecka began to talk, to explain what happened. She barely noticed the tears when they began. Then she came to the end of the story, "She took my pendant. The one Zarro put at the top of the Rainbow Tower for my challenge token. She took it, she took Zarro's name and she took Zarro's pendant."

Orgus was silent as Maldecka tried to contain her anger and sorrow. After a while he spoke, "Can you finish your mission or do you need to come back to the Temple?"

Maldecka thought of all the Knights who were still recovering, and all the Councilors who were bewildered and scattered across the galaxy. She knew the right answer.

"I can finish the mission."


	59. Uninvited Guests

Malsept frowned and crossed his arms. The young spy in front of him merely raised her own eyebrow in response.

They were standing on the beach of a bright and warm tropical planet. And this imperial was holding Maldecka's emergency beacon.

Malsept turned and walked toward his ship, "Come on Aikell. Maldecka wouldn't be happy if I left you stranded here."

Aikell followed on silent feet.

* * *

It was a relatively short flight to a good drop of point for the spy. Malsept set the coordinates and then handed the ship over to his navigator. He stopped by his coffee bar and grabbed two cups before walking back to the galley.

The Imperial was sitting by herself, quiet and at first glance, completely at ease. Malsept chuckled and set a hot chocolate in front of her as he sat down across from her, "Relax, you're among friends on this ship."

Aikell gracefully reached for the drink, "Thank you for the drink, Captain Malsept."

Malsept shook his head. Anyone else would have missed Aikell palming a tester against the drink to check for drugs or poisons. Taking a long drink from his own coffee, Malsept considered the young human across from him. He knew Maldecka. He also knew Tenno. Above all, he knew himself.

Setting his coffee down, Malsept began to talk, "So I hear you told Tenno to go to Hell."

Aikell gracefully set her cup down, "I'm sure I didn't use those words."

Malsept laughed, "No, you have class. I had to tell him to go to Hell once too, also not in those words."

Aikell tilted her head in a practiced move, "I didn't know you were acquainted."

Malsept hummed the affirmative and then set about lighting a cigarette. He would be happy to tell the story, but Aikell had to put some effort into this conversation.

Aikell leaned forward slightly, "How did the two of you meet?"

Malsept hid his grin behind his coffee, "Pretty similar to how you met him. I was raised within the Sunset Tribe. When I was seventeen I murdered one of my Brothers. We were fighting over some girl that I thought I was in love with and it went too far. The trial ruled that it was an accident but that wasn't enough for some. I decided to run before his blood brothers killed me in retaliation."

Malsept noticed Aikell had leaned further forward as he explained his story, "So I ran, but I wasn't ready for the world. I lost all my money and as hunger set in, my pride. That was when they found me, begging for food on some backwater trade post. I must have been a sight, starved and sick. But you can't run from the tattoos on your face. They knew I was part of the clan."

Aikell narrowed her eyes slightly, "They being Tenno?"

Malsept shook his head, "No. His grandfather, Sato Makoto."

Aikell rocked back, "I've seen a picture of him. Face like cast iron."

Malsept snorted in amusement, "Sense of humor was about that brittle too. He saw me and offered to take me in, simply because I was part of the tribe. Said he would give me a purpose again."

Aikell took a sip of her hot chocolate, "So when did you realize it was a bad deal?"

Malsept grinned, "It took me longer than it took you. Makoto gave me a room on his ship and food and training. He even knew about my past and was willing to overlook it because he wanted a loyal guard for his family. And a loyal friend for his sons. But the Sato family is separated from the core of the Sunset Tribe for a reason. Their core values are different."

Malsept was pleased to see understanding light up in Aikell's eyes. It was one of her few tells.

Malsept took a sip of his coffee, "I played with Tenno and helped with his younger siblings, trained with them. They grew up with the Sato values. I didn't, and that was the problem."

Aikell sighed into her drink, "Loyalty and Vigilance."

Malsept smiled, "Exactly. Everything was about the unit, the family. Service to the whole, even the citizens outside of the family. Not the individual. Works fine if your raised in it, but adopting it? After being raised to bear responsibility on your shoulders alone?"

Aikell finished her hot chocolate, "So what was your breaking point?"

Malsept scoffed, "Makoto valued the family honor above all. To a degree the rest of the family didn't. His grandchildren would never endanger the family honor, they were all noble and honorable to a fault. But one of his drunken sons endangered it regularly. This son did the same thing I did, except it was pre-meditated manslaughter. But instead of letting this son suffer his punishment, Makoto was worried that it would reflect on the family. He wanted me to spread some money around and remove a few witnesses so they could deal with him themselves. I had no fondness for this particular zabrak so I refused. Makoto did not take this well and tried to kill me. I ran again. Tenno caught me stealing a speeder and tried to talk me into staying. Since I was pressed for time I had to sucker punch him. I don't know if Tenno ever heard the whole story. Or what he thought about it."

Aikell rolled her cup around in her hands, "What happened to the drunk son?"

Malsept set his own empty cup down on the table and leaned forward conspiratorially, "He was anonymously delivered to a Hut to whom he owed gambling debts. He's still in that Hut's prisons to my knowledge. I found myself with a generous windfall that helped purchase my first starship and launched my mercenary career."

Aikell considered this for a moment before asking, "So who paid you to deliver him to the Hut?"

Malsept rocked back and grinned, "One of the fiercest women I have ever met, with steel in her soul and a furnace in her heart. It was Makoto's wife, Malpenta."

Aikell tilted her head, "So why do you hate Tenno with such passion? It seems Makoto would be the target of your hatred."

Malsept offered a thin smile, "That is a story for another day, Spyling."

Aikell looked down at her cup and then looked up at Malsept with a genuine smile on her face, "Thanks for sharing that story. I'm guessing not many get to hear it."

Malsept laughed, "Try no one. But you and I? We're not like Tenno or Maldecka with their firm noble beliefs and unquenchable duty driven fires. We've stood in that terrible trap of dependency and have spit in our providers face for one reason or another. I know how my story is going, but I'm very curious how yours will end."

Aikell lifted her eyebrow and quirked the corner of her lip, "Not for a good long time I should hope."

Malsept smiled as the navigator announced they were in orbit above their destination. He had long ago decided to be a part of Maldecka's life, why not Aikell's?


	60. Monument

Halle was standing in front of a polished rock in the dessert. He held out his now three fingered hand and put it against the smooth stone. Halle wasn't even sure why he was here, just that he felt he should be.

"Is this it?"

Halle turned to see Knight Rothem standing behind him. Swaying would be more apt.

Halle reached out to steady him, "Should you be out of the medical yet?"

Rothem pushed away from Halle and stumbled up to the stone, "It is, isn't it?"

Halle winced on Rothem's behalf, "It is. This is where we planned it." Rothem was one of the unlucky knights, badly injured in the attack but not killed.

Rothem braced his one crutch and put the stub of his arm onto the stone. Then he pulled the Force to himself and burned the print of his stub onto the smooth rock.

"What are you doing?" Halle asked, genuinely curious.

"Signing it. So everyone will know what I paid. So they know I paid it willingly."

Rothem stepped back, evaluated his mark on the rock, and then turned to hobble away without a glance at Halle.

Halle looked at his own hand. He had volunteered for the more dangerous House. And then they failed to lace the food with the serum to slow down their enemies. The knights hadn't been able to contain the fighting to just the dirty Jedi because they were so woefully small in numbers there. Halle lost several good friends, all because Council Member Orgus and his bright Padawan felt they needed to make a grand statement to the Rot. And it seemed to have worked, as far as Halle could tell.

Halle grunted. He was just a Knight. He could lead on the battlefield but he wasn't cut out for high theories or politics. He was a grunt in the simplest terms.

Halle stepped forward and reached out. A moment of concentration and a three fingered handprint now marred the surface of the stone.

Then Halle turned away. He needed to be ready when Counil Member Orgus called on him again.

Over the coming weeks and months the stone would become covered in marks from the surviving Knights. No one marked a map, no one wrote it down. But it, and its meaning were passed along, so no one would forget them and their pound of flesh.

And two specific hand prints would never join the others on that stone. They had, after all, been the first to mark that stone. And their smooth signature could always be seen under and around the rest.


	61. Play within a Play

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and flexed her hands behind her back. Feeling slightly better for stretching Maldecka settled back into her tall stance with her hands folded behind her back.

T7 whirred and beeped softly at her side. Maldecka could barely hear him over the busy sounds of the spaceport. She'd look around out of habit but the bandages over her eyes prevented her from seeing anything naturally. So instead Maldecka was tapping into the Force to sense the action around her. It was like looking at the world through a thick fog, with shapes passing by without detail.

Maldecka huffed. The final trip to retrieve stranded Jedi went sideways when pirates attacked. They had been looking for force sensitive slaves and came prepared to cripple Jedi. Fortunately, Maldecka didn't rely on the Force the same way councilors do. Unfortunately, she took a flash grenade to the face while trying to cover the retreat of the councilors. T7 had taken over and drove the pirates back and then helped Maldecka stagger to the ship. And then flew it to the nearest Jedi House. This mission made Maldecka appreciate T7 and his sense of independence more than any other.

"Kid, I've got to say, you do not belong on the cutting edge of fashion eyewear."

Maldecka let an easy grin break on her face, "You're one to talk Orgus. You do know there are other colors than brown, right?"

Orgus reached out and shook Maldecka's shoulder, "Brown is a great color, goes with any occasion. Not like you can tell right now anyway. What did the medic say?"

"Keep them covered for three weeks and wear shades for another four. Constant checkups. I didn't think you'd come for me yourself."

Orgus pulled Maldecka's bag away from her leg, "Why wouldn't I? My padawan has been injured! What sort of Master would I be if I didn't come sprinting in a panic?"

Maldecka laughed slightly, "A trusting one."

Orgus scoffed and then tossed his arm across Maldecka's shoulders, "Come on, Kid. In truth it's because I wanted to give you your birthday challenge reward. And I may have picked up some other Jedi in need on my way here."

Maldecka let Orgus pull her forward, trusting him to lead her, "I didn't complete a challenge. Honestly I kinda forgot about my birthday."

Orgus laughed, "You managed to round up over 700 Jedi in four weeks. I think that counts."

Maldecka hesitated, "Even with the last one going south?"

Maldecka could hear the ring as Orgus reached out and tapped T7's optics disk, "What's a smart Jedi to do when they need help, Kid?"

Maldecka grinned. Hearing Zarro's wisdom echoed by Orgus brought Maldecka more joy than sorrow anymore.

T7 chimed in after tittering at Orgus, "T7 + Knight = Good / Knight – Eye = Good + time."

Orgus stepped slightly away as they reached the bottom of the ship ramp, "Well there you go. Even T7 thinks you're doing fine."

Maldecka grinned in T7's general direction, "So who all are you providing a taxi service for?"

"Almost sounds like you're not glad to see us Maldecka!"

"She can't see Nettesh, be kind."

"Oops, uh, sorry Maldecka."

Maldecka could feel her smile get even wider, "Nettesh, Yallwoo! Who else is here?"

Yallwoo had stepped closer at some point, "Several knights who fought with me during the night of Restoration. They will be respectful of your injury."

The knights introduced themselves in turn and Maldecka offered her most diplomatic greetings in response. She could only hope she didn't look to stupid being unable to easily find their held-out hands and not actually looking them in the eye.

Orgus must have picked up on her frustration. He gently reached across the bond, _Relax, every one of them has dealt with injury themselves. They won't judge._

Maldecka sent a little affection back as she settled into one of the seats, _You will._

_Of course! I know Cos is ugly but was his ear really so interesting? _

Maldecka couldn't keep a light grin off her face as Orgus puttered some more teasing jokes across the bond. She could hear everyone settling down around the ship's hold.

Then a rumble through the ship as they took off. Soon Orgus returned to the hold where they all sat, "T7's driving."

Maldecka shifted over so Orgus could sit beside her. Orgus dropped a package in her lap, "Happy Birthday Mal."

Maldecka laughed lightly as Nettesh reached over the back of Maldecka's seat to give her a hug, "Seventeen! Such a fun age, take it from me!"

"Force I hope not." Orgus deadpanned.

The other Knights offered polite congratulations as Maldecka opened the present. She ran her fingers across it, a look of disbelief crossing her face, "A book? Really Orgus?"

Maldecka could feel Orgus' embarrassment across the bond, "I didn't know you'd go and take a flash bomb to the face."

Maldecka held up the book, praying that it wasn't upside down, "So what's the title?"

Nettesh was still leaning over the seat, "Alderran Solo and the Obsidian Anteroom. Some kind of action story?"

Maldecka pulled the book down to look at the cover before remembering she couldn't see, "Really! This is the latest Aldy book after Alderran Solo and the Seven Floating Seas! Thanks Orgus!"

Orgus grinned, "Sellanni suggested it. She said it was the one she didn't have in the library."

Maldecka nodded with enthusiasm, "This is the third to last book in the series. Whoever curates the library never finished collecting the series."

Maldecka let her face fall, "And I can't read it for three weeks at least."

The book was pulled out of Maldecka's grip as Orgus shuffled around beside her, "If word of this ever gets back to Zarro I will never forgive you. Get comfortable, Mal."

Maldecka pulled her feet up and curled up facing Orgus expectantly. The last time she had a story read to her was back in the Tribe when one of the elder Sisters was teaching them about the Warrioresses. She had loved sitting by the evening bond fire and watching the shadows the storyteller would cast on the cliff walls behind them as they weaved truth and fantasy into mesmerizing stories.

"Council Member Orgus? Should we leave?" One of the knights timidly asked.

Maldecka had honestly forgotten about them in her excitement.

Orgus must be shaking his head, "No. Like I said, word of this never leaves this ship, got it?"

A chorus of 'Yes Council Member Orgus.' sounded out.

With that Orgus cleared his throat, "The blue sky was peaceful above Venosa Six. Further above that peaceful sky however…

* * *

Everyone had big grins on their face as Orgus concluded with a dramatic "The end."

Maldecka rocked back with a smile, "That was epic!"

Nettesh grinned, "I really liked the part where they crashed."

"It was a rough landing," chimed another knight, "And the best part was when Aldy's brother got that message through the illusions to her about the colony."

"No, it was when Plata was revealed to be a General from the Genus Wars!"

"Eh, the whole 'your grandfather spared me so now I protect you' bit felt cliché. If Plata was a General she'd go down fighting."

"But that was crucial for helping Aldy figure out she was a captive in a simulation."

The conversation circled around them as the knights debated and analyzed the story.

Maldecka grinned at Orgus, "Seriously, thank you for reading it. That was fun."

Orgus grinned back, "I'll deny it in the future, but it was fun. Happy Birthday Kid."


	62. Test and Examinations

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and carefully trailed her hand along the wall. Her eyes were improving but not nearly fast enough for her tastes. Though Master Sellanni had a brilliant idea for how Maldecka could get caught up in her class work despite being down one sense. Or rather, how to bypass the fact that a padawan of a council member is a year behind entirely.

Maldecka stopped as her fingers brushed a door frame. There was a test that Maldecka could pass that would count as completing her basic schooling. And since Maldecka was currently blind, it could be given orally. Master Sellanni only suggested on the condition that Maldecka continue her education into the higher specialties. Since education courses at that lever were much less ridged that basic courses, Maldecka felt she could agree easily. Or rather, Orgus talked her into it. And then helped her study up.

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and folded her hands behind her back. She needed to be focused on the present, where she was about to take an exam. Breathing deeply Maldecka considered her current feelings. She had stopped by Zarro's room recently, and the loss of her pendant still weighed heavily on her mind. As did the uphill battle that was reuniting the Knights and Councilors to be one unified Jedi Order. Doubly challenging because Maldecka could easily sympathize with blanket distrust of the Councilors.

But today, in this moment, Maldecka was a padawan trying to prove that she had absorbed her basic education. The lowest bead of her padawan braid just barely hit her collar bone, a reminded that her braid had already been cut once.

Maldecka lifted her chin and knocked twice. She could do this.

"Come in Padawan Maldecka." Master Sellanni called out.

Maldecka pushed the door open and stepped inside.

* * *

The cook managed to hand Aikell her bowl of Oatmeal with the same flourish of a five-star waiter. No easy task for a beer bellied Bullian, "A special breakfast for your big day! You're going to knock their sticks right out of their butts, Aikell!"

Aikell accepted the oatmeal with a gracious smile, painfully aware that the entire cafeteria was looking at her, "Thanks Jeppi. I need all the help I can get."

Aikell's self-deprecation seemed to encourage most wandering eyes to focus back in on their own problems.

Jeppi laughed, but spoke a little quieter, "You know, I could slip some rat poison to the rest. Then you'd really blow them all away."

Aikell forced a natural sounding chuckle out of her throat, "No, this is plenty, Jeppi. How did you know raspberries were my favorite?"

Jeppi crossed his four arms and grinned, "I always know the favorite foods of my friends. Now shoo. I expect the next time I see you you'll be a full-fledged spy."

Aikell forced a genuine smile off her face as she walked away. She really did like Jeppi, though she had no idea what she did that made him suddenly declare that they were friends over the staff poker on night.

Aikell sat down at a table and took a bite. Raspberries and honey in plain oatmeal, her absolute favorite breakfast meal.

Aikell finished her bowl slowly, trying to look like she wasn't enjoying this as much as she was. Today was final examination day for her academy class. And she got to start it with her favorite breakfast.

This will be a good day, Aikell dared to think to herself.

* * *

Maldecka rolled her shoulders. The language basics section had been a bit rough at the end but Maldecka still managed a passing grade.

She could hear Master Sellanni click around on her desk, "Next up is mathematics and basic physics. Do you need a break Maldecka?"

Maldecka smiled slightly. This next section would go much better.

* * *

Aikell felt like skipping, a very dangerous pastime at the academy. She had passed everything with flying colors. All that remained was the personal examination; an interview with a cipher agent.

Aikell looked down at her datasheet, she was due in one of the smaller conference rooms in an hour.

Aikell looked around before ducking into a side hallway. She had plenty of time to call her brother, just in case.

* * *

Maldecka could feel a surprising amount of tension bleed from her shoulders. More so than she expected.

Master Sellanni could barely keep from shining with joy through the Force, "I won't lie. I wasn't sure you'd pass. But you did. You have now completed basic education."

Maldecka shook her head, "You know I never would have made it here without you, right?"

Sellanni moved closer and tugged on Maldecka's arm, "Let's go celebrate, I hear they have cake and ice cream in the cafeteria today. And we can talk about what you're perusing next."

Maldecka offered a theatric sigh, but she smiled anyway. It had been close, but she passed.

* * *

Aikell huffed slightly. Turns out Jeppi had been the cook for her brother's unit. Still, it was nice to know her brother cared.

But now Aikell needed to focus on the interview. A quick check of her watch and Aikell realized it was time. She stepped forward and knocked.

"Enter."

Any surprise at the familiar voice was ruthlessly concealed behind her poker face as Aikell pushed the door open.

Tenno sat across and empty table in one of the two chairs available, "Close the door and have a seat Cadet Aikell Jagin."

Aikell stepped forward and sat across from her former mentor. The last time the two had spoken was when Aikell refused to admit she had helped the Jedi. And then she insulted him. Not her best moment on reflection.

Tenno chuckled to himself before looking at Aikell, "I bet you're surprised to see me. I've deactivated all recording devices and this interview is not intended to be recorded anyway. So, we're free to talk."

Aikell narrowed her eyes, "What would you like to talk about?"

Tenno sobered up his expression, "You actually. Or more specifically, what you want."

Aikell didn't move at all, instead waiting for Tenno to continue.

Tenno sighed and pulled out two data chips from his shirt pocket, "Look, I've thought a lot about what you said to me. Your tone was way out of line, but your point wasn't. I never did ask if you wanted to be an agent. I just assumed that because you could, you would. And that was wrong of me. I am sorry."

Aikell couldn't help her eyes widening at that. It was the last thing she was expecting.

Tenno watched this reaction and then continued when it became obvious Aikell wouldn't start talking, "To make it up to you I'd like to ask now. This chip, once inserted into any computer terminal in the academy, will completely wipe your records. It will be as if you were never here. The other chip contains several viable experience records for as many possible careers as I and my crew could think of."

Tenno slid both chips across the table. They sat in the middle like live grenades. Aikell could feel her brain spinning in circles trying to process this.

"What sort of careers?"

"Engineer, scientist, soldier, officer, professional gymnast. Literally anything we thought you might be vaguely interested in."

Aikell narrowed her eyes and looked at Tenno instead of the chips, "Why would you offer me this, why the turn around?"

Tenno looked as uncomfortable as Aikell had ever seen him, "Because of all people, I should appreciate the frustration of not getting a choice. The drastic measures it can drive people to. And I forgot that."

Tenno leaned forward and tapped the first chip, "We'll need to watch for the first few years, but since you're just a Cadet, they won't be terribly motivated to come after you if you keep from rocking the boat."

Aikell looked between the chips and Tenno. She crossed her arms and lightly touched her chin with her left hand, thinking hard about seemingly nothing. She knew her decision. She knew her decision the first time she scored highest on an exam here at the academy. Honestly her path was set when she snuck out to go save her brother, thought she hadn't known it at the time.

Finally, she felt enough time had passed, "So what do we do if I want to graduate and enter the intelligence community?"

Tenno tilted his head and let a pleased smile cross his face, "Why?"

Aikell folded her arms and let a mildly relaxed expression settle around her eyes, "Because I want to rock the boat. I want my actions to cause ripples across the galaxy, unseen but felt. I want to be an Imperial Agent."

Aikell sheepishly tilted her head down, "That said, I do have bad days sometimes."

Tenno laughed, "Don't we all."

He bent down and reached for something beside him on the floor. Sitting back up, Tenno held a simple sheet of paper, "All I need to do is sign this. You already passed everything else. Then you'll be apprentice for a couple missions. After that you'll be a fully-fledged Agent."

Tenno hesitated with his pen over the paper, "Before I sign this, tell me how you've managed to actually flourish away from my assistance? I'm a little worried I was too stifling and actually got in the way of your growth."

Aikell smiled. She was happy to mend bridges, so long as Tenno didn't expect them to go back to the exact mentor/mentee relationship they had. She didn't need to tell him everything after all. "You remember Malsept...


	63. Fame

Maldecka gritted her teeth, struggling with the mix of emotions stirring in her mind. She was thrilled to finally have her eyes back, even if she was stuck wearing goggles for a few more weeks. She was elated to finally have permission to practice her forms again. She was eager to finally start focusing on finding the Key for Zarro. She was beyond annoyed at the eyes she could feel on her at every moment.

Maldecka rolled her shoulders, trying to ignore the rest of the gym and focus on her lightsaber forms.

This eye injury was the longest she had been at the Temple since the Knight Rebellion. Master Orgus had done wonders bringing most of the Councilors around to understand what had happened with the Rot. Now the Councilors were doing their own internal investigations that had the Jedi Council worried to no end.

But that wasn't why Maldecka got stared at. She had gotten used to the treatment she received as padawan to a Council Member. The difference was now every knight knew her as the Lieutenant, and nearly every Councilor knew her as the one who fetched them. And everyone knew she was a Force Bloodhound.

And so everyone watched her. When she walked down the hall heads would turn. When she sat in the library, Jedi took note and gave her an unsubtle wide breadth. If she went to the cafeteria for food her table would be swarmed with Knights while she was glared at by Councilors. Padawans and Initiates would scurry to the other side of the hallway when they saw her. If they didn't turn around and walk the other way.

Maldecka had started to resent the beads on her padawan braid as they tapped against her chest and back with each movement. They marked her as an amateur and everyone expected so much more.

And that doesn't even bring up the whispers. Maldecka kicked out and sliced the air with particular force in the next movement. If it hadn't been for her hearing being sharper for the past several weeks Maldecka may have never noticed. But now she couldn't ignore it.

"Kid."

Maldecka stepped out of her stance and looked at where Orgus stood at the edge of the training mat, "What can I do for you Orgus?"

Orgus smiled and stepped onto the mat to walk within arms-length of Maldecka, "What can you do for me? Many things. You can talk with me. You can spar with me. You can eat with me." You can trust me.

That last thought echoed loudly across the bond. Maldecka looked up at everyone looking down on them from the second level. Then she looked at Orgus.

Orgus didn't wait for a reply. He looped one arm over her shoulders to pull her forward and used the Force to bring her coat over to his other outstretched hand, "Come on, Kid. I found a nice easy negotiation mission for the two of us. In pirate country. Next to a Hut's market planet. It'll be fun!"

Maldecka took the coat and put it on. How do you do it? Ignore them?

Orgus gave no indication he heard her, instead smiling at the Jedi who bowed to him as they walked along the hall. I have a massive ego. I am handsome and vain. And I have itches travel up and down my spine from their gazes.

Maldecka huffed.

Orgus glanced over at her and smiled. Mattiax gave me some advice. He said, 'Sentients are always watching. So chose what they see.'

Maldecka considered Orgus. He joked less and was always well dressed and civil-ish now. His humor and core self was still there, but in a much more moderate way? Maldecka turned her head forward and considered. Do you regret becoming a Council Member?

Do you regret becoming a Council Member's Padawan?

Maldecka scoffed at that. I'd never abandon you in all this. Still doesn't help with the stares and whispers.

Orgus gave a thin smile. You are worth talking about. Many would do desperate things for that status. But for what it's worth, chose whose opinion and critic you listen to. The same way you chose your friends.

Maldecka smiled. It made sense, even if it was a severe approach. She bumped into Orgus' shoulder, "You matter."

Orgus scoffed, "Course I do. I'm your Master!"

* * *

The mission went sideways of course. The ambassador was kidnapped, black markets toppled and a republican mobile hospital rescued. And when they got back, Maldecka didn't mind the whispers as much.


	64. The Sure Bet

Aikell walked calmly along the corridor, a black sheer scarf hanging delicately from her shoulders over a red satin evening dress. Outwardly she was just a beautiful woman, with makeup and curled hair and a slightly vacant look on her face.

Inwardly Aikell was cursing her current assignment. She had just found out that her brother's unit, the entire ship actually, had been knocked out of the sky over a desert plant. And the Empire had no intent to send help. All they needed was a couple of ship parts and some help with whatever shot them down, and then they'd be set.

Aikell smiled at a passing couple, her hair bouncing with her walk. She had been undercover for three weeks trying to track down some renegade governors who had swindled several fortunes from the Empire and were living it up on Nar Shaddar. She had been excited for this mission since it was a chance to expand her skill set. Now though?

What Aikell really wanted to do was call up Malsept or Agent Tenno and go running in to the rescue. Malsept had gotten tangled up in some territory disputes on the other side of the galaxy and Agent Tanno was wrapped up in some sort of diplomacy mission on the other edge of the Empire.

Aikell flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at the bouncer in front of the VIP room. He smiled slightly back and opened the door for her. Striding though the door Aikell considered her last option.

Aikell had no doubt Maldecka would find a way to succeed. Problem was, Aikell had no idea how to get an Imperial crew to trust parts delivered by a Jedi.

* * *

Micken squinted up at the clear sky. The twin suns had burned and tanned most everyone from the Subver at this point.

Turning Micken looked over the wreck of the ship and the neighboring camp where the soldiers and crew were waiting for rescue. He sighed. Rescue wouldn't be coming. They were on a secret mission to plant monitor satellites in neutral territory. The Empire would deny they were ever there.

Micken tilted his head back and blinked up at the suns. His squad was only there because they happened to be on board at the time. Along with several other squads and several Sith.

One of the suns flickered. Micken tensed up and reached for his rifle. There was a ship in the sky.

And it was circling them.

"Look sharp, we have company!" Micken shouted to the soldiers around him. They all scurried to secure their own weapons.

Harrin ran up to Micken's side, "Empire or Republic?"

"Not sure. But they've seen us."

Sure enough a battered ship was coming in for a landing. The dust flew up as the ship touched down.

Harrin tensed with his rifle half raised, "No markings. Scavengers?"

Micken lowered his own rifle in confusion, "Not big enough. Can't have a crew of more than five."

The ramp was lowering. A tall Mandalorian in full body armor and face shield strolled down the ramp as casually as walking through a park.

As her boots hit the ground, every rifle in the area was lifted and targeted on her. The Mandalorian took a good long look around and then rolled her shoulders.

Then she settled her hands on her hips, "Payment first, delivery second."

There was a hesitant second as everyone tried to figure out what she was talking about.

The Mandalorian huffed in annoyance, "Is this the Subver? You Imps need some engine parts or what?"

The captain finally arrived with appropriate bluster, "Who are you?! I never authorized a landing!"

The Mandalorian shifted her weight and crossed her arms, "So you authorized a crash instead?"

Micken could feel the corners of his lips moving up. The Captain's petty attitude to authority and power did not endear him to anyone.

The captain was stammering, "What? No! I.. You have no right to talk to me that way. What is your business here?"

The Mandalorian jerked a thumb over her shoulder toward the ship, "Delivery of Dreadnaught Engine Parts. Payment on Delivery."

Micken noted that almost all the rifles were lowered to the ground at this point. These soldiers weren't stupid. They knew this Mandalorian was their only chance home. The Captain apparently didn't get it.

"Pay? I won't pay you a credit."

The Mandalorian gave the captain a long look, "I don't deliver if I don't get paid."

"Why pay when we can take?" The Sith had arrived.

Micken winced. There were three Sith and one ex-Jedi on board. The Sith were about as appealing at the Captain. The ex-Jedi, Yetapp, walked with his shoulders curved in and his head bowed. Micken suspected Yetapp had walked up right before he went to Korriban.

Now the three Sith were fanning out in a semi-circle around the Mandalorian. Yetapp moved closer to Micken and Harrin. Micken wasn't surprised, he made sure his squad treated Yetapp decently.

The Mandalorian rolled her shoulders and flexed her gloved hands at her side, "You won't be taking anything from me, punks. Now cough up the payment or I fly off to find someone else interested in these parts."

Micken saw several soldiers take an aborted step forward, as if they could intervene in this.

The Sith all drew their lighsabers, "You won't ever be leaving this planet."

The Mandalorian didn't reach for the blaster at her side. Instead she folded her arms behind her back and started to sidestep each swipe of the Sith's blades. The soldiers around them all started to murmurs bets.

"Stand still Sell-sword!" One of the Sith bellowed.

That was when the Mandalorian snaked out a knife and silenced one of the Sith forever.

The other two Sith launched lightning but the Mandalorian just planted a metal stake and let that draw their ire. She then ducked around and swiftly took care of another Sith.

The final Sith wised up and started flinging dust and sand at the Mandalorian. As the Mandalorian stepped back the Sith went on offense, diving toward her with a flurry of cuts, punches and kicks. One kick landed and knocked the Mandalorian's helmet off and sent her flying down to Micken's feet. The Mandalorian looked up and made eye contact with Micken, Harrin and Yetapp.

Then she rolled to avoid the Sith's lightsaber and stabbed the knife into the Sith's arm, pinning him to the ground. Then the Mandalorian kicked away the lightsaber and kneeled on the Sith's back as she pulled her helmet on.

"So about my payment." She let the implication speak for its self.

The captain was stammering something and the Sith was yelling but Micken only heard one thing. Harrin whispering, "It..how…Micken…"

Micken smacked Harrin's shoulder, "I know nothing and you know nothing. No one knows nothing."

They turned their attention back to the Mandalorian as the Sith yelled, "We don't have that many credits! Not loose! What will you take?"

The Mandalorian hesitated, Yetapp stepped forward and fell to his knees near the Mandalorian, "Take me."

Micken tensed. Yetapp sounded near to tears as he continued, "Please."

The Sith started nodding, "Yeah, yeah! He's Force sensitive and very timid; you can sell him as a slave and make a tidy profit. That should compensate you for the parts and delivery."

The Mandalorian turned her helmet toward Yetapp who was bowing his head toward her as still murmuring, "Please."

"Timid, huh?" The Mandalorian turned toward her ship, "Bring out the parts!"

An Astromec droid started to pull carts full of the parts down the ramp of the ship. Soldiers immediately moved to carry the parts off the carts and toward the ship.

The Mandalorian stood up and gripped Yetapp by the arm, pulling him up with her. Then she turned toward the Sith and the captain, "Scram. The engineers will be sure everything is here."

The Sith and Captain limped off and the engineers wasted no time confirming that the parts were all there.

As the last parts were carted off toward the ship Micken could hear the Mandalorian as she pushed Yetapp toward her ship, "Let's get you home."

Yetapp actually started to cry as he walked onto the ship. Micken was glad to see the slump of his shoulders lifting a little.

Then the Mandalorian looked over at Micken and Harrin. Most all the other soldiers had wandered off.

The Mandalorian tilted her head toward them in greeting before turning on her heel and walking up into the ship. Micken and Harrin watched as the ship lifted off and flew back up into the glare of the two suns.

Harrin scratched his head, "Well. That just happened."

Micken turned away and started walking back to the ship, "I know nothing, and you know nothing."

Harrin laughed and followed Micken, "Nobody knows nothing. Got it."

* * *

Maldecka pulled her borrowed helmet off. It hadn't sat well on her horns and was giving her a massive headache.

Glancing at her side Maldecka couldn't help her curiosity, "So what happened to Harrako?"

Yetapp stared at the floor, "We got separated on Korriban, after joining the Sith. We thought it would be safer than going to the Jedi. Because of you. But ..it.."

Maldecka looked intently out the window, "Hey, easy. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

Yetapp shifted, "But …I know things. Things the Jedi need to know."

Maldecka tilted her head, "Like what?"

"Like who exactly is responsible for Knight Zarro's coma and where they are now. And how to bring him out of it."

Maldecka reached out and turned on the auto pilot. Then she turned her chair toward Yetapp and leaned forward, "Tell me everything."


	65. Snatched from the Jaws of Defeat

Maldecka leapt up a tree and settled for a second on a branch. Then she leapt back down, restlessly moving about the glade. She hadn't been back here since she spared with the ghost of Council Member Mattiax but she just needed somewhere quiet to think.

Pacing around the trees again, Maldecka had to concede she wasn't actually doing much clear thinking.

She had gotten Yetapp back to the temple after he told her everything. Yetapp talked about the casinos the Lord of Vice and Sin owned, where his home was, how he wore the key around his neck as a sign of control over Jedi. Yetapp also talked about the three Darths who served him; Darth Anglina, who stole Maldecka's pendant, Darth Kali, who was very in tune with the Force, and Darth Slisse, a reptilian weapons master.

Maldecka had stopped by Zarro's room after handing Yetapp over to the medical team. She had sat there in silence for two hours. Then she came out here.

Maldecka growled at the sky. The Lord of Vice and Sin was on Nar Shaddar. She could get to him, but it would break Nar Shaddar's third party rules. Not to mention the official cease–fire recently enacted between the Republic and the Empire.

Maldecka grabbed a branch and swung her legs over it, hanging upside down. If she brought this to Orgus he would have to say they couldn't pursue it. Without the key it would be tricky to justify an attack. And having the key after the attack would just provide ammo to spin doctors on both sides of the conflict.

Maldecka dropped down to the ground on all fours. It's never this complicated when the Sith attack first.

Standing Maldecka looked out over the Valley and Temple. It was beautiful and peaceful. The Restoration had done it's job and there was a cohesiveness growing between the Knights and Councilors now. But Maldecka had made a promise. And she would keep it.

No matter the cost.

* * *

Orgus could feel himself decompress as the starship touched down on Tython. The latest political summits in the Core Worlds were so far beyond what Orgus was comfortable with. He was influencing Republic Policy for the next decade.

Shuddering, Orgus tried to put it from his mind. Right now he had the more immediate problem of finding out how Maldecka's little Mandalorian espionage went. He had heard she had gotten back to the Temple three days ago with one of the misplaced Rot Councilors in tow.

Orgus couldn't wait for an explanation for that.

He walked quickly to his apartment, trying to not get waylaid by Jedi wanting the ear of a Council Member.

Making it almost unmolested Orgus was glad to step into his home, "Maldecka? You here?"

Silence answered him. Orgus shrugged and set his bag onto the floor. Moving further into the apartment Orgus spotted a note on the table.

He picked it up, skimmed it, and then re-read it.

The he left the apartment at a dead run.

* * *

Shan never really questioned the sanity of her fellow Council Members. She figured that was a door best left closed.

However, the actions of Orgus right now were making her reconsider this policy. He had just gotten back to the Temple and promptly went to where Yetapp was being held and was now loudly demanding to know what Yetapp said.

Shan knew this because she could hear Orgus through plasti-steel walls. A feat Shan would be more appreciative of if it didn't look like Orgus was ready to get violent and Yetapp looked to be on the verge of a heart attack.

Aaand...Yetapp has fallen out of his chair trying to get further away from Orgus. Time to intervene.

"Master Orgus." Shan let her voice cut through the room.

Orgus turned his head, completely un-cowed by her, "Master Shan. I'll be taking several personal days."

"And that requires scaring this man to death?"

Orgus didn't even miss a beat, "Maldecka went after the Lord of Vice and Sin. I have to stop her. And this scum sent her after him and I need to know where."

Yetapp had scurried into a corner as Orgus turned back to him, "She said to tell her everything! So I did!"

Shan reached out and pulled Orgus back a bit, "You, outside."

They stepped quietly out of the holding room.

Shan stood in a seemingly relaxed stance while Orgus kept shifting his weight and restlessly clenching and unclenching his hands. Shan could feel the maelstrom of emotions rolling off her fellow council member.

Shan tilted her head, "What is really going on?"

Orgus scowled at her, "I told you, Maldecka went after a Sith Lord by he…"

"No. You know as well as I that Maldecka is more than capable of dealing with a Sith Lord. Why is this the situation that unbalances you?"

Orgus looked like he would remain defiant, but it crumpled into something else, "Maldecka has been dealing with a near constant anger since Mattiax died. It stems from all sorts of factors, but the loss of her friends seems to feed it the most. I've already lost one Padawan to their anger and vengeance. I will not lose another."

Shan narrowed her eyes at Orgus, "Oh? At what price? You know this peace with the Empire is delicate at best."

Orgus' arms twitched like he wanted to toss his arms into the air, "I'll happily resign from the Council if need be. I'd resign from the Jedi it that's what it takes. That should appease any ruffled feathers."

Shan let a small frown fall onto her features, "And if the price is Maldecka? Or Zarro?"

Orgus hardened his features and Shan was sharply reminded that she was dealing with a fellow warrior.

Shan sighed, "I do not want to remove you from the Council. Your perspective is far too valuable. However, I know I cannot turn you from this path."

Orgus still hadn't dropped his hard expression.

Shan pulled out her datapad and pulled up the relevant information, "I'm transferring this over to you. Use it wisely. Maldecka is most likely headed to Nar Shaddar, where the Lord of Vice and Sin is."

Orgus checked his own datapad and then turned on his heel, calling out over his shoulder, "Negotiating the price is my business Shan. Feel free to tell everyone where I've gone."

Shan lifted an eyebrow. Any other Jedi would have said thank you.

* * *

Malsept would, to any civilian observer, appear to be merely walking along the nicer streets of Nar Shaddar.

Anyone who can read tells however would notice that Malsept was less walking and more fleeing. From what not even Malsept was sure, but he trusted his gut and his gut said danger was incoming.

Casting his eyes about, Malsept couldn't even see anyone who might be tailing him.

Malsept just about bit his own tongue when Orgus appeared at his side and slung an arm around his shoulder as casually as could be.

"Malsept, old friend. It's been too long." Orgus was all smiles. Like a shark.

"That is has pal." Malsept could feel the phantom teeth and claws from the man beside him.

"Never too late to fix that. We should talk." Orgus punctuated this with a painful squeeze of Malsept's shoulder and started to walk them away from Malsept's ship.

You know damn well why I'm here. I can't believe you gave her a lift. I need to know where Maldecka is now and ….

"No. Out of my head. No, no." Malsept began twisting in genuine panic.

Orgus gave him an odd look but didn't try to speak in his mind again, instead he smiled again, "So where can we 'catch up'."

Malsept pulled away from Orgus and took the next turn, "My ship. You know it as well as I do."

Orgus nodded and followed.

Malsept didn't dare to look at him. He'd never seen the steel in Orgus' nature this close to the surface. And he didn't really want to.

* * *

"What's wrong with letting the Girl kill this Sith? It seems to me it's justified revenge." Malsept was genuinely confused. He'd never seen Maldecka or Orgus hesitate to kill while they were undercover with him.

Orgus sighed and rubbed his head, "Because Jedi don't seek revenge. We seek justice. Especially Knights. We are the … police force if you will. If we don't hold the line on right and wrong then we'll fall to the dark side faster than you can blink. It's blurry enough each time a Knight accidentally crosses a Sith. Maldecka has always had a high risk of falling and partaking in simple revenge will not help with that."

Orgus then dropped his hands and glared at the floor, "Not to mention that this would wreck the Republic's standing with the Hutts and independent collations. And the Empire could use it as an act of war because of Maldecka's relatively high standing in the Order."

Malsept shrugged, "So why not trick this Sith into attacking you? Then you could claim self-defense."

Orgus fisted his hands, "The Lord of Vice and Sin brings how many millions of credits to Nar Shaddar with his casinos each night? The Hutts would back him even if he struck first."

"You're being a bit defeatist when his Padawan and best friend are on the line."

Orgus ducked his head.

Malsept could feel his few heart strings pulling. He'd stood on the edge of despair enough times that he could recognize it in others. But Malsept had been rescued by Malpenta.

Malsept had no doubt about what Maldpenta would do in this case, and thus what he should do.

So Malsept grabbed Orgus by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet, "Here's what we're going to do. You and my crew will start looking for Maldecka. Intercept her."

Orgus had a skeptical look on his face, "What will you be doing?"

Malsept grinned and punched Orgus in the arm, "I'll be cutting our Gungan knot by calling in an expert on the locals."

* * *

Aikell smiled shallowly and let her eyes spill boredom and stupidity. She had the datachip tucked into her shoe and now she just needed to step out of the casino, then her mission on Nar Shaddar would be over.

She smiled vacantly at the guards as she walked past. They nodded back, accustomed to seeing her around at this point. Aikell carefully concealed her actual emotions. She would miss some of the guards, they were nice and respectful guys.

Suddenly a hand reached out and snagged Aikell's elbow, "Hey there, I've been looking for you."

Aikell turned to see Malsept dressed in a tux behind her, "What are you doing here?"

Malsept offered his arm and nodded toward the door, "Our friends are here and they want to see you Darling."

Aikell took the offered arm, certain he must be talking about either Maldecka or Tenno, "I'd hate to miss the party, Honey."

Malsept laughed, and refrained from offering any other pet names as they calmly walked out of the casino.

* * *

Malsept was livid. He and Aikell had arrived at his ship after she stopped by her rooms to gear up and remove any trace.

Apparently that ten-minute detour was too long for some. Orgus had taken off after one of Malsept's crew spotted Maldecka entering into the Lord of Vice and Sin's casino via the air ducts.

Aikell reached out her hand and touched Malsept's arm, "Tell me everything."

"Maldecka is here to kill a Sith Lord and Orgus is here to stop her."

Malsept watched as Aikell's eyes narrowed. He didn't need to spell out all the politics and impacts of this.

Then Aikell surprised him, "So we need to help them do this quietly, huh?"

Malsept blinked at the suggestion, and then began to grin, "That's right Spyling. We'll keep them contained, intercept Nar Shaddarian authorities and remove evidence."

Aikell pulled up a map of the casino, "Let's begin then."

* * *

Maldecka crawled slowly forward. Her plan was simple; sneak in and steal the key while the Lord of Vice and Sin is asleep.

As Maldecka moved along the vent she realized how poorly she took into account her own anger at this Sith and her Force Bloodhound traits. She could feel the initial tingling at the back of her head. It was still ignorable, but why shouldn't she kill the Lord of Vice and Sin? She's already going to be sneaking into his room, he would be asleep….

Maldecka stopped her progress and shook her head. Get the key and get out, she thought. There would be too many ripples if she did any more.

As Maldecka resumed her forward motion, opportunistic thoughts crept back in and the process began again.

* * *

Orgus crept closer to the Casino. He had leapt up to the rooftops only two blocks ago and was now looking across a gap toward a skyscraper that towered a good six stories above anything else nearby. There was only one skybridge connecting it to the surrounding buildings.

He ducked behind some atmosphere units and then reached out along the bond. He could feel that Maldecka was a bundle of nerves. And he didn't want to startle her if she was near any guards.

So he hovered around the edges of the bond until he felt Maldecka realize he was there.

Orgus? What are you doing here?

Orgus smiled, Maldecka had talked to him. I'm here to bring you home. Can you get out?

Maldecka sent an image across the bond. She was looking down on the Lord of Vice and Sin as he walked along a hallway. There was a key hanging from his neck.

Orgus could feel a small conflict rise up as he keenly felt how much he missed Zarro. Then he locked it away. No Maldecka, This is wrong. We need to collect evidence and then gain permission from the entire council, not just me. This is not the way to do this.

There was a beat of silence before Maldecka responded. I made a promise Orgus. I'm sorry.

Orgus could feel Maldecka pull back from the bond. He cursed and reached out gently though the Force, trying to locate Maldecka in the skyscraper across from him.

He could feel the four Sith much more easily.

Orgus nearly leaped when there was a silent vibration from his wrist. He looked down at the comm Malsept had given him. He took a deep breath and clicked the comm, "Go."

Malsept was on the other side, "The Spyling is headed over, she'll find a sniper position and try to help. We'll run interference on the perimeter and clean any digital evidence. Go get her out of there."

Orgus took a deep breath then smiled, "Thank you. Over and out."

He quietly turned to evaluate the building. Then he leapt over to an open balcony.

* * *

Maldecka took a deep breath. She was looking down on the Lord of Vice and Sin. There were no guards and all three darths were several floors away.

Maldecka took a deep breath before beginning to work on the vent. With the Force she was able to remove the external screws and keep them from falling to the ground. Silently she dropped down into the room.

Maldecka froze for a moment, listening to the Sith shuffle in his sleep. As he settled, she began to move forward.

Upon closer inspection the key and necklace would be a bit of a problem for Maldecka to steal. She couldn't lift the Sith's head without waking him. The only other option seemed to be to cut the necklace. It looked like a basic leather braid. Maldecka reached for her boot knife. She moved slowly and quietly, until she had the knife under the braid. With her other hand she carefully pressed down. The leather cut easily, the plasit-steel thread concealed in it did not.

Maldecka could feel her anger rising at the unexpected material. With it the burn at the back of her mind also grew.

Maldecka closed her eyes and bowed her head, trying to maintain control. When she looked back up, it was directly into the open eyes of the Lord of Vice and Sin.

Maldecka's only warning was a smirk before he shot lightning at her before leaping to his feet. Maldecka rolled away, absorbing the lightning with her lightsaber.

The Lord of Vice and Sin just laughed, "I was wondering when you would come for this.". He casually lifted the key up, "I can feel how bad you want it. I've put that annoying Knight out of commission long enough, so I will offer you a deal. Disarm me and the key is yours."

With that he pulled out both a short and long lightsaber.

Maldecka narrowed her eyes before pulling out her own second saber, "Deal."

Then she charged forward, and she burned.

* * *

Aikell blinked, startled by the sudden appearance of lightsabers in one of the higher rooms. Refocusing her scope, she called out over the radio, "We found her, ten floors from the top. She's engaged with a Sith."

"Are her eyes glowing?!" Orgus replied.

Aikell blinked at the odd question before checking, "Roger, they are glowing white.". Aikell winced as the dueling force-wielders crashed onto a higher floor, "They are now nine floors from the top."

"Roger. On my way. How's our exit?"

Aikell swung her scope down to see Orgus leaping from balcony to balcony as easily as a frog. She then looked further down to where the Mandalorians were amassing on one of the sky bridges.

"In progress of being secured." Malsept replied.

Aikell returned her attention to the lightsaber battle, "We have Sith converging on Mal, three floors from the top."

Aikell ignored the swearing that answered her. Instead she pulled her rifle up and looked for the transformers around the building. Shooting a wire or emergency receptor cleanly through required a very skilled sniper.

Aikell took a slow, deep breath as she found her target. Good thing she was an expert.

* * *

Malsept grinned as the building went dark. He owed the Spyling a new coat now. Silently he motioned his crew forward. A few well-placed tranquillizers and chloroform rags later and the bridge was secured.

"Go get 'em Girl.". Malsept muttered as he took up a guards position on the bridge.

* * *

Orgus flipped up one more level only to see Maldecka rushed from behind by another Sith while locked in a struggle with the Lord of Vice and Sin. Before Orgus could even call out Maldecka delivered a rib breaking mule kick to the second Sith, forcing the Sith back a few steps.

Orgus ignited his own lightsaber and moved forward, only to be stopped as two more Sith stepped out of a side hallway. One in a deep hood looked around before pointing toward Orgus. The reptilian Sith beside her nodded and stepped toward Orgus, drawing a whip from among his many weapons.

Orgus could only watch as Maldecka, eyes blazing, chased the Lord of Vice and Sin up another set of stairs, followed closely by the second Sith and more slowly by the Sith in a hood.

"I need to get past you, " Orgus offered the Sith before him.

The reptilian Sith merely flexed in his ready stance.

Orgus flicked his hand and pulled a potted tree into the back of the Sith's head. As he staggered Orgus rushed forward, slicing the Sith's belt and tossing it and the weapons far from them.

Just as he was about to get past, the Sith reached out and wrapped its tail around ORgus' ankle. Orgus went sprawling onto the ground, only to cry out as his bones snapped under the pressure of the still tightening tail.

Suddenly the pressure was gone as the Sith spun around to face Orgus, "You fight dirty."

Orgus kicked up and hit the Sith in the groin. As he doubled over Orgus summoned the Force and shoved the Sith across the room and out a window.

As he looked at the now broken window Orgus winced, "Yes, I do."

Then he turned toward the staircase, where voices and shouting could be heard. Groaning, Orgus started to crawl forward, his broken leg protesting every movement.

* * *

Maldecka burned, despite the rain. All she could think about was the three Sith near her. A quiet voice in the back of her head was saying something about a key and the Republic. It was easy to ignore.

Maldecka focused on the two Sith closest to her. She had met one before, Darth Anglina.

This Darth had gotten away before. Not this time, the burn drove Maldecka forward to focus on Darth Anglina. Strike after strike, blow after blow. Darth Anglina wasn't smiling anymore.

Maldecka ducked a strike from the Sith behind her. The strike still hit, though not its intended target.

The two Sith stared at each other in surprise as Maldecka rolled to her feet, already feeling the burn driving her forward.

Darth Anglina stumbled backwards, clutching the mortal wound in her torso. She slipped on the rain slicked surface and tumbled from sight.

Maldecka struck out, swiping the Lord of Vice and Sin's feet out from under him. As he crawled backwards away from her, he called out to someone at the entrance of the roof.

Maldecka turned as the other Sith stepped forward. Then the other Sith reached down the stairs with the Force, and pulled out Orgus. The Sith pushed Orgus down onto his knees with a hand at his neck and the press of the Force.

Orgus was muttering and struggling, prompting Maldecka to take a step forward, the burn ebbing to her concern.

Then the Lord of Vice and Sin jumped forward, wrapping both hands around Maldecka's left forearm. Maldecka screamed as the lightning destroyed skin and muscle. She dropped her lightsaber as her fingers twitched against her will.

Maldecka spun on him, the burning urge once again at the forefront of her mind. The Sith Lord darted for the edge of the roof, and then leapt off. Maldecka followed without hesitation.

* * *

Orgus blinked in surprise. Maldecka must be completely under the sway of her bloodhound instincts. The hooded Sith holding him released her grip and walked forward.

Orgus crumpled, his broken leg doing nothing to help.

The Sith picked up Maldecka's, Zarro's, lightsaber and then peered over the side. She swore and then returned to the stairs, only to brush right past Orgus and disappear into the building.

Orgus pulled himself forward to the edge. Maldecka and the Lord of Vice and Sin danced among the many cables holding up the bridges connecting all the skyscrapers. The reptilian Sith rapidly approached them from below.

Orgus eyed the drop down to them, and then he looked at his own leg, "Malsept, I need a pick up. I'm on the roof."

"Copy that, on my way."

Orgus watched Maldecka continue, concerned that he had lost track of the reptilian Sith. Malselp quietly landed behind him, jet pack accelerating his trip, "Force, your bone..."

"Leave it, " Orgus bit out, "We need to stop Maldecka. The Sith are planning something."

Malsept hoisted Orgus into a fireman's carry, "Hold on then."

With that Malsept stepped off the building.

* * *

Maldecka was fighting against the burn, even as she traded strikes with the Lord of Vice and Sin. She ducked another recently cut iron wire.

She needed to get the key. Why was Orgus here? Where did the other Sith go? The burn demanded she focus on the Sith in front of her, demanded she strike him down.

Maldecka shook her head, trying to fight back. If Orgus taught her anything, it was that she needed to think and fight. And the burn was getting in the way of that.

Maldecka ducked and dropped into a defensive position. She was forcing the burn back. She could think more clearly.

Then Maldecka staggered, her arm was on fire. The searing pain completely snapped her out of her bloodhound state.

She ducked as the Lord of Vice and Sin attempted to take advantage of her distraction. Pulling her lightsaber up, Maldecka blocked the next blow.

Twisting her wrist she struck the back of his hand, forcing the Sith to drop one of his lightsabers. Then she darted forward to do the same to the other hand.

The Lord of Vice and Sin was forced onto his back for the second time.

Maldecka stepped forward to hold her lightsaber at his neck, "The Key please."

The Sith snarled, but reached up and took off the key.

Then a voice called out in the rain, "Mally!"

Maldecka looked over to see a reptilian Sith toss Aikell into a group forced to the center of the bridge. Orgus, Aikell, Malsept and his crew stood there as the two Sith stood at either end. Maldecka was suddenly very aware of the creaks and groans of the overloaded cables around her, and the ever-present rain.

The hooded Sith called out again, "Mally, let him go."

Maldecka focused, sure enough, it was Kally below the hood. "We had a bet," Maldecka replied.

It was all the distraction the Lord of Vice and Sin needed. He jumped up and wrapped his hands around Maldecka's right arm. Maldecka jerked back and delivered a reflexive kick, but not before the lightning flowed through her arm again.

The Lord of Vice and Sin rolled backwards, dropping the key, and falling off the small walkway they stood on. Kally and the reptilian Sith tossed their lightsabers, severing the remaining supports for the bridge.

Maldecka could feel time slow, as she watched the key and the bridge start to fall. She could only grab one with the Force.

So she reached out, and put all her concentration into keeping the bridge still.

* * *

Orgus stumbled against Malsept as the bridge jerked to a stop. He watched as a small key glinted before falling into the abyss of Nar Shaddar. The pain of his leg slowed his effort to grab it through the Force, letting it slip away.

Maldecka was kneeling with her blackened hands out stretched. The Sith, Kally, motioned their group forward before jumping up to the catwalk where Maldecka knelt. As the last Mandalorian stepped off the bridge and onto sturdy ground Maldecka's grip faltered, and the bridge fell beyond their sight.

Kally pulled Maldecka to her feet and leapt down, dragging Maldecak behind her. The Sith looked them all over critically. Orgus focused instead on Maldecka, who was looking very much in shock.

Kally turned to Maldecka, "You could have just asked me for help getting the key."

Maldecka just paled more.

Kally shook her head, "Here," She dropped Zarro's lightsaber into Maldecka's charred arms, "Take it and go. If any of you cross my path again, I will kill you. Now leave."

With that Kally leapt across where the bridge once stood. She walked into the still dark building, followed by the reptilian Sith.

Orgus reached over and shook Maldecka by the shoulder, "Mal?"

Maldecka turned to him with a pale expression, "The key. I couldn't grab both, I couldn't lose all of you, not even for Zarro...I couldn't."

Orgus reached out and pulled Maldecka into a hug. She stopped her stuttered explanation and instead let her tears fall.

Malsept let them be for a minute before coughing, "Not to rush you, but infection has got to be setting in for both of you."

Maldecka pulled back and Orgus let her. He instead turned to Malsept, "Lead on. We're done here."

* * *

Maldecka looked determinedly out at the stars. They were on Malsept's ship. Maldecka had a long talk with Aikell before they dropped her off. Then she had a long talk with Malsept. While he was sincere, he wasn't part of a larger organization, so he didn't quite get it. His explanation about Nar Shaddar scrap diggers and why searching for the key was pointless was also a blow to hope. Now there was one more talk to have before they returned to the temple.

Maldecka deliberately didn't look as a soft clicking of crutches announced Orgus' presence. He sat beside her and looked out at the stars as well.

Maldecka broke the silence first, "I'm so sorry. I acted recklessly and made my decision off my emotions and not the needs of the Order or Republic. I'm sorry."

Orgus let a beat of silence fall between them, "Yes, you did all of that. You also managed to burn some bridges and made it impossible to free Zarro."

Maldecka bowed her head in shame.

Orgus looked over at her burned hands, "I don't think you will make this mistake twice though.". Orgus started to undo his arm guards, "Do you know what else you did?"

Maldecka looked over to Orgus in confusion.

Orgus reached out and started to put his arm guards on to Maldecka's bandaged arms, "You snapped yourself out of a Force Bloodhound state and managed to pull your killing blow. You were prepared to show mercy to the Lord of Vice and Sin."

Maldecka looked down to where the arm guards hid her now disfigured hands and arms, "It didn't change the end result."

Orgus nodded, "No, it doesn't. It does however, change you. And believe it or not, you are still a Padawan. You are allowed to make mistakes. Keep thinking on it, learn from it. Know that I'm still your loyal Master despite it, alright Mal?"

Maldecka nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

Orgus stood to leave. Maldecka spoke just as Orgus reached to door, "Thank you...for coming after me."

Orgus smiled, "Always Kid."


	66. Why are you Still Here?

Maldecka walked at an unusually slow pace for herself. T7 was beeping and complaining, keeping her very aware of this fact.

Orgus was still in meetings for the rest of the day at the Jedi House nearby. Maldecka was supposed to be helping with that, but then she found out that Mussassi was planetside.

And that was why she was traveling to the seedier of the two cantinas in the local town. Stepping inside, Maldecka could feel the eyes and gazes travelling all over her.

Ignoring them, she stepped further in, looking for her fellow tribesman. He was sitting with his back to the wall in a nook on a side wall, frowning down at a drink.

Maldecka walked over and sat down without preamble. T7 chirped where he settled beside the table. Mussassi didn't move save to shift his eyes to glare at Maldecka.

Maldecka laid her injured arms gently on the table, grateful for the extra protection Orgus' arm guards offered, "You don't need to talk. You technically don't need to listen, but I need to say this."

Mussassi lifted his head slightly, but said nothing.

Maldecka nodded slowly, "I'm glad that you were cleared of all charges. You were put in an impossible situation with your Master and you responded with honor and wisdom. And our ancestors would be proud of your defeat of you Master.

"But that's not what I'm here about. I owe you an apology. From the moment you arrived at the Temple I've been unfair to you. I should have been more invested in your training. I should have given you a means to call me in case of an emergency. I had knowledge that I should have shared with you. And I didn't. The reasons are many, centering on my pride, but I didn't. And now you've had to kill your Master and stand trial for it. That's more than anyone should tackle alone.

"And so I'm sorry, Mussassi Sato. I'm sorry I didn't treat you as the kin I should have."

A moment of silence passed. Maldecka nearly moved to leave before she felt Mussassi looking at her through the Force.

"You're not as bright anymore." He concluded.

A heavy sigh was Maldecka's first response, then, "No. I may never be again."

Mussassi was sitting upright at this point, "Why haven't you moved your hands since you sat down?"

Maldecka looked down. Moving her hands hurt, so she avoided it at the moment. "I was recently injured. Just another mistake."

Mussassi sipped his drink and evaluated Maldecka, "You know, in jail I did a lot of research on Force Bloodhounds. You're going to die in battle if you don't go crazy first. I'm guessing you knew this a long time before you met me." Mussassi finished his drink and thunked the glass down onto the table, "Seems we've both been through the fire with the Jedi."

"This isn't the end, for either of us. The Jedi path is still ours."

"Speak for yourself. I have been greatly disillusioned at this point."

It was Maldecka's turn to evaluate Mussassi. Then she stopped, "I'd offer advice, but I missed the opportunity to do that."

Instead she scribbled her comm number onto a napkin. Then she started to get up, "Please let me know what decision you make."

T7 chirped, "Knight = forgiven?"

Mussassi played with his empty cup, "I don't know. But …I'll let you know what I decide, Sister."

Maldecka nodded, "I wish you success on whatever path you chose, Brother."

With that, Maldecka and T7 left the cantina.

As they walked toward the Jedi House T7 kept swiveling his optics disk toward Maldecka.

Then he finally asked, "Knight ≠ forgiven / T7 ≠ compute."

Maldecka smiled, despite herself, "Sentients are complicated. In the Sunset Tribe, elders and the experienced are supposed to help the younger and less experienced. Though Mussassi was older than me, I was the 'elder' Jedi. And I failed to help him at all really."

T7 beeped softly to himself before adding, "T7 = trust*Knight / T7 + knight = Team."

Maldecka reached over and patted T7's sensor disk, "I don't deserve you buddy. Why do you stick around?"

T7 spun his sensor disk in a full 360, "T7 + team = reasons / T7 + like = Knight / Knight – anger = good / T7 + time = bad."

Maldecka considered the last point for a moment, "You help me because you're bored?"

T7 beeped the affirmative.

Maldecka laughed as they entered the Jedi House, "I'd be bored without you too, T7."


	67. Mea Culpa

Harrako looked warily up and down the street. He had learned to be very wary this last year. And spending a month scrabbling though the dirt of the under layers of Nar Shaddar, both literal and figurative, will make anyone jumpy. But he had found it. Despite the whole galaxy being aginst him, he found it.

But now he saw the crowd getting more excited. They all wanted to get a glance at a real Jedi. A Council member no less. Harrako wanted to see him to. Harrako didn't especially want to see the padawan, because she was a reminder of his terrible choice. A choice based in fear and resulting in pain, and worse. Last he'd heard, Yetapp had been sold as a slave to a Mandalorian.

And it was all Harrako's fault. And for all his efforts, he hadn't been able to even pick up the Mandaolrian's trail to try and rescue Yetapp. But the Jedi had the resources to track down the Mandalorian and free his friend. That was why Harrako was here.

Harrako gripped his bargaining chip tighter. He needed to get to the Council member and his Padawan. He needed to talk to Orgus and Maldecka. He'd never get through this crowd.

Harrako slunk back into the alleyway. He'd never get through this way. There must be a way. The speeders were coming. If Harrako missed this opportunity Force knows what could happen to Yetapp.

So, he leapt. High into the air and he landed on top of one of the speeders. The he started leaping from speeder to speeder till he reached the open top speeder the Jedi were traveling in. Both Jedi had their lightsabers out and ready.

Harrako bowed, in the style of the jedi. He wasn't dealing with Sith so he didn't need to grovel.

"Who are you?" Orgus sounded genuinely confused.

Harrako lifted up his ticket home, "I'm Councilor Harrako. I've brought a tribute to recruit your help. We need to save Yetapp from a Mandalorian."

Silence greeted him, so he dared to look up.

Orgus and Maldecka were looking with wide eyes and open mouths at the Key in Harrako's hand.


	68. The Story So Far

Zarro sprinted along the hall. His mission was sideways from the start. He was supposed to investigate some sketchy activity around the Republican Intelligence team on DO-Hikk Seven. Instead he found a nest of Darths digging for Sith Artifacts in the tombs that, as it turned out, were right beneath the Republican base.

Now though, Zarro was rushing through the tombs. They were a jumble of claustrophobic twisting tunnels and cavernous halls that didn't seem like they should still be holding up the roof after all these years. Not to mention the frequent pits. While they weren't bottomless, they were a pain to get back out of as Zarro discovered the hard way.

It had taken a few days for him to get used to operating alone again. He could only hope that Maldecka was doing better on her mission than he was.

Turning to the left sharply, Zarro tried to head back to the main cavern. At least two of the three Darths were chasing behind him. The third was unaccounted for. Not to mention the Sith Lord running around somewhere.

Oh, and Orgus was here. Somewhere. Man ignores his best friend for a year and then shows up across one of the aforementioned pits, shouting about extraction. Zarro had mixed feelings about this, but he was glad to know it was two against four now.

Zarro skittered to the right as a bolt of lightning danced past him. Seems one of the Darths had caught up to him.

Zarro spun and lobbed a rock at the ceiling, causing a small cave in with some aid from the Force. Turning back around he realized that the main opening was ahead of him.

Zarro amplified his speed with the Force. He was almost out.

Suddenly Zarro was flat on his back, skidding toward the edge of one of the deepest pits in the tomb. His head was pounding.

Turning his head, he realized the Sith Lord had close lined Zarro as he exited the tunnels. And the Sith Lord was walking closer. Holding some sort of chest plate in his hands.

Zarro scrabbled for his lightsaber but everything was spinning. The Sith Lord had a mask on, black and white with red dice? The dice looked like they were tumbling.

Zarro finally found his lightsaber but the Sith Lord just stepped on his right arm, pinning it down.

Zarro tried to reach to the Force, but it was spinning just as badly as his vision.

The Sith Lord was reaching down, as if to put the chest plate onto Zarro.

"NO! ZARRO, GET UP!"

Zarro scrabbled, he could recognize Orgus' voice and had an ingrained habit to trust his orders in battle.

The Sith Lord looked up and Zarro was surprised to see him disappear in a tan blur. The chest plate thumped down onto Zarro, where tentacles sprung out of it and started to wrap around Zarro. Zarro scratched at it, trying to get it off, but the tentacles had needles and they were piercing into his skin.

Zarro could feel the pull of a sedative. He looked up just in time to see Orgus lean over him, shouting something and pulling at the chest plate.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Zarro wasn't sure how long he had been here. Here being akin to a deep meditation trance. But Zarro's connection to the Force was restricted by whatever was keeping him here. And that wasn't all it did. He tried to guard his memories but periodically, whatever was imprisoning him would warp everything into sick and twisted versions.

Still, Zarro was able to protect his fondest memories. The day the Jedi found him. The first time Orgus and he stole extra cake from the kitchens, meeting his master for the first time, building his lightsaber, meeting Maldecka and rescuing small birds with her.

Zarro could feel whatever it was moving around. He braced himself for more warped visions.

Nothing happened.

Zarro blinked. This was abnormal. Zarro wasn't sure if he should be more alarmed at the abnormal behavior or that he had been here long enough to recognize abnormal behavior.

Suddenly Zarro could feel the Force. It was like taking off a blind fold. He wasted no time in orienting himself and then rising out of this forced meditation.

Zarro blinked in the harsh lights of medical. He took a deep breath, just because he could. Gradually he could distinguish words in the voices around him.

"What should I do with it?"

"Don't point it at anyone. Here, put it in this box."

"Sir, that is a hazard waste box."

"Perfect." The first two voices were in sync for that last work.

Zarro looked over. A tall Jedi in blue clothing was cautiously securing the chest plate. Orgus was watching her do this with his back to Zarro, helping to label the box as dangerous.

Zarro turned his head, looking around for Maldecka. Several nurses and doctors were poking at him and asking him questions.

Zarro ignored them and realized Maldecka wasn't in the room. Orgus must have told her to wait outside. Or maybe she was still on her first solo mission?

Zarro turned back to see Orgus had come over to his bedside, "Zarro? You with us? Got enough beauty sleep?"

There was an odd timber in Orgus' joke. Like it was strained and forced. Zarro barely noted it though. He was more surprised to see how much Orgus had aged. He had wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes that hadn't been there last time Zarro had seen him. His hair was turning grey above his ears too.

Zarro let his eyes dart around the room before they settled on the blue Jedi, who had walked up to stand beside Orgus.

It was Maldecka. There was no mistaking it. It was her facial tattoos, and her distinct olive skin and dirty blond hair. But the hair was shorter and hidden under an armored hood. Her padawan braid was also short. More surprisingly Maldecka was taller than Orgus. She had grown into her body and filled it out.

Zarro blinked. He had just sent Maldecka on her first solo mission. She had barely come up to his shoulder. She was tripping over her own feet. Her hair and padawan braid had been long.

What had happened? What was happening?

"Zarro?" Maldecka asked, worry tinting her tone.

There was a frantic beeping somewhere in the room. The nurses and doctors began to move around in a hurry. They were ushering Maldecka and Orgus out the door despite their protests. Zarro could feel his breath coming in shot gasps.

He reached out and snagged the robe of one of the nurses, "How…how long?"

The nurse seemed unphased by the manhandling and instead reached out to steady Zarro's shoulder, "I need you to relax and focus on breathing."

Zarro tightened his grip and hissed out, "How long?"

"Five years. Now I need you to…."

Zarro didn't hear the rest. He couldn't process it. Five years? The edges of his vision were fading out and the voices were getting further away again.

Zarro fell willingly back into the darkness.

* * *

When Zarro came to the second time, there was only one nurse in the room.

The nurse looked up and smiled, "Welcome back, Master Zarro. How are you feeling?"

Zarro paused to wiggle his fingers and toes. Then he looked up, "Am I really awake?"

The nurse had come up along Zarro's bed and was checking the output from the machines, "Yes Sir. This is reality and you are living in it." Then the nurse made a note on a datapad with a negative hmmm.

Zarro reached over toward a glass and water pitcher, "What all happened? Has it really been five years?"

The nurse beat Zarro to the water and poured a glass before handing it over to Zarro, "Drink slowly. The doctor should be along shortly."

Then the nurse turned and walked out. Zarro sat and blinked in surprise.

As he sat in the silence, he became aware of voices in the hallway. Two of them did not sound at all happy, while the third seemed quite unwilling to cooperate with the others.

Zarro took a sip and contemplated how he was feeling. He felt tired but he hadn't even fully sat up. His head was clear. Just for kicks, Zarro levitated the glass he was holding. Sure enough the Force bent to his will without any problems.

Then Zarro looked down at his wrist. It was thin and withered. In a panic, Zarro pulled back his sleeve. All his muscles were atrophied and his fur was stiff from lack of movement.

Zarro dropped his arms to the ground, accidentally dropping the glass to the floor.

He was vaguely aware of the door opening and the doctor stepping. The nurse was keeping two others from entering.

The doctor tisked and levitated the shards of the cup to the bin in the corner, "Did you mean to drop the glass, Zarro? Or did you experience a muscle spasm?"

Zarro looked up at the doctor. He was a portly twelick with lavender skin. Then Zarro lifted his thin arm, "It's been five years. It really has."

The doctor pulled up a chair and gave Zarro a practiced friendly look, "You've been functionally comatose for about five years. In truth we are not completely sure what the Sith Artifact did to you. With your permission I'd like to do several tests to figure out how you are doing and prepare a recovery plan for you…."

The doctor continued for a bit, explaining physical training and nutritional plans and Zarro tuned him out.

When things went silent Zarro looked over at the doctor, who was looking at him silently. Then Zarro nodded, "Go ahead and take the tests. Do what you need to."

The doctor smiled and stood up, "I'll get everything set up. You have two guests who would like to see you if you feel up to it. Orgus and Maldecka?"

Zarro glanced over at the door and then down to his thin wrist, "No."

The doctor reached out and patted Zarro's shoulder, "I'll let them know. Get some rest before we start the tests."

Then the doctor left. Zarro could hear voices of disbelieve in the hallway. Then the doctor said something about a council member. Zarro hoped Orgus wouldn't do something to get himself in trouble with the council. Hopefully Mattiax would keep him in line.

Zarro laid back. He didn't want to see these older versions of his two friends. He also didn't want them to see him this withered away.

* * *

The tests were grueling. It was obvious Zarro had a long road to travel before he was remotely back to healthy physically.

He didn't tell the doctors about the nightmares he had that night.

* * *

It had been a week since Zarro woke up five years in the future. He had started his physical training. All they had him do at this point was standing up and using stress balls in his hands. It was driving Zarro crazy.

Right now, Zarro was sitting at the end of the walking bars. He was glaring at them and contemplating trying to reach up and use them.

The nurse had just stepped out and left Zarro alone for a moment.

And the window was opening. Zarro could feel all his old instincts kick in and he wanted to get into a ready stance. Something that was a bit tricky in a wheelchair. Or even to turn around to see what was really going on.

A soft thump and muttered words where all he could hear, "Completely undignified. Mattiax would kill me you know."

Zarro relaxed slightly as he recognized Orgus. Sure enough, the taller Jedi had circled around and was leaning against the walking bars with his arms crossed. Zarro determinedly avoided Orgus' gaze.

They sat there in silence for a minute. Then Orgus frowned, "What's with the passive aggressive act. Are you mad we couldn't set you free sooner?"

Zarro blinked, genuinely surprise at the anger in Orgus' voice. Zarro almost never heard Orgus angry; sarcastic and annoyed yes, but never actual anger.

Zarro finally looked up and at Orgus. Sure enough, the grey hair and wrinkles were still there where they shouldn't be. But it was Orgus, there was no mistaking it.

Zarro could feel his own anger mixing with his relief of having a friend nearby, "Yes. I'm angry that you left me in a coma for five years."

Orgus didn't even flinch under Zarro's look, "Try again."

Zarro looked down. Something had clicked in Orgus and he had steel in his gaze now. It scared Zarro that he didn't know what caused that. "Look around you Orgus. Look at me. I don't want anyone to see me like this. And the nurses won't tell me anything about what's happed in the last five years! Do you figure out who was switching around the missions? Whose been training Maldecka? What was that nonsense about you being a council assistant? No one will tell me anything."

Orgus was silent for a moment and then her knelt down to be eye level with Zarro, "Maldecka has desperately missed her real master. She would come to your room and recount the missions every time she returned to the Temple. I have sorely missed your anchoring wisdom when I get too caught up in the emotions of current events. The nurses won't tell you more because you went into shock when you saw Maldecka and I. They are worried too much too fast will cause a repeat."

Zarro nodded slowly.

Orgus snapped his head up, "I've got to go. Technically I'm not supposed to be here but we've been worried sick." Orgus was walking toward the window, "Keep at it!"

Zarro watched his friend leap out of a window and disappear right as a nurse came back.

Then Zarro tried to use the walking rails. It didn't go well.

* * *

Zarro flipped the three-pound ball into his right hand, "So how long until I can return to my apartment?"

The nurse looked up in surprise as Zarro flipped the ball back to his left hand. For the last month Zarro had been an inhabitant of the medical wing. On one hand this made recovery easier. On the flip side Zarro was getting a bit tired of seeing the same five doctors and nurses each day. They weren't letting anyone else see him until they were sure he wouldn't go into shock again.

The nurse caught the ball, "Your apartment was given away to another master/padawan team. All your possessions were moved to storage."

"Where has Maldecka been living then?" Zarro knew it was a stupid question the moment it left his lips.

"With her master, Orgus Din."

Zarro nodded and took the ball back. Orgus had managed to sneak in a second time to chat with Zarro. He had wanted to bring Maldecka and had said as much, but Orgus was just as afraid of a relapse as the doctors. At any rate Orgus and Maldecka have been on a mission for the last three weeks anyway.

Flipping the ball again Zarro glanced over at the walking rails, "If I try to walk again, will you get me the paperwork to apply for an apartment on the grounds?"

"Yes."

Zarro tried to use the rails again. His arms were able to support him, but his legs still gave out.

* * *

Zarro was stuck in the waiting room for more testing. Everyone was still and quiet, that is until the door blew open and Maldecka strolled by on the other side of the window divides. Zarro could feel himself instinctively cloaking his signature, thought the windows were one way.

Maldecka looked like she had just hopped off a starship. She chirped a hello to the desk attendant and turned down a hall. A minute passed and Maldecka walked back out of the hall at a much slower pace.

The desk attendant seemed as surprised as Maldecka, "Padawan Maldecka? Are you alright?"

Maldecka looked over with confusion on her features, "I...I guess you won't be seeing much of me anymore, Gallwi."

Gallwi blinked and then nodded slowly, "I suppose you're right."

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and then waved at the desk attendant, "Have a nice day Gallwi."

Gallwi waved back as Maldecka left.

Before Zarro could ask Gallwi what that was all about, the doctor came out an asked Zarro to follow him.

* * *

"Are you willing to see Maldecka yet? This whole thing is still doing a number on her."

Zarro glared over at Orgus. He knew he should, but it had been long enough now that Zarro was a handful of raw emotions over it. Shame at how he had pushed Maldecka away, anger that she had grown up without him there to see it, embarrassment at still being in a wheelchair.

The Doctor had finally allowed Zarro carefully screened visitors. They still wouldn't tell him anything about what has happened in the last five years.

Still Zarro smiled at the now officially welcome Orgus, "You aren't going to let this go, are you."

Orgus laughed lightly, "Would you if our positions were reversed and I was stupidly pushing the people who care the most away?"

Zarro looked over with a light frown, "No, I suppose I wouldn't. I just wish…"

Just then a new nurse Zarro had never seen before walked in already talking, "Master Zarro, I'm Annik, filling in for, Oh!" Annik nearly dropped her datapad in her haste to bow, "Council Member Orgus, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here."

Zarro could feel the bottom of his mind fall out. Council Member Orgus? Council Member? Orgus? Impossible. Absolutely impossible. Council Member Mattiax would never have gone for it. And he's the only one who liked Orgus!

Zarro blinked, realizing someone was shaking his shoulder. It was Orgus, and he looked very worried.

"Are you sure I shouldn't get the doctor?" Annik asked nervously in the back ground.

"Positive. See? He's fine. Zarro, reassure the intern that you're fine."

Zarro blinked again, "Council Member? You?"

Orgus had the nerve to blush and fidget, "Yeah. I'm on the council." Then he added weakly, "Surprise!"

Zarro looked at Annik, "Tell me this is a joke. Orgus isn't council material. Not even close."

Annik looked nervously between the two, "I .. uh.. the Council wouldn't have appointed him if he wasn't qualified. And Council Member Orgus did lead the Knights during the Knight Rebellion."

Zarro could feel his eyes bugging out, "What Rebellion?! Was anyone hurt?"

Silence greeted him. Annik opened her mouth and Orgus slapped his hand over it, "Annik, why don't you go find the doc, please."

Annik scurried from the room, bowing and scraping to Orgus of all people.

Before Zarro could say anything Orgus leaned close, "You're going to hear a lot. But know this. We had to do it. We were out of options and made the best choice we could."

Then the doctor walked in and asked Orgus to leave. Orgus did and Zarro finally noticed the deference everyone showed him.

Then the doctor sat down and started to talk.

* * *

Zarro looked out the window. He had asked for Orgus to swing by when he had a chance. And he had been informed that Orgus was in council meetings all day long. So instead the Doctor had approved Zarro for visitors.

Honestly, Zarro was surprised how many Jedi had stopped by to say hello and wish him well. Some of them even commented on what a fantastic Knight Maldecka would be.

Zarro really wasn't sure what to think of this.

Then there was a knock at his door, "Master Zarro? Can I come in?"

Zarro looked up in surprise, "Nettesh? Is that you?"

Nettesh strolled into the room. To Zarro's immense relief, Nettesh looked the same as she had when he last saw her.

She grinned and sat a datapad on the table before pulling up a chair, "So, I heard you found out about Orgus."

Zarro growled, "I'm still more or less in disbelief. It just seems too impossible."

Nettesh laughed, "Half the Council thought so too. But Mattiax trained him well and the three of them make a good team."

"The three of them?"

"Orgus, Maldecka and T7-01."

Zarro blinked. He hadn't pictured Maldecka caught up in the council at all. But if Orgus was, and he was Maldecka's master, then it made sense. "Who's T7-01?"

"A little astromech droid that Orgus inherited from Council Member Mattiax. Mostly T7-01 helps Maldecka on missions."

"And you know this …how?"

Nettesh almost looked offended, "I've a vested interest in providing Maldecka a female role model."

Nettesh must have seen the horrified look on Zarro's face, so she laughed, "Only the good looks have rubbed off. Maldecka tries hard to support Orgus, thought she was just not hardwired for politics. Neither of them are. It's probably why they run off with those mercenaries so often. Can't blame them. That captain has decided to be truly loyal to Maldecka. And Orgus by extension I suppose."

"Mercenaries?"

"Yeah, Maldecka's uncle or something. They look like they could be siblings honestly."

Zarro groaned, "Oh, Malsept. I thought Orgus didn't like him? Course I never expected Orgus to lead a purge on the Jedi either. So what do I know?"

Nettesh was silent. Zarro could feel his ears twitch, "What am I missing?"

Nettesh reached out and tapped the datapad, "You're missing half the story. Most of the medical staff have a sour taste of the Restoration because of the casualties. But we were desperate. The datapad should help explain."

Zarro looked over at the pad as Nettesh stood up.

As Nettesh neared the door, Zarro spoke up, "Thank you for visiting."

Nettesh smiled at him from the door, "I'm glad you're awake again. I hope you recover well."

The Zarro was left alone. He reached over and picked up the datapad.

* * *

Zarro staggered his way over to the window. He still needed crutches but he was starting to be able to walk properly again. It was nice to be able to move around without accounting for a wheelchair's width. The past week had really motivated him to push harder. After reading Netteshe's datapad Zarro wanted to see things for himself.

The window in the rec room was big and wide, overlooking the outdoor training yards. Zarro blinked in the sunlight and then looked down to see who was out there today.

To his surprise he saw Maldecka facing off against about fifteen knights and Orgus. They all looked pretty tired. Many other knights were standing by to watch. Maldecka saluted and then dropped into a twin saber stance. Orgus saluted back.

Then then struck, Maldecka was rushed by about half the knights and she went at them like a shark in the water. Every movement was deliberate and debilitating, knocking out knights left and right. It looked like the knights on the sidelines were shouting things that Maldecka was responding to with her own yells.

It took Zarro a moment but he realized that Maldecka was using his lightsaber. The blue blade cut a very different path than Maldecka's yellow lightsaber.

Maldecka had struck down almost all the Knights except three. Orgus was among the last standing.

It seemed Maldecka was having some trouble getting a hit on any of the three. The fighters were moving around a great deal more.

The bystanders were forced to move back, but it didn't help. Maldecka was using all the columns and roofs as spring boards. Slowly she was picking them off.

Soon it was down to just Maldecka and Orgus. They were trading tight blows in the center of the mat.

Then Maldecka shoved Orgus back with the Force. He staggered and Maldecka jumped in to strike. Orgus managed to block one lightsaber but Maldecka was able to tag Orgus out with her second lightsaber.

They both stepped back and bowed to each other. As they left the mat for the next group Orgus slung his arm across Maldecka's shoulder and was saying something to her.

Zarro watched them get to their water bottles before he could tear his eyes away. No matter what he did, Zarro could not reconcile this Maldecka with the little girl he knew. Especially given what he now knew about the last five years.

A second group was forming up, again with the larger team against one padawan.

Zarro risked a glance over at Maldecka and Orgus. Maldecka was looking right at him. Orgus was deliberately looking anywhere else.

Zarro stepped back from the window, feeling a flush of embarrassment at being caught. Why he couldn't watch like everyone else, Zarro couldn't quite pin down.

* * *

That night Zarro was shaken awake. Before he could strike out someone put a hand over his mouth. Focusing, Zarro realized that it was Orgus, who had a finger lifted to his mouth for silence.

Zarro nodded and Orgus took his hand back before motioning for Zarro to get up. As Zarro sat up Orgus gathered his crutches and handed them over. Then Orgus made a follow me gesture and leapt out of the window.

Zarro seriously considered crawling back into bed. But this was his best friend, who apparently still liked to sneak around at night, despite being a Council Member. Then Zarro carefully leapt from the window, cushioning his fall with the Force.

Orgus was grinning widely at him and motioned for Zarro to follow again, a tricky feat given that they were traveling along the roofs. It didn't take Zarro long to realize they were headed for the cafeteria kitchens. Zarro's disbelief didn't stop him from following along. Soon they were standing in the kitchen with Zarro on watch as Orgus snagged two pieces of cake. Zarro had to admit their motions were instinctive after all the times they did this as padawans and initiates.

Then they made their great escape. Too the roof. It took Zarro several more leaps than normal, but he did make it.

They sat and ate their cake in silence for a while.

As Zarro finished his he asked, "Do they really not give Council Members extra cake?"

Orgus laughed, "No, the chefs had actual nutritional plans for us. Health is thrust upon us, without consent."

Zarro licked his lips, "Can't be that bad. I sure don't remember running into any Council Members when we were initiates doing this."

Orgus finished up his cake, "No, but it's more fun this way."

Zarro nodded, "It is. I wasn't sure I could make it up to here honestly."

ORgus determinedly looked out over the woods, "Honestly I'm glad you can make it anywhere."

Zarro bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I know I've not made this any easier with my attitude."

Orgus was still looking out to the forests, "I know. The doctor warned us after you woke up. Has been hard, but like I said, you're awake. That is a huge improvement." Then Orgus lifted his cake napkin, "And you're already helping me handle the stress of the Council."

Zarro laughed and balled up his own napkin, "So tell me more about the Council. And how did you and Mattiax manage to not kill each other?"

The two of them talked till the sun began to rise.

* * *

Zarro stretched as he got up. Finally, he would be leaving the medical wing. His muscles were returning steadily, though he still needed the crutches.

But more importantly, Zarro would have his own space again. It would be a smaller apartment, studio, in the recovery hall. Where nurses had access to all the apartments, in case of relapses.

But it was one step closer to being independent again. Zarro could taste his anticipation for being able to cook some fish properly. Maybe he would invite Nettesh or Orgus to join him.

As Zarro moved through the halls to process out he heard an unexpected scuffle in one of the halls. Glancing around the corner, Zarro was surprised to see Maldecka and Orgus in the hall with a doctor and several of the trauma nurses.

Maldecka was sitting with her head hung low. Orgus had planted himself between the medical staff and Maldecka, glaring for all he was worth. He was also holding his armband in his hands for some reason.

"This is unacceptable. You must continue ministrations if you want your nerve endings to heal right. Ignoring what we prescribe…"

Orgus lifted his hand, silencing the doctor, "I will deal with this. Thank you for your assistance Doctor."

The doctor looked uncertain, but ended up squaring his shoulder and looking Orgus in the eye, "Your Padawan needs counseling. She should have been seeing someone for years, honestly, given the responsibilities and traumas you dropped onto her… This is just a symptom of self-punishment."

There was cold steel in Orgus' expression, "That is enough, Doctor. Go see to your other patients."

The doctor and nurses walked off, outwardly showing deference to Orgus the Council Member.

Zarro watched silently as Orgus flopped onto the seat beside Maldecka. Where he sighed dramatically.

Zarro's eyes widened. He finally had a clear look at Maldecka. Her hands and forearms were scared and mangled. It looked incredibly painful.

Maldecka looked over at Orgus, "I'm sorry. I know you hate to throw your council seat around."

Orgus rubbed his hand on his face and Zarro noticed how incredibly tired they both looked, "Well, you've gotten better at deflection. And while I am annoyed at that, I'd much rather know why you haven't been using the bacta lotion and exercises. I am angry because I can guess why. But I want to hear it from you."

Zarro could keenly feel that he shouldn't be listening it on this, but damn it, Maldecka was his padawan and friend and no one told him she was so badly injured at any point.

Maldecka huffed her own frustrated sigh and started to treat her arms, "I'm not sure what to say. After…well after, I felt like a void. I put so much into focusing on my anger and thoughts of revenge…you know how that ended." Maldecka glared at her hands as she started to put wraps on her arms.

Orgus had an odd look on his face, "Then what."

Maldecka shifted her glare to Orgus, "I kinda liked it better when you were so swamped you just sent me out on solo missions."

Orgus scoffed, "Yeah, well. You know how that ended."

Maldecka huffed, but she was smiling, "Fine. I felt responsible. I felt like everything that went wrong on Nar Shaddar was all my fault. And…you just… forgave me. Unconditionally. It didn't feel right."

Orgus shifted so he was kneeling in front of Maldecka. He then took her arms and started to put his armguards onto her, "You know, I forgave you so that you could move on. Learn you lesson and then continue. I could make you scrub down all the rocks in the northern meditation gardens if that would help."

Maldecka scoffed but let Orgus finish putting on the gloves regardless.

Orgus then stood and pulled Maldecka to stand up, "That's also why I gave you these. You've paid you price. No one needs to know. So…"

Maldecka flexed her fingers, "I'll use the lotion and exercised daily. Sir, yes Sir."

Orgus grinned himself, "Good, I'd hate to have Zarro come after me for needlessly endangering you when he wakes up."

Both winced after the words left Orgus' mouth. Zarro could feel himself wincing along with them.

Orgus shrugged, "I guess I'll need to retire that."

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and shrugged, "I suppose so."

ORgus slung his arms across Maldecka's shoulders and started to steer them out of Medical. Zarro could tell they were talking across their bond, but he had no idea what was said.

Stepping into his studio apartment later that day felt very cold and empty.

* * *

"Zarro! ZARRO!"

Zarro stopped on the path and turned to see Nettesh running up to him, "Nettesh, how are you?"

Nettesh grinned at him and motioned further along the path, "Can I join you on your walk? I have fantastic news and almost everyone is off planet!"

Zarro continued walking along with his crutches. He was getting less reliant on them but still needed them at moments. "What news?"

Nettesh was nearly skipping beside him, "I have found a padawan."

"When did this happen? I didn't hear any new master padawan teams announced."

Nettesh waved her hand, "It's not official yet. The Council asked me to wait until the choosing day to officially ask. But this kid is so sweet and kind."

"Who? How did you meet them?"

"Same way you met Maldecka! I was asked to teach for a few years and we just clicked!"

Zarro let Nettesh continue for a while as they strolled around the Jedi Temple. She was a verbal processor and just needed to run all the questions, hopes and ideas about being a Master past someone who was willing to listen to the chaos without disrupting until asked directly.

When Nettesh seemed to be satisfied she turned to Zarro, "So, have you talked to Maldecka yet?"

Zarro's silence spoke volumes.

"Zarro, it's been three months. I know she's been on missions but what's going on?"

"Nettesh, what would I say to her? Am I proud of her? Orgus and Maldecka did all the hard work. Am I sad for her? The whole order knows she's a Force Bloodhound now and clearly, she's been denied a normal padawan-ship. She's been through so much that I just cannot comprehend. Going after your fellow Jedi? Balancing leadership with learning? What could I possibly say that she hasn't heard?"

"You could say 'Hi' for starters."

Zarro glared at Nettesh, who laughed.

"Seriously. She's still Maldecka. All the character traits that we all love about her are still there. She's just grown into her heroic instincts and managed to save the Order while doing it."

Zarro huffed and they continued in silence for a while.

Then Zarro asked, "Do you know how Maldecka hurt her arms?"

Zarro immediately noticed a shift in Nettesh. She was looking at him in confusion, "What are you talking about? I'm sure she's got some scratches…."

"No, the burns on her hands and forearms. When and how did she get that?"

Nettesh reached out her hand and stopped Zarro, "Zarro. What are you talking about?"

Zarro decided to change tactics, "When did Maldecka start wearing Orgus' arm guards?"

"After they came back from some secret mission. Maybe three weeks before you woke up…" Nettesh's eyes widened, "Zarro. No one knows what went down on that mission. Are you saying Maldecka was hurt? That recently?"

Zarro let his own eye's widen. Nettesh really hadn't know.

Nettesh was thinking, "I haven't seen her take those off since she started wearing them. It's like the armor all over again."

Before Nettesh could run off demanding answers, Zarro reached out and snagged her shoulder, "Nettesh. If you didn't know, then Maldecka might not want anyone to know. Let's keep this quiet, okay?"

Nettesh looked like she would argue, but then her face calmed and she nodded.

Zarro spent the rest of the walk asking questions about Nettesh's classes and trying to distract himself from his own questions.

* * *

Zarro was sitting on the roof. He had finally gotten to the point where he only needed a cane to get around. It still took him several more leaps than normal to climb up here, but it was worth it to watch the stars spiral overhead.

Sensing someone nearby Zarro glanced over to see Maldecka as she just clears the edge of the roof.

There's an awkward moment as they look at each other. Maldecka shifted, as though she was torn between stomping over to demand answers and turning on her heel and running.

Zarro shook his head. He knew what Maldecka's decision would be, what it always was when confronted with her own fears.

So he patted the space next to him and said, "Come join me Maldecka."

She tread silently over and settled next to Zarro. If he looked only at the stars, Zarro could pretend that this was seven years ago before his entrapment, before the missions started to get to tricky, when Maldecka was still trying to master her basic forms.

They sat in silence for some time before Maldecka spoke, "You know, I have so many things to say to you and to ask. And none of them seem up to the task of sorting everything out."

Zarro decided that was good to latch onto and replied, "Sort what out?"

Maldecka waved her hand, "Why you don't want to talk to me. Because I wasn't able to save you. Because of all I've done."

Zarro could feel his confusion spill everywhere, "What? That's not it at all."

Maldecka must have taken lessons from the council. She pinned Zarro with a look that spoke volumes about her disbelief. "Oh?"

Zarro huffed and put his elbows onto his knees, "I struggled at first, but I do understand what you and Orgus did. Honestly, I can't imagine dealing with that in the moment any better than you two did. And I don't fault you for not 'saving me'. I appreciate being free but I honestly don't especially care who actually found the key."

Maldecka was looking out over the temple grounds, "So why didn't you want to talk to me? I asked to visit plenty of times."

Zarro sighed, "I…I don't know. I was ashamed of how weak I was and you were so…so different than I expected." Zarro took a deep breath, "I expected you to do great things, but I never really expected you to do great things, if that makes sense. I never expected you to overcome terrible odds because that would be dangerous and I didn't want you anywhere near danger. I never expected you to become so graceful and responsible so young because your greatness was always a distant thing that I never really wanted to think about the cost of."

Zarro motioned at Maldecka, "But now I can't hide from that. I can't deny how everyone in the Temple talks about you and heeds your words. I can't ignore the fact that not only did you take on Sith, but you took on Jedi too. And won. I can't ignore that your face isn't as expressive anymore and your movements are completely under control and deliberate. Nor can I ignore the scars on your arms."

Zarro saw Maldecka's hand's twitch before she forced them still.

So he continued, "I wanted to deny all of that. I wanted to deny that you had grown up and I missed it all. And then I waited long enough that I didn't know how to track you down and sort this out."

They sat in silence for a moment.

Then Maldecka reached over and squeezed Zarro's shoulder, "That was a pretty good way to sort it out. Now this time don't disappear on me, Zarro."

Then Maldecka stood, "Well, I just came up to get some fresh air, and that I have. Orgus and I are having dinner tomorrow. Why don't you join us? We can talk more then."

Zarro could feel so many questions spinning in his mind. But instead he waved, "I'd love to."

Maldecka smiled and bid him good night as she leapt off the roof.

Zarro sat for a while longer, thinking. He had a long way to go to understand all the changes in Maldecka and Orgus. But he was still welcome in their lives. And that would need to be enough.


	69. What's in a Name?

Maldecka stepped into the kick with none of her usual fluidness. The rest of her twin saber form had been a mess too.

Slumping her shoulders Maldecka gave up on actually practicing any and instead began to idly swing and kick at random.

She was up in the glen, where Mattiax said goodbye and where Zarro taught her to waltz. Maldecka couldn't help but continue to return to this spot when she was stressed. And by Force did she have good reason to be stressed.

Her stupidity on Nar Shaddar six months ago nearly got all her closest friends killed. Then the fall out of returning nearly got Orgus booted from the Council. Then she had to refocus on meditation and studying right and wrong. Really, the Lieutenant of the Restoration had to do remedial morality studies. Orgus actually made her turn in essays. Then Master Sellanni started to get pushy about Maldecka's continuing studies. Maldecka hadn't even spared it a second though in all honesty. Then they get the key for Zarro and he doesn't want to see either of them! And he's still stilted and uncomfortable around Maldecka.

Maldecka roared out and moved to punch the ground. She stopped herself just before she made contact.

This was the sort of thing Orgus said had moved her to a darker path. He had also said that she should contact him when it happened so he could help.

Sighing Maldecka reached out to the bond.

* * *

Zarro poked at his food. His appetite hadn't really come back since being freed from the artifact.

Orgus on the other hand was inhaling his lunch as if he'd never seen food before. Though calling it lunch was being generous considering how low the sun was in the sky.

"Does the council not break for lunch?"

Orgus glanced up at him, "Oh, we do. It's just that Maldecka and I needed to look over the new mission team roster and be sure that all the knights were grouped according to skill and personality. It's amazing how many personality mismatches were there just because the skill sets matched up. Especially since our numbers are still recovering. We spent lunch fixing it."

"Does Maldecka help with that a lot?"

"Yes. I actually left her to finish up the re-matching so I could return when the Council reconvened. She's actually got a pretty good grasp on team dynamics, and she knows many of the Knights better than I do."

"That….It just seems strange. She had so much trouble making friends."

Orgus scoffed, "That's because she's not their friend. Mal is their lieutenant. The dynamic is different so she can be confidante and leader."

"But still doesn't have friends?"

"Hardly. She has nearly too many…." Orgus trailed off and tilted his head to the side.

Zarro could feel soft echoes along the shriveled remains of his master/padawan bond with Maldecka. Try as he might he couldn't make out words or emotion.

Orgus suddenly stood, "I need to go. Thanks for joining me Zarro. I'll see you later."

Then Orgus rushed out, calling someone to cancel an evening inspection of something. He was in such a rush; he left his plate behind on the table.

Zarro nibbled a bit more food before giving up. He couldn't help but wonder what Maldecka had said. It couldn't be that she was injured, Orgus would have reacted very differently. But he was definitely angry, frustrated, proud and scared? It was an odd mix of emotions.

Zarro stood and used the Force to clean up dinner. Then he grabbed his cane and began to follow Orgus.

* * *

Maldecka was in a hand stand when Orgus arrived.

There was a moment of silence as they made eye-contact. Then Orgus shrugged and dropped into a handstand beside Maldecka.

_So Kid,_ _how long have you been doing a handstand?_

Maldecka could feel a sweat drop roll off her forehead. _Since I contacted you._

_Okay. I'm glad you contacted me. I don't see any destroyed trees or ground._

_No, I stopped myself in time. I don't know what to do about this though. I'm so frustrated and off balance that not even Kata Meditation is working._

Orgus took a deep breath. Then he exhaled. When he breathed in again, Maldecka matched his breathing.

They stood like that for a while, upside down and breathing.

Then Orgus sent a though across the bond again. _What is the root of your frustration?_

_Everything!_

_Give me three things._

Maldecka hesitated. Then she answered as honestly as she could. _Zarro. His reaction to me is definitely part of it. Also the council, trying to reconcile my duties as Council Assistant and Padawan. _

There was a moment of silence before Orgus prompted. _And the third reason?_

_ME, okay? Me and my stupid mistakes on Nar Shaddar. This damn Force BloodHound_ _response nearly got all of us killed and it was entirely my fault. The fact that I'm so far from where I should be and all the Knights still come to me for advice. I just… _"AARGH!" Maldecka fell onto her back and huffed.

Then she turned her head to where Orgus was still in his handstand, "Happy?"

Orgus frowned before answering, "Hardly kid. But now we have three things to focus on so you can balance your mind and find contentment in the moment and strength to endure temptation." Then Orgus rolled out of the handstand to come back up to his feet.

Maldecka scowled before answering, "And how are we going to do that?"

Orgus laughed and reached down to pull Maldecka to her feet, "You just let me worry about that. Come on, if we keep running from the Temple every chance we get, Jedi will talk."

Maldecka let Orgus pull her up and began to follow him back to the Temple, "Jedi always talk. Old spinsters have nothing on our rumor mill."

They chattered the whole way back. Maldecka wasn't exactly pleased with Orgus' answer, but she needed to trust him and see what comes of it.

* * *

Zarro watched the two leave before stepping from the shadows. They had been talking over the bond while Zarro slowly tailed Orgus. The verbal exchange at the end gave Zarro no clues either.

But one thing was certain. Maldecka's Force Signature was not as bright as it was. And that bothered Zarro more than any of the other changes he's noticed.

Rolling his shoulders, Zarro began to walk back to the temple. If he walked at his current top speed, he'd make it back before dark.

* * *

Orgus sat at the top of the waterfall and looked out over the valley. It was a rare day off for the council and Orgus let Maldecka sleep in. She needed it.

Orgus scowled at the sky, as if it knew how to help Maldecka and just wasn't sharing out of spite.

Orgus knew Maldecka could be a truly great Knight someday. However, her means of escaping her current malaise would decide if she would be great or if she would forever fall just short of it.

Orgus watched as an eagle floated above the valley. Its head was turning constantly, trying to spot its next meal.

Suddenly the eagle folded its wings and fell into a high-speed dive. As it dropped below the trees, Orgus lost sight of it.

Since it didn't fly back up, it must have been successful and was now enjoying its meal.

Orgus leaned back against the rocks, contemplating his current situation. He could confront Zarro but what exactly would he say? He'd already said everything he could to convey that he forgave Maldecka for Nar Shaddar.

Suddenly Orgus sat up. He could get rid of the council.

Not for him, Force knows Mattiax paid far too much for him to throw his Council seat away. But Maldecka doesn't need to be his Padawan and Assistant.

But who to take her place?

Orgus stood and began to return to the Temple. He was going to need to think about this.

* * *

Zarro nibbled at his fish. Nettesh had invited him, Orgus and Maldecka over for dinner. Mostly she wanted some advice to prepare for the upcoming Choosing Day.

They had talked some about that, but the conversation had turned unexpectedly when Orgus made an offhand comment about considering and dismissing Nettesh for Council Assistant.

"No. I could never be a Council Member. Far too much talking and compromising. No offence Orgus."

"Not like I'm happy there." Orgus shot back glumly.

Maldecka had set her silverware down, "Why are you looking for a different Council Assistant?"

Zarro could feel the tension in the air between the others at the table. He was most surprised at Nettesh, who seemed more shocked that Maldecka hadn't known than at her own candidacy for the spot.

Orgus also set down his silverware, "This isn't a commentary on you. I want to find someone now so you can train them before you focus on your higher studies."

Given how Maldecka's eyes narrowed, she had also noticed that Orgus made that answer up on the spot.

Nettesh fiddled with her silverware and looked between the two of them. Then she put on a big smile and said, "Well, I didn't know you had picked a focus for your higher studies. What is it?"

Maldecka took a bite and replied with practiced grace, "I haven't yet. But I've narrowed it down to a few options."

The tension ratcheted up another level as even Nettesh noticed the fuzzy truth in Maldecka's words.

Zarro was shocked when Orgus was the first to back down by saying, "So Maldecka, now that the manka cat's out of the bag, do you have any suggestions?"

Maldecka leaned back in her chair, "Only one really. Yallwoo."

Orgus sputtered at that, "Yallwoo? Why him? He's quiet, barely says twenty words a day and doesn't tolerate fluff or nonsense. He's a field knight!"

"Exactly." Maldecka moved to lean forward, "When he speaks, Knights and Councilors listen. And you were a field knight. That's why Mattiax made sure you got a Council seat, against even your own wishes."

Orgus considered for a moment. Then a slow smile grew on his face, "Yallwoo huh. I think he's on planet right now."

Suddenly Maldecka and Orgus stood, "Nettesh, Zarro, it has been a lovely dinner. Message me any other questions you have about raising a Padawan."

Maldecka levitated their meals to the kitchen counter as they walked out, "Thanks! We'll talk more later!"

And then it was just Zarro and Nettesh as the table.

Nettesh exhaled, "I've never seen them argue like that."

Zarro was genuinely confused, "You're kidding. Two strong personalities like that? Of course they'd argue."

Nettesh shook her head, "No, not publicly. Maldecka and Orgus, they….well when Council Member Mattaix was alive, the three of them were a unified front. Now, Orugs and Maldecka make their own unified front. I've never seen them argue since Orgus got the council seat."

Zarro let that seep in. Then he asked, "Does Orgus resent being on the Council? Does Maldecka?"

Nettesh shrugged, "I honestly couldn't say for either of them. Can I get you some coffee?"

As Nettesh puttered Zarro got to thinking, Maldecka's Force signature had shown the brightest when she was seeking an answer to Orgus' question. She almost looked like her old self.

* * *

Maldecka watched as Yallwoo walked off into the gardens. She and Orgus had caught him as he was headed to meditate.

Instead of asking outright, Orgus had asked Yallwoo to join them on an upcoming good will tour near the edge of Republic space.

Now she and Orgus stood in the grand entrance of the temple by themselves.

Maldecka rolled her shoulders before folding her hands behind her back, "So, why are you really looking for a new assistant?"

Given how Orgus rolled his eyes at her, she hadn't managed to conceal her fear that she hadn't been doing well enough. Nar Shaddar notwithstanding.

Orgus instead turned to walk back into the temple, "Remember what we talked about up in the glen?"

"Yes."

"I can't change Zarro, I can't change you. But I can take the pressure of the Council off you. That I can do."

Maldecka smiled. Then she tossed her arm across Orgus' shoulders, "Aww, I knew you were a softy."

Orgus put on a mock serious face, "Just don't let word get out. I've got a reputation as a wild and reckless Knight to uphold."

Maldecka grinned and then added, _Truly Orgus, thank you._

Orgus outwardly didn't acknowledge her as usual, _I am still you Master, and even after you're knighted I'm_ _going to be checking in on you, Mal._

Maldecka laughed, "What sort of fool Knight wouldn't take advantage of Council connections?"

Orgus dramatically sighed, "All my teaching efforts, wasted by one summer with Malsept."

* * *

Maldecka willed herself to be calm and collected as she sat in the pilot's seat of the ship. Their little entourage for this mission consisted of two council members, Yallwoo, T7, Mariik the senator, and Zarro.

Why Zarro? Because the Knight Council Member Verinno asked along came down with Endow Fever and was in quarantine in the medical wing. So she asked Zarro to come along at this knight's suggestion. Apparently Zarro has interacted with this particular planet in the past.

And Maldecka really didn't know what to feel about this. On one hand, yay, Zarro was coming with them on a mission. On the other hand, she and Zarro were still very tense around each other.

And Maldecka had no idea what to do about that.

"And you probably won't be able to do anything about it in all honesty, Kid."

Maldecka glanced over to see Orgus settle into the other chair, "So I'm supposed to just accept that this is the way it is now?"

Orgus lifted his hands in mock surrender, "Don't bite off the head of the messenger."

Maldecka huffed and checked the ship's heading again, "Sorry. I'm just a little tense."

Orgus looked out at the stars and tilted his chair back, "I know. Why do you think I braved the dragon's den to come talk to you?"

Maldecka grinned and rolled her shoulders, "So what message was so important to risk death at the hands of a Padawan?"

"You've done everything you can, Zarro just needs to get over himself."

Maldecka glanced over to see if Orgus was kidding, "The doctor said…"

"It's been five months. I know Zarro. He's in a bit of a funk but why do you think I agreed to letting him come along?"

Maldecka raised her eyebrows at the whispers of self-disparaging that came across the bond. She swiveled her chair to face Orgus full on, "What was that?"

Orgus tilted his head back before glancing over at Maldecka, "Were you aware how much Zarro and I fought about which of us should train you? I was convinced Zarro should train you. Then everything happened. And …getting to train you has been an absolute honor Maldecka, know that."

Maldecka sat up at that, "You sound like you're done training me."

Orgus shrugged, "Well, Zarro's back. Technically he can ask to train you again and I must stand down because he's your primary Master."

Maldecka actually laughed at that, "Orgus, Zarro doesn't want me anymore. And I've still got a lot to learn before I'm ready to be Knighted."

Orgus crossed his arms, "Zarro hasn't seen you on a mission. He'll change his tune after this. And to be honest, I'm not sure how much more I can teach you."

"Are you kidding? After Nar Shaddar?"

"After your response to Nar Shaddar."

The two of them eyed each other for a moment.

Maldecka smiled, "It's a moot point, can't be knighted till I'm nineteen."

Orgus shrugged, "Mattiax taught me to be a forward thinker. And nineteen is only a little over half a year away. But today, you need to focus on calming down and studying up for this good will tour."

Maldecka pulled up the mission file and swiped it over to Orgus' screen, "Quiz me. I've already studied it."

Orgus took one look at the screen and folded his hands behind his head, eyes closed, "I know."

They sat in peaceful silence until T7 came and kicked them out several hours later.

* * *

Zarro was mesmerized. His boisterous and sarcastic best friend was running circles around the delegates in elegant speech and aw-shucks charm. The journalists and news media were eating it up.

Maldecka had her own charm turned to max as well. Though she wasn't the same kind of charming that Orgus was, she was a sort of stoic pillar in the chaos of politicians trying to one up each other. When she spoke, the sentients around her perked up to listen. And her wit was razor sharp. She had sent one politician packing when he made a rude comment about her Padawan rank.

It was…surreal. Maldecka and Orgus were a well-oiled machine, if one didn't know someone's name, then the other did. If one was at a loss for words, the other jumped right in. They were the best possible face the Jedi had to offer.

Zarro has seen both at their absolute worst. And now the two of them made it so no one would ever guess at their faults.

Yallwoo trailed after Maldecka like a shadow. Zarro wasn't sure if he should point out that Yallwoo had tried to mimic Maldecka's mountain like way of standing several times this evening.

"They are very good at what they do, are they not?"

Zarro glanced over to see Council Member Verinno at his side. He shifted his cane so he could bow, "Council Member Verinno, how are you?"

Verinno nodded her thin head and motioned for Zarro to walk with her, "You refer to Orgus without honorific, why not me?"

Zarro laughed and hobbled along at the council member's side, "I've known Orgus since we were seven and stealing extra dessert from the kitchens. I would never be so informal with any other Council Members."

Verinno blinked before twin smiles split over her two mouths, "I didn't know Orgus regularly stole food from the kitchens as a Padawan."

Zarro suspected he had said too much somehow, "It was only when we were initiates. Everyone does stupid things when we're learning."

Verinno nodded, "Indeed we do. So tell me, do you think we might impress these scattered democracies to join the Republic?"

Zarro considered the crowd. He could see the Orgus and Maldecka wonder show captivating the crowd while the senator was off to the side having quiet conversations.

Then Zarro shook his head, "I don't think they will join the Republic, but I suspect we'll get a lot more Jedi from these cultures in the future."

A wave of laughter reached them from the center of the room where Orgus was doing his thing. Zarro looked over to see Maldecka and Orgus with bowed heads talking to T7. Yallwoo was still trailing after Maldecka.

Verinno was also looking at them, "Anymore and Orgus will have his own personal attack squad."

Zarro frowned slightly at the Council Members tone, "Do you have any assistants Council Member Verinno?"

Verinno glanced over at him, "Only as many as I need."

They faced the center of the room as Orgus began to walk toward them; T7 and Yallwoo trailing after as Maldecka excused the group from the politicians.

Orgus wasted no time, speaking in low tones, "T7 received a distress signal from a team of Knights. We are the nearest Jedi. However, I don't want to send Maldecka and T7 alone."

Verinno waved her hand elegantly, "She is a most capable fighter. Though I understand your concern for your padawan. While you are needed here, Yallwoo could certainly assist her."

Zarro could see the hesitation for Orgus. The whole point of bringing Yallwoo was to test him out as an assistant, an effort that was somewhat upset by sending him on a rescue mission.

So he stepped forward, "I'll accompany Maldecka."

Orgus blinked while Verinno sputtered, "You are injured Knight Zarro, and without a lightsaber."

Zarro tapped his walking stick against his leg, "I can fly the shuttle and keep watch on it. That would free up T7 to accompany Maldecka into danger. And the Force is still a formidable tool even when the flesh is weak."

Orgus and Maldecka looked at each other. They had some short conversation over the training bond, and then Maldecka turned to Yallwoo, "Yallwoo, your job is to protect Orgus. Watch his back, help him out of awkward social situations and call him on any nonsense or foolishness you see. Understand?"

Yallwoo looked Maldecka dead in the eye, "I'm not good with social situations."

Maldecka punched him in the arm, "Sure you are, you hardly ever say anything dumb. Just stick close to Orgus. Understand?"

Yallwoo nodded, "Understood."

Maldecka grinned and then let Orgus clap a hand on her shoulder. There was another brief exchange on the bond and then he gave her a shove toward the door, "Alright you, scram. Go save our lost Jedi."

Maldecka gave a mock salute and motioned T7 to follow her, "I'll prep the ship. Met me there Zarro."

Zarro moved to follow, but Orgus held out his hand to stop him, "You sure?"

Zarro but on his best grin and squeezed Orgus' shoulder and nodded in Maldecka's direction, "I always was a good shot with a pistol. I'll be fine. It will be like old times for the two of us."

Anyone else would have missed the flash of unease that crossed Orgus' face at that last sentence. Zarro wasn't anyone else.

Orgus quickly had his mask back in place as he stepped back, "Well then, you're going to miss your flight."

Zarro nodded and hobbled for the door.

* * *

It was not a straight forward rescue unfortunately. The Knights were not where the emergency signal had led them. Instead they had been rescued by a primitive under water civilization. This was not discovered until after Maldecka tracked down two mobs, several bounty hunters and an entire police division's worth of crooked cops. In four days.

As they were taking off with the Knights safely on board Zarro couldn't help but mentally review the mission. Maldecka had gotten such results because she had wisely split the group according to their strengths. While he was helping Maldecka question witnesses, T7 was sent to hack and process data from the mobs. And while T7 and Maldecka were off tracking leads, Zarro would be sent to smooth feathers of the local leaders.

It was incredibly efficient. And Maldecka had shined like a white dwarf the whole time.

It got Zarro thinking.

* * *

Maldecka was fighting the urge to grin ear to ear. Instead she settled on a half-smile as she waited by the ramp onto the starship. It was hard though. She, Zarro and T7 had managed to pull off a fairly complicated rescue and investigation in four days.

Orgus clapped his hand onto her shoulder in greeting as he boarded the starship. Yallwoo followed Orgus with a waxen face.

Maldecka offered a sympathetic smile, "That bad?"

Yallwoo stepped over to stand by her as the rest of the party boarded the ship to return to Tython, "Yes."

Maldecka turned as the last of the rescued Jedi reboarded the starship, "You get used to it. You really do."

Yallwoo followed her as she passed by Council Members and knights, "Why am I really here, Mal?"

Maldecka ducked into the bridge where Orgus was sitting behind the controls arguing with T7. Zarro was hovering by the comms station. Maldecka motioned for Yallwoo to follow as she sat before the other controls, "Close the door behind you."

Yallwoo did, before sitting in the last available seat.

Maldecka nodded toward Orgus, "Ready for takeoff. I'm driving, you're talking."

Orgus laughed as he moved control over to Maldecka's station, "You're bossy when you come back from a rescue."

Then Orgus spun around to face Yallwoo, hands steepled and elbows on his knees, "I'm looking for an assistant who would not shy from a Council position should I be unable to continue my duties."

Yallwoo blinked. Maldecka took advantage of the silence to guide the ship out of dock.

As she broke the cloud line, Yallwoo spoke, "Maldecka is your protégé."

"In most respects. But not in this." Zarro cut in.

Maldecka could feel a sudden spike of emotion across the bond before Orgus calmed his mind.

"Sunbeam is a born investigator." Zarro continued," And now she's cultivated her leadership abilities to the point where she could be sent on large scale missions with full teams without concern of her choking under pressure. She'd be wasted on the Council this early in her career."

Maldecka nearly missed all of what Zarro said simply because he called her 'Sunbeam'. She and Orgus exchanged a glance, though Maldecka wasn't sure what it meant.

Yallwoo cut in then, "You're not qualified to be a field investigative Knight."

Zarro nodded, "He's right. You would need at least a semester of advanced studies in an applicable field. And you would need to be knighted."

Maldecka guided the star ship out of the atmosphere. "Sounds all fine and good, however when am I supposed to do all these studies?"

Silence reigned for a beat. Then Orgus spoke, "He's right kid. Halle's been asking for some additional help out at his house. You could go out there to study when you're not helping Halle."

"But who would help you? And don't give me any 'I can handle it alone' nonsense. You'd get crippled by the work load."

"Halle could help you truly master double saber forms." Yallwoo interjected.

Maldecka had the sense to jump to lightspeed before turning to really look at Yallwoo. Yallwoo was looking back at her completely serious.

Orgus tilted his head, "So you're taking the job? Just like that?"

Yallwoo unfolded his arms and leaned back in the chair, "Apparently."

Orgus grinned, "Good enough for me. What sort of questions do you have?"

Yallwoo stood up, "I'll need to think about that. The Lieutenant can answer them."

With that Orgus spun to lift his feet onto the dash and lean back, _Consider yourself free of Council Obligations Kid._

Maldecka huffed as she grinned at the dash, _And five more jump up to take it's place. Are you really okay with this? Halle doesn't know about Nar Shaddar._

_Most of the galaxy doesn't, Kid. Time to put all the hard earned wisdom to good use._

"You know it's very rude to have a conversation where I can't hear it."

Both Maldecka and Orgus spun to see Zarro still sitting peacefully in the comms chair.

Orgus frowned, "You can hear our training bond?"

Zarro shook his head, "Not distinctly. But I can tell when you're using it."

Maldecka leaned forward, "Why are you calling me Sunbeam again?"

Zarro looked at Maldecka for a long moment. Then he smiled as he stood up, "Because it's what you are Sunbeam."

Maldecka turned to Orgus, "And you think you aren't a good master."

Orgus blinked, "What?"

"Two out of three. Council and Zarro. You knew what a mission would do for him and me."

Orgus smiled in surprise while Zarro blinked in confusion. Maldecka stood and bowed formally, "I'd done for the day. Goodnight Zarro," Then she turned to Orgus, "Master."

With that Maldecka turned and left Orgus and Zarro behind.


	70. Inheritance

Maldecka looked out of the shuttle, watching as the Tython landscape passed beneath, glittering in the early morning sunlight. It was good to be home. She hadn't seen Tython for six weeks while she 'officially' mastered twin-sabers. In reality she had been sent to Halle's Jedi home to study meditation and brush up for her Knight challenge.

Halle's Jedi House was an interesting place post-Restoration. Yetapp and Herrin were both placed there under Halle's supervision. They seemed to be mostly back to their usual selves, and their banter seemed to cheer up everyone at the House.

Maldecka returned her attention to the present as the shuttle touched down at one of the secondary landing locations on Tython. It was customary for padawans to walk to the Temple through the valleys of the old masters before testing to graduate.

Maldecka thanked the pilot as she followed the others out. Several other padawans were also performing this little ritual, though Maldecka was surprised to see they were all older than her.

Still, she took a deep breath and looked out over the water, rolling her shoulders. She smiled as she folded her hands behind her back. In the water were massive statues of Jedi long past, worn and weathered by centuries of wind and rain. Maldecka grinned at their solemn faces.

The other padawans had hopped into the speeder that would drive them over the water to the other side, where their walk would begin.

One of the councilors manning this landing pad was approaching her, "Padawan Maldecka. We can leave as soon as you join us."

Maldecka started to walk toward the edge of the landing while calling out over her shoulder, "Go ahead. I'll cross my own way."

With that Maldecka willed the Force into her legs and leapt out across the bay. She landed on the forearm of one the statues. Curious Maldecka turned around and saw that several of the other Knight hopefuls were hopping out of the speeder and approaching the edge themselves. The attending Councilor looked scandalized.

Maldecka laughed lightly and leapt up to the statues shoulder. Up here she stood in the chilling shadow of the statues head.

Crouching down Maldecka focused on the next statue. It was a long jump. Pulling the Force to herself, Maldecka launched herself forward. As soon as her feet touched the shoulder of the next statue she pushed off toward the next.

Maldecka looked back to see several of the other Knight Padawans had indeed followed her. They glinted as they jumped though the morning rays from shoulder to shoulder. Laughing Maldecka focused on the best path across the bay. She would run out of statues before she ran out of water.

The other padawans were in a speeder above her. Maldecka began to leap to lower natural stone formations. She noted the chill of being closer to the water. The cliff was rising in front of her.

Maldecka leapt and landed on the side of the wall, barely pausing to secure her grip. Instead she used the Force to amplify her arms strength. Quickly she moved from hold to hold, barely breaking her upward momentum.

Soon she grasped the lip of the landing and rolled herself up onto it.

"Stop showing-off sunbeam."

Maldecka turned with a grin to see Zarro standing near the now parked speeder. He was leaning on his walking stick, but still smiling and bright eyed.

Laughing Maldecka scooped him up into a hug, "It's good to see you, Zarro!"

Zarro laughed as Maldecka set him back down, "You as well. How was your training?"

Maldecka rolled her shoulders and checked over the edge of the cliff to see the other padawans making their way up safely, "It was good. I'm all set to finally test for my second lightsaber."

Zarro shook his head in amusement, "Among other things."

Maldecka reached to her side and pulled out Zarro's lightsaber, "Speaking of lightsabers, I believe this belongs to you."

Zarro leveled an odd look at Maldecka. Then he reached out and took the lightsaber, igniting it, "This was mine. I remember how proud I was when I first made it. It's gotten me out of quite a few scrapes. But this is the lightsaber of a field Knight." Zarro turned it off and offered the lightsaber to Maldecka, "I would be honored if you continued to use it. It's time I made a new lightsaber."

Maldecka didn't mask her surprise very well, "Are you sure?"

Zarro nodded, "I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. I've already scheduled a time to test in the crystal caves. One of the perks of having a friend on the Council it turns out."

Maldecka laughed and took the lightsaber, "Thank you, Zarro."

"Consider it part of your inheritance." Zarro gave her a once over, "Among other things."

Maldecka looked down at herself. She was wearing her blue and silver armor from Malsept, Orgus' forearm braces, and standing like Mattiax. Not to mention her hair piece from Aikell and her beads from Nettesh. Above all she had her intellect from Master Sellanni.

Zarro shook his head, "We never could quite take the Zabrak out of you." Then Zarro reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "You are as ready as we could have made you. The rest is…"

"FLESHRAIDERS! FLESHRAIDERS IN THE VALLEY!" And initiate was running frantically up to the shuttle landing area.

Zarro looked out across the valley, "I saw a group of initiates going into there. Not to mention Orgus was wandering around over there."

Maldecka grabbed her lightsabers and twirled them, "Seems appropriate somehow. See you at the Temple Zarro."

Zarro smiled proudly as Maldecka rushed into the sunlight, lightsabers ignited and a joyful laugh on her lips.

Maldecka was home.


End file.
